Dragon Age II: Hawke
by Savvy'sGut
Summary: Hawke, meet Fenris. Fenris, this is Hawke.
1. The Elf

There was a building of dull pain forming in the back of her neck as Hawke looked down into the crate.

"It's empty." Hawke told the others mildly surprised.

"It's a set-up." Bethany concluded. "Someone's playing us."

Hawke sighed; it's been a long day. "I suppose we have no choice but to tell Anso this turn of unfortunate events."

Hawke made for the door of their shabby confines and wrenched it open. A row of menacing-looking and heavily-armored sycophants greeted them in the cool night air.

"That's not the elf!" An ugly woman cried out.

"It makes no difference. We kill anything that comes out!" said another.

"Damn." Hawke cursed pulling out her blades. Her other companions were already battling it out with the other attackers. She focused and threw one of her throwing knives aiming for the throat of an on-coming assailant. Not waiting to see if he was killed, she moved forward and rushed into her next victims, successfully throwing them off balance. Hawke and her companions were more than a match for these men, which she found highly amusing. At their last victim, Her friends caught their breaths, as Anders moved around, checking for any signs of trauma. When he was satisfied, they bent down to the bodies.

"Search the bodies, see if there's any insight." Hawke moved over to a very frozen body, raising her eyebrows at her sister's violent, yet effective handiwork. Hawke kicked the body over and searched the pockets, but found nothing except a few coins. She pocketed them and stood up, looking at the others. They didn't seem to find any luck pertaining to who they were what they wanted.

"Anything?" Hawke asked the others, tiredly. That dull pain was becoming increasingly more stabbing. She reached for her neck, massaging it.

There was a chorus of "no's" from the others as they continued searching. Hawke walked over to the stairs leading away from the alienage. "Well, let's head out. I want to find Anso and go home."

"Are you alright, Hawke?" Merrill asked concerned as the she and the others caught up to her.

Hawke smiled at her and the others, grateful for their concerned glances. Bethany eyed her carefully as did Anders, his eyes carefully searching, as he looked her up and down. Hawke was aware of his stare and turned away, speaking over her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Merril, thanks. It's just been a long day." Hawke looked up, seeing hundreds of starts littering the darkened sky. "And night, by the looks of it."

"Sister," Bethany began, leading the others up the stairs. "It would do you good to take a break once in a while. Mother would definitely be relieved. She worries."

Hawke nodded feeling guilty. "I know. But-Bethany!"

Hawke reached out and pulled her sister back by a single stick of her clothing. A man stood at the top of the stairs, his own sword, dangling from his hand as he watched Hawke and her companions, eyeing them.

"What have we here?" the stranger asked with a nasty smile. "It doesn't matter who you are. You will die where you stand, after you tell me where the elf is."

"What elf?" Hawke asked annoyed. That's the second time this elf was mentioned. _Threaten my friends_, she thought heated, _not while you're living._ As slow as she could, she reached behind her and took a hold of one of her knives.

Before he could say another word however, there was a flash of blue and a hand reaching into the man's body. Hawke watched wide-eyed as the man gurgled, blood spurting out of his mouth. With a loud pulsating sound from the arm, the man was thrown down the stairs into a lifeless heap by her feet. Hawke furrowed her eyes and looked back up the stairs. First covered by shadow, but emerged into the moon's light. An elf was making his way down slowly into the alienage staring at the body with an indeterminable look. The most distinguishable part of him were the odd marks all over his body. She looked at him curiously as he made his way down, only stopping when he was standing over the life-less body. He looked up and saw Hawke.

"The elf, I presume." Hawke said first, looking at him, inquisitively.

The elf quickly looked her up and down. She swallowed and blinked a few times, not liking the way he stared at her, as if he was seeing right through her. She folded her arms across her chest, feeling more secured. "Care to explain the goings on?"

He opened his mouth after another moment's pause. "I apologize. I did not know that the attack would be so numerous." He looked at the body by his feet and waved a hand over it. "I knew it might be a trap, however, which is why I asked Anso to find someone capable of taking out these slavers." He said the last word as if acid was dripping off each syllable. He paused and looked at Hawke, them the others, and back to her, with that inscrutable stare. His mouth twitched slightly. "He choose well."

"Bit of an exaggerated force to find one escaped slave." Hawke said, slowly, crouching down to look at the body, herself. The man's eyes were still open, wide in terror, his mouth looked as if it were trying to scream. He had a giant hold in his chest where his heart used to be. She felt a bit disgusted at the sight.

"Danarius has the wealth and the influence." The elf replied, crouching as well. "I am not some simple slave, he can assure you that."

"Does it have something to do with your markings?" Hakwe asked, looking at him. He had intricate carvings in his skin that was white in color, but she had the distant feeling that flashing blue light came from him. She couldn't help think how very attractive she found those markings.

"I suppose I look strange to you." He replied looking at his own arms as if examining them for the first time. "Yes, this is lyrium, burned into my skin."

"Ouch." Anders replied, from behind Hawke.

The elf continued. "It allows me the ability to phase. It is the reason Danarius is hunting me and that I must ask for your help once more."

Hawke suddenly felt relieved he couldn't read her mind. She recovered and said with a wide smile, "If it means killing more slavers, I've no problem with that."

He gave her a quick nod and stood up with her. "Fenris is what I'm called. I'll be waiting for you in Hightown; he has mansion where I am sure he is waiting for me. I will meet you there."

"He scares me, Hawke." said a small voice behind Hawke after he had left, quieter that he had appeared. Hawke turned her head to look at Merrill and saw her staring at the spot Fenris was standing a few moments before. She was wearing a grimace on her face and biting her nails nervously.

"Don't worry, Merrill. We'll protect you." Hawke told her with a reassuring smile. With another sigh, ignoring the increasing pain in her neck, she beckoned the others to Hightown.

* * *

><p>"I could stand to know more about this Danarius, Fenris." Hawke said, after Fenris found her and started leading her toward a mansion. It looked old and run-down as they approached it. Plenty of cobwebs around the corners and a putrid smell lingered, making her cough and her eyes water.<p>

"He is a blood mage from Tevinter." Fenris told her plainly as he stopped to look at her. "I was held captive until I escaped. For years he's been sending slavers to apprehend me. Now he is here, and he will die by my hand."

"Well, then." Hawke said, shrugging her shoulders and motioning with her hand. "Lead on."

Fenris opened the door, and the pack of them were greeted with the daemons familiar to those of blood mages.

"I suppose talking about this is out of the question." Hawke cried out laughing. She saw Fenris's glance at her, looking bemused, making her smile broader. She continued to laugh, enjoying the feel only fighting would giver her. She could hear the roars of the deamons from all around her, but she had plenty of tricks to confuse them. They were situated in a large, making her job easier. She could hear the others throwing curses as she threw her own home-made smoke bombs at the attackers that were surrounding her. The roared again in frustration, unable to see her, but she knew where they were, figuring out their position before they disappeared in her smoke. She stabbed them one by on, their cries echoing before they went back to the hell they came from. She was able to catch her breath for a moment, noticing Fenris's strong swings with his broadsword. She was impressed by the way he moved; such grace and elegance she had need seen before.

"Look out!" Hawke turned her head in time to see a deamon precariously close to her, but it burst into flames before it could touch her. She looked around and saw her sister smiling at her, then she stuck her tongue out. Hawke couldn't help but smile. The battle was short and easy, albeit not without a severe disappointment for Fenris. Danarius was nowhere to be found, only his magic.

"Of course he's not here!" Fenris growled quietly, sheathing his weapon. "He wouldn't be here. I…need some air."

Hawke looked at the others shrugging her shoulders in return to their blank stares. She pointed at the stars leading to a second floor. "Perhaps there is something for you up there. It's a mage's mansion, after all. I'll go check on Fenris."

Hawke didn't have to go far out the door to see Fenris waiting outside a column frowning at the neatly tiled ground. She moved over to him but barely took a step before he spoke to her.

"It never ends." Fenris said loudly. He looked angry.

"What doesn't end?" Hawke said, staying put. She didn't know this elf, and she had no idea what other things he could do with his glowing parts. He was dangerous, she knew that much.

"Mages." Fenris snarled, looking at her. He moved away from the column and moved toward her, his eyebrows furrowed. "Everywhere I turn they surround me or hunt me, and here I am working with them. It is a plague."

"My _friends_ have shown themselves more than capable." Hawke replied feeling defensive. Her sister was a mage, and no one will speak that way of her.

"You _can_ speak to us directly." Bethany said staring hard at Fenris. The others had emerged from the mansions and were standing close to Hawke, and heard most of what he had said. Anders and Bethany looked livid, only Merrill seemed frightened.

Fenris walked closer and stood firmly in front of Hawke. She stood her ground, refusing to be intimidated, suddenly realizing how very short she was. She shook that out of her mind and crossed her arms. "I saw you casting spells inside. I should have realized sooner what you really were." He looked back at Hawke, his face furious. "You hold a viper in your midst. It will turn on you and strike when you least expect."

"Watch yourself, elf." Anders began, his hands in fists. "We are more than capable of killing-"

"Anders." Hawke shot a warning glance at him. Anders said no more but glared in Fenris' direction.

"You weren't objecting when they helped you in there." Hawke said, trying to speak calmly.

Fenris squared his jaw. "I know magic has its uses and there is of course mages with good intentions. No matter how strong there willpower might be, mages will fall prey to temptation. They always do."

"No one is stopping you from moving on, you know." Bethany retorted stepping forward. Hawke laid a hand on her sister's arm and shook her head.

Hawke tried again. "Why are you so important to Danarius?"

"My skin." Fenris spat. "This lyrium he placed in my skin provided power for his pet, and he wants his investment returned, even if he must rip it from my corpse."

"That sounds awfully painful." Hawke replied, looking at him, feeling sympathetic. "Seems like a waste of a perfectly handsome elf, too."

Hawke silently balked at herself from her latest slip of the tongue. She could feel Bethany's eyes boring into her head. She knew she'd hear about this. Fenris, however, looked taken aback, giving her a nervous chuckle, but he cleared his throat, trying to recover himself.

"I know nothing of the ritual behind these markings, but they helped me escape and they will help me kill Danarius."

Hawke sighed. She needed all the help she could get, right? She spoke slowly, hoping her friends would forgive her. "There is an expedition that I might need help with."

Fenris looked at her curiously, but nodded his head. "I would like to fulfill my debt then."

"Will you have a problem with my friends?" She asked him after another moment, staring at him. Was he trustworthy?

Fenris started at her, then the others. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and nodding. "That remains to be seen. I will be watching them closely on our travels. I owe you debt for saving my life, Hawke, was it? Should you need me, I will be here. Danarius might wish for his mansion back, and I will be waiting." Fenris gave her another final nod and headed back toward the mansion.

Hawke didn't realize she was holding her breath until she finally relaxed and let out a long audible sigh as Fenris's door closed. She put her hands to her face and rubbed it, rather rapidly. "Oh, Maker." She thought there was going to be another fight. His presence was completely nerve-wracking.

"Sister, he hates mages!" Bethany cried out. "He'll turn us in to the templars!"

"None of us want to go to the circle." Anders said to her sharply. "He can't be trusted!"

"He's so scary, Hawke." Merrill said quietly. "I don't like him. He's not like the Dalish at all."

Hawke had her eyes closed; the pain in her neck had increased and she reached up to massage it. "I hear you, I hear you." She said, reassuring them as she tried to stretch her neck. "Let's not make any hard decisions right now."

"It's hardly difficult." Anders replied softly.

Hawke chose to ignore this and led them toward Lowtown. "Come on, we were supposed to meet Varric at the Hanged Man hours ago."

"Do you think Isabela would be there?" Merrill asked, her mood changing dramatically.

"I have no doubt about it." Hawke told her with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Hawke!" yelled a voice over the din. Hawke turned and saw a dwarf waving to her.<p>

"Varric!" She called back with and smile and walked over.

The Hanged Man was as loud as ever. It was late, and what better way to relax than drink a pint of ale that looked and smelled like rat piss. Not to mention the delightful odors of sweat, blood, and vomit. Hawke avoided the place when she could, however, it was a great place to swap stories and speak secrets to one another; no one could ever hear it. It was also the only place Isabela and Varric could be found. Unfortunetly.

"Pull up a chair." Varric said happily, looking at her. "Glad to see you alive. What took so long?"

"Oh, dear Varric." Hawke began, plopping down across from him. "We were…delayed."

"Delayed?"

"By a mad, mage-fearing elf!" Anders said, sitting beside Hawke, his face full of anger and frustration.

Varric chuckled looking between Anders and Hawke. "What?"

Hawke began to tell him about the events of the night, until Anders interrupted her with a slew of curses that made her want to cover Merrill's ears. Bethany was looking wide-eyed at him, and Hawke watched him amused when this story turned into a rant about mage freedom. Hawke closed her eyes, happy to take a moments rest. The pain in her neck was almost unbearable. She stretched her neck again and heard it crack loudly. That was what she needed.

"You know, that's disgusting." said a voice from behind.

Hawke opened her eyes and looked up seeing Isabela behind her with tankards in her hands full of who-knows-what. The pirate had a broad smile on her face, her chemise just low and high enough to tease. It was obvious how much she liked the attention and everywhere she went, there were greedy eyes all over her.

"Whatever your drinking is disgusting." Hawke replied, now cracking her back. "This feels wonderful."

"When's the last time you slept, Hawke?" another voice responded on her other side.

"Aveline!" Hawke said recognizing the voice. She swiveled around and smiled at her old friend. The woman's red hair was tied tightly behind her head, as she gazed down at Hawke with her bright green eyes. "You made it! I didn't think you would."

"Of course, I would." she said with a smile which turned into a frown, her arms crossed. "I just don't approve with you working with Meeran again. I thought you were done with that bastard."

Hawke groaned, placing her head on the table. "I know, but if this expedition is going to take place, we need the money."

"Speaking of which, how much did you get?" Varric asked Hawke, interrupting Anders who had now turned his attention to Bethany, the only one who seemed willing to listen.

"If I add it to our pile, 15 sovereigns all together." Hawke said happily, laying a heavy pouch on the table to show him it's increase in size.

"That's it?" Varric said, looking a little disappointed. "Well, it's better than nothing."

"It's more than what we had. There are other jobs available…" Hawke said thoughtfully, but she eyed Aveline warily. "Meeran could help."

Aveline grunted as she sat beside Hawke, her feet facing away from everyone else. She leaned behind and rested her arms on the table. "I can't keep you from doing things outside the law as long as I don't hear about it." She furrowed her eyes, "I don't need that publicity, especially after I've just been appointed Guard-Captain."

"You can count on me Aveline." Hawke told her. "Anything that I invite you to will be strictly for my ears only."

"So tell me about the elf you met-" Aveline began, staring at her.

"You mean the mage-hating one?" Anders said turning to look at her, his eyes flaming up once again.

"Hawke?" Aveline said looking pointedly at Hawke and ignoring Anders. "Is he trouble? Where is he staying?"

"He seems to be squatting in an old mansion that used to belong to his former master." She waved away a mug of ale that Isabela offered her. "I don't drink the swill here."

"Former master?" Aveline said, bemused.

"He used to be a slave, controlled by a blood mage named Danarius from Tevinter." Bethany said, who was sitting across her sister. "It sounds awful what they did to him."

"You pity him?" Anders asked incredulously.

"He was a slave, Anders." Bethany said, her voice full of sadness. "No one should go through that."

"He could be lying." Anders said, but Hawke didn't really feel he believed that. "Besides, just because of one incident, he believes all mages to be behind any evil in the world. It's the same reprehensible attitude Templars have."

"Will he turn us in?" Merrill asked, sounding alarmed. "I don't want to be in the Circle."

"It's alright, kitten." Isabela said, patting Merril's hand soothingly. "Not while I'm around ."

"I don't think he'll be trouble." Hawke said turning back to Aveline. "He says he's waiting until he pays back his debt to me."

"Debt?"

"Oh, well…" Hawke told her the turn of events, only without Ander's manifesto making its way into the story, thus, being much shorter. "He's a capable fighter though, and that thing he does with his fist is pretty impressive, if not a little unnerving."

"Hmmm." Avelin said, taking all this information down. "It's a little early, but would he be interested in the Deep Roads?"

Hawke yawned, massaging her neck. "I don't know. I mentioned it." She looked around at the others. Isabela was teaching Merrill a game of Diamondback, looking very pleased with herself; Anders had pulled out some parchment and was writing furiously with a black feathered quill; and Bethany was listening to Varric looking completely fascinated, no doubt hearing some adventure story Varric knew of, or most likely an exaggerated tale for the audience's behalf. "Varric, definitely, because of his ass of a brother, Bartrand. Anders has explicitly told me he would never like to go back."

"If he's going to work with us, I want to make sure he's good on his word." Aveline said with a hint of warning. "As capable as he might be, we don't need that sort of thing hanging on our backs."

"I understand, Aveline. I'll speak with him." Hawke looked at her friend. "What about you? Interested in the Deep Roads?"

"Only if you have no other options, Hawke." Aveline admitted, draining her own tankard. "I'd rather be in Kirkwall with my men."

"Afraid of deep dark caves, Aveline? I would never have guessed." Hawke teased.

Aveline smiled, then looked at her, her eyes concerned. "Go home, Hawke and get some rest. You look dead on your feet."

"Yes, Guard-Captain." Hawke said with a mock salute and stood up, actually looking forward to the thin blanketed sheet covering her moth-eaten bed. "Bethany? Ready for some well-needed rest?"

Bethany looked up and nodded. They bid everyone goodnight and made their way out into the open cool air. It wasn't the best smell, but it could beat the vomit infested hole the Hanged Man possessed.

"Anders can heal you, Sister." Bethany said, looking at Hawke. She had reached for her neck again. It felt better, but not by much.

"It's minor, it'll go away on its own." Hawke said shaking her head. "If I asked him for help for every paper cut I received, I don't think he would like me very much. I'd take away the time he put into his rants against the templars and the circle, and mother wouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Speaking of mother," Bethany began, "why don't we ask her about the estate? Gamlen wasn't very clear about the affairs surrounding it."

"I agree." Hawke replied as the two of them walked up the steps and Hawke pushed open the decrepit door to her uncle's home. She hated coming here. Everything was broken. She doubted whether Gamlen even cleaned. He was never home, and she had no intreste on where he was, but she had a good idea where he could have been. It also smelled, better than the Hanged Man, but the rat piss was still pretty obvious.

They walked in and found Gamlen and their mother arguing. Their mabari hound bounded forward and starting jumping on the two of them, trying to like their faces. Bethany and Hawke petted them, and made their way over their mother and uncle.

"What's the matter, Gamlen?" Hawke said with a smirk, standing beside her mother. "Found out the dog is smarter than you?"

Her mother sighed, looking at her. "Maker, this is no time for jokes."

"I _had_ to sell the estate, Leandra!" Gamelen replied, ignoring Hawke. He was looking desperate as he spoke. "I didn't know your blighted family would be waltzing back into Kirkwall."

"Where is the will, Gamlen?" Leandra asked, losing patience. "If I could just see it-"

"It's gone." Gamlen said shorty, not quite looking at her in the eye. "But I know what it says and there is nothing in it that will help you."

"Gone? What do you mean it's gone?" Bethany asked, confused. "You didn't take it?"

"No, I didn't!" Gameln yelled, his arms across his chest.

"Why so defensive, uncle?" Hawke said, knowing full well he was hiding something. "Afraid you did something bad?"

"Don't be smart with me, girl." Gamlen snapped, then he turned to their mother. "It's your own fault you left, none of this would have happened."

"Leave mother out of this." Bethany sad angrily, stepping forward.

"Who did you sell the estate to, Gamlen?" Hawke asked, moving in front of both Bethany and Leandra.

"No one you know." He said shortly, turning away. "That's all there is to it."

Leandra sighed, giving up and walked back to the fire, sitting heavily into a chair, admitting defeat.

Bethany pursed her lips as she looked between them. She looked at Hawke then pulled her to the side and said, "I have the feeling Gamlen wasn't entirely honest when we were talking about the will. I think we should find the estate and look for it."

Hawke agreed. "Sounds like a plan, will you talk to mother?"

"Of course, and Gamlen. I'll ask him who bought the estate."

Hawke suppressed a yawn as she made her way toward her mabari hound. "Hey pup," she said, scratching his stomach which he gratefully rolled over for. "Up for a game of 'Hurt Gamlen' for us? You know, just a chunk of his leg. Or all of his leg. I hear it's really meaty."

He barked at her and wagged his tail.

"Yes, yes, I know." Hawke said, smiling. "He's a terrible uncle."

Hawke continued scratching his belly, her thoughts turning back to the elf, Fenris. She had to admit that he scared her; the way he looked, the way he acted. Merrill, Anders, her sister, they all had reason to fear him. Hawke had already taken a stand a long time ago she would always protect her sister, and nothing would stand in her way of that.

"Look!" Bethany said loudly, interrupting her thoughts. She ran over to her, holding something tightly in her hand. "Mother gave me a key to a lower room of the estate."

Hawke stood, smiling at her. "What about Gamlen?"

Bethany made a face, looking annoyed. "It took awhile, but he eventually told me he had actually sold it to slavers. Can you believe him?"

"Our uncle is quite the winner, he is." Hawke said with a sigh as she and her sister headed into the bedroom they shared. She closed the door behind them, making a face at the bedroom, Gamlen's hovel, and of course, Gamlen. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Slavers, huh….You know this might be a good time to talk to Fenris..."

Bethany didn't say anything as she looked at her sister. She narrowed her eyes then, watching her sister undress and head over to the bath. "I'm trying to keep an open-mind, sister, but I am not so sure about that elf." she paused. "And what were you doing, flirting with him? Of all things, you had to flirt with him!"

Hawke stopped moving, feeling embarrassed and gave her a sheepish smile. "I…I don't…he didn't seem to mind..."

Bethany placed her hands on her hips then sighed moving to undress herself. "I can't say you don't have good taste, even if he hates mages. What about Anders? He seemed to take to your company. I thought you did, too."

"Anders..." Hawke repeated, not really wanting to think about. "I don't know about Anders. Maybe I'm just a flirt."

Bethany just looked at her , a worried expression forming on her face. "Just…just be careful."

"Always." Hawke said with a massive yawn as she dropped herself into the tub of lukewarm water. "Tomorrow, we'll get the estate back. We'll move into our new home."

* * *

><p>Hawke made her way back to Hightown early the next morning to find Fenris. She was hoping on chance he was still in the mansion. Remembering the series of events he had encountered during his life, she figured he probably slept with one eye opened, if at all. Turning a corner, she saw Danarius's home. It was quite and dark, and she felt the hair on her neck suddenly stand. For whatever reason, it seemed more destitute, than last night. She didn't like it here at all. <em>Did he leave,<em> she squinted her eyes at the higher windows of the estate. The windows looked black and could make out nothing. Well, there's only one way to find out. Clearing her throat, she made to knock as got closer to the door,, when it suddenly opened, just a twinge.

Hawke blinked a couple of times, it was much too dark to see inside. "Uh, Fenris?"

"Hawke." was the reply. Fenris was still there. He hadn't left. She felt something in the pit of her stomach, but couldn't place it.

"I had a question to ask you, if you'd let me." she paused, only faintly seeing an outline of him.

"Yes, I believe you would." The door oepend wider to allow her in. "Please."

She gave him a quick smile and a nod and stepped in, looking around. Her eyes were quickly adjusting to darkness, and saw how very disheveled everything was, as if someone had left in a hurry, but quite some time ago. Portraits, various vases, and even skeletal bodies were scattered across the floor. Cobwebs were creeping up and around the columns and buttresses along the ceilings of the home. Old pieces of parchment lay strewn and molded over a handsome-looking bookcase that was covered in dust.

"If you would follow me." Fenris said, his voice echoing against the empty walls of the foyer. He closed the door behind her and made his way up one of the spiraling staircases. His light footsteps making no sound as he seemed to lightly hop from one step to the other. Hawke had never seen anyone move like that before. She watched a thick layer of dust covered the bannister as she followed him up the stairs.

"I love what you've done with the place." Hawke said, trying to start conversation. "The bodies even, quite the touch."

She heard a grunt from him, but wasn't sure what that meant. _No sense of humor, noted._

"I was just about to enjoy something." Fenris began as he led her into a well-lit room. A roaring fire was burning into the room, making it comfortably heated. "Agreggio Pavali. There are six bottles left in the cellar. Danarius had me pour it for guests, for intimidation purposes, which he enjoyed, he said."

"I can't begin to imagine why they'd be put off." Hawke closed her eyes, of yet another slip. She really needed to control herself.

Fenris looked at her, a half-smile quavering on his lips. "I…appreciate the compliment." After a deep guzzle of the wine, he tossed the bottle in the air lightly, caught it then threw it hard at the wall. He gave a small sigh, watching the drip of the wine fall down the wall, "It is good I can still take pleasure in the small things."

"Hmm." Hawke said with a raised eyebrow. "I like wine. You could have offered me a glass first."

Fenris looked at her. "There is more if you would like some."

Hawke waved her hand, a small smile on her lips. "Parish the thought. How else would you redecorate the walls?"

Fenris chuckled as he made his way to a bench facing the fire motioning for Hawke to follow. She chose another bench to face him. He sighed softly, as he stared into the fire, all trace of merriment, gone. "My past follows me wherever I go. But it never leaves me." he looked at her, closely. "You are Ferelden. Do you never wish to return?"

"It's where I grew up." Hawke said finally after a moment of thoughtful thinking. "It'll always be my home."

"The blight is over. You can always rebuild what was lost."

"I could. So many things had happened between then and now." Hawke frowned thinking of Carver. "My family and I fled the Blight and survived. I doubt you would have done no different."

Fenris gave her a nod. "You are right, in that." He shook his head, suddenly. "I apologize. Your life is your own, it simply…seems oddly familiar."

Hawke leaned back on her hands as she looked around the room. It was not as decrepit as the foyer, but it was not much different. Only t fire seemed alive, besides Fenris and herself. "Do you intend to continue living here?"

"I've made no decision yet." Fenris replied looking at her. "Perhaps Seheron in due time, but I can't see me having a life there."

"Seheron." Hawke repeated, thinking of her history. "Is that where you're from? Do you remember?"

Fenris replied simply, "Perhaps."

Hawk looked at him, obviously aware he was answering nothing related to his past. She changed the subject to Danarius. "Your former master hunts you, even now. What if you went to search for him?"

"By now, he has made his way to Minrathous, but I will not go there while he is comfortably sitting inside his fortress. Better wait and attack him when I am fortified." He looked fierce as he spoke about his plans. He paused before turning to Hawke. "I do not expect help from you Hawke, but if you do offer it, I will not turn it aside."

"Dead slavers is part of my business." She nodded her head in agreement. "It seems you've been on the run for quite some time."

"Three years." he said. "He holds ways of finding me. I can only assume it is the markings. However he does it, it never takes long for him to find me again. It seems now, I've given him reason to pause. I suppose there are advantages in numbers."

"You've never found help before?"

Fenris shrugged, staring at the fire again. "When I could steal the coin. However, you, Hawke, are of substance, and I take pleasure in knowing he is hesitant, but I doubt he will give up. I will wait."

"Would he give up? What then?" Hawke asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'll find him. And break him." He growled staring somewhere beyond Hawke's understanding.

"Sounds like a plan." Hawke said, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them.

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

A silence followed then as Hawke listened to the crackling coming off of the fire, her own thoughts elsewhere. She gave out a moan and reached up for her neck. She had decided sleep probably did her good. At least her neck was not in as much pain as before.

"You know," she started, massaging the back of her neck. "If you're looking for a life, you could stay in Kirkwall. It certainly sounds like you want to stick around. Maybe add a little more color to the wall. The Hanged Man has an excellent dish of the same color and consistency of sewage."

Fenris half-smiled at her. "I could see myself staying-" he looked at her, but Hawke could not read him, "for the right reasons. But I should also thank you for helping me with those hunters. Anso certainly helped me find someone very capable. I should have asked him sooner."

"Or, I should thank Anso." Hawke automatically replied with a grin, turning into a grimace. _Bethany will have my head. Or my tongue. I should tell her this story, just for her reaction._

Fenris stoop up smoothly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Perhaps you should, and then on your next visit I could practice my flattery and become better at it."

Hawke laughed at this and stood up herself. "Well, my initial reason for coming here was to ask you a question..."

"Ah." Fenris said his eyes still gazing intently at her. "How may I help?"

"My mother's parents owned a home here in Hightown, and my fool of an uncle decided to sell the estate to a group of slavers. I was curious whether you would throughly enjoy the prospect of bashing said slavers into a dead heap?"

Fenris laughed at this. It was certainly different than what she had heard from him before. It was…nice. "I would indeed, very much like to join you."

"Good." She said, elated. "Let's head out. We are to meet Bethany and Varric at the Hanged Man."

* * *

><p>"So you're the elf." Varric said, looking at him up and down. Hawke and Fenris had made their way to pub and were heading out again, with Bethany and Varric in tow. "The mage-hating elf?"<p>

"What of it?" Fenris said shortly, glaring at him.

"Nothing." Varric said with a mischievous smile and a shrug. "I just wish Blondie was here. I love getting him riled up."

"Darktown is our destination it seems." Hawke said suddenly feeling disgusted as she looked at a floor plan she was holding of the old Amell estate. "Of course, the perfect place of business for slavers."

"Just Gamlen, being his usual irresponsible self." Bethany added annoyed.

"Come on, time do some redecorating." Hawke said, leading them toward the sewage-ridden undercity.

They had made their way into the miserable bowls of Kirkwall, Darktown. An dirty, wretched place that holds the refugees that had fled the Darkspawn after the gates of Kirkwall were shut due to the overflow. Hakwe coughed, feeling the toxic fog that covers the streets and walls of Darktown in her throat and stinging her eyes. She could hear people moaning in pain, and the four of them had to move around bodies that were on the ground, alive or sea, she couldn't tell. They followed the path toward the Amell's lower basement as best as they could, but they were moving in circles, and it took time for any of them to make any sense of what maps they had of the under city.

"Is that it?" Bethany said pointing toward a junk pile that was sitting in front of an opening. She looked at her sister, than the map in her hands. "I think that's it."

Hawke looked at the direction she was pointing. She walked over to a pile of wood and old cloth that was chaotically placed. What was more odd is that it looked like it was moved recently. It was not covered in dust, and mold (which was a common occurrence in this part of the city) was not growing on the wood. She kicked the wood to the side, and felt a cool breeze on her leg.

"Help me!" she called to the others, pushing a rather heavy crate out of the way.

The four of them pushed wood panels, crates and cloth away from a very open passageway.

"Good job, Bethany." Hawke said to her sister. "Let's find that will."

Hawke and the other must have caught the slavers by surprise when she kicked down a door that lead to the lower rooms of the basement. They were certainly not expecting four heavily armed individuals early that morning; just what Hawke wanted, and was thoroughly pleased with the teamwork. Hawke quickly scanned the area at one particular fight, trying to diagnose the scene. Bethnay had hung back, trying to help out the others if they were caught off guard, Hawke was gratified for her quick eyes; Varric, with his lovely Bianca, was quickly dispatching the enemies that heard the clatter and were running down a set of stairs in waves, often putting a single arrow between multiple attackers; her eyes finally rested on Fenris. His lyrium markings glowed magnificently with each swing and each cry that terrorized the assailants and made the walls shake furiously. That yell-thing was certainly new. She shuddered, not wanting to be attacked by him.

She didn't see it coming as one of the slavers took the blunt end of his weapon and bashed it hard across her face. With a grunt she fell backward, stars swimming over her head. She swear she could feel her skull rattling. It hurt so much, she no longer felt the pain in her neck. She looked up quickly and saw a large man looking over her, ready to drive his sword down and cut her in two. Hawke furrowed her eyes, focusing as well as she could; she knew tricks for just the occasion. With a quick flick of her wrist, she pulled out a bomb and threw it onto the ground. A dark gray smoke filled the room, confusing her attacker and giving her ample time to get out of harm's way. She quickly stood up, her daggers in her hand and rammed it into her assailant's back. By this time the smoke had cleared and Hawke found herself with her weapon embedded into a leg-less man. There was silence in the room as the four of them watched the body drop from her daggers and land with a horrible squelching sound. Hawke looked up and saw Fenris with a twisted smile on his face, his sword dripping.

"Very nice." Hawke said, staring at him, then the body.

He inclined his head and lowered his weapon.

"That's disgusting." Bethany said, looking green.

"Such are the ills of battle, Sunshine." Varric said, wisely. "Hawke, where next?"

"Well," Hawke said pulling out the map of the inside of the Amell estate. She placed it on a table nearby, and moved a single candleholder by her so that she may read it properly. The others surrounded her, staring at the map. She cocked her head, trying to make some sense of the confusing blueprint. Hawke was also very aware of how very close to her he was as he looked over her shoulder. She cleared her throat then he shifted her body weight slightly leaning closer into the map, trying to ignore him. She read the names of the room, and looked above her. She followed a trace with her fingers on the print and nodded.

"If I understand anything about reading this, we need to find two more sets of stairs." Hawke said, staring at the map. "This place is massive."

They found no oppressive force facing them as they made there way up, but Hawke felt a tingling on her neck that told her danger was still approaching and judging from the others, they felt the same way she did.

"A trap, no doubt." Fenis whispered when he caught up with her.

"We'll be ready." Hawke said, firmly, her daggers in her hands.

"Gamlen's kin aren't you?" said a sudden gruff voice moving toward them. A tall man pulling out a long staff was sneering at them, his other hands stroking a long pointed beared. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

The mage hardly finished talking when Fenris ran at him with his sword, however the slaver had one over him and with an invisible force, pushed Fenris back, throwing him into Varric. With a grunt Fenris jumped right back up as Bethany helped Varric to his feet.

"Rude." the mage continued calmly. "I didn't even finish talking." With that, he raised his arms up and daemons formed from the floor.

Hawke threw one of her daggers, but missed the mage but hitting a deamon instead. Another ferocious ensued. Fenris was indeed much more enthusiastic if he wasn't before. Perhaps the thought of killing a blood-mage slaver- the epitome of his former master, made his adrenaline run faster. Bethany and Varric stayed a distance, making sure they had the situation under their control. Hawke tried her best to keep deamons off Fenris's back as he tried to hack his way through to the mage. He was, in fact, the one to take the final cut and slice the head off the mage, and just as calmly, he sheathed his sword, looking quite satisfied. His actions made Hawke believe at any moment he would mentally implode, she had to believe there was a lot going on in that head of his.

"Sister?" Bethany said questioningly.

"Yes." Hawke said, getting out of her reverie. She stood up, after searching the dead mage. "Though this door. Want to do the honors?" She handed her sister the key. "Just be careful, please. I don't want anymore surprises."

Slowly, expecting another trap perhaps, Bethany led the other to a locked door at the top of short staircase. "This is is!" she said excitedly, fitting the key into the door. "The vault! I'm sure of it!"

Bethany opened the door and turned into a hallway where another unlocked door stood silently. Hawke and Bethany exchanged excited glances before she opened it. Hawke looked around the room following Bethany inside as she went to search somewhere else. It looked virtually untouched except for a few locked chests, hopefully of memories. Varric was looking at some of the locked chests, probably seeing anything of value. Fenris had a thoughtful look about him as he stared curiously a painting of a griffon. Something caught Hawke's eye and she turned to search behind a large bureau that looked as if it was kicked in. She tugged and pulled out a portrait of her very young mother and…_that must have been Comte de Launcet, _she thought to herself. She made a face, _Father was most preferable. This man looks awfully snooty._

"Sister, open this box! It's locked, I can't open it" Bethany called out waving to her. "It has our family crest on it!"

Hawke moved over, pulling out her tools and soon heard the satisfying click of the opening of a lock. She slowly touched the red crest on the green box feeling an anticipated thrill in her stomach. She felt a squeeze on her arm. She looked and saw Bethany smiling broadly and gave her an encouraging nod.

"Hawke, don't keep us waiting." Varric said, sounding bored.

Hawke laughed, looking at him. "Sorry, Varric." She licked her lips and with a quick move, opened the box and pulled out a large pile of papers. "This is it! We found the will."

"Let's show mother!"

* * *

><p>"Mother!" Bethany said waving a paper in her hand as she burst through the door. "We found the will!"<p>

"Yes, Gamlen." Hawke said looking at him, annoyed. He was fidgeting. "It turns out, all the money the Amells left was for you, mother, and only a stipend in Gamlen's name that was to be monitored, only by you."

Leandra sat up as she stared at her daughters. She stood then, taking the papers from Bethany and read, her eyes quickly moving down the parchment, her eyes narrowing. She finally looked up accusingly at her brother. "Gamlen, how could you? They left me everything and you took it all away from me!"

"I took care of them, Leandra" Gamlen yelled, angrily, not moving from where he stood, in darkened corner. "You were gone and had run away with that _apostate_. Leaving _me_ to care of our parents. Don't blame me for your negligence!"

"I doubt you waited until their bodies were even cold before you began spending all of their money." Hawke put in, her hands in fists.

Leandra sighed putting her hands up in front of Gamlen to shut him up. She looked at him angrily, then at Hawke and Bethany. Then she looked at her hands, one of her fingers touching the Amell crest. "There is nothing I can do about it now. I'm just so pleased they didn't hate me before they died." With a quick swipe, she brushed her face of any tears and straightened up her back. "I shall write to the viscount and explain the situation. I doubt he will have any problems giving back the estate."

"You can't just walk into the Vicount's office and ask for the house back!" Gamlen cried out. "You have to be someone in this town to get anything done."

"Then I had better get started." She glared at him then walked back to the fire, settling in the chair, reading the will again.

Bethany then reached and took Gamlen by the arm, shoving him out his door. "Come back in the morning." She turned to look at Hawke. "I can't believe Gamlen lied about the estate. I would never do that to my family."

"He's a rat. Don't compare yourself to the daily lunch special of the Hanged Man." Hawke said with a smile.

Bethany sighed scratching her head in frustration. "I thought I was doing a favor for mother, but I realized when I found the box, I wanted the will more than anything. I wanted to know where I belonged. That will told me everything. You can't understand how happy I was to know that I didn't have grandparents that hated me."

"No one could ever hate you, Bethany." Hakwe said kindly, giving her sister a hug. "You've always belonged with me and mother. And Carver."

Bethany looked downcast. "I miss Carver. He was hot-headed and stubborn, but he was my brother. He took care of me, even if he hated what I could do." She shook her head. "But you're right. Wherever you and mother are, is my home. I'm glad you're my sister. You know, if I was in the Circle, you would just be a name on a piece of paper, and I would never have know who you were."

"Which reminds me." Hawke pulled out the portrait she had rolled up and placed into her pack. She handed it to Bethany who looked at her curiously. "Open it."

Bethany unfurled it and a smiled spread across her lips. "Is that mother? She's beautiful."

"You look just like her." Hawke said looking over her shoulder. "Look at that atrocious ring."

Bethany laughed out loud. "Hmm. No, I don't think I would prefer him over father."

"Certainly not." Hawke said with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you." Bethany furled it back up and went to the bedroom to stow it away.

Hawke turned over to her mother who was now silently watching the fire, her arms across her chest.

"Mother."

Leandra jumped at Hawke's touch, but grabbed her hand and held it affectionately. "I was thinking. Of you and Bethany and Carver. It upsets me that Gamlen would do this to his own family, but I feel so much better that my mother didn't hate me and my father still loved me.

"She didn't hate you, Mother." Hawke said consolingly. "She was just trying to protect you."

"In the end, I don't think she minded anymore." She said with a sniffle, rubbing her daughter's hand. "I think she was just happy I was still alive. She would have loved you all. She would have been upset at first, but I know she would have taken you all in her arms and never let you go."

"That's comforting to hear."

Her mother gave out a long sigh. "I wish your father was here and your brother. There are so few of us left now."

"Blame the darkspawn, mother. Not yourself. The blight was out of our hands."

"You're right." She said with a watery smile, placing a hand on Hawke's cheek. "You're always right." She gave her daughter a hug and seemed to gain a new strength. "It's time for me to write to the viscount."

"Come on." Bethany said in Hawke's ear. "The Hanged Man. Varric asked us to meet him."

"Of course he did." Hawke said with a sigh. With a wave to her mother, the two of them left once more, feeling much more happier.


	2. Bloody Qunari

Aveline greeted them at the entrance of the Hanged Man. "Hawke. It's important that we speak with you."

"Of course, Aveline." Hawke told her happily, walking through. For once, she wasn't to bothered by the tavern; feeling extremely satisfied and proud of her and her sister's accomplishments, especially that gratifying, superior pride she had to be able to stuff Gamlen's lies right back down his throat. "Who needs killing? Or saving? Mostly killing…"

Aveline didn't say anything as Hawke and Bethany followed her up the back stair into the large rented room Varric had. Hawke looked around and saw Anders and Merrill already sitting at the large table talking rapidly, no doubt about the Circle, the only thing they seemed to agree on. Varric was ordering drinks from the quick-tongued waitress, Norah. Hawke could see Isabela even, the woman never left the bar but there she was, and even more surprising, it who she was taking to, Fenris. She stood still for a minute, in the doorway, blocking Bethany from entering. Isabela mouth was very close to Fenris's ear, whispering things, looking at him rather longingly, but Hawke could not tell if Fenris was taking it in. He did not look at Isabela as he stood darkly, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a bit away from the others. She swallowed and sighed softly to herself and wondered vaguely if Fenris was that type of man. _Ah well, _she said to herself_. _She felt a shove on her back, and moved so Bethany could enter as well.

"Sorry." Hawke said to her while her sister gave her a curious stare, but Hawke didn't bother explaining.

The the door closed behind her with a creak, and they continued following Aveline further in, toward a long table Varric had in the room. This place was actually quite cozy. At a distance corner, he had a small private alcove for his bed and other novelty items he had found…or pilfered. The largest part of the room held a giant mantle with a fireplace, bookshelves, and numerous amoungts of objects Hawke couldn't really make out. It also had the long dining table, holding food and drink for the group. Bethany sat over beside Merill and Anders, interested in their conversation, and Aveline chose a seat beside Varric, Hawke decided to stand. Isabela gave Hawke a wink before turning back to Fenris, her chest higher than normally proportioned.

"Varric," Aveline announced, settling down when the ordering had finished. "Hawke is here."

"Ah, Hawke. Good." Varric said, turning to look at her with a smile. He nodded toward Isabela and Fenris. "I managed to convince the elf to join us as well."

Hakwe didn't bother to look but nodded her head, telling him she knew. "Is everything alright, Varric? Aveline was waiting for me."

Varric paused to look at her and squinted his eyes. "Are _you_ alright? You have a giant bruise on your face. Was that from earlier?"

"What?" Hawke asked confused. She gingerly touched her face and felt a massive swelling on her forehead. It hurt. "I'd forgotten about that."

"Hawke." Anders said warningly. He stood and walked around the table to reach her. "Bloody tell me when you're hurt."

"Anders, it's fine." Hawke said with a dismissive wave, sighing when he touched her face. "I'll take care of it when I get home."

"You were just home, sister." Bethany said out loud, "and I know you've been ignoring it, as well as that pain in your neck."

Hawke continued to protest, but Anders held onto her arm with a very firm grip as if she might just run away. He guided her to a stool near where she stood and, practically pushing her down to sit, his hands on her shoulders. With another sigh, she allowed his cool fingers to brush over her forehead and neck as he examined her further. She winced slightly from the pain.

"Stop fidgeting." Anders muttered, pressing his hand to her forehead, feeling a grateful warmth.

Hawke made a face at him, which he chose to ignore, then turned her attention to Varric. "So, what's this about?"

"Well, there's an opportunity for you to make money." Varric said leaning back, giving a nod of thanks to Norah who just came in with the drinks. "There is a rumor going around about a dwarf named Javaris who made a deal with the Qunari."

"_The_ Qunari?" Hawke asked, her eyebrows raised. She felt the pressure on her forehead abating. "That's a bit ill-conceived."

"It is." Aveline cut in, folding her arms. "They've been Kirkwall for a long time and it's tensing its citizens. Any deal made with them can only lead to disastrous outcomes."

"Javaris isn't smart, just greedy." Varric said chuckling, "He'll need help and is willing to cut a deal to the first who comes to his rescue."

"What's the product?" Hawked asked.

"Couldn't tell you." Varric replied, drinking from his mug. "I think you should look into it."

"I would like to join you, Hawke." Aveline spoke up, her eyebrows furrowing. "Perhaps beat some sense into the idiot. I'd also like to meet the Arishok first-hand."

"I shall join you." A deep voice spoke up, making Hawke jump, Anders made an impatient sound from between his teeth turning his head toward the voice. Hawke peered around Anders and saw Fenris looking at her from his dark corner. Isabela must have given up because she looked bored as she sat glumly playing dagger tricks with her hand by the fireplace. Anders forced Hawke to look straight again when he placed another hand on her neck, providing the warmth again.

Hawke stared at the opposite wall and asked, "Any particular reason? Besides my excellent company?"

Fenris replied as walked over to face her. His frown remained as he spoke, "I have knowledge of Qunari philosophies."

"All right." Hawke said with a shrug as nonchalantly as possible. "Your in."

"I would like to come as well." Anders suddenly said, staring closely at her, finished with her neck. "Keep you from becoming an even bigger mess." Anders placed his fingers on her jaw, his eyebrows raised expectantly. He didn't drop his hand until she nodded her head in agreement. "Good."

Hawke cleared her throat, aware of the stares, as Anders left, a small smile on his face. "Varric, where is this exchange taking place?"

Varric was chuckling, looking between them. "Head for the Wounded Coast or Sundermount."

"The Wounded Coast?" Hawke repeated laughing. "I wonder if that's near the Injured Cliffs...or the Limping Hills. Massive Head-Trauma Bay?" She looked around. Varric was shaking his head, and everyone else just stared at her. She sighed. "No one? Just me? Forget I said anything."

"When are we to depart?" Fenris asked, still standing beside her.

Hawke scratched the back of her head. "It takes a few days to get to the mountains, right Varric?" He nodded. She turned to look at Fenris again "This afternoon. We'll make head-way, sleep for the night, than comb the area for Javaris."

Fenris simply inclined his head, then walked out without another word. Hawke stared after him, feeling very curious.

"He's a strange one." Varric said, drinking. He drained it with a satisfying sigh. "Good ale."

"I think he's sexy." Isabela said, looking after him as she settled herself on the table, her eyes twinkling.

"He isn't trustworthy." Anders said, darkly watching the door as if it would suddenly grow legs and attack him.

"Oh, Anders." Isablea started teasingly, looking behind her. "Is that the real reason you're leaving with Hawke today? Have you decided to protect her?"

"Hawke is more than capable of taking care of herself." Anders said turning to Isabela, his eyes hard. "I want to watch him carefully, and know his true intentions."

"No one can mess with Hawke, anyway." Merrill stated smiling in her direction. "I'm sure she'll be just fine.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Merrill." Hawke said standing up. She stretched, not really looking forward to the Wounded Coast. "Anyone else interested should also come."

"Hawke," Isabeal started, pouting slightly. "I think we all have better things to do than meet with a bunch of Qunari."

"Does this have anything to do with the Hanged Man?" Hawke asked. "Any new victims?"

"Funnily enough is does." Isabela replied with a mischievous grin. "Have you seen the men in here? All ripe for the picking."

Hawke made a face, shook her head, and waved her hands. "I don't want to hear it."

* * *

><p>Hawke didn't remember feeling so happy seeing the ocean. It was often she did when she was young. Lothering was far inland and there was no really to leave their small town. She could see the shadowed mountains of Sundermount off in the distance and shuddered as she remembered the cold eyes of the Dalish, but even that did not dampen her spirits. The moon was high up and bright enough to be the sun. She watched silently as she sat on the edge of an over-looking cropping into the water. She enjoyed seeing the glistening currents of the moonlight reflecting off the water, and the deafening roar of the waves crashing into the rocks below. It was perfect, if only a bit cold.<p>

It took quite sometime for Hawke and her companions to make their way to the shore; they seemed to run into bandits at every turn. However, it did not take many of them to long to realize that they had picked the wrong victims. The battles almost seemed like a waste, since after one or two of the bandits perished under a sword or spell, the others fled in fright. Hawke was happy about the notion, it showed how well her friends worked together, and seemed to take a great deal of weight off her chest. Her feet were dangling off the cliffs, trying to patch together her tunic that one of the bandits managed to slice. She also needed to make more bombs.

"Hawke." said a voice behind her.

She turned her head and stared into the green eyes of Aveline. Hawke smiled and patted the ground beside her with a free hand.

"You're awfully quiet." Aveline said, settling down beside her. Hawke had to admit how very different this woman looked without her armor; the muscles in her arms were obvious in her every movement, even in the rather large tunic she wore, but she looked graceful all the same. Extremely loyal and strong, Hawke found value in Aveline's friendship, believing they had a stronger bond than Hawke had with any other. "It's not like you. What's on your mind?"

Hawke said nothing for a moment, trying to sew a particular difficult edge together, then, "Loyalty. Love. Friendship." she looked at Aveline and shrugged her shoulders. "Sitting here by myself and I think all sorts of crazy ideas. Pretty soon, I just might take a chance and jump off this cliff."

Aveline looked out into the waves as well. "Different meanings to different people, yet we are supposed to understand them as children. It's only difficult to fathom them when we're forced to face them. Would this have anything to do with your discovery of the will?"

Hawke nodded, placing her sewing utensils down and peering at her work. "It is amazing how extremely possessive my uncle is. He doesn't have two coins to rub together, yet he spends all his time at the bloody Blooming Rose. My mother is capable of forgiving her brother after what he did to her, only too happy to know her parents didn't hate her. And then," She waved a hand behind her at the camp that had been set up, "this merry band of misfits that I've put together, strangers to each other, but capable of clearing a field of bandits by simply working together. They do it all so well."

Aveline said nothing for a while as she watched Hawke work, "Maybe it is as simple as that."

"Hawke, Aveline." Anders called to them, he was a few feet away from them, his voice rather stern. "I'd rather not treat you with a never-ending cough or sneeze tomorrow morning because you decided to stay out in the cold." With that he walked away.

"Ugh." Aveline grunted, looking annoyed. "I'd like to treat him to a needle and twine to keep his mouth shut."

Hawke smiled getting to her feet, picking up her things and bundling them in her newly sewed tunic. "Makes you wonder who is talking, don't you?"

Aveline furrowed her eyebrows, following beside her. "He is dangerous, Hawke. You should be careful if you're ever alone with him."

"He won't hurt me, Aveline." Hawke said reassuringly, her arms hugging her bundle. "He has certainly showed me that."

Aveline eyed her beadily. "Has he…?"

Hawke shook her head as they walked back to the camp. "Not so much in physical contact as much as words. He's very much the flirt. Extremely so. It almost makes me think Isabla and him could be made for each other."

Aveline snorted. "That whore. She couldn't go a day without spreading her legs to anyone that so much as glances at her."

"Aveline," Hawke said somewhat amused. "no need to tell her. I'm sure she's aware."

Hawke and Aveline stopped in front of the circle of canvases with a roaring fire burning in the middle. She felt a very tense mood in the air and saw immediately why. Anders and Fenris were facing each other, daggers in their eyes. Anders' staff was tightly in his fist and Fenris had one glowing hand gripping the hilt of his broadsword.

"Well," Hawke began, her arms across her tunic. "don't let me interrupt."

Anders reacted first and loosened his grip on the staff, turning to face her. "I will not fight on your behalf, but if I am alone with that _elf_," he pointed accusingly at Fenris. "I might not be able to control my temper."

"Not if I rip your heart out first." Fenris growled dangerously, his anger evident.

"I'd rather not anyone kill anyone else, please." Hawke said, speaking loudly over them. "It's been a long day, rest I think, is what everyone needs."

Aveline gave her a knowing look, then said, "We'll need a first watch."

"I will do it." Fenris spoke up, his face back to the calm unreadable, dark look. He unsheathed his sword and sat in front of the fire, his weapon balanced on his knees.

Hawke looked at he him and Anders warily, then, "Well off to bed, dears, no time for a bedtime story." she said to the others. "I'll take second. Aveline, third?" she nodded and Hawke waited until the others bade her good night before she headed for own tent. "Stay safe, Fenris." she said as she passed him and was about to crawl into her own when she heard him call her name.

"Hawke."

She paused for a moment and exhaled slowly, that curious feeling rising up again_. What was wrong with me?_ She turned to face him and then said as casually as possible, "Yes, Fenris?"

"Is it true?" Fenris said softly not looking at her. "Is he…an abomination?"

Hawke winced, dropping her contents down on her make-shift bed of hay and cloth. "He doesn't look like one, does he? They're usually so much uglier."

Fenris shot her an angry look. "You jest, but do you actually see him as harmless, then? An abomination that would never hurt anyone?"

Hawke didn't really have an answer for him, except, "I trust him."

"How could you?" Fenris hissed. "There is a spirit that can control him at any time. A violent rampage of carnage could be left in his wake if this daemon, _Justice,_ so decides it."

Hawke said nothing but stared at the fire, feeling the blaze of his eyes on her more than the fire itself. She was halfway inside her tent, and wanted nothing more than to sleep. She was worried the two might get up in the middle of the night for a midnight confrontation, not something she would be looking forward to watching, or stopping.

Fenris made a noise of discontent interrupting her thoughts, and said what sounded like a slew of curses she did not understand.

Hawke raised an eyebrow, staring at him, "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Fenris shook his head, and lowered his voice somewhat. "I was not speaking to you, more to myself. I could never find myself in a more sour position."

Hawke narrowed her eyes, feeling slightly offended. "You are more than welcome to leave, Fenris. If you are uncomfortable, then leave." He looked at her, his eyes intense. Even through her anger she felt her skin shoot up like lightning, but stood her ground. "You are a free man, and if you so wish it, will no longer be in my debt." She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. When he didn't giver one she asked, "Well?"

Fenris then said very clearly and softly, "That is not my wish."

Hawke sighed as she uncrossed her arms. "Well, then. Perhaps, I'll see you in a few hours." She turned around and crawled into her tent, plopping down on her messy bed and sighed. She felt frustrated and angry and so very tired. She closed her eyes trying to figure out that queer feeling she had at the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>She was having a rather fit-full dream. Much of it involving Fenris, an abomination, and blood, her blood. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her. In one swift motion, she took a dagger from under her pillow and brought it up to the neck of her assailant. She was breathing rather heavily as her eyes focused and realized she had a weapon to Fenris's throat. He had his head back from the entrance of the tent as he watched her, his eyes somewhat concerned.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hawke said, quickly dropping the knife. She brought a hand to her face and felt how sweaty she was. She tried to remember her dream, but she decided against it, not liking what she saw before she woke up.

"Are you ill?" Fenris said, watching her.

Hawke looked at him, than shook her head. "Or barking mad. It's my watch, yes?"

She made to move past him, not wanting this attention he was giving her. He moved out of her way and as she stepped out, feeling a breeze cooling her face. She used a sleeve to wii the sweat from her forehead, before moving over to the fire and squatted, rubbing her hands together for warmth. The air was still and quiet, she never did like the quiet as she shuddered slightly. Hawke looked up and saw Fenris by the fire as well, staring deeply into it. She sighed.

"Will you not sleep? It'll be a long day." she finally asked, looking at him.

He looked at her and shook his head. "It is not often I can sleep a full night. If you would like, I can stay for watch and wake Aveline."

"No, you should sleep." Hawke said staring back into the fire; she was wide awake and didn't want to go back to sleep, the dream that was quickly fading the more she thought about it, had fevered her enough to stay awake.

"I slept well the night before." he told her. Then added after a pause. "It is not often I share company with others, perhaps I would be interested, tonight."

She was not expecting that. She squinted at him over the fire wondering if he actually meant that, but it was difficult to decipher through the flames. "I don't know, I can be incredibly boring, tedious even. Are you sure I'm worth listening to?"

Fenris chuckled softly. "We can simply be in each other's silent company."

Hawke smiled up at him. He was certainly different than just a few mere hours ago. "Well, if you prefer."

Fenris stood then and walked around the fire toward her, sitting comfortably.

"I would like to know more about the Qunari, if you could." Hawke suddenly said after a moment of silence.

"I can tell you quite a bit." Fenris said staring at her, curiously. Hawke's stomach flipped. She was battling an internal struggle and not one she had to battle in a very long while. She suddenly stood up and headed for her tent, she needed to keep her hands working. "Anything specific you would like to understand?"

"Everything." Hawke replied, turning back toward him, her arms filled with the necessary components to make her bombs. She sat beside him and laid out her tool up cloth. She untied the ribbon around it, and laid out its contents. There were soft clinking as the small glass containers she used for measuring touched. She liked that sound. "At least, anything you can stand to explain."

Fenris inclined his head, watching her work.

"My smoke bombs!" Hawke told him happily, when she noticed his stare. "I need more. I go through them so quickly, I should have done this earlier."

Fenris made no sound and simply leaned on his hands, still watching her.

"Continue, please." Hawke said not looking at him, now opening a pouch and dropping some of it's contents into one of the glass containers.

"The Qunari are a honorable people." he started, "They unquestioningly dedicate themselves to the Qun and believe it is their mission to 'educate' those who do not understand what they believe is the true sense of morality. They believe societies who do not know the Qun will live in suffering and depravity."

"Zealots if I've never heard them." Hawke said, her eyebrows raised, looking at him. "And the worst kind."

"Indeed. Everything they do is to conquer what they believe to be as easy opponents in order to add those to the Qun. Even trading is to asses potential enemies. They do not have gods or deities. They only believe in the structure of the moral world."

"What of those who dismiss the Qun?" Hawke asked, suddenly remembering history. Carefully, she poured one glass container into another. A very small cloud formed right before the eyes, telling Hawke it was the right measurement. "What happens to them?"

"The Tal'Vashoth." Fenris giving the rebels a name. "Often seen as mercenaries, but reasons behind their choice to reject the Qun is usually only clear to those who have decided. Perhaps from a lack of duty or purpose that was given to them."

"Given to them?" Hake asked, staring at him.

"All Quanri are given and clearly defined by a social role, a defining part of their true nature. They are educated and evaluated. At twelve years of age, a Qunari child is assigned a title, a role, and is thus understood to fulfill that title until death."

Hawke winced, not liking that. She had a wooden bowl that was wiring with various hues of gray. Hawke to wait a for moments for the contents to solidify. "Who gives these titles?"

"The Tamassrans." Fenris saw Hawke's bemused face and continued. "A female-oriented educational group that is a high influence in Qunari society. When a child is born, they are sent to the Tamassrans to be educated and eventually posted a responsibility."

Hawke let out a noncommittal sound as she registered this information. "They almost sound completely heartless and uncaring."

"Perhaps." Fenris said, sounding thoughtful. "I doubt it, though. They certainly feel love, and happiness; they are alive. However they do not associate such feelings essential to their lives. In the case of mating; they will not associate that to love. If for instance, they have child, it will simply be raised by the Tamassrans and eventually branded. Qunari waste nothing." Fenirs added with a twisted smile.

"What can you tell me about the Arishok?" Hawke asked, examine the bowl. Not quite done yet.

Fenris shifted his weight, moving closer to Hawke. She felt something in her chest, but chose to ignore it, but fiddling with the bowl in her hands. She took up a stirring rod and began stirring the contents, hoping to irritate it into solidifying. "He is part of the triumvirate that governs Qunari society, he is 'the body', the Arigena is 'the mind' and Ariqun is 'the soul'. Three political leaders that work together to complete the Qun."

"I supposed you learned all this in Seheron." Hawke said feeling awed, not paying attention to her bowl.

"Yes." Fenris replied shortly, and said no more, staring at the bowl, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Well, thank you, Fenris." Hawke said with a sigh. "That is most helpful. I'm sure Aveline would have loved to have heard it. Raise her temper a bit."

"'_Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun.'" _Fenris said outloud, seeming to recall something.

"What in Andraste's name was that?" Hawke asked bewildered.

"'Struggle is an illusion." Fenris said promptly. "The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun.'"

"Well, that sums them up it a neat little package." Hawke said. "I don't think I would like to be in a fight with a Qunari."

"They are efficient warriors and would bode a most difficult fight." Fenris agreed. The he pointed into Hawke hands.

She looked down and noticed the contents of the bowl were starting to rise considerably. She had never seen it do that before, perhaps she stirred it too much? Hawke suddenly dropped it, feeling it burn against her hand. "Damn!" she hissed, trying to wipe off the excess mix. She could feel it starting to sting, and she grimaced, searching around her for something to wash it with.

Fenris had already read her mind as he handed her a small container of his own. She muttered a "thanks" and moved over to the side to wash away the mess, her hand sizzling. The mis was gone, but the sting still lingered. She sucked the air between her teeth as she tried to look at it in the fading moonlight. Appearing in front of her, Fenris handed her a cooling agent that she quickly pressed against her hand.

"Dangerous work?" Fenris asked, sounding amused.

"It wasn't supposed to do that." Hawke said, looking at him sheepishly. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

Both of them walked back to the campfire, Hawke looking at her cloth. It now had a giant hole in it, the bowl overturned. She had lost a lot of ingredients because of her lack of focus. She sighed, wondering what she was going to do now.

"Can anything be salvaged?" Fenris said, beside her.

Hawke sighed feeling stupid, "Two, maybe three. I'd hate to be at a time I didn't have these."

"Your friends fight well, I doubt they would leave you in a corner surrounded."

"You would?" Hawke asked, teasing him.

"What? No..I wouldn't…" Fenris said, looking surprised. It took a moment before he noticed she was joking with him.

Hawke sighed then, settling back down and pulling her things together to make whatever bombs she had left. "I need to fix this..."

"Hawke." she heard Fenris say, suddenly.

"Fenris." Hawke replied, looking at him, but turning quickly back to her work.

"I lost my temper and I did not wish to." he said in a bit of a rush. _Could he look anymore serious,_ she thought to herself after she looked at him for his apology. _Maybe he always looks like that. Didn't mother always say, make a face long enough, it'll forever stay that way? _Hawke shook her head from her thoughts and continued to listen. "You trust him and I should put faith in that. You did help me and even welcomed me. However, I will tell you that if I have to, I cannot and will not stop myself from killing him if I must. I will not allow a blood mage, or an abomination threaten my well-being."

Hawke stopped and looked at him. "I understand, Fenris. Perhaps, not initially about your past, but how much of a danger mages can be to themselves and others, but please realize that I trust Anders. As much as I trust Merill. As much as I trust my sister." She paused and said pointedly, "Especially, my sister."

Fenris squared his jaw, grinding his teeth, then sighed, looking back at the fire. "I must admit your sister is strong and kind. I would like to think she would never be given into temptation."

"I've known her for a long time." Hawke said, smiling. "My father taught her well. She has never dabbled, nor has she even given blood magic the slightest thought."

Fenris grunted at this but said nothing more.

Hawke turned her attention back to the bombs. She had successfully made two full ones, and a smaller one, wondering how much damage that might do. She looked away toward the shore and saw the slightest light of the sun. "The sun rises early here, or the night felt a lot shorter. Perhaps we can leave earlier than planned and find this Javaris from himself." She stood up and looked at Fenris. "_I_ will wake Anders. I don't like to see any killing before breakfast."

Fenris stood and nodded. "My intentions are as I have said."

Hawke turned toward Anders's tent only to hear rustling in there already. He poked his head out and smiled when he saw her, but his face turned quite sour when he saw Fenris from the corner of his eye. He opened his mouth to say something but Hawke interrupted him.

"Anders, be civil." Hawke said. "Let's just work together for the time being and leave. You wanted to come with me, and I appreciate it. So please, no shouts, outbursts, or threats, all right?"

He was furious but decided not to retort and stepped out, fixing to take down his tent. Hawke sighed rubbing her head; she felt a headache coming on. She turned around for Aveline, but she was already up, armor and all. She nodded in her direction with a quick smile and reached for the fixture on her own tent. In silence, the four of them cleaned up their campsite, ate, and in an hour they were ready to leave.

* * *

><p>"We're nearly to Sundermount and there's no sign of this Javaris." Anders said loudly. "Perhaps Varric got his sources wrong."<p>

"How can you say that?" Hawke replied in mock outrage, "Varric is never wrong."

"Then where is he?" Anders said, irritated. "We've been wandering this bloody path for two days now. I need to get back to Darktown."

"To speak privately with your spirit, _Justice_?" Fenris said cooly. "To continue your plots against the Templars again, Abomination?"

"No." Anders replied tersely. "I have patients and I feel like I'm neglecting them."

Hawke closed her eyes and sighed. Per her request, the outburst from the nights before had not occurred again, but that did not stop them from being malicious with each other. It was difficult to ignore and she could feel her temper rising. Aveline said nothing beside her, but she wished that the woman would beat some sense into them, if not that, then knock them unconscious for a few hours.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Aveline said suddenly.

Everyone stood silently listening. Hawke heard it, too. "Did someone just cry out 'help'?"

Aveline was already running in that direction, and the other not far behind. Indeed, a dwarf and heavily-armed men were standing surrounded by a swarm of giant spiders. Hawke couldn't help but retch at the sight. She rather liked spiders to be smaller, and easier to squash. Beside her, Fenris let out a yell that echoed loudly throughout the entire shore, giving the spiders pause to turn around. It was almost instantaneous when the spiders saw their new assailants and attacked. Quicker than she could describe, Fenris had already slashed into the first spider he saw, making the spiders hesitate again. Hawke couldn't help but admire his graceful movements on the battlefield. Hawke focused her attention to her nearest enemy, making sure she would not be distracted again and began to attack, throwing her daggers in her assailants direction. Soon, spider and human corpses littered the ground, thankfully, none of her companions were among them.

She turned and saw a dwarf, hiding behind a few crates, literally shivering with fear. She knew exactly who this was. "Javaris." She said, smiling at his shock. "Out of your element, dwarf?"

He seemed to gain his composure quickly, now that he was out of danger. "More than my guards that's for sure." He chuckled looking around. "Obviously, they didn't fare that well."

"I hear you've made some sort of trade with the Qunari, Javaris," Hawke said. "you're looking for some sort of hired help."

Javaris clasped his hands together, his face lighting up. He licked his lips greedily and said, "Yeah. I need someone to steal a special potion. The recipe of a bomb to be exact, that the Tal'Vahsoth have."

"You're a little vague on the details, dwarf." Hawke said, her daggers still in her hands. She moved them menacginly as he quivered. "Surely the dwarves can make a bomb. What's so special about this one?"

"You don't need lyrium or magic to start it." Javaris said, with his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing her weapons. "It'll make a big profit, and once I get it for the Qunari, I'll certainly add you in the gold I get."

"Sounds dangerous." Hawke said peering at him. She paused looking at the others. They all silently agreed and Hawke nodded her head, "I'll do it to keep peace, you understand."

"Sure, sure, whatever doesn't get your pants in a twist." Javaris replied waving a dismissive hand and walking away. "Now, just get the substance at the Wounded Coast and find me in Kirkwall."

"What a tit." Aveline finally said to Javaris' back.

* * *

><p>It did not take long for the group to find the Tal'Vahsoth when they made their way to the Wounded Coast; their eight-foot-frame was hardly covered by the bushes and trees that dotted the area. They had their weapons at the ready when they met one calling out to him with a warning of attackers. He was telling them how disgusted he was with his fellow Tal'Vashoths because they had lowered their honor by attacking travelers. Hawke heeded the warning but continued all the same; her determination now laid in the prospect of the Deep Roads.<p>

Hawke did not like the idea of being attacked by the Tal'Vahsoth, however she had little choice in the matter when they began to throw massive spears in her groups direction. Aveline stood at the ready, her shield held high to block Hawke's flank, and Fenris had already rushed forward, taking on three Tal'Vashoth at once. Anders was throwing spell after spell in various direction to hit on-coming deserters that were not yet in combat with one of the others. The fight was harder than one she had ever encountered. More than once, she felt she was losing to the massive frames of the former Qunari. But each time, she knew she could trust one of her companions to be there when she needed them, Fenris was right in that matter. However the fight did not stop there, they had to make their way into a cavern that seemed to house the Tal'Vashoth. The long battle continued, one after another, Hawke was beginning to feel worn. When they were finally able to catch their breaths, Hawke sighed, wiping sweat from her head. She had already used one of her bombs. She only had two left.

"Are you alright?" Anders asked kindly, looking her over.

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "We still haven't found this powder. I'm beginning to wonder…"

"Javaris is a greedy bastard, not a fighter." Aveline said, wiping her sword on a dead Tal'Vashoth. "He wants the bomb. I don't think he would lie to us about this."

"Be wary!" Fenris yelled, suddenly. "Another battle is upon us!"

Hawke turned around and saw Tal'Vashoth pouring out of a doorway and cursed under her breath.

"They dishonor us! Kill them all!" said one particularly large individual.

Hawke rushed at them, but was pushed back by an invisible force landing her hard backwards into Fenris. He heard him grunt as she landed on him, but he held his ground, holding her up. He roughly pushed her behind him, bringing up his sword and batted a giant spear rushing toward them.

"What was that?" Hawke asked, breathing fast and wiping sweat from her eyes.

"Saarebas!" Fenris shouted. "A Qunari mage!"

"A quanri mage…?" Hawke started quietly, startled, but she was shoved hard over by Fenris.

"Move!"

Hawke felt an intense heat behind her and saw a massive ball of lightning forming, lighting up the entire cavern, wood splinters splashed everywhere as Hawke and Fenris covered their heads running. She cursed under her breath as did Fenris as they lept for safety.

"The mage. We need to go after it!" Hawke yelled, she ducked with Fenris as the ball finally exploded, puncturing holes into the solid walls, making the cavern shake. "I'll flank!" she called to Fenris who nodded in response.

Hawke hoped that her friends were fine as they dealt with the other Tal'Vashoth, but she had not time to find them. Fenris had already yelled to encourage the Saarebas to focus on him. He did and taking the advantage, Hawke threw a smoke bomb in the direction of the mage disorientating him for a moment. Then Fenris and Hawke stepped in for the attack. She did a backstab, but this did not seem to phase him at all. He turned in her direction, took a massive hand and swept her aside like a ragdoll. She felt herself flying then hitting a massive wooden column. _That wasn't going to go away soon,_ she thought to herself, wincing of the painful prospect in the morning. She felt a shadow on her and looked up. The Saarebas was forming another ball of lightning in her direction. She reached into her pack and cursed in horror; only one smoke bomb. She took it between her fingers and threw it as hard as she could. In her surprise, it made contact with his eye and the Saarebas roared in pain, but it did not falter in pulling out another electric ball between his claws. Preparing for the worst she covered her head and tightly closed her eyes, the hairs on her arms becoming electrified, then nothing. She opened her eyes and removed her arms from her head. There Fenris stood, a smile on his face as he lent her a hand down for support. Hawke took it and stood, noticing a head by his feet.

"Thank you, I suppose that bomb gave you what you needed." she said breathlessly. "You saved me."

"Of course." Fenris said, still holding her hand. "You did the same for me, after all."

"Does that mean our debt is over?" Hawke said, still breathless. She had no idea what came over her, but she felt scared that he might say "yes".

Before he could answer, Anders had rushed over forcing Fenris to the side. "Are you hurt? Can you stand?"

"I'm fine, Anders." she said moving away from him. She suddenly looked around in horror, not finding someone. "Where's Aveline?"

"I'm here, Hawke." Aveline said from a distance. She was behind a make-shift covering, standing over another Tal'Vashoth holding something in her hand. "It's a formula for grenades. This is what Javaris was after."

Hawke nodded her head and looked at the others. Fenris was wrapping cloth on a long gash he held on his arm, Anders had a giant bruise forming on his face, but they looked relatively fine. Aveline walked over to her, grimacing as she limped slightly over, one of her hands on her leg. "Is everyone alright?"

The others nodded, and she felt relieved. _Never again_, she told herself. _Never again. Bloody Qunari._

Hawke led them out of the cavern and down the sandy hills of Wounded Coast. The afternoon sun was burning on their backs, and they decided to find a nice little clearing for them by the water. "Let's rest here and try to cover as much ground as possible for Kirkwall tomorrow. I think we all need the rest and healing."

The others looked grateful as they plopped down in a circle, Anders moving toward Aveline to look at her leg. The Knight-Captain sustained a rather ugly gash from her knee down to her ankle. Hawke always admired how tough the woman was and smiled to herself as she watched Anders work; his eyes were glowing slightly as he waved his hands around Aveline's leg.

"Damn Qunari." Aveline spat out suddenly, looking at her leg. "Why are they in Kirkwall?"

"To give us adventures!" Hawke replied, excitedly.

"I could kick you, Hawke." Aveline glared.

"Stop moving." Anders said, irritably.

"Not in your condition, Aveline." Hawke responded.

"I should be in Kirkwall, taking care of its people. Maker knows I'm needed." Aveline said with a tired sigh. Hawke knew the Knight-Captian was not angry. Much. Anders had finished his healing and Aveline stood, stretching her leg. "I also know if this wasn't done, there would be another Qunari problem on our hands. If this becomes worst for wear, Hawke, I'm blaming you."

"I know, Aveline." Hawke nodded at her.

The Knight-Captain grunted as she pulled out her weapon and shield and leaned them against a rock that was sitting in the shade. "Let's hope that you do. You're too much trouble."

Hawke gasped, pretending she was hurt. "You don't mean that, do you?"

Aveline stared at her for moment before replying. The she sat in the sun and sighed again. "No."

Hawke smiled and sat beside Aveline in quiet contemplation. She watched as Fenris was sitting on a rock, silently staring at something darkly, absolutely refusing to have his hand healed by Anders. Hawke doubted Anders had put up much of a fight, who had his arms crossed away from Fenris, watching him angrily, his jaw set.

"Who do you think will win in a staring contest?" Hawke asked suddenly.

Aveline made a face. "Those two should both jump off a cliff, but in essence, I can't say neither of them are wrong."

"You mean the mage verses templar argument?"

"There is no such room for compromise in Kirkwall." The Knight-Captain said, looking at Hawke, thoughtfully. "In Ferelden, there was never any trouble, well, before the whole tower became an abomination."

"I'm just happy Bethany was never there." Hawke said, "I can't even imagine..."

"We should move on." Fenris had suddenly appeared, walking over to Hawke and Aveline. "The day grows and I am eager to move forward."

Surprisingly, there was not much incident on their way back home. It was late at night by the time the group reached Kirkwall's walls, two days after their Tal'Vashoth encounter. The group had to stop again for the night. Hawke had gotten them lost and had them wandering aimlessly, trying to find the sea's coast. It was relief when Anders taking over as lead. At this point in time, it was too late to head to the compound, save the Arishok kill them the minute they walk through the gates.

"We'll have to speak to him in the morning, and I'll have Varric send a message to Javaris." Hawke sighed, rubbing her face. "Fenris, Aveline, I'll see you at the compound, bright and early?"

"Of course, Hawke." Aveline said and Fenris nodded silently.

"All right, get a good night rest." she said, feeling her back. "I need to head to the Hanged Man."

"I'll walk with you." Anders announced. "I need to see Varric, anyway."

They bid the others good night and walked to the direction of Lowtown in silence. She didn't remember feeling so tired.

"You're walking strange." Anders commented, staring at her. "It's your back."

"Oh, Anders." Hawke said with a tease. "It's nothing I can't handle. I'll be good as new in the morning."

Anders was not smiling. "I've been watching you for the past few days, ever since that Qunari threw you. You are not fine."

"If it hurts in the morning, I'll call on my favorite healer." Hawke said dismissively. "You have my word."

"You better, or I'll have to force you to lie still."

Hawke heard something strange in his voice. "Are you teasing me, Anders?"

Anders looked at her, than away, his eyebrows furrowed. "You couldn't possibly have no idea how I feel about you."

Hawke didn't say anything. She knew exactly how he felt, but giving into such feelings would keep her from her priorities and right now, she wanted her sister and mother out of Gamlen's house. "Anders…" she began, starting to explain.

"You don't have to say anything." Anders interrupted, but Hawke knew he wanted a response. "I just hope you know, that I will always be here for you. You do know that, don't you?"

Hawke nodded, feeling horrible. "I do."

"Even if…even if you feel nothing for me. All right?" he said sounding hurt.

Hawke swallowed. _Damn_, she thought. She had no idea how to respond, but swiftly placed a hand on his arm, hopefully a measure of reassurance that she trusted him. He tensed at her touch, but relaxed. She hoped the message got across.

A silence followed them as they found The Hanged Man. She saw Varric, quickly told him of their success, with a promise from him that he will relay the message to Javris. She waved to Anders and Varric (ignoring Anders' gaze), smiled in Isabela's direction and walked home, looking forward to seeing her mother and Bethany.

* * *

><p>"Arishokost. Maraas shokra. Anaam esaam Qun."<p>

"Tell me that helped, Fenris?" Hawke asked in a whisper as the four of them (including Javaris) stood silent at the bottom of long steps leading to a throne.

Fenris had just spoken to the Arishok, and a powerful-looking Qunari, whose very voice vibrated the ground beneath Hawke's feet. "A simple greeting."

"An elf understanding the Qun. The madness." The Arishok did not seem pleased, but surprised all the same.

Javaris spoke up then. "We did what you asked, Arishok. We have the formula from the Tal'Vishoth who have felled once and for all. Right? Yes? Yes?" He looked at Hawke. "Yup, yup, yes." He cleared his throat after no response. "Shall we open negotiations?"

The Arishok was leaning back in his chair, one hand under his chin, staring at the dwarf. Hawke could see a glowering dislike for the dwarf. He stood up then, making Javaris shiver in fear. "No."

Javaris looked at Hawke and said impatiently. "Help me out here."

"Fenris? Any insight?" Hawke asked him.

"Quanri do not abandon a debt." He furrowed his eyebrows. Then he turned to the Arishok. "I humbly request clarification from the Arishok."

The Qunari frowned at him and said. "I have a growing lack of disgust for you." He turned and slowly sat down again, his arms casually on the arms of his seat. "This dwarf imagined the deal for the gaatlock. He invented a task to prove his worth, when he clearly has none."

Fenris bowed his head and said, "Then we have wrongly inserted ourselves in your affairs. Would you have us kill this dwarf?"

"Wait, what?" Javaris asked, alarmed. Hawke and Aveline turned their eyes to Fenris, just as surprised.

"If you have faced the Tal'Vashoth, he is not worthy of dying to you. As he is not worthy of dying to them." The Arishok paused looking at Hawke. "But you…you keep good company."

Hawke took a chance to look at Fenris, he merely gave her a small nod. She gave a small sigh of relief.

"Let him live." the Arishok continued. "And leave."

"We did his dirty work. He still owes me." Hawke called out, angrily, looking at Javaris.

"Is this true, dwarf?" the Arishok roared looking at Javaris.

Javaris stood his ground. "You said yourself, there was no bargain. I'm not getting a sodding thing out of this."

The Arishok leaned back into the chair. Hawke could practically see a storm cloud forming over the Qunari's head. Other Qunari were standing up, weapons in hand. The Arishok suddenly stood up, his hands in fists. "The human did what you could not-something I did not expect of any outsider. And you have involved _me_." He paused. "If you have made a bargain with the Tal'Vashoth, that debt _will_ be honored."

There was a pause. "Sod it all!" Jarvis said suddenly, his hands in the air. "Take your coin. Take whatever." He turned muttering curses under his breath.

"You will leave as well, human." the Arishok said, sitting back down sounding disgusted. "There is no more coin for you here."

"A moment of you time, Arishok…" Hawke started.

"Why do you bother me, human? I hire no blades and need no goods." he grunted. "Your kind think selfishness and want are normal. This city, all of it, leaves a bitter taste."

Hawke stared at him. "Fine, you don't want to talk. We won't talk." She made to leave, but he stopped her.

"Since we have arrived," the Arishok began, "I have seen nothing but greed and weakness. Dwarves, humans, elves…all festering. No goal, no order." He looked at her. "You are the only I've met with ability, and yet this too was random. An act of selfishness. How can a mire like this could be justified? How can you stay in this chaos when you ask us to leave?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders. "I believe your statement. It's a mess, but that's life."

"And this is not a problem? You...like it" he asked, clearly surprised.

"It's opportunity." she said, looking at him. "People are trying to live. For good or ill."

He stood up then and stood straight looking down at her and waved to the other Qunari. "Karasten are soilders. The Qun made it so. They can never vary from that assigned path, nor be other then they are meant to be." he paused. "But they are free to choose within the role. To accept and succeed or deny and die. Glory is clear and defined." He added angrily. "What 'advantage' can be taken out of that?"

"'Free to choose to obey'"? Hawke asked. She felt Fenris shift beside her "A bit of a contradiction, don't you think?"

"It is in the Qun." he watched her carefully. "I am not the one to educate you. I did not intend to land here. But this city…might demand certainty." he turned back to his throne. "We are done, human."

"Kirkwall will not do well under military rule." Hawke continued, ignoring his dismissal.

"We do not rule with the military, only order and discipline. But your limited understanding could not possibly comprehend. I do not wish to discuss this any longer." he paused. "I have yet to decide whether this city needs a new order."

"It is not your place to decide." Hawke said, looking at him furiously. The Arishok said nothing, merely stared, his face as unreadable as Fenris. Hawke decided the change the subject. "You are far from your home. Why have you come?"

"To meet a demand of the Qun." the Arishok said simply.

Hawke waited. When he said nothing she pressed him, "Which is…?"

"It is only for the Qunari to understand and will stay until the demand is met."

Hawke exhaled, clearly he wasn't going to say anything worth information to her. "Farewell, Arishok.

"Panahedan, human."

Hawke quickly left the compound with friends in tow. They made their way to the edge of the docks before Aveline spoke up

"Well, it's obvious he will become a threat on the city."

"We can't do anything about it, now." Hawke looked at Fenris. "Fenris?"

"The Qunnari follow their morals, they do not show weakness. To do so is a symbol of dishonor." He looked at her then Aveline. "I believe all he will be waiting for is an excuse for war."

"What sort of excuse?" Hawke asked, crossing her arms as she looked at their compound. "We've done nothing. They are the ones that decided to take dock here."

Fenris shook his head, not knowing.

"Well we can't do anything about it, now." Aveline replied walking toward Lowtown, but her face said otherwise. "I suggest heading over to the Hanged Man for a drink."

"Sour ale, vomit, and the smell of desperation." Fenris stated, making a face.

"It's early, yet." Hawke said, smiling at him.


	3. Romance Is In the Air

Hawke found herself wandering Kirkwall late one night. She thought it to be very peaceful, even if it could be quite dangerous. She had already made her way into Hightown, with her arms over her head just thinking. She hasn't had anything to do for about a month, and even if this disturbed her plans for the expedition, she couldn't help but be grateful for the break. Thanks to Meeran and Varric, she was able to raise about thirty-seven sovereigns from various treks her companions made throughout the city and its outposts. Hawke vaguely wondered why her companions still decided to stick around. Even Fenris. She shivered when she thought of his name; she didn't know what to think of him.

"The markets are closed." said a gruff voice beside her, interrupting her thoughts. "Come back tomorrow."

One of Aveline's guards were staring at her through his helmet, obviously suspicious. He had a tight fist around the hilt of his sword, daring Hawke to do something.

"Don't be silly, my good man." Hawke said looking at him. "I'm not here to shop."

"You are in the Hightown market." the guard continued. "Do not dally about. Leave."

Hawke looked at him amused, "I wouldn't touch a guard on the behalf of Serah Aveline, the Guard-Captain. But if I was a malicious person, I would give you such a spanking."

Smiling more broadly at the guards lack of words, she jogged away feeling satisfied. By herself again, her thoughts returned to Fenris. She had watched him closely the past few weeks, whether by choice or not, she did not know. He was a unique and formidable warrior, very effective on the battlefield and while his demeanor did not show it, he learned to work well with the others. His relations with her companions, including herself, were guarded at best; spoke only when spoken to, and voiced an opinion that he deemed useful when necessary. He would sit a few feet from the others, quietly observing them, and watching…for something, Hawke decided. She has more than once, met his eye, but he never turned away first. She could have sworn that something changed when he looked at her, but he would politely incline his head just so, and Hawke would move her eyes in a different direction, away from his gaze. She couldn't stand that stare, not without feeling quite out of her element. That curious feeling she had in the pit of her stomach and recently grown in the past few months and she was starting to hate it.

Hawke was also fully aware of Isabela's intention to bed him; she never tried to hide this, but she seemed incredibly determined with Fenris. It appeared, Fenris was the only one she had not been successful with, and this could not tolerated, but Hawke could understand the want, in this instance. Hawke was impressed with his skill and his dedication, and his markings, his hair, his eyes…Hawke shook herself mentally, wiping the thoughts from her head. It almost seemed futile, when Fenris would fold his arms across his chest and ignore Isabela's advances with a straight face. He would look at her, with a courteous stare sometimes, even bringing out a smile on his face_,_ listening to her flirtations, and even allowed her to touch him, on the shoulder or the arm. He seemed almost flattered at the attention he was given, but he was often quick to remove her hands, which she took as another invitation to tease. Hawke had to laugh at Isabela; _she must have a thousand tricks under that chemise of hers,_ Hawke thought smiling to herself.

Varric liked the elf, but Hawke believed that was just Varric. He got along with everyone and was wise enough not to put himself in the middle of the politics that often became heated arguments between her friends. "It's a lot of humans in skirts…I get them mixed up.", he once said. Varric often spoke to the elf, however, in an effort to have him join in with the rest of the gang, he had even successfully gotten Fenris to join a game of Diamondback. Hawke wasn't sure how he did it.

The mages, Merrill, her sister, and especially Anders were wary of him, convinced he would turn them in as soon as he got the opportunity. Hawke wasn't sure herself when they voiced their concerns, but she had to believe that he wouldn't because she had spoken to him about her trust and he certainly had plenty of chances, and she told them so, but they seemed unconvinced, save for Bethany, who was only cautious because that was her nature. Hawke had to admit her surprise at Bethany and Fenris' relationship, though; they got along well enough, and avoided subjects such as blood magic, which they bothy highly disregarded as inherently evil. Merrill tried having conversations with him, perhaps simply because he was an elf and felt they had something in common, but he refused flatly to say anything to her. Anders and Fenris never got along, it is also where most of the arguments began after the two say some sort of indignant comment of blood mages or mage oppression.

Aveline who often said she didn't get to the Hanged Man as often as she wanted to, seem to be the voice of reason, if anything. She often said she believed in the guard is what Kirkwall depended on. The fight between the Templars and the Circle were the extreme ends of a spectrum and she refused to believe both were right, but believed furiously in the guard. "If it's family, your protect. Doesn't matter who it is, blood or not," she told Hawke one night after another bout had ended and Anders had stalked out, irritated. Hawke thanked the Maker for Aveline.

Hawke walked until she stood in front of the Amell estate. This was not the first time she wandered here, settling herself in a happy little fantasy that she had concocted up for herself. Her eyes followed the long columns outside of the empty house, wandering what it might look like with her family's crest on it. Dead vines crept up the sides of the home covering the windows and door. Not welcoming at all, but she could ignore this when she imagined what she could do for it when she saw the expedition fall through. _If she saw the expedition fall through,_ she sighed, thinking about how much coin she had.

"Hawke."

She would know that voice anywhere. It was deep and soft. She turned her head and smiled, "Hello, Fenris."

He gave her a nod as he walked board her from the shadows

"How are you?" she asked, glad he didn't know what she was thinking "Is it often you wander at night?"

"It's peaceful." he replied, standing in front of her and surveying her. "Less accusations of me stealing. Back again, I see?"

Hawke raised an eyebrow. "Have you been following me, Fenris?"

"I don't deny it." Fenris replied, straight-faced. "It can be dangerous running through here at night."

"And who would protecting you?" Hawke asked, teasingly with a smile.

He said nothing, but merely chuckled.

"Why haven't you shown yourself before?" Hakwe asked, walking with him, away from the estate.

"I thought privacy is what you wanted." Fenris replied sounding slightly surprised. "You don't seem to have much of it when we're all together. Your attention is often sought out amongst the others."

"I don't mind the company too much." Hawke replied with a shrug. "It's with good people."

"Perhaps." he said.

"So, why show now? Something on your mind?"

"You…could say that." Fenris replied hesitantly.

"What is it?"

Hawke waited until he continued but he said nothing as they continued walking. He seemed to be formulating something in his mind, unable to put it into words. They eventually found themselves in front of his mansion. Fenris opened the door and invited Hawke to follow. She did, and continued following him as he led her to the upper floor again. Hawke had noticed he had moved some things around, like the old human remains and a few shelves, but not much else. It looked as if he tried to clean the place up but decided against it. There was silence as he started a fire in the room and she contemplated him, sitting on a bench that faced the fireplace. She enjoyed watching him, she realized, then. His muscles, strong and powerful on the battlefield, denied his movements now. She enjoyed how fluidly he moved, how soft his actions were in everything he did. She knew she was staring but could not help herself.

"I saw something before I found Anso in Kirkwall, Hawke." Fenris suddenly said, sitting beside her gazing into the now blazing fire. "It disgusted me."

"What did you see?" Hawke asked, looking at him, feeling concerned.

"Hunters were after me. Someone had given me away." He shook his head, his hair falling over his face. "I knew it for days, but I had become lazy, or I was becoming wary of the pursuit. Either way, I didn't know who gave me up, but I saw it in the eyes of the patrons in the tavern. Whatever meager possessions I had, I wrapped them in a bundle and jumped out the window of a room I rented."

"I saw…" he continued, sighing as he lifted his hands to the fire. "An elf, a derelict, sleeping in the street with rats." He made a face. "When I escaped Danarius, I believed elves to be free. I was a fool. How did I know so many of my people would squander their freedom by living like frightened cattle? Was I to wear the meager clothes humans expected us to wear, run off with the rebellious clans, taking whatever scraps were given, or fight?"

"You decided to fight." Hawke answered him.

"I've always fought." he told her in a low voice. "City after city, Danarius' hunters thought to pin me, and I've always managed to escape. I traveled the streets at night to learn about dark corners and I learned to listen. I enjoyed killing those dogs." He said after a pause. "There was a time I thought I was going to die. One particular slaver had a nasty scar on his neck-which I gave him; I thought he perished, but alas, that was not the case. He was out for revenge."

"And you survived."

Fenris looked at her, then. "Yes." He paused turning away from her, "I…am afraid, Hawke."

Hawke said nothing as she looked at him. She wondered what it was like to constantly look over one's shoulder, fear death in every corner. People were always after her, but most of the time it was deliberate because she provoked it.

"Fenris, if it's protection you want, you have it." Hawke told him eventually, trying to come to a conclusion of what he wanted. "There is no need to ask. You can't do everything by yourself."

"It is what I have always done." Fenris said, stiffly. He relaxed slightly. "I…thank you. I suppose my pride got in the way of my judgement."

"Happens to the best of us." Hawke said standing, yawning. "Well, it's late, I should be getting back."

"I will accompany you." Fenris said rising to his feet.

"You don't have to..."

"I would like to." Hawke blinked at this, feeling that weird sensation again. She swallowed and nodded her head, his eyes watching her carefully.

It was comfortable silence as the two of them walked into Lowtown. Hawke was aware of Fenris' every footstep beside her, she noticed his scrutinizing peers through the streets and dark alleyways, and she was also conscious of how their hands would inevitably touch at times as their arms swayed. These feelings continued to creep through her and were unrelenting. She continued to remind herself, for the sake of her mother and Bethany, she would not and could not give in to whatever this strange feeling that was slowly overcoming her; it was a silly, internal struggle that she had hoped was not apparent on her face. Before she knew it, they were in front of Gamelen's hovel.

"Thank you, Fenris." Hawke said, plastering a smile on her face and looking at him. She reached behind her for the handle, before turning to him and clearing her throat.

He looked at her, strangely, a way she had never seen before, a small half-smile on his face. She didn't know what to think as she stared at him, her heart thumping, unaware she was slowly backing away from him. Then he did something that was completely unexpected, surprising her. He slowly reached up and ever so gently touched her cheek; she could feel the rough callouses on his hands. Hawke was also very aware how close his face was to hers and he was inching closer. She could feel her heart pumping even more rapidly, and wondered vaguely if he could hear it. She wasn't entirely sure how to respond to his advances; her mind was alternating between rational and irrational decisions.

However, she didn't have to come to one.

"I'm sorry, Hawke." Fenris said softly, taking a sudden step away from her. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's all right." Hawke said dryly. "I…" _I, what,_ she thought to herself.

"I will take my leave." Fenris said with an incline of the head, and hurriedly disappeared into the shadows of Lowtown.

Hawke tried to say "wait" and "don't leave", but they were stuck in her throat. With a sigh, she turned to face Gamlen's door, and smacked her head against it before turning the handle.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Hawke was in Hightown's market looking through supplies when she heard a sudden commotion. She looked up and saw a Kirkwall city guard post something on a column. She saw a sudden slew of people gazing around it talking rather anxiously. She elbowed and pushed her way through the crowd to read it the announcement. Quickly, she ripped the parchment off the column and ran to the Keep.<p>

"Aveline!" Hawke shouted into the barracks. Hundreds of heads turned to look in her direction but she ignored them. "Aveline!" she said again waving the paper around.

Aveline ran out looking around, when she saw Hawke she sighed, motioning her into the office. "Of course it's you, Hawke."

Hawke slammed the parchment on her desk as they walked in. "The Viscount's son is missing!"

Aveline closed her door and stared at Hawke as she walked to her desk. "It's nothing to be happy about, Hawke."

"No, no, no." Hawke said said shaking her head. "You misunderstand. Of course, it isn't happy for him, or the Viscount, but it's good for us! We could use the money!"

Aveline sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Hawke, sometimes I wonder about your true morals. Someone's life could be at stake, and all you can rave about is how much coin you might make off of it."

"Aveline, you know my priorities are Bethany and mother." Hawke said, looking her straight in the eye, her smile becoming a frown. "I will do whatever it takes to get the Amell estate back, if it will allow my mother to be happy again."

Aveline stared hard at her for a moment, then softened her gaze. "I know, Hawke." she sighed. "Let's speak with Seneschal Bran. He would know more."

"Thank you, Aveline."

They made their way up to the opposite stairs and saw a woman that Hawke had recognized from another encounter. She also remembered not liking this woman at all."…Insist if you must, but Viscount Dumat will see no one." said Bran to a very fidgety Ginnie. "If you've news of Seamus, _I_ will relay it to him."

The woman glared at him then said with a slight mock in her voice. "_Fine._ Tell _Dumat_ that my scouts have tracked the boy and his Qunari captors to the Wounded Coast. I'm taking a full company after them and when I return, I expect him to make a full show of the reward."

Bran looked at her, uneasiness playing in his eyes and said, "So many to deal with the Qunari seems…excessive."

"He may be Tal'Vashoth." she said walking away. "The Winters leave nothing to chance." She stormed off only to yell at Hawke and Aveline to get out of her way.

Bran closed his eyes and saw Hawke looking at him expectantly. He sighed and said rather impatiently. "Yes, what is it?"

"If this is about a rescue, that woman is not the type." Hawke began walking toward him.

"She is the type I feared it would attract." He folded his arms, looking at her up and down, clearly not liking what he saw. "As I've told the others, Viscount Dumat's son is missing. We suspect he was taken by a Qunari. If you would like to try your hand in returning him safely and intact, you may. I have certainly not sent out any exclusivity to the Winters and their violent approach."

"Aren't there any suspicions of his absence?" Hawke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bran furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? What have you heard?"

Hawke shrugged. "Nothing. Until now."

Bran sighed again, placing a hand to his chin. "Nothing is known. He is gone. With sightings of a Qunari. The only complication is that Seamus always had a…sympathetic mind. He might have placed himself in danger, but it is danger, nonetheless."

"The Qunari are not wild in the city. " Hawke pointed out. "Petition them for the boy's safe return."

"The Arishok," Bran said with a bit of distaste in his voice, "says it is not for him to deal with. Apparently, this group are rebels, the Tal'Vashoth, who are hunted anyway."

Hawke looked at him, then at Aveline, back to Bran. "The boy will be home soon enough. Ready the reward."

"Declare it all you like." Bran said tiredly, rubbing his palms into his eyes. "The reward will go to for the _safe_ return of Seamus, a conversation you might want to have with the Winters, should you encounter them. On the Wounded Coast." With that, he turned around and walked through a heavy set of double doors.

"Well, Hawke, there's your answer." Aveline said to her as a loud shunt of barred doors thumped behind them.

"And of course, the Tal'Vashoth." Hawke said, grimacing. "I think I've had enough of Qunari and Tal'Vashoth for a lifetime."

"I appreciate you doing this, Hawke." Aveline said as they made their way back to the barracks.

"Would you like to join me, Aveline? Captain of the Guard saves Seamus, Viscount Dumat's son!"

"Of course." Aveline said with a smile. "Gather the others and I'll see you at the Docks."

* * *

><p>Hawke, Aveline, Merrill, and Fenris made their way to the Wounded Coast without much incident. Hawke found it extremely unnerving.<p>

"It feels so unnatural here." Merrill stating how Hawke felt. "Something is terribly wrong."

"It's almost like we're the only ones alive on this bloody coast." Aveline commented. "As if we don't belong."

"I'm half expecting the Tal'Vashoth to attack us at any moment." Hawke replied, looking over the hills. "But even they're not here."

"Hawke." Fenris said.

She turned her head and noticed his rather close presence. It was not as close as that one faithful night, in fact, he seemed keen on keeping his distance from her. Although, she was also deliberately avoiding him; asking Varric to relay messages of possible missions he'd might want to be part of and Varric wisely avoided asking questions. She knew she was being childish, but she also knew that seeing him again might put her mind in a frenzy, and what would be the consequences of that during battle? Her leadership would falter and that was dangerous.

Unfortunately, she did not have much choice as of now.

Fenris was pointing further down the coast at an inlet that held a maze of rocks. She squinted her eyes as she followed his arm down toward the beach.

"That looks like the woman we had met." Aveline said slowly, following her gaze.

"Ginnie." Hawke said, annoyed. "Seamus had better be alive, for her sake. And mine."

She led the others to a fast jog down the coast and saw Ginnie slicing the neck of a Tal'Vashoth. Hawke watched as Seamus, a young boy of jet black hair, fell to his knees. Scared that he might have been killed as well, Hawke broke into a sprint.

"And the world is rid of one last Qunari." Ginnie said nastily. "Easier than I expected." She turned her head to other hunters standing around. "Call the men back. We have an appointment with the Viscount. Isn't that right? Seamus."

"Ashaad! You killed him!" Seamus said with despair. His face turned angry. "You…you, bitch!"

"Bitch?" Ginnie said, sounding amused. "See? That's why you need to be dragged home. If you've played too nice with those things, I'll wager you've gone even further than that, haven't you, brat?"

Hawke stood in front of Seamus, surprising Ginnie. "A little rough for a rescue, don't you think?"

"Hawke." Ginnie said shortly, recovering. "Competition…? Well, you're too late. The Winters-_I_-have already claimed him."

"Serah." Seamuslooking back at Hawke. "If I must go back, so be it. But I will not see these _murderers_ rewarded."

"Spoiled little shit!" Ginnie cried out, making Seamus quiver, raising her arm. "I'll cut out your tongue and charge extra for bringing you back quiet!" She pulled out her daggers and looked at Hawke. "And as for you, I can do with a little entertainment while we wait for the others!"

"You talk to much." Hawke yelled, before she kicked her in the stomach, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Ginnie was still coughing when Hawke came from behind and kicked her legs from under her. Ginnie grunted as she landed, and spitting out sand, she stood up, her weapons drawn. From the corner of her eye, she saw her friends attacking her other men, Fenris' cry, echoing in her ears.

"Time for a little duel." Hawke said with an excited smile to Ginnie.

Ginnie yelled out and jumped int the air her blades over her head to come down on Hawke, but she was ready. Hawke rolled out of the way, hearing Ginnie land with a thud. Growling, her attacker stood up, her blades swinging dangerously close to Hawke's face. She brought up her weapons just in time, stopping one of Ginnie's blades from slicing her arm off. With a strenuous grunt, Hawke pushed Ginnie back and with one dagger, twisted one of Ginnie's weapons out of her hand. For a moment, they both looked at each other, until Ginnie reached for a boot and pulled out a throwing knife, aiming it for Hawke's face. She dodged it, but just barely, as she heard the whistling of the dagger by her ear. She felt a heavy shove, and landed hard on her back, her weapons falling from her hands. She opened her eyes as she felt a boot step heavily onto her chest. She saw Ginnie with a very satisfying smile on her face as she drew up her daggers, ready to kill. With one swift motion, Hawke twisted her body and with all her might rammed her elbow into Ginnie's knee, making her buckle under her weight and fall backward. Hawke than rolled away, took up her weapon and stabbed it right into Ginnie's heart.

"Dead and good riddance." said Seamus, breathing heavily as he made his way over to Hawke. "But she said she was waiting for more. A lot more."

Hawke nodded, looking at him. "Strip the camp, we'll ready them a fitting welcome."

Another battle was taking place, but none, it seemed, as skilled as Ginnie was, and the battle was easily fought. The four of them bested their attackers one by one, without so much as a sweat. It was not long before it was over.

"Oh, Andraste." Seamus said looking around, his face turning green. "I've never seen so many corpses."

"Soil yourself later." Hawke said, pushing him for cover. "There may be more."

There was. The left over Winters had come back, this time with a vengeance. More of them had come into the fray, and were flanking Hawke and her companions around the beach. However, they were not a match for them, and they too, were easily dispatched. When things had finally calmed down, Hawke walked over to Seamus who was presiding over a Tal'Vashoth body.

"Ashaad never lied. Never coddled." He said falling to his knees. "You were worth his time, or you were not." He stood up slowly after he stared at the body for a few moments. "They are not the brutes others claim they are. Take me to my father, and I will try again to make him see."

"It's clear this was not your first encounter with this…Ashaad." Hawke said, looking at him, tears in his eyes.

"I met them, soon after their ship founded." he sighed. "I had run again, to escape the keep and my father. Ashaad was to map the coast, to find an answer for the Arishok. I had so many doubts." he looked down. "Qunari have none."

"I confess, I am not sure what one does with a dead Qunari."

"The body is no longer him. And is worthy of no special treatment. That is, apparently, their way."

"Should his people be told?"

"They will known soon enough. Whether they will gain to acknowledge it, I have no idea. There was much of Ashaad that I did not understand, but it was so very worth trying."

Hawke looked at him with a sympathetic gaze. "Your father is waiting for you in the Keep."

"That take me to him."

It was a quiet trek back to Kirkwall. Seamus hardly spoke, and the others left him alone. It was obvious how very miserable Seamus was, but there was nothing they could do about it now. Hawke did try.

"How are you, Seamus?" Hakwe asked him one night, as he sat gazing sadly into a fire. Merrill had draped a blanket over him for the cold, but he had hardly moved since then. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Serah Hawke, you've done everything you could." he said, not looking at her. "For that, I owe you my life."

And that was all he would say. Hawke gave up, perhaps a bit to easily. She was certainly happy that he was still alive, but she was also happy about the coin she was going to receive.

* * *

><p>"Father." Seamus said walking through the door of Viscont Dumat's office.<p>

"Son! I thought I lost you." Dumat said looking extremely relieved. He was a tall man, with a spiked crown on his bald head. He had bright blue eyes and a kind face that looked as if he hasn't slept in days. Which, Hawke reminded herself, he probably hasn't.

"Enough, Father." Seamus said, tiredly.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Seneschal Bran spoke up. "Allow me to present a one Serah Hawke, you excellency. _She_ fulfilled the bounty."

Duman looked at her under scrutiny, probably trying to figure out what sort of person she was. He nodded his head, then, "You have my gratitude. I hope you did not encounter any great difficulty on my son's behalf."

"There were…complications." Hawke said giving a side-long glance at Seamus. "But I was privileged to keep your son from harm."

"I was told the Winters had involved themselves." Dumat responded, looking at her, then turning to his son. "Was there no way to avoid an incident?"

"They murdered my friend." Seamus spoke up folding his arms in anger. "Where is the concern for that?"

Duman looked at him stonily. "It was my understanding you were captured alone. Foolishly traipsing about the coast as you do."

"I was _not_ captured." Seamus retorted. "I was with Ashaad. The Qunari. They are not monsters to be feared. If you would just try to understand, others will see as well-"

"Better that you were abducted, than have suspicions in my own family!" The Viscont responded with his hands in the air. "Benign or not, this is too much."

"I think I've heard enough." Hawke interrupted, putting up her hands. "This is clearly not my affair."

"Thank you, for all your help, Serah Hawke." The Viscount said, turning to her. "The Seneschal will see you out and hand you your bounty."

* * *

><p><em>Forty-one sovereigns, <em>she repeated to herself, _forty-one sovereigns. Only nine more._

"How long are you going to fiddle with you bag, sister?"

Hawke looked up and saw Bethany's face resting on her hand as she sat at the desk in their bedroom. "We're almost there, Bethany. Almost."

"We'll have the coin before you know it." her sister paused before speaking again. "Sister, I wanted to ask you something..."

"What about?" Hawke said, placing her money bag in a locked chest for safe-keeping. No telling Gamlen might try to sneak in and steal it.

"Fenris."

The key Hawke was using to lock the chest fell onto the floor with a loud _clink_. Hawke quickly bent down to pick it up and hastily fit the key into the lock once again. "What about him?"

"You're hiding something from me, Sister." Bethany said, standing. "I can see it on your face."

Hawke shook her head. "It's only the wrinkles forming between my brow because of your absurd questioning."

Bethany placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and forced Hawke to look at her, her eyebrow raised.

"All right, all right." Hawke said with a sigh, as she sat on her bed. She proceeded to tell Bethany about the night she had spent with Fenris that ended quite uncomfortably as Bethany listened quietly.

"That's so romantic." Bethany said with a small, happy sigh.

Hawke made a face at her. "It was completely awkward and unexpected."

"Isn't that what love is?" Bethany said, her face lit up."Don't you remember the story about mother and father meeting? She was betrothed to that noble from Orlais, but ended up with an apostate and had his children! How strange is that?"

"I think you're reading too much into this…"

"You should speak with him again." Bethany said pulling Hawke off the bed pushing her toward the door.

"I thought you didn't like him." Hawke said, surprised.

"He's still flesh and blood." Bethany said firmly. "Mage-hating or not, he has feelings. As do you, if I recall."

"Bethany." Hawke started, trying to resist her pushes. She was out of the bedroom now and in the main room, her mother and Gameln staring at them, bewildered. "I've no idea where he could possibly be. For all I know, he'll be on a rooftop somewhere, spitting on unsuspecting passerby."

"Sister," Bethany warned, opening the front door and pushing her out. "if you don't, then I will tell Varric. Imagine the juicy gossip he'd have after that."

"You wouldn't!" Hawke said, startled, staring at her. "He already gossips about my other exploits, why must my personal relations be involved?"

"I've warned you." Bethany said with a wave of her finger. "Now, make the right choice!"

With that, she slammed the door.

Hawke pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ignore the headache forming. She sighed and looked around. The sky was growing dark, and she vaguely wondered whether Fenris _was_ the type to spit on unsuspecting passerby, but she had to laugh at herself for that. Her smile though, turned quickly into a frown as she glumly walked down the stairs away from Gamlen's hovel, asking herself what, in bloody Andraste's name, was she going to speak to Fenris about. She continued to walk on, passing the Hanged Man, not in the mood for Isabela's innuendos or Varric's stories. The saw the shops closing for the night, some calling out to her to ask whether she wanted to make any last-minute purchases. She shook her head, or ignored the inquisitions as she passed the merchants and wandered up the long stairs heading for Hightown.

She was certainly taking her time, as she walked slower and slower as she came into Hightown. She hadn't been here at night for awhile, which was deliberate. She was avoiding Fenris, obviously. Hawke had always kept certain relations with others behind her head, believing she would never have the time, but with Fenris, her feelings for Fenris were stronger and different than she had ever felt, and was almost desperate to act on them. Hawke's priorities have always been her family ever since her father died, and in that aspect, she believes she had failed because Carver is dead. Who was she to think she could possibly hold any sort of romantic relation with anyone, when her family was her primary concern? How dare she have feelings for another individual when she had obviously failed in her duties to protect what she already holds dear? Like Carver...

She cursed her sister for convincing her she could hold such a delusion and was ready to turn around and berate her sister when she felt a powerful shoulder push her to the side. She lost her balance and fell. When she could focus again, she looked up and saw Fenris surrounded by multiple raiders. Gasping, she reached behind into her pack and pulled out three smoke grenades. With all her might she threw them at the bandits, yelling a warning to Fenris who ducked and weaved out of harm's way. She was already near him as he came out of the smoke, the thieves still coughing from the surprise attack. It was clear where he was from the shining light of his lyrium brands.

"Come on!" Hawke called out to him, taking his hand and going on a sprint. "I don't have enough to take them all and you're not wearing any protection." She looked at him in surprise. "You don't even have a weapon! Aveline's guards will take care of them."

Hawke and Fenris ran to a darkened area by a large courtyard and looked back. Already they could see the city guard doing their job in dealing with the attackers. Hawke and Fenris continued running, partly to escape and partly for the fun of it. Eventually they had stopped, against wall, panting and breathing heavily. They slid down and sat to catch their breath, then looked at each other for a moment before Hawke laughed out loud and Fenris chuckled.

"Thank you, Fenris." Hawke said when she finally caught her breath. "That's the second time you've saved me…from myself. Or was that the third?"

"You attract danger, it seems." Fenris replied sounding amused. "I'm glad I was there to resolve the issue."

They were silent as the dusk sky was beginning to be littered with starts. It was a peaceful night as they watched the purples and reds disappear into black.

"Might I ask what you were doing here all alone?" Fenris asked, when the sun was somewhere under the horizon. "You're a bit far from the Amell Estate."

Hawke looked at him, realizing where she was. The attack was somewhere right outside of Denariu's old mansion. "Did you see me, then?"

"I did." Fenris said with a nod. "Had I not been, you could have been badly wounded."

_Or dead._ Hawke thought. "I was just…wandering, distracted."

"You looked extremely preoccupied. It is not like you." He stood up then and offered a hand for Hawke to take.

Hawke took it, feeling his hand, and wishing to hold on to it. However, he brought it back and noticing the coast was clear, he began walking into the open air, heading for his mansion.

Hawke watched him walk away, her thoughts battling against each other, and she wasn't sure who was going to win. What was she to do, what could se do. She hesitated, waiting for some sort of reason. She felt like such a little girl.

"Fenris, did you try to kiss me?" Hawke called out, acting on impulse. She was close to bringing her hand to her mouth, close to wishing time would turn back, but _no,_ she thought, _what's done is done._

She watched Fenris stop walking and stiffened. He turned around very, very slowly, his head slightly bowed, but his eyes watching her, in horror or surprise, she couldn't tell. He said nothing but merely stared.

"Fenris?" Hawke repeated, a little more determined now. She took a single hesitant step foreword. "Did you try to kiss me?"

Fenris balked for a moment, but recovered, then. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed softly. "I should not have acted on compulsion, and I apologize. It won't happen again." He turned and started to walk again.

"Fenris, stop moving." Hawke said, walking over to him.

Hestopped, but he did not look at her. Hawke moved in front of him. He was looking at the floor, his snowy hair obscuring his eyes. Ever so slowly, she brought up her hand to his arm and with her fingers lightly touched him on his hand. He quivered as he felt her, but did not move away. Feeling slightly more brave, her fingers traced up his arm, onto his shoulder, then his neck. She could feel his muscles tense, but still, he did not move away from her, which she found to be a good sign. Leaving one hand on his neck, she slowly brought her other hand to move his hair out of his face so that she may see him properly. He still did not look at her, nor did he turn his head, his gaze somewhere by her feet, he seemed almost embarrassed. With her heart dangerously in her throat, she stood on her toes, cupped a hand under his chin and brought her mouth up to his, her body pressed heavily against his.

It was quick and easy, but it surprised him all the same. She saw it in his eyes when she pulled back and he looked at her, confused and unsure. She sighed and rested her forehead against his chest, gripping his tunic between her fingers. The guilt she had felt before were showing their ugly faces in her mind again. All she could do was close her eyes and hope she was doing the right thing. She felt Fenris' arm slowly surround her as he pulled her in for a tight hug. She enjoyed his warmth and his strength; she could have stood there all night. She could feel his heart beating in her ear, as her head rested against his chest.

"You're the only one I've allowed to touch me, Hawke." he said softly to her, barely a whisper. "It doesn't hurt when you're with me."

"Hurt?" Hawke asked looking at him, confused.

"The lyrium branded into my skin was very painful, so much so, I don't recall anything from my past. Even now, I feel the lingering pain as I try to control it." He said bitterly. Hawke looked over at his markings and slowly traced his arm with her finger. His voice changed, however when he looked at her. "You, however, make me feel…at ease with it."

Fenris took his other hand and combed his fingers through her own short hair, giving her the half-smile she first saw that faithful night. He kissed her then, it was longer and more passionate, something she has been longing for, for a long time. As it turns out, so was he. It was awkward and hesitant at first, both seemingly out of practice, but they continued all the same. More than once, a kiss would end and soon after another ensued, even longer and even more passionate. Hawke half-dragged, half-followed Fenris back into the closure they had been in moments before. The stayed there for a long time, feeling and touching, talking and whispering, and just staying in each other's silent company, never letting go


	4. The Deep Roads

"You." Hawke was with Varric and they had just walked up to Bartrand, who was impatiently fiddling with his beard.

"Ah, brotherly love. It's quite something, don't you think?" Varric replied with a smile.

"Sure is something." Bartrand retorted. "Especially when little brothers make promises I can't keep."

Varric chuckled. "Bartrand! So suspicious! I have, in fact, brought us our future partner!"

"What? Partner!" Bartrand cried out, looking incredulous. "You stupid, nug-humping dirt farmer! Why did you go promising something like that?"

"Because," replied Varric with a forced calm, "if we don't get this expeditions moving, _brother_, then we won't have any profits to argue about, will we?"

"Hmph." Bartrand said with a pause. "Maybe you have a point."

"I feel the family love." Hawke told Varric, with a smile. "I really do."

"You will," Bartrand said looking at her. "if you have the coin we need."

"It seems like a lot for an expedition." Hawke pointed out, peering at him.

"We're going going lower into the Deep Roads than anyone's ever dared." Bartrand told her. "Who knows what we'll find down there? But that also means food and equipment and hirelings. None of that comes bloody cheap."

Hawke looked at him and paused. "Are we talking a full share here, or what?"

"If you have the coin, sure," he shrugged. "you'll get a full share."

"Well, I have your coin, in fact." Hawke said reaching into her pack.

"You're joking." he replied, open-mouthed. He took the purse from her and began weighing it in his hand.

"What did I tell you, Bartrand?" Varric said with a wink in Hawke's direction. "Not bad for a human."

"All right, partner." Bartrand said slowly, placing the coin on a table behind him. "Full share of the profit between you, me, and Varric. Now, we just need a decent entrance into the Deep Roads."

"Aren't there plenty of entrances into the Deep Roads out there?" Hawke asked.

"None that haven't already been explored." Bartrand said, his arms crossed. "I've no interest in trying to pluck a bare duck. If you can find a way in, then we can leave sooner. Until then, I have to keep looking."

Hawke raised an eyebrow at Varric who gave her a nod. She pulled out the maps Anders provided her and handed them to the dwarf saying, "These might be just what we need, then."

Bartrand took them from her, giving her a suspicious glare. Then he unfurled them, his mouth gaping open. "What's this? Three…four entrances into the Deep Road, all in the Free Marches? Where did you get these?"

"Didn't I tell you we could find a Grey Warden?" Varric said, impatiently. "Mother didn't raise a fool. Well…she didn't raise two of them."

"Well, color me astounded." Bartrand said excitedly. "We just pick the most promising one and go!" He looked at Hawke. "Time to wrap up any business you have in the city, my friend. We'll be gone for several weeks at least. Let me know as soon as you're ready and we'll head out."

"I'm ready." Hawke told him, firmly. "Let's get started."

Bartand nodded his head, "Then let's not waste anymore time."

Soon, Bartrand had gathered his hirelings and Hawke along with her companions in circle, "a speech" Varric had warned, "Crude, long, and proud. That's my brother." Hawke had to laugh at this.

"We've chosen one of the hidden entrances." Bartrand started. "The Deep Roads there will be nice and virginal, ready for a good deflowering. Ha!"

"Now, there's an interesting image." Varric murmured, so only Hawke could here.

Bartrand continued, pacing, "It'll take a week for us to get to the depth we need, and there are bound to be leftover darkspawn from the Blight." He stopped and looked at them all. "Big risks, big rewards."

"Risks, rewards." Hawke said with a smile. "What could be better?"

"Exactly!" Bartrand said, punching his fist into his hand. "Now, before we…wait. Who invited the old woman?"

Hawke turned her head and looked around. "Mother." she said, recognizing her family.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, ser dwarf, but I need to speak with my children." Leandra looked over at Bethany and Hawke, beckoning them forward.

"Mother!" Bethany said exasperated. "I told you not to get involved with this."

Leandra shook her head and looked at Hawke. "I just want to know one thing: are you planning on taking Bethany with you?"

Hawke felt sheepish and shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't decided yet."

"Mother…" Bethany said, sounding exasperated. "I'll be fine. I want to go."

"It's not fine!" Hawke's mother said in desperation. "You can't both go! What if something were to happen to you!" She turned her head to face Hawke. "You I understand wanting to do this. But leave you sister here, I beg you!" Hawke could see tears forming in her eyes.

"It's the templars or the darkspawn, Mother." Bethany said, clearly annoyed. "At least I'm allowed to fight darkspawn."

"Well, you're not going to be able to take everyone, anyhow." Bartrand said over-hearing. "You'll need to decide."

"All right, all right, give me a moment." Hawke said, hitting herself, forgetting about Bethnay.

She racked her brains and thought back quickly. She had questioned each of them whether they were interested several times through the course of time as she continued to collect money, she had an idea of who she wanted to take but thought back, quickly.

* * *

><p>She had just enough coin when she headed for Ander's clinic in Darktown. There was a line of people waiting for him as she walked in. He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept in days. She had to admire him, though, he truly cared for the people down here. She smiled to herself watching him, thoughtfully. He had already nodded in her direction with a quick wink, telling her he was aware of her presence. She waited patiently, until the need for his attention had died down.<p>

"How are you, Anders?"

He was rubbing his forehead, a headache forming, she surmised. "I have pain big enough for two people." he gave her another small smile. "More and more people seem to be coming in everyday."

"Anders, you can't do this by yourself." Hawke said, concern on her face. "Is there no one that can help you?"

Anders shook his head, reaching for parchment and a quill. "There aren't that many mages running around, like me. Besides, Justice's power allows me to heal better than most."

"You still need to rest, Anders." Hawke said, staring at him.

"I can't rest, Hawke." Anders said, incredulously, beginning to write furiously. "Not when there are so many people that need my help, mages included."

"You're trying to do to much." Hawke said, reaching for his arm to stop him from moving. "I understand what-"

"No, you don't. You don't understand the half of it!" Anders hissed, forcefully taking his arm back. "You're not a mage! You don't know what it's like to constantly run from the templars. Knowing you mother is trying to hide you from them."

Hawke narrowed her eyes, her hand in a fist. "My father was a mage. My _sister_ is a mage."

Anders looked at her angrily for a moment, then relaxed, one hand to his head, the other on the table over the parchment. "I know, and I'm sorry Hawke, but it isn't the same. I just…I'm just…" he sighed heavily, looking around him, then plopped down on a stool. "Maker, I'm tired."

Hawke walked toward him and lowered herself to the table beside him. She placed a hand on his arm and said, "Anders, please, have a day of rest. You might have Justice in there, but you're still a man and you still have your own mind, and _you_ have control of your body. Don't allow that to change."

He looked at her for a moment then lowered his gaze. He didn't say anything as he stood up and walked around her, pacing. Hawke watched him, her eyebrows furrowed. He seemed to have a similar struggle in his mind, as he muttered to himself. If Hawke didn't know any better, she could have sworn he was completely mad.

"Anders…" she started, wondering what she should say next.

"Hawke, I-I l-" he began, looking at her, sadly. He was breathing heavily as she waited for what he was about to say. Slowly, he reached over and was about to touch her, but stopped his hand mid-air and dropped his arm, sighing. He squared his jaw and replied, "Thank you. I appreciate your concern, really I do. Now, is there something you wanted?"

Hawke opened her mouth to tell him about the Deep Roads, but thought better of it and said. "Nothing, Anders. Just checking in." She stood up to leave, waving her hand behind her. She sighed quietly to herself as she turned away. _Anders is _definitely_ out, _she thought.

* * *

><p>She was about to knock on Merrill's door when it burst open in front of her. Merrill was standing there looking very excited about something. She took Hawke's hand and pulled her inside, talking fast.<p>

"This city is amazing!" She cried out, twirling in a circle. "Do you know, I saw someone getting mugged! Right outside! It was fascinating! Everything happens here all at once! How does anyone keep it all straight?" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Hawke stared at her for a moment, then smiled, "No one ever does."

Merrill smiled back at her, giggling. "I can't even imagine how you'd even do that." She invited Hawke further her, motioning her to sit by the table. "It's so busy here. So many things just get…lost."

"Think of it like a game!" Hakwe told her, settling down. "You can pick up all the things people drop and overlook. Maybe count them."

Merrill laughed at this, taking a seat beside Hawke, pushing books and things away from her. "I think they mostly drop garbage."

"Merrill," Hawke started, remembering her visit. "I wanted to ask you about the Deep Roads. Would you be interested?"

"In the expedition?" Merrill inquired. He eyebrows were furrowed and she looked almost frightened. "You're asking me to join you?"

Hawke paused, looking at her. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"I…" Merrill began, but did not finish, her eyes elsewhere.

"You can tell me, Merrill." Hawke said, reassuringly. "You don't have to come along, if you don't wish to. You're most certainly allowed to make a decision."

Merrill hesitated than took a deep breath. "No. No, Hawke, I can't. I…can't."

"Of course, Merrill." Hawke responded, standing up. "Not afraid of the dark, are you?"

"The dark? Why would I be afraid of the-oh. Ha." Merrill asked, bemused. She realized it was joke and smiled up at Hawke. "Not the dark, I don't like...caves."

Hawke was sure she was not being entirely truthful, but she was not about to push the issue. She stood up to leave waving to Merrill.

"I'm glad you came by. I needed someone to talk to."

Hawke smiled and nodded her head before she turned to leave. _Not Merrill._

* * *

><p>Hawke found herself in the Hanged Man looking for Isabela, standing where she usually is, buying drinks.<p>

"Maker," she heard her mutter, as she waved at the bartender, impatiently. "I think he's ignoring me, now."

Hawke shook her head as she walked up to Isabela, listening.

"Hey!" Isabela yelled at the bartender. "Is my coin not good enough for you?" Isabela turned around then, her face changing. "Hawke! Thanks for that little problem I had. Are you going to buy me a drink to celebrate our victory?"

Hawke raised an eyebrow, "I don't know if that's wise…"

"Oh, please." she said with a wave. "Fixating on what's wise make you forget what's fun."

Hawke laughed at her joke, then, "Isabela. Deep Roads-interested?"

"_Ooh_," she replied, her eyes wide. "That Deep Roads expedition is finally underway?"

"Almost." Hawke said with a nod. "I just want to know who would like to join me."

"Who have you asked?"

"Anders and Merrill, so far." Hawke said, looking at her, curiously. "You're next on my list."

"Have they agreed?"

Hawke shook her head. "No."

Isabela crossed her arms and shifted her weight. "I guess I'm number three, then." Seeing the question on Hawke's face she responded. "I'm trying to find the relic, Hawke. I need it. The only way I can find it, is if I stay on the surface. Bugger, isn't it?"

"It means that much to you, does it?"

"It means that much to me. Literally." Isabela said, looking uncharacteristically serious. "My life depends on it."

"What about the adventures there to be had?" Hawke insisted, smiling broadly. "Missing out on all the coin that we'll find?"

"_If _you find something besides rubble and rock. And darkspawn." Isabela added, making a face. "No thanks, Hawke."

Hawke sighed, defeated. "Well, all right."

* * *

><p>Not bothering to wait for an answer, Hawke went through the door of Aveline's office. She was surprised to see Varric there, apparently asking for a favor.<p>

"Varric," Aveline said exasperated leaning against her desk. "No."

"You're the captain, or you will be." Varric insisted. "It'll be easy."

"I am not petitioning the viscount to help you steal ownership of the Hanged Man." Aveline said sighing, her face in a no-joking mood.

"Steal?" Varric put a hand to his head mockingly. "Madam, you wound me."

"I'm about to." Aveline said, her eyes narrowed and she pointed to the door.

Varric shook his head, looking defeated. He waved a gleeful hand in Hawke's direction as she passed him. Hawke had to smile as the two of them.

"Hello, Aveline."

The guard-captain sighed and moved around her desk to lean backwards into it. She folded her arms as she stared at the door. "Big changes are coming, huh? Captain of the guard." She sighed softly, her eyes looking somewhere else. "Thank you, Wesely."

"That you keep his memory speaks well of him." Hawke said softly.

Aveline looked at her. "He's not with me, I know that. Wesley's at the Maker's side, or he's not. Either way, he knows no pain." She closed her eyes briefly. "What I keep is that moment. I won't let anyone down like that again. Even you, Hawke."

"I can't imagine the Captain of the Guard will like wandering in my shadow." Hawke said, with a small smile.

Aveline shrugged. "It's not like this job means we're on opposite sides. The good you do, it seems rather appropriate." She smiled at Hawke. "Besides, I'll be making the patrol schedule, and I don't intend to lead from a desk."

"I look forward to working with you, Guard-Capatin Aveline." Hawke said, moving to her task at hand. "In fact, how about we start, now?"

Aveline raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"Deep Roads expedition." Hawke said, a wide smile spreading across her face. "I need you and you need to put me in check wherever I go."

"Have you run out of options, Hawke?" Aveline asked, sighing and standing as she turned back to her desk.

Hawke nodded fervently. "Yes, no one wants to stay with me. I'm starting to feel a little offended. Do I smell?"

"I doubt it's you, Hawke." Aveline stared at her for a moment, then. "All right, Hawke. You have me and I owe you."

"Thank you, Captian." Hawke told her, sincerely.

"Still strange, isn't it-Captain of the Guard?" Aveline said. "Thank you for helping me get here, Hawke. It's where I should be."

Hawke felt elated as she walked out, she knew she could depend on Aveline.

* * *

><p>She was at Fenris' mansion about to ask him his interest. She stood in his doorway, trying to calm her nerves. It doesn't matter how many time they found themselves in each other arms-usually at completely arbitrary intervals, on silent and dark street corners, or in areas hidden from view around Kirkwall, he still had the ability to make her jittery all the time. Had she not been a capable fighter, she doubted she would ever leave Gamlen's hovel. They both had made a silent agreement not to let the others know, and frankly she didn't see how it was any of their business. Her sister knew, of course, but she also knew Bethany was no gossip. Even at the Hanged Man, she and Fenris were careful with each other; they sat close to each other, but not too close, save anyone asked any questions.<p>

_He's still a bit doubtful, isn't he? _Hawke thought to herself, thinking back. She found Fenris to be intriguing, but his actions and movements with her were often hesitant and careful, and perhaps she could understand why. For Hawke, she simply enjoyed his company, hesitant or not. He mare her happy.

She cleared her throat and knocked on his door. There was no reply. She knocked a little harder, but still no reply. Perhaps he wasn't home? _Choreographing dances, was he? _she thought, laughing to herself recalling a conversation he and Varric had once, however she heard no movement inside. She hesitated, then reached for the door handle. It was open. She pushed the door slowly, hearing the creek. She looked around and saw nothing except for the accumulation of dust dancing in the sunlight beaming through the windows. She quickly walked in and closed the door behind her, slowly made her way up the stairs into the main room up there. The fire was out and the room was quiet. Her stomach jumped. Did he leave?

She saw no sign of him; armor, weapon, all gone. She could feel her heart sinking but she stood her ground and reminded herself that he never meant to stay forever. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. _Did he hear from Danarius?_ She thought anxiously. _Why didn't he ask for my help?_ She shook her head again, telling herself that she could not be stupid and jump to any unconfirmed conclusions; despite the obvious signs. Hawke walked back to the stairs and followed the balcony to another room adjacent.

She touched the handle and opened the door. The room was full of miscellaneous items. She doubted whether Fenris had bothered to go in here. There was nothing, except paintings, accounting scrolls, and other objects not of import. She sighed not spotting him and went to another room on the opposite side. This door was open as well, but nothing except for an armoire and bed that looked as if if hadn't been touched in weeks. Feeling dejected, she slowly closed the door. She stared at it for a few moments before turning around, about to leave.

She had already made her way back down the stairs, ignoring a pain welling in her throat and ignoring angry thoughts fuming in her head. She reached for the main floor's door handle only to feel it twist in her hand. She jumped back as the door was forcefully pushed open, her hands on her daggers. There was Fenris looking extremely worn. His eyes were barely open, his sword was by his feet, dragging against the tile as he stumbled in. Hawke tried to keep him from falling. _Maker, he's heavy, _she thought. She slowly lowered him to the ground. He sat on his knees as she quickly closed the foyer door.

"Hawke." he said softly as she ran over to face him. He smiled at her, softly, recognizing her.

"Fenris." she said breathlessly, looking at his face. There was shallow cut on his face, but otherwise he seemed unharmed. "What…what happened?"

Fenris groaned as he closed his eyes and turned over so he laid on his back, his knees in the air. "I won."

"Won?" Hawke asked confused. "Won…what?"

"A bet…" Fenris nodded, then he smiled strangely at the ceiling.

Hawke stared at him. "Are you drunk?"

Fenris opened his eyes laughed at this. "No. Not drunk. In pain, though. Very much in pain."

Hawke looked him over, again, thinking she missed something. She could see no sign of any sort of penetration of his armor. _Was he in battle?_ she asked herself. She looked at his sword, seeing blood. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him, there was cut on his face, but nothing else. _Perhaps his markings? _She couldn't tell if they were, and he was saying nothing. She looked at his face again, concerned and felt taken aback; he was watching her, his soft gaze that made her insides melt. She felt herself blushing and stood up, smacking her hands together to rid of the dirt that accumulated on his floor.

"Come on, Fenris." Hawke said, reaching for under his arms. "You need to rest, but not here. Get up."

Fenris nodded and stood up slowly, wincing. Hawke was concerned but he said nothing and she did not ask. She walked with him slowly up the stairs and led him to the bench as she started a fire. She heard clinking behind her. Hawke looked and realized he was taking off the straps in his armor. She turned her attention to the fire and asked, "Did you get hurt, doing...whatever you were doing?"

Fenris paused, "Merely bumps and bruises. Nothing more."

Hawke was done with the fire and walked over to him, watching him move away his shoulder pads, wincing as he moved. "'Nothing more'?"

He said nothing as he proceeded to take off his breastplate. Hawke's eyes surveyed his body for any sort of laceration, but he didn't seem to have any. She found herself, however, simply staring at the muscles that were distinctly formed throughout his arms and chest. She felt herself beginning to swoon, but took hold of herself by blinking a few times and settling herself beside him. She was about to turn her head to the fire when she did a double take, noticing a rather massive scar on his arm, close to his shoulder.

"What is this scar, Fenris?" Hawke asked, touching it with her fingertips. It looked awful.

He followed her gaze and looked at his arm. He tightened his jaw and looked away from it, staring into the fire.

"Danarius seems to find me no matter where I am. No matter how many places I try to hide." he started. "I thought it might have been these markings. So I decided to strip them off."

Hawke said nothing but watched him, her eyebrows furrowed. His hand was in a fist on his knee.

"I cut deeper and deeper into my own skin, but I could find no end to the lyrium. I realized eventually, that if I wanted to be rid of the brand, I would have to kill myself. What sort of freedom would that be, I wondered, if I'm not there to enjoy it." Fenris looked at her then, his gaze clouded.

Hawke hesitated before she opened her mouth, "Did…you try?"

"I thought about it." Fenris said. "I changed my mind, however when I had a real taste of freedom. I rather liked it."

Hawke brought a hand to his face, distractedly moving his hair behind his long pointed ears, not really looking at him. "I'm glad you're here, Fenris."

He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "So long as I'm near you, I shall enjoy it."

He kissed her again on the palm of her hand, and made his way slowly up to her neck, her face, then her lips, all the right places making her shudder, and he knew it. She enjoyed his touch, his taste, his smell, and she did not wish it to end, but she eventually brought up a hand and placed it over his mouth, gently, giving him a disappointed smile. He opened his eyes, an eyebrow raised.

She gave him a sympathetic smile, "Fenris, I'm here on business."

"Ah..." Fenris replied, pulling himself back, looking slightly put out. He regained his composure quickly however and retained his usual serious look. "What is it you need, Hawke?"

"I've just enough coin for the expedition." She said, as Fenris stood up, stretching. He was wincing with every movement he made. "Would you have any interest in being part of it?"

Fenris paused, as he brought up a hand to his chin. "I don't know what sort of help I can provide for the Deep Roads, but if that is what you want, I shall be there."

Hawke gave him a wide smile. "Thank you, Fenris. I need to speak with Varric." She stood and made to run out, but felt a strong hand pull her back. Fenris growled softly as he put his arms around her, kissing the nape of her neck and her shoulders.

"Can you not stay a bit longer?"

Hawke smiled, liking how he felt, but she twisted around to face him and said, "I can't, Fenris. This is important to me."

"I understand." he replied, letting her go and gave a great yawn. "I should get some rest."

Hawke brushed her lips against his with another thanks and left the mansion.

* * *

><p>"Aveline and Fenris." Hawke said firmly to Bartrand and the others, giving a side-long look at Bethany. Her sister did not look happy.<p>

"Oh, thank the Maker." Mother said, sighing in relief.

"Are you sure about this, sister?" Bethany asked, disappointment written all over her face. "I hope you're not doing this to protect me."

"Trust me." Hawke said grimly. "This is no picnic. I would stay if I could."

"Fair enough." Bethany said after a pause. She turned away, "I hope you're right."

Her mother gave her a nod of thanks and went to catch up with Bethany. Hawke sighed looking after them.

"Personal drama over with?" Bartrand asked. With a nod from Hawke, he said, "Then let's get underway."

"Been a long time coming, eh, Bartrand?" Varric said to his brother, walking with Bianca and a pack over his shoulder.

"That it has." Bartrand said. "The Deep Roads await!"

* * *

><p>They had been walking through the Deep Roads for quite some time, now. A week, at least. A long week. Bartrand often sent out his scouts ahead to search for danger or anything else that might heed progress, but it was miraculous that no such things existed. They headed farther in until another one of Bartrand's scouts was found running toward him wearing a worried face. Bartrand raised up a hand to stop the troop. He crossed his arms and waited.<p>

"There's been a collapse," the dwarven scout said, his thumb jerking behind him "the way forward is blocked."

"What?" Bartrand yelled pointing an accusing finger at the scout as he walked forward. "Is there some way around?"

"Not that I've been able to find." The scout said, moving backwards, away from Bartrand. "The side passages are too dangerous."

Bartrand stopped and looked at him. He put his hand to his beard as if thinking, than without warning he brings up his fist and knocks the other dwarf unconscious. He turns to the rest and yells, "Useless! What am I paying you blighters for?" When no on answered he walked away and yelled over his shoulder, "Set camp!"

Hawke and her companions caught up to Bartrand.

"Problems, brother?" Varric asked, his eyes twinkling, and his face highly amused.

"Sodding Deep Roads!" Bartrand threw his hands in the air, frustrated. "Who knows how long it'll take to clear the path?"

"Shall we not try to find a way around, instead? Seems like the logical choice."

"You think I'm an idiot, Varric?" Bartrand asked angrily. "The scouts say the side passages are too dangerous!"

"Well," Hawke replied, interrupting him, "That's why you bring someone like me along." she gestured to her friends and smiled at him.

"Right." Varric agreed, looking back at his brother. "We'll take a look. If we come running back, screaming, you'll know staying out was the right decision."

Bartrand looked at him beadily, then, "Fine, fine! Find a way around. Just do it quickly."

"Friendly, your brother." Hawke said staring at his back as Varric shrugged.

Before Varric could answer however, another dwarf approached them. "Er…I hate to add to your burdens, my friends, but I fear, I must."

This looked incredibly anxious, one hand fidgeting with his beard. "I fear my boy, Sandal, wandered off. He's somewhere in those passages right now!" he put his hands together and twisted them nervously, looking at Hawke. "I beg you, keep an eye out for him. He just…doesn't understand danger like he should."

"We'll find him." Hawke said watching him. "I'll make sure he's brought back in one piece. Or two. Hard to tell, really."

The dwarf sighed muttering as he walked away, "Poor Sandal. I can't believe he's done this!"

"Let's move quickly, then." Varric said, leading the group. "Find Bodhan's boy."

Hawke nodded and gathered her team foreword into the deeper caverns.

"It's official." Varric started, looking around. "My ancestors were completely crazy."

Hawke had to laugh at that as she stared at rock, rock, and more rock. "It's magnificent what they've done."

"Sure," Varric said, irritated. "Including the darkspawn, it gave it a nice touch."

There was no time for talk. Hawke suddenly heard the terrifying screech of darkspawn off in the distance. She reached behind her for her daggers and gripped them, swallowing, as she looked around her for any sign. The echoing screeches grew louder as they came nearer; her memories rolling her mind back to a year ago when her family was escaping Fereldan. _Carver_, she thought sadly, _I failed you. _An unexpected gush of wind in her short hair cleared her thoughts as her eyes followed a black arrow that zoomed just passed, inches from her nose.

"Hawke!" she heard from another. She did not turn her head to look.

She felt a sudden surge of anger and hatred and frustration rise up in her as she brought her daggers down on the nearest hurlock with such force, she heard a satisfying crunch of her daggers embedding into its spine. She barked a laugh and ran to her next victim, reaching behind him and slicing his throat. It did not take long before more darkspawn emerged, shrieking, their weapons raised. Despite their disorganized army they still made up in numbers. More and more darkspawn seemed to leak out of the walls; Hawke and her companions began to feel hard-pressed and overwhelmed. Thy were becoming tired but they did not give in. With a last yell, Hawke threw her dagger into the neck of the last of them. She walked over to it, and wretched out the knife, wiping its blood the dead's clothing.

"Sound off. Who's not dead?" Hawke called out.

There were a series of groans and grunts, tired and strained, but alive. Satisfied, she led the group on. It did not take long before they were head to head with more darkspawn, however, this group did not bode difficult, and they soon saw why.

Sandal. There was a trail of darkspawn making its way into a cavern where a young dwarf stood, a rather vapid smile lingering on his face.

"Well, I'll be a nug's uncle." Varric said, looking in awe. "Isn't that Bodhan's boy?"

"Sandal, I assume?" Hawke asked walking up to him.

"Hallo." Sandal replied, the smile still on his face.

"Unbelievable." Aveline stated, looking at him and the other darkspwan.

"I'd really like to know how you've managed to kill all of them?" Hawke said, returning his smile bending down to look at him.

Sandal held out his hand to show her some sort of rune. Hawke took it and fingered the strange symbol embellished on it. She looked at him and he smiled and said, "Boom."

Hawke raised her eyebrows. She pointed her finer to a frozen ogre beside the,, about ready to charge. "And how did you do that?"

"Not enchantment." he told her simply. With that he walked away toward the camp, the smile still there.

"Smart boy." Varric commented, looking after him. He chuckled then walked down a few steps, staring into an darkened cavern. "Come on, we still need to find a way around that collapse."

* * *

><p>"That's a dragon…" Varric said in awe as he saw a massive flying beast heading in their direction.<p>

"Don't just stand there, Varric!" Aveline called out, her weapon drawn.

Hawke quickly found a place to hide and felt the ground beneath her shake as the dragon landed. It roared into the cavern ferociously, spitting bits of fire out of its nostrils. Hawke could feel her heart beating rapidly, just imagining what sort of deaths the dragon could accomplish with its gnashing teeth and blade-like claws. She shuddered and shook herself out of such thoughts. _Not a good idea, _she told herself.

She saw Fenris already bringing his sword against its hide, without much avail. "Kaffar!" he yelled out, swinging furiously.

Aveline was on the dragon's other side bashing it with her shield. As if Aveline was a particularly annoying fly, the dragon lifted a foot and swatted her aside. Hawke watched in horror as her friend flew in the air and landed with a heavy _thud_.

"Aveline!" Hawke yelled. She ran quickly over, dodging fire bolts and falling rock. She reached her and turned her over, the woman was breathing, but her eyes were closed. "Aveline!"

Aveline groaned as she opened her eyes, clearly out of focus. Hawke helped her up, and the guard-captain quickly went back on her feet, only for a fleeting moment did Hawke think she was going to fall again. Aveline gave her a nod in thanks, "I'm alright, Hawke. Have at it."

With a nod of her head, Hawke ran after the dragon, aware Varric was trying to distract her with his faithful Bianca. Fenris was still trying to cut into the beast's scales, but he was merely irritating her. Aveline had already gotten a second breath and went after again from a different angle. Hawke stopped and could see that hitting the dragon directly was not going to work. However, before she could work out a plan, high-pitched screeches resounded in her ears. She looked around and saw younger dragons heading in their direction.

_Shit,_ she said to herself.

She reached in her pack and pulled out her smoke grenades. With a loud yell, she threw them at the dragonlings, throwing them of balance, confusing them. As quickly as she could, she went behind them and sliced their heads off; their scales were not as tough. With a satisfied nod, she turned around and watched the others. Fenris was looking tired, as if he could barely lift up his sword. Aveline and Varric's distractions was only angering the dragon, further as it puffed and spat out fire in balls toward them.

"Ho!" Hawke called to the others and waved them to her. They ran over and she lead them at a run out of the cavern they were in. She could hear the dragon behind them, spitting fireballs in their direction, narrowly missing them. The fire spread, hitting the rock walls, threatening in making a cave-in. The dwarven caverns were now falling around them from the dragon's heavy stomping feet, and her roars echoing across the ceiling. Hawke and her friends continued running until Aveline spotted a crevice in the wall. She grabbed Hawke's shoulder and turned her around. The others followed behind Aveline as Hawke took one last look behind her. The dragon paused took in a deep breath and blew out a massive ball of fire. She felt herself suddenly being pulled into the crevice with the others, the fire missing her by inches.

"We cannot do this forever." Fenris said, breathlessly, giving Hawke a look, after he pulled her in. "The dragon must have a weakness."

"The underbelly." Aveline said, peering out of the crevice. The dragon was watching for any movement, snarling as it turned its head left and right. "She's tried to keep us from getting under it."

"Huh." Varric started looking at his crossbow and counting the arrows in his quiver. "Bianca's running out of juice. Any more of this and she just might retire."

"We need a diversion." Hawke said, staring out the crevice again, trying to find some sort of weakness she can manipulate. It not the biggest dragon she had ever seen, but it was still big enough not be aware of everything happening to it at once. There was one of her and four of them. She looked back at them in turn. "Fenris, you're the fastest. While Varric, Aveline, and I do our best to distract it, you must get under it and strike. Wait for my call."

He gave a quick nod showing he understood.

"All right." Hawke said taking in a deep breath. She carefully peered out of the crevice. The dragon was several feet off, looking in another direction. She waited until the dragon turned completely around, then jumped out screaming as loud as she could. That certainly got its attention. The dragon turned its head and with a loud roar ran after her. She ran as fast as she could in the other direction, keeping her fingers crossed Bianca did not decide to retire.

"Hey, ugly!" she heard Varric call out.

She took a chance and turned her head, as the dragon roared, annoyed. Varric had somehow managed to land an arrow right into her eye. It cried out in pain but this did not stop it, if anything it only made it more cross. The dragon turned around, it's tail wiping around and knocking Hawke off her feet. She landed with a grunt, the tail narrowly missing her again as she made to stand up. She moved strands of her hair out of her eyes as she looked up. Aveline was moving her sword this way and that, better prepared with her shield. Hawke did not see Fenris. Telling herself he was fine, she ran after the dragon from behind and tried to sink her daggers into her flesh, but Hawke's weapons hardly made a dent through her scales. She made a decision and began to climb using her blades as tools.

The dragon was aware something was crawling on top of it by its rather erratic movements, she tried to look at her back, but this was proving difficult, it seemed. Hawke held on as best as she could, making her way slowly but surely up the dragon's back, trying to keep away from the dragon's sudden snaps and snarls, and fire breaths. It gave a loud piercing roar when Hawke sunk her dagger into the closest area she did not see any scales, by the ear. The dragon whipped her head around in circles, trying to throw Hawke off, which almost successfully, did. She fell off his skull, but did not fall to the ground; she looked up behind her and realized the strap from her pack had been caught on one of its horns. She could feel the dragon's hot breath on her back, and could not help but eye its razor-sharp yellow teeth, it's tongue lashing out through its mouth. It looked at her beadily.

"Fenris!" she called out, praying the dragon was not going to torch her.

Hawke heard his yell from a distance, echoing across the cavern, louder than any dragon she heard of. Hawke looked around as did the dragon. Fenris was running as fast as he could, surprising the dragon, as he slid underneath it with his sword raised, slicing the dragon's weak hide. Hawke had to cover her ears as the dragon led out a horrifying screech into the air. It began to stomp her feet in a desperate attempt to crush Fenris. Hawke seized the opportunity when it moved its head, to right herself back up and remove her strap from the horn. She took hold of her daggers still plunged into the dragon's flesh and shoved the other one into its remaining eye. Hawke held on as tight as she could as the dragon began to falter, screaming in agony, blowing smoke and fire at anything around her that gave the slightest movement.

"Hawke!" she heard her name from below.

Hawke looked around and saw Fenris. He was looking up at her, anxiety in his eyes, apparent. The dragon was lowering itself in the ground, but not before taking desperate swipes at the others. Hawke stood then, a little to early, and she tripped. This time no strap was keeping her from plummeting to the ground. _Damn_, she thought. It was slow motion as she fell, the dragon falling beside her.

She finally landed hard, not on the ground, but on Fenris who was waiting for her. They both grunted as they came to the floor and disentangled themselves as they moved away from the fallen remains of the dragon. It landed with a loud thud, knocking the others off balance. Hawke let out a loud exhale as she slowly made her way to the dragon. It gave out a steamy death rattle before it finally lay still, smoke still rising from the nostrils.

"Is everyone all right?" Hawke asked bending down to extract her dagger and one of Varric's arrows.

"We're fine, Hawke." Fenris said, a note of irritation in his voice.

Hawke looked at him questioningly, but he said nothing to confirm, merely growled at the dragon. Perhaps she imagined it.

"You continue to do this," Varric said with a chuckle as he took back the arrow she handed him. "you might not live long enough to purchase the estate."

"All in a day's work." Hawke said with a smile. "Come on, the dragon had to be guarding something."

It was.

"Ah, here we go." Varric said happily, looking at the passageway, as he pulled out Anders's maps. He unfurled them and stared at the parchment for a moment. He nodded, satisfied. "This goes right where we want it to. Let's go back and tell Bartrand. He'll be so pleased."

* * *

><p>They made their way back quickly and Varric caught sight of his brother. "Bartrand! We found a way around your damned cave in!"<p>

"It' about time." Bartrance responded, annoyed. He turned toward his hirelings and gave an order, "Let's move out!

Quickly, everyone packed their bags together. It took a few hours before the troop was underway again, and took another hour before Bartrand was satisfied after he consulted the maps and marked the way on them/ Hawke was giving side-long glances at Fenris, but he would not meeting her gaze. There was something in his eyes that she did not understand and he was not about to explain. She sighed softly to herself as she followed the others around a corner. She could feel a slight breeze in the air. She looked up and saw something astounding.

"Holy shit." Varric saying what was on her mind.

"Is this what you were expecting?" Hawke asked. She looked about her, massive carvings into the stone that probably took hundreds of years to build stood before them.

"I thought…" Bartrand replied, stepping forward. "an abandoned thaig, something old, but…what is this?"

"How did you even know it was here?" Hawke asked, looking at him.

"Old scavenger tales. After the Third blight." Bartrand paused as he looked around him. "A week below the surface, they said, but nobody believed them…"

"Looks like they were right." Varric replied.

"Make camp here!" Bartrand shouted, suddenly. "We need to look around."

Hawke and the others found a spot to wait, and she dropped her things on the floor before looking for Bartrand. He was looking at the maps again, then peering at the thaig behind him, only to look back at the maps. He looked confused. When he saw Hawke waiting for him he shook his head. "I don't get it. Nothing makes any sense."

"Why is that?" Hawke asked.

"We're well below the Deep Roads. Whatever dwarves lived here, they came long before the First Blight." he explained. "But where are the statues of Paragons? I don't recognize these markings on the wall or anything in the rubble."

"However old these ruins are, it must be very valuable." Hawke replied, following his gaze. "Perhaps we can find some evidence that might be able to help you."

"Hmm. Possibly." Bartrand said, but he looked unconvinced. "These dwarves might have been unique. If so, I hope they kept their valuables close at hand."

Bartrand gave Hawke a nod and walked away, fingering his beard. Hawke turned and saw Bodhan with his son Sandal, their heads close together. It looked like Bodhan was giving his son a stenr lecture. She walked over to them and laid a hand on Bodhan's shoulder.

"Oh!" Bodhan said, taking Hawke's hand in his, a teary smile on his face. "Thank you for your help, I promise I will repay you someday."

"It wasn't a problem. I'm just glad he's safe." Hawke said smiling back.

"Say 'thank you' to the nice woman who saved you life, Sandal." Bodhan said, turning to his son and placing an arm around his son..

Sandal looked at her for a long moment, his mouth quivering, "Thank you."

Hawke rested a hand briefly on his shoulders then left looking for the others. She saw Aveline and Varric settling down, eating and resting while they could, which was fine with her. They all needed it after battling that dragon. _Bloody beast,_ she thought to herself. Then she looked around for Fenris. He was situated a few feet away from the others managing his weapon with a fine cloth. She hesitated, then walked over to him, slowly. He did not bother to look at her when she stood in front of him, nor did he seem to care when she took a seat beside him.

"Fenris?" Hawke said softly.

He continued to clean.

"Please, talk to me."

His cleaning slowed, but he did not turn his head to look at her, and his frown grew deeper.

"Fenris," Hawke said, now becoming agitated with him, "You're acting like a child."

"Child?" Fenris said in a low growl, his eyes angry as he finally looked at her. The cloth was in a fist, his markings growing slightly. "I am not the one attempting unnecessary heroic attempts during battle."

"Heroic attempts?" Hawke asked incredulous, standing. "What are you-"

"The dragon." Fenris hissed, "it was stupid and reckless."

"I was not trying to be heroic." Hawke hissed back, aware of heads turning in their direction. She lowered her voice. "I did what I had to do to kill it before it eats you, or me, or anyone else."

"By climbing on it's back?" Fenris said, looking at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"I did what I had to, Fenris." Hawke told him angrily. She couldn't believe this. What was wrong with him? "I didn't think-"

"That's precisely the problem, isn't it?" he yelled out as he stood, his sword falling to the floor with a loud clatter. His shout obliged more stares. Hawke saw Aveline eyeing them beadily and Varric looked at them amused. Fenris saw this too and immediately lowered his voice. "You didn't think!"

Hawke looked at him, feeling slightly frightened. She's never seen him this way with her before. He interrupted her, however, when she opened her mouth and said, "I will be waiting when you are ready." He picked up his weapon and stormed off. Hawke felt awkward and embarrassed as she stood there looking toward the direction he left. She sighed and made her way to Aveline and Varric. Varric looked as if he was about to ask her something, no doubt about what had just occurred, but Aveline gave him a look and he merely shrugged. _Thank the Maker for Aveline._

It was another hour before the others felt they were ready to explore some more. Bartrand was also beginning to look agitated, and Varric wanted to get out of there before his brother explodes. With Varric and Aveline beside her, she walked on to the entrance into the colossal dwarven thaig. There, Fenris was waiting patiently, sitting on a jutting rock. When he saw the others, he stood up without speaking. His arms were crossed as he ignored Hawke. She furrowed her eyes but looked on, leading the others into the first doorway.

"Hmm." Varric started, after giving Fenris a curious look. "Whatever's through there, it seems still intact. Think we'll find anything?"

Hawke looked at him. "Bartrand seems more enthralled about this place than you are."

Varric made a face. "Unlike him, I wasn't born in Orzammar. I wouldn't even be down here if there wasn't profit in it." He sighed. "This entire place gives me the chills. Let's hope it's worth it."

"With our luck, we'll just find rubble." Hawke paused. "And darkspawn. Bones, even?"

"Well, hopefully that'll change." Varric said with a feeble laugh. "We'll just have to head down there and find out for ourselves."

Hawke and her companions continued on. They did not encounter darkspawn, however, instead they encountered rock golems and shades. Nothing they had not met before, but it still tired them. They eventually made their way to a curious closed door. It's markings were similar to the ones pointed out to her by Bartrand. She looked at Varric, but he had as much understanding of this place as she did. Hawke opened it and followed a set of stairs up.

"Hawke." Varric stated, staring. "Do you see what I see?"

"Is that…lyrium?" Hawke asked. They were standing in front of some sort of alter with a single shining-red idol sitting by itself, eerily glowing.

"Doesn't look like any kind of lyrium I've seen." Varric stated shaking his head, his voice barely above a whisper.

They turned around and saw Bartrand standing behind them. The door had creaked as it was open a second time. He was watching the four of them carefully, his hand on his beard.

"Take a look at this, Bartrand!" Varric said, waving his hand. "An idol made of pure lyrium, I think. Could be worth a fortune!"

Bartrand whistled, still staring. Hawke thought he sound a bit…distracted. "You could be right. Excellent find."

Hawke walked over to the idol, and slowly picked it up. She could feel an odd pulse in her hands when she touched it. However, it disappeared when she lifted it off the alter. She tuned it over to Varric and the others so they could get a better look. Aveling and Fenris shook their heads, not know what it could possibly be.

"Not bad." Varric said weighing it in his hand. He threw it over to Bartrand who caught it, his face still oddly calm."We'll take a look around, see if there's anything further in." Hawke curiously watched as Bartrand slowly walked out of the room and then began closing the door behind him.

"Hey, wait!" Hawke called out. "The door!"

The four of them ran for it but it closed and locked before they could get to it.

"Bartrand!" Varric yelled through the door. "It's shut behind you!"

For a moment they didn't hear anything, then there was a nasty laugh that was increasing in pitch, coming from the other side. "You always did notice everything, Varric."

Hawke and Varric looked at each other.

"Are you joking!" Varric said, slamming his fist against the heavy door. "You're going to screw your own brother for a lousy idol?"

"Ha! It's not just the idol." They heard Bartrand, muffled. It sounded like he was walking away. "The location of the thaig alone is worth a fortune, and I'm not splitting that three ways! Sorry, brother!"

"Bartrand!" Varric yelled, kicking the door. He cried out in frustration. "Bartrand! I swear I'm going to find that son of a bitch-sorry mother-and I will kill him!" He gave out a loud sigh. "Let's hope there's a way out of here."

"Let's make camp and sleep for now…with what we have." Hawke said grimly, checking her things for provisions, the others doing the same. None of them had very much at all, save for a few scraps and water. "We might need our strength."

"There is no point in dwelling on things that cannot be changed." Aveline said to Hawke when she mused her concerns after the four of them had settled, waiting for rest to take them. "We need to go as far as we can."

"Well," Hawke said, a twisted smile on her face as she addressed the others, "I give all of you permission to eat me when I perish."

"Oh, no." Varric said. He was lying down on the cold stone, his hands behind his head. His neck twisted to look at her, "The only person dying is Bartrand by my hands. We _will_ get out of here."

No one said anything after that and settled down, fixing their own spots close to each other. The caves were rather cold and all they had was body warmth. Varric offered to take first watch, probably unable to sleep because of his brother's audacity. The moment Hawke found a comfortable spot to lay her head on, she felt her eyes droop. She was about to fall asleep when she noticed a presence beside her. Hawke had a feeling she knew who it was and tried to ignore it. However, the presence now sat right in front of her, making it impossible for her to ignore. She opened her eyes and sat up to look at him.

"What do you need, Fenris?" Hawke said, sounding bit more irritated than she wanted to be.

Fenris looked at her then at the ground, as if he was trying to figure out the best way to put his words together. "I wanted to apologize. I might have overreacted."

"'Might have?'" Hawke said, her eyes narrowed. However, her feelings quickly faded away realizing he seemed to take her well-being to heart. "You wouldn't be saying this because we might die here, are you?"

"No, I…" Fenris began, looking bewildered.

"I'm joking, Fenris." Hawke told him kindly. He stopped stuttering to look at her. "It's all right. I understand. Thank you for thinking of me.."

His eyes fell onto her, a soft gaze that made her melt beside him, giving her his half-smile then. Unable to contain herself, Hawke reached over and threw her arms around him. She knew this made him uncomfortable, but she didn't care, she didn't want to let go. For a moment, Fenris did nothing, she could feel his heartbeat through his shirt, which made her smile. Then, he hesitantly placed his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Nothing needed to be said, as the two settled closely together on the floor and fell asleep. Hawke had never felt safer.

* * *

><p>It was only a few hours, but it was much needed rest. If anyone had seen Hawke and Fenris' sleeping positions they said nothing of it. In silence, the other gathered the little provisions they had and set out. The tunnels seemed endless as they wandered about. Varric continued to mutter threats under his breath of all the things he will do to him when he finds his brother again. The group continued, each thinking, but not saying, the same thing, <em>they were all going to die, here<em>. Hawke shook her head of the thought and walked on, noticing stranger and stranger things happening in their environment. Vines of similar texture and color as the idol were growing throughout the cavern walls and columns. Even creatures she had never seen before suddenly appeared before her very eyes. Giant rock creatures made of the lyrium and flame and lava. They were numerous and seemingly never-ending but easy to fought once Hawke and the group realized where their weakness were.

"Bloody flames! What were those things?" Varric exclaimed after their first encounter.

No one had any answers, and they continued on, more watchful for any strange and dangerous surprises. They continued on, facing various daemons along the way and more of the rock things, then they came face to face with the largest one they had ever seen after they had fought quite a few them in a tunnel.

"Enough." it said in an echo, its parts gathering from around the floor and emerging together in front of their eyes. "You have proven your mettle. I would not see these creatures harmed and without need."

"I think attacking us on sight gives us plenty of need." Hawke told it, impatiently. Walking around trying to find their way throughout the maze of the dwarves caverns were proving tiresome.

"They will not assault you further. Not without my permission."

"What are these things?" Varric said softly. "They seem like rock wraiths, but…"

Hawke gave him a questioning look, _rock wraiths?_

"They hunger." continued the creature, "The profane have lingered in this place for ages beyond memory; feeding in the magic stones until the need is all they know."

"…The lyrium? That's what sustains them?" Hawke asked, peering at it. "Who are you to them?"

"I am not as they are. I am…a visitor."

"Oh," Hawke said, looking at it, her thoughts gathered. "A daemon. It all makes sense, now."

"I will not see my feast end." The creature replied, sounding irritated. "I sense your desire. You seek to leave this place, but you will need my aid to do so."

"I doubt that." Hawke said angrily. "Good-bye, daemon."

"You have made a mistake!" It yelled.

Hawke and the others ignored it as they slammed all their weapons into it. He was not the hardest, however. Shades and abominations and rock wraiths made their way to the group attacking one after another. If it was anything besides abominable creatures, Hawke would have called the assault a massacre. She and the others eventually wiped out the rest, quickly. Hawke looked over at the others, their patience was wearing thin and they were weakening. She sighed as she opened her pack, looking through her things. There wasn't much left at all. Hawke and the other continued walking, Varric leading the way. He had recalled some of the map and he seemed to think they were heading in the right direction. What else could they do, but follow him? At least they had that option still. They found themselves in a brightly-lit cavern, the most amount of red lyrium they had seen in one place.

"What is this place?" Hawke asked looking around. Notcing multiple columns covered in the same sort of lyrium the idol was made of.

"This is the vault." Varric responded immediately, clearly happy, he knew exactly where he was. "The dwarves would have brought their…"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. A massive slamming of rocks were heard from behind. As Hawke and the other turned to look, there stood a giant rock wraith glowering at them with one large lyrium-imbued eye that was steadily glowing brighter. Hawke could only imagine what that eye could do.

"Oh, that can't be good." Varric said, staring at it.

"Go! Go!" Hawke yelled, reaching for her daggers and pushing Varric to hide, the other close behind.

The rock wraith turned a bright red, as it blew a whole in the rock where Varric was standing just moments before. There was silence, and Hawke took a chance to look; the wraith looked as it were…recharging? It was large and bulky, thus, slow to react. Fenris and Aveline waited no time in taking advantage of this, as they moved about the wraith, slashing at the creature as the eye began glowing again. Varric was trying to keep a distance as he saw what looked like vulnerable areas that Aveline and Fenris made available. Hawke on the hand was trying to keep lesser rock wraits from attacking the backs of her companions. Unfortunately, the wraith also had a few tricks that it quickly utilized. There was another moment of silence as the creature began to furiously vibrate as it made itself into a ball.

"Hide!" Hawke cried out.

She ran to the nearest column, but not in enough time. She felt a horrible burn on her arm right, gasping in pain. She looked around and felt relieved that everyone else had hid themselves successfully. She also noticed from the corner of her eye, the rock wraith had become a pile of rock and lyrium, however it was quickly recharging itself once more. She yelled out to the others pointing. The others noticed this as well and ran toward it, attacking it once more. Ignoring the burn in her arm, Hawke ran to the the lesser wraiths, distracting them. Hawke realized that this was almost like a continuous game and something fast needed to be done. She looked around her and realized the wraith was almost fully functional, and then saw the opportunity she was waiting for. With a cry, she pulled her dagger and with all her strength, jumped in the air and sunk her weapon straight into its eye. The creature gave out a screeching cry and fell to pieces, Hawke landing and rolling away from it. She exhaled as she sheathed her daggers

"Huh." Varric said, breathlessly, looking at the wraith. "The rock wraiths are supposed to be dwarves legends. They're not even supposed to be real!"

"Looked pretty real to me." Hawke commented. Fenris moved over to her, squaring his jaw, but said nothing as he handed her a healing poultice. She gave him a feeble smile and grabbed it before slapping it onto her burn.

"I suppose it doesn't matter…." Varric replied putting a hand on her arm. "Look at what it was guarding."

Hawke saw it too. Piles and piles of gold coins, chests filled with gleaming goblets and dishes, and ornamental weapons layered over the gold. "Let's take a look, shall we?" Hawke said, her fingers reaching for the nearest pile.

"Is that a key?" Varric asked, his eyes on another pile. He picked up a very old worn-looking key. "Good. Let's take up as much as our pockets can carry and leave this bloody place."

The key worked on an old door they found nearby the pile. Varric pushed it open and the four of them went through it, expecting more rock wriths, but nothing sprung out.

"It certainly smells better here." Hawke said, when the tension wavered..

"Hmm." Varic said, squinting his eyes to the hallway before him. "I'd say this is our way back."

"How long to get back?" Hawke asked, following his gaze.

"If we're unlucky, maybe a week."

"And if we're lucky?"

Varric growled and continued to walk. "We stumble over Bartrand's corpse on the way."

Hawke laughed as she followed behind him


	5. Anders

"Hello, Hawke."

Hawke looked up feeling surprised. There stood Merrill, a smile on her face. "Hello, Merrill. It's good to see you."

"It's always good to see you, Hawke." Merrill said, sitting beside her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Merrill." Hawke replied, automatically.

Merrill was able to see right through hawk, however. She had found Hawke with her chin resting on her hands, staring at a wall with a distant look in her eyes. "No, you're not."

Hawke didn't reply. It's been nearly over a year since the Deep Roads. As far as she was concerned, the expedition resulted in her favor despite Bartrand's treachery; she was able to appeal to the Viscount with the help of her mother, purchased the Amell estate, and was now living in Hightown. She also hated the Deep Roads. And Bartrand. It was his fault she wasted time and effort trying to battle her way out of the bloody tunnels, through dragons, darkspawn, and those rock wraiths. She hated him because he kept her away from Bethany. She clearly remembers the day she got back. She was tired from the long trek as she made her way slowly but happily up to Gamlen's hovel. She opened the door slowly, about to call to the others and there stood that templar, Cullen was his name, with a hand firmly on Bethany's arm. She was already dressed in Circle robes, her eyes red. Beside her, stood mother, her hands on Bethany's cheeks, whispering words, in a reassuring sort of way, looking much more distressed.

Hawke's fatigue died away instantly as she saw this sight. She slammed the door hard against the wall, making the room shake.

"Hey!" Gamlen cried out from a corner.

Hawke ignored him as she stalked over to the tall templar, demanding an explanation. "What's going on?"

"Please, don't do anything." Bethany pleaded to her side.

Hawke did not say anything more because of Bethany, but she certainly thought it. She was tired, angry, frustrated, and was in the mood to hurt a certain dwarf, but she had no qualms hurting templars either. Cullen narrowed his eyes, taking a defensive approach as she got closer. "Mistress Bethany is being taken to the Circle of Magi in the Gallows."

"Over my dead body." Hawke said in a near whisper, her hands in fists. _I will not fail, again._

However, Bethany surprised her by stepping in front of Cullen. Hawke felt taken aback as her sister told her calmly, "It's done. Don't make it worse."

Hawke clenched her jaw again, throwing a nasty lok at Cullen's direction. She stood her ground, however.

"Consider yourselves fortunate." Cullen said, staring at Hawke, daring her to make a move. His had was on the hilt of his weapon. "Her cooperation allows us to spare you the punishment for harboring a dangerous mage." he paused, looking at Bethany, then Hawke. "This once."

Hawke shot him another nasty look. She wanted to yell at him, punch him, kill him, but Bethany's face stopped her.

"Oh, Bethany." her mother suddenly said, tears falling down her cheeks. "What will happen to you?"

"Don't worry, mother." Bethany said kindly, taking Leandra's hands. "I'll be fine." She turned to Hawke, her face more serious than Hawke had ever seen. "Look after her."

All Hawke could do was nod her head. She watched her sister leave with the templar, her heart rising in despair. Bethany took one last look back, said nothing more, and the door slammed behind her. Beside Hawke, her mother fell to the floor, her hands reaching out for Bethany. Hawke kneeled down by her, patting her mother's back but could think of nothing helpful to say.

"I never said, but I'm so sorry about Bethany." Hawke heard Merrill say beside her. "Have you heard from her? Is she settling in all right with the Circle?"

Hawke looked at her before opening her mouth, "I thought you and Bethany didn't get along. Why are you worrying over her?"

"I'd be terrified in her shoes." Merrill stated simply, shrugging her shoulders. "Surrounded by strangers, watched all the time. We didn't always agree, but she's a sweet girl. I would never wish that fate on anyone."

Hawke nodded, looking at the floor. "Our mother checks on her, frequently. She seems to be adjusting."

"Maybe it's nice of her to _finally_ live without hiding." Merrill said with a reassuring smile. "She's strong. If anything can get through this, she can." Merrill paused as she watched Hawke. "Don't blame yourself."

Hawke shook her head, her hands rubbing her face furiously. "If I'd gotten home sooner, she might still be free..."

"Once the templars knew, nothing you could have done, could have saved her." Merrill stood then and patter Hawke's arm. "Things will be all right."

Hawke felt consoled by Merrill's words and could feel her chest of guilt and regret subside slightly. She smiled at Merrill telling her she'll be fine and Merrill left, looking for Isabela.

Hawke was alone again in Varric's rented suite. She was waiting for Varric to go over the financials that have accrued from the expedition. The old dwarves were certainly guarding a lot of gold; there didn't seem to be any stopping to the flow, which suited Varric just fine.

"Hawke, it's good to see you."

Hawke turned and saw the dwarf standing by the doorway, leaning against it. He smiled at her, walked in, and sat on his favorite chair by the fireplace. He lifted Bianca from his back and sat her beside him on the table.

"Varric." Hawke said, smiling at him, as she turned in her seat. "It seems we haven't spoken in ages."

"Ah, you know." Varric said, settling back. "Now that my bastard of a brother has disappeared without a trace, I have to occupy his seat at the Merchants Guild."

"I have a hard time seeing you anything like Bartrand." Hawke replied looking at him. "Attending meetings; proudly sitting on the chair of House Tethras."

"Shit, no." Varric said with a dismissive hand. "I haven't attended the last five and I'm not going to. If I'm running anything, it'll be here; my favorite place in all of Kirkwall."

Hawke laughed at this. "Of course, the Hanged Man."

"It's the best tavern." he said, eyeing the walls admiringly. "It could use some cute dwarven serving girls, but otherwise, it's perfect."

"And ignoring mail, I see." Hawke nodded her head behind him, notching piles of unopened letters addressed to him sitting on an even larger pile of parchment on a bookshelf.

Varric nodded, looking smug. "I never reply to mail." With that that he pulled out a paper with a series of numbers from his jacket pocket. "Ready for this, Hawke? It seems there's more to be had…."

* * *

><p>By the time Hawke and Varric had finished their discussion, the light from the fire had grown dim and either of them could hardly see the parchment anymore.<p>

"Whew." Hawke said, standing, her back cracking from a stretch. "Those numbers make me wonder why I continue risking my life for strangers."

"Because you have a good heart?" Varric supplied, giving a great yawn.

"Or something." Hawke said with a shrug. "Or, I have some very needy friends."

Varric chuckled. "Speaking of needy, have you heard from Blondie?"

Hawke furrowed her eyebrows. "I've only spoken to him a few times, less than I would have liked. He doesn't seem the same Anders anymore."

"He responds to you, Hawke." Varric said, a glint forming in his eye. "In more ways than one."

"Don't tempt me to do something very nasty to you, Varric." Hawke said, waving her finger at him, but she was amused all the time. "Bianca will miss you."

"Oh, that's right." Varric said with a knowing nod, patting his crossbow. "It's the broody elf you've got your mind set on." He shook his head. He then looked at her, his eyes full of concern. "Hawke, I've been hearing rumours about you two. Both of you are becoming quite the item. What's going on?"

"Well, well, well," Hawke responded. "I never thought you were the type, Varric. I'm flattered."

Varric chuckled. "It's the chest hair, isn't? It's always the hair, all the ladies fall for it. But, unfortunately, I'm spoken for."

"Ah." Hawke said, holding a hand to her chest. "Bianca stands in the way again?"

"She's certainly the jealous type." Varric said with a knowing nod. "But seriously, Hawke. As your friend, I'm..concerned. You do know the elf is covered in spikes, like an angsty porcupine? He might have some...issues."

Hawke gave him a warm smile. "In all the time you've known me, have you ever seen me turned off by crazy?"

Varric laughed. "Okay, okay. Point taken." He shrugged. "Could you speak to Anders, anyway? Find out what's on his mind?"

"Yes…" Hawke said. Before she should put another word in, Isabel walked in with Merrill laughing hysterically about something.

"Oh, Hawke!" Isabela said happily. "You're here!"

"It's like you never left, Isabela." Hawke said.

"It's easier for people to find me this way." Isabela paused, looking as if she just remembered something. "Do you remember the relic I told you about? The one I need to find? I've been following a lead. I'm so close I can taste it!"

"This is becoming an obsession, Isabela." Hawke said warily. "And isn't that what you said last time?"

Isabela raised an eyebrow then it dawned on her. "_Ooh._ You mean when I went digging for that stash?"

"Yes," Hawke sighed. "that turned out to contain several badly written poems in an old boot."

Isabela shrugged, frowning. "It could have contained the relic. I just thought I would let you know that I may soon be taking up on your offer of help."

"Well," Hawke said, crossing her arms. "it's yours when you need it."

Isabela gave her wide smile. "I knew I could count on you." Then she began to laugh, turing to the dwarf. "Varric, you know that poet who's been standing near me trying to dirty himself into my pants?"

"You don't wear pants, Isabela." Merrill stated, looking confused. She settled herself on the table beside Varric.

"Just a figure of speech, kitten." Isabela said.

"Were you listening to him last night?" Varric said chuckling.

Isabela nodded. "'Your eyes are like bumblebees, flying into the window of my soul.'" She laughed heartily.

"My favorite was, 'Your lips are like the wings of sparrows. Red ones. WIth no feathers.'"

"'Oh, speak!'" She said, dramatically resting a hand on her forehead. "'And send the plucked wings of your lips soaring!'"

"I'd buy the guy a drink, but I don't think he needs one."

Hawke laughed along with them and she sat listening for awhile before she decided to call it a night. Biding them all farewell, she walked out of the Hanged Man, feeling better than she did going in.

* * *

><p>Hawke awoke the next morning with her mabari looking at her. "Hi, puppy!" she said, scratching him right under his ears.<p>

She dressed and made her way down the stairs into the living room. Her mother was already up, reading a book by the fire. Hawke watched her for a moment, happy. She walked over, gave her a mother a great hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well, dear?" her mother said, standing. She carefully looked her daughter up and down, her eyebrows furrowing. "Nothing dangerous last night, have you?"

"Not if you account discussing finances with Varric as something dangerous." Hawke said. "I'm certain they didn't give me nightmares."

Her mother gave her a dubious smile then shrugged her shoulders. Possibly realizing her daughter will do whatever she wanted, dangerous or not. She sighed looking around.

"Mother?" Hawke asked, concerned.

Leandra turned to face her. "It's strange living here again. My childhood home." She walked over to a window and looked out of it. "Now owned by my child. It's not something I could have imagined when I was a little girl, staring out this window." she looked back at Hawke. "I'm so grateful you used the money from the expedition to buy back the estate. I feel like an Amell, again."

Hawke smiled at her. "Don't act all pompous and put on airs."

Her mother laughed. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I'm still Fereldan." she sighed again. "I just wish we could all be a family one more time. I've visited Bethany at the Circle. She seemed happy enough. I guess I just need to start picking you out a suitable husband."

"Husband?" Hakwe mouthed, feeling horrified.

"I've been wondering if I shouldn't remarry." she looked at Hawke, closely as if wondering what she thought. "I'm sure the last thing you need is your mother watching over your shoulder every time you come home. Perhaps there is still life, once your children have outgrown you."

"It sounds like you already have someone in mind." Hawke replied, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Nothing I'm ready to share yet, so don't pry." Leandra replied with a small smile. "It is refreshing that I could still be courted at this age. You know, Seneschal Bran has a son about your age."

Desperately wanting to change the subject and feeling slightly disgusted of the thought she could ever be related to the Seneschal, Hawke turned around and ruffled through the mail. "Anything for me, Mother?"

"A few letters, actually, requesting an immediate response."

"Isn't it alway immediate?" Hawk asked, annoyed.

"The Viscount is especially asking for you." her mother said, watching her curiously.

"The Viscount?" Hawke said looking at her. "Viscount Dumat?"

"You've certainly made a name for yourself, haven't you, dear?"

"Clearly." Hawke said, reaching for the letter.

* * *

><p>Hawke made her way to the Keep, standing before the large stairs that led to the Viscount's office. She told herself that she would visit Aveline before she left as she walked up. She found herself in front of the office, the door wide open. There stood Seneschal Bran and and Viscount Dumat, their heads together over a piece of parchment.<p>

"…the compound was not meant to be permanent." Bran was stating. "There are concerns the Qunari influence is…" Bran turned his head to see Hawke waiting by the doorway. He narrowed his eyes and watched her. "…is no longer contained."

Viscount looked up, also noticing Hawke, but turned his attention to the Seneschal. "Was it ever? Kirkwall has tension enough between Templar and Mage, but these _Qunari_," the Viscount stood then, turning Bran's attention away from Hawke. "sit like gargoyles for Maker-knows-what and everyone goes mad around them." He raised a hand, "Nearly four years that I have stood between fanatics and now _this."_ He said, looking at Hawke.

"Don't keep us in suspense." Hawke said with a smile.

"Leave us." The Viscount said to Bran, crossing his arms.

The Seneschal shot an angry look at Hawke as he walked away. Hawke felt tempted to stick her tongue out at him.

Dumat closed the door behind Bran and sighed heavily as he turned around, his eyes tired, his body slouching. The man had certainly grown older over the past year. "Meredith at my throat, Orsino at my heels, and a city scared of heretical giants. Balance is healed because the Quanri ask for nothing. Even the space is Lowtown was a gift to contain them." He walked over to Hawke. "And now the Arishok has requested you. By name. What did you do?"

"I got his attention a couple of times." Hawke said thoughtfully, thinking back. "I guess I impressed him, but that was some time ago."

Dumat shook his head. "It makes no sense and it doesn't matter. I just need them quiet." He turned then looking out the window. "I remembered how you helped my son. It seems you are to have influence above your station." He looked back at her. "Speak to the Arishok. Give him what he needs to keep the peace. Can you do that for Kirkwall, Serah Hawke?"

"The Quinari usually arrive as conquerers." Hawke said, looking at him. "Odd that this has gone on so long."

Dumat cocked his head briefly. "Very. And I have no interest in antagonizing them. That is partially why I suffer being a messenger today." He sighed, irritated. "A treaty exists and it has been honored. Although…"

"Doubts?" Hawke asked.

"They claim they are waiting for a second ship. It's been years. They want something else."

"Any idea what I can expect from the Arishok?"

"None." Dumat responded. "Honestly, I don't think I've heard two direct words from the Arishok…other than his rather deliberate phrasing of 'Begone'. If you think he's asking me to notify you of this is strange, well, he would be right."

"How is Seamus?" Hawke asked after a moment. "Have the times been kind?"

Dumant looked at her hard, then his gaze softened. "He is his own man, but your actions tempered him somewhat. He's not so angry at the world. I thank you for that." He brought a hand to his head. "I might not agree with him on a great many things, but I am proud of what he is becoming."

Hawke sighed and nodded her head. "I'm always willing to assist, Viscont, if this is what you need."

Dumat looked surprised but pleased. "Now that is an attitude this city had lacked for a long time. Appease the Arishok. Take his demand and let him return to dormancy. As awkward as this has been, it is better than the alternative." He sighed, "Maker, what is next?"

Hawke walked out of the office, feeling as if two tons have decided to sit on her shoulders. _Ugh,_ Hawke thought. _Qunari._ She made her way to the barracks to Aveline, but stopped, noticing Seamus.

"Seamus." she called out, walking over to him. "The Viscount's boy."

"You're here rather often, Serah Hawke." he said, shaking her hand. He had grown quite a bit over the past years. His eyes no longer had the innocence it once held. "A good influence, I think. Even if by not taking sides, you helped start something." He smiled briefly. "I still accept no blame for defending Quanri, and I don't miss the kinship of the people who oppose what I believe."

"You're determined to be a thorn on someone's side." Hawke said with a wink. "Good on you."

"I'm the son of a Viscount." Seamus said, rather grudgingly. "My actions are dissected no matter what I do. I may as well try to do something good. If I offend, well, some people really try hard to be offended. There are other ways to see the world. The Qunari have shown me that."

"What are your plans, Seamus?" Hawke asked, curiously.

"The Qunari are an honorable people, something Kirkwall lacks." he stated, waving his hand over the people under the balcony where they stood. "If the people of Kirkwall could see that, then maybe positive things would happen. I can feel it."

Hawke laid a hand on his shoulder, feeling he was somewhat naive, but nodded a good-bye, as he too, had to leave. She walked over to the barracks and rapped her knuckles on the door. Not bothering to wait for an answer, she opened it, watching Aveline arguing with another guard.

As Aveline saw Hawke, she held up her hand to the other and firmly said, "Dismissed."

Hawke gave Aveline a sympathetic smile, but the Guard Captain was frustrated as she leaned against her desk. "You would think the Captain of the Guard could requisition a templar or two, but no. _That_ would be demeaning. Can't have them working for the people when eternity needs a nanny."

"You had to know cleaning up this mess would have to be difficult." Hawke pointed out as she sat on the chair opposite Aveline's desk.

"It's not the challenge." Aveline replied, looking at Hawke. "It the 'non-ending' part." She continued looking at Hawke's bemused face. "I blame you."

"Me?" Hakwe asked, incredulous.

"You poured money into a pot that was already full. Everything has shifted. Good job validating the fears of every Anti-Fereldan in Kirkwall."

"I didn't realize I was making this difficult for you." Hawke said, surprised.

Aveline exhaled and made a face. She sat at her desk, clearly annoyed. "I'm just harassing you. Although, you are a bit like the center of a hurricane; you've changed fortunes for many people, not always for the better."

"When's the last time you had a break?" Hawke asked, looking at her. "Sounds like you've spread yourself pretty thin."

"There are a lot of people in my charge, Hawke." Aveline told her. "Someone has to look out for them."

"Guarding the guardsmen, Aveline?" Hawke asked. "Isn't that a bit too much?"

"I don't turn people loose like Jehven." Aveline said firmly. "Additional training, double patrols. Costs are up, but I've halved injuries. I'll take it and argue with Bran later."

Hawke made a noncommittal noise. "Grouse all you want. You love what I do for you, Guard-Captain."

"They would have to drag me out of here." Aveline said, smiling. "I'm sure there is someone lining up to try. You among them. I haven't had the time to follow you around."

"Again?" Hawke said, mockingly exasperated.

"I don't think I need to, much, anyway. I can trust that you at least try to do right."

"Of course, Aveline." Hawke replied, standing up again. "I was just checking in. It certainly has been awhile."

"Come in later, Hawke." Aveline said reaching for some parchment and a quill. "There is something I would like to discuss with you, after hours." She paused. "Oh, and Hawke. Do me a favor and speak with Fenris. It's getting harder and harder to move the guards around that bloody mansion of his. See if you can't convince him to move somewhere less conspicuous."

Hawke saluted and left the premises, making her way to Fenris. She felt a bit guilty, however as she walked. Her companions have become very popular among the people of Kirkwall; they were friends of the Fereldan refugee who managed to survive the Deep Roads and purchase the Amell estate. And _everyone _knew the Amells; "up-standing citizens" she was told. Anders was in a more dangerous situation. He was an apostate running a clinic in Darktown. There was no denying that he was there, Hawke was sure the Templars knew, but they were having a harder and harder time finding him, it seemed. He was becoming more and more reclusive, and she was hearing less and less of him. She had to see him soon, or she was afraid she'd never see him again. He was her friend.

It was also common knowledge among the curious neighbors that Fenris' mansion was indeed not his, and this seemed to intrigue the populace, especially the guard. Aveline has warned Fenris he was not in a permanent situation and it was a better idea for him to live somewhere else. Hawke could hardly blame him, though, the longer he stayed. He has a home for the first time as a free man. She certainly knew what it felt like to not have a home any longer. Living in one's very own home was a very different and heart-warming feeling. Over the past year, Hawke did notice Fenris was becoming more and more guarded, even nervous. She never questioned him on it, however, believing she was giving him the space he needed. She knew his independence was something he treasured. Hawke was afraid that they were slowly moving apart, which was certainly something she did not want. Perhaps, now was the time to ask.

She knocked on his door, but no answer. She reached for the handle and turned it. The door opened and in she went, making her way up to the usual room. There was Fenris sitting with Isabela. Fenris looked up noticing Hawke's presence, his gaze softening as he saw her. He looked back at Isabela who was talking about a tax collector.

"So, the Senechal's tax collector _won't_ be coming around, like you asked." Isabela was telling him with a teasing smile. "Funny story."

"I'll pass." Fenris told her, with a wave of his hand. "But, thank you for the help."

"Spoilsport." Isabela commented, and looked around her. "Why you want to squat up here in Hightown is beyond me."

"I like the view." Fenris replied calmly, turning his eyes to Hawke.

Isabela stood up then, looking him up and down. "So do I."

She turned and saw Hawke, seemingly not surprised she was there. She winked at her, as she passed. Hawke shook her head and sat across Fenris, vaguely wondering what that was all about.

"Fenris," Hawke started. "Aveline sent me."

"On business again?" he joked.

"In a way." Hawke continued with a small smile. "She wants you to squat somewhere else, really. She can't ignore the inquiries forever."

Fenris sighed and looked away, his mind obviously elsewhere, then he muttered, "Three years."

"Something happened?" Hawke replied.

"Nothing has happened." Fenris said, angrily. "There is still no sign of Danarius. I'm beginning to wonder if he's finally given up."

"Isn't this his mansion?" Hawke asked. "He must know you're here."

"Would you be surprised to learn that this isn't, in fact, his mansion?" Fenris replied looking at her. "It belongs to a Tevinter merchant. One who has evidently given up on the place. Or perhaps dead. Perhaps Danarius killed him for it. Either way, if Danarius is aware of my presence, he has done nothing."

"Don't tell me you'll miss the attention." Hawke questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Fenris smiled his half-smile (_Maker_, she thought). He leaned over placing his hands on the table, "Tell me, what do you do when you stop running?"

Hawke paused, thinking. "You take a breath and look around. Start anew."

"I…don't know how." Fenris replied, staring at his hands. "My first memories are receiving these _markings_." He said the last word disgusted. "The lyrium being branded into my flesh, the agony took away everything. Whatever life I had before I became a slave, is lost." He stood up then, moving away from her. "I shouldn't trouble you with this. My problems are not yours."

Hawke stared at his back. "You don't know who you were?"

"Fenris was the name Danarius bestowed upon me." he said, turning around, his eyes narrowing. "His 'little wolf'. If I once had another name, or a family, there were taken from me. But again, this is not your concern."

"You realize I'm here, listening to you talk?" Hawke said, leaning back into her chair and crossing her arms. "I might be able to help with your problems. Or give you a few more."

Fenris chuckled. "Only a few?"

"Well, it depends, if I really work at it."

He paused as he surveyed her. "You're a beautiful woman, Hawke..."

"If anyone else said that to me, I'd hurt them." Hawke told him, with a smile.

But Fenris frowned and said hesitantly. "I'm an escaped slave and an elf, living in a borrowed mansion. None of those things ever bothered you?"

"I'm not without faults, Fenris." Hawke said, wondering what he was getting at. "I'm a Fereldan refugee as well as a human. Has that bothered you?"

Fenris paused. "You have me there."

"Has this been what's disturbing you?" Hawke asked, standing. "You've been rather distant. I thought, maybe, something wasn't…working."

"I…am sorry." Fenris replied, looking at her. He slowly reached for her and placed his hand on her cheek. He brought his hand down to her neck, then her shoulder, then her arm, pulling her toward him for a strong hug. "It was not my intention to keep you at bay. I suppose I've been rather restless."

"Because of Danarius?" Hawke said. She was holding onto him tightly, her eyes closed.

"Even awake, he haunts me in everything I do." Fenris growled. "I've taken up mercenary jobs to try and keep me from feeling…angry and frustrated."

"Oh," Hawke said pulling back to look at him. "is that where you've been? Joined another merry band? Mine not good enough for you?"

He blinked. Suddenly, he leaned down to kiss her. It was aggressive; the anger and frustration he felt seemed to be transferred into that kiss. Soon, though, he relaxed; his kisses becoming sweeter and softer as he pushed and pulled her around the room trying to find some sort of solid surface. Hawke giggled as she tripped over a chair, nearly falling into the fire.

"Let's avoid any flames, please."

Fenris caught her and swiftly kicked the chair out of the way, not losing eye contact with her. They continued to move, until Fenris successfully pushed Hawke into a wall, and she felt drunk with passion as she felt his hands move around her, touching and feeling and reaching for her as much as he could. The kisses slowed, and their foreheads touched, as they breathed heavily.

"That was certainly different." Hawke said, nervously fingering his hair. She loved his hair. She loved how it swept over his face when he moved his head. She loved how soft it was as she pressed her face against it. She pulled his head down to kiss his forehead.

"You give me pause, Hawke." Fenris said after a moment, turning his eyes up to see her. "You make me believe, I _can_ start somewhere."

"Of course you can, Fenris." Hawke replied, softly. "What's stopping you?"

Fenris said nothing but suddenly stood up straighter, taking a step back from her. "I...need to think on some things. Will…I see you later?"

Hawke tilted her head, confused by his sudden cautious movement. "I'm sure you know where to find me. Care to talk about it?"

"I…" Fenris started then shook his head. "No. Not now."

Hawke looked at him, curious, but she did not wish to press anything. She reached up to stroke his hair and kiss him once more before she left, bewildered.

* * *

><p>Hawke stood in the doorway, looking at Anders. He was standing looking defeated next to a cot where a very young boy seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully. His mother was leaning over him, her face in her hands. She was moaning softly as she cried. Anders shoulders were sagging as if he was holding the weight of the world on his shoulders. Hawke edged herself around the clinic, so as not to interrupt.<p>

Suddenly, the woman looked at Anders, her eyes cold and hard. "You killed him!" she yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at him. The clinic went silent and stared at the two of them. "You killed my little boy!"

"I was trying to help him!" Anders said, completely taken aback by her sudden outburst. "But there was nothing I could have done!"

"You're a healer!" she yelled, now with the boy in her arms, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "A mage healer! You could have fixed him. He should be alive right now, playing with the other children. But he's dead! Dead!"

"I'm sorry." Anders said, laying a hand softly on the woman's shoulder. "It was peaceful. I made sure he felt no more pain."

The woman looked at him again, her eyes full of hate. "Don't you touch me! Don't you dare touch me-_apostate_!" she spit the last word out and stood up, pulling the little boy up in her arms, his head falling limply on her shoulder. "Maybe the templars are right!" she stormed out, her hands tight around the boy, moaning in despair as Hawke watched her half-run out the door, moaning.

Hawke turned her head toward Anders. His eyes glowed frightfully bright as he let out a loud frustrated yell and slammed a long table beside him, nearly breaking it in two. He took no notice at the people around him, who were either watching him warily, or cringing as they tried to tiptoe out of the clinic unnoticed. Hawke, however, walked right over to him and placed a hand on his.

"Anders." she said softly.

Hawke watched as his eyes changed slowly back to normal, after realizing who it was. He stood still, breathing heavily, and closed his eyes tightly. It took a moment before he stood up straight again. Hawke noticed large bags under red eyes, certain he hasn't slept.

"Hawke," he said softly. He brought a hand to his head and swept back his hair from the beads of sweat on his forehead, collapsing into a chair. Hawke walked around the table and kneeled beside him.

"It's getting harder and harder to control Justice." Anders said, looking elsewhere. "He's getting stronger."

"Would that woman say anything to the templars?"

Anders shook is head, rubbing his face. "No, I don't think she would. She was just...angry and confused. You know, she's also a Fereldan refugee and that was her son. They ended up in Darktown after the Blight. I've known them both for a long time."

"Was that her son who died?" Hawke asked, and Ander's nodded. "What happened?"

"He fell, and broke his arm some years ago before I met him." Anders said, talking to his hands. "It became infected and spread. I couldn't help him."

"An infection seems ordinary compared to some of the things I've seen you do."

"This is Darktown." Anders said somberly. "There are all sorts of diseases here no one knows about. His mother didn't even know the boy was sick until he just stopped moving. Something had made its way into his blood, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was some blood mage practicing sick experiments on children."

"Do you see that often?" Hawke asked horrified.

"No." Anders admitted. "But I know magic when I see it. I just...couldn't explain that to his mother. She was confused and so blamed me, the only mage she knew." he smiled feebly at her. "Besides, who cares about Fereldans? Might as well say I killed him."

"But you didn't, Anders." Hawke told him. "Don't say that, Anders."

Anders didn't reply, but continued to stare at his hands.

"When's the last time you slept?" Hawke asked him after a moment.

Anders chuckled, darkly, "Sleep? I don't have the time to sleep, let alone think of sleeping."

"So, you'd rather kill yourself, then?" Hawke said, crossing her arms as she stood up, becoming irritated. "Justice is taking over, Anders. Not giving yourself rest is going to hurt you."

"I don't care!" he yelled, standing. He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"This isn't about that boy and his mother, is it?" Hawke said after a pregnant pause. "Something else is bothering you."

Anders turned his back on her and said nothing.

"Let me help you, Anders." Hawke insisted, moving in front of him, forcing him to look at her. "Talk to me."

Anders looked at her, anxious. "Things just keep getting worse. I had templars practically on my doorstep the other night."

"The templars are hunting you?" Hawke asked.

"Not me, specifically." Anders said, falling into his stool again. He placed his head on the table and wrapped his arms around it. "They were just checking the refugee camps. But it's not like this place is a secret; it's only a matter of time."

Hawke didn't know what else to do but place her hand on the top of his head, to somehow comfort him. Anders took her hand in his strong ones and she heard him give a slight groan.

"We haven't spoken much at all." Hawke stated, trying another stab at conversation. "Varric is worried about you. How have you been?"

"Good!" Anders said sarcastically, sitting up straight, a broad smile on his face. "I just love what Knight-Commander Meredith's done with the place; the curfews, the mid-knight raids on mage's families. Everyone I know were forced into hiding so they won't be made tranquil."

"This must be making it harder for you. With Justice, I mean." Hawke said, comprehension drawing on her face.

Anders sighed and explained, "In the Fade, there is no time. Emotion rules everything. Justice doesn't know how to sit idle for the right moment to strike, and I can't say I have any greater patience." He looked ashamed. "I fear what my anger has made of my friend."

"You chose to merge with him." Hawke pointed out. "Only you can make it work."

"Nothing you haven't told me before." Anders said with a small smile. "I _am_ trying. I have not attacked the templars openly, I've helped the mages here as best I can, but this impasse cannot last. One day, everyone in Kirkwall will have to choose a side."

"Be careful, Anders." Hawke warned him. "Talk like that and you'll have more than just templars on your doorstep."

Anders bit his lower lip. "There's something else." He finally said. "Did you notice how many tranquil are in the Gallows Courtyard lately? And don't tell me I'm just sensitive to it. I've been watching, and everyday there are new tranquil, selling their bloody wares. Good mages too. People I know who passed their Harrowing."

Hawke furrowed her eyes. "Doesn't Chantry law state that all mages who pass the Harrowing cannot be made tranquil?"

"Exactly." Anders said angrily. "The templars are using the Rite of Tranquility to silence those against them. They are working on a deliberate plan to turn every mage in Kirkwall for the next three years!"

"Don't the templars have anything better to do than come up with new ways to torment mages?" Hawke said, sighing.

"They don't." Anders said firmly. "The plan is the work of a templar named Ser Alrik. I've had a run-in with him myself. He's the one who did the ritual on Karl. Nasty piece of work. Likes to make mages beg."

"Karl, your friend from some years ago." Hawke replied remembering. "What happened between you and Ser Alrik?"

Anders hesitated, then, "I've been involved with an…underground resistance; mages living free in Kirkwall who help others escape. I can't tell you anymore, for your sake and theirs. I've been in the Gallows. I've seen his work, first-hand."

"Can you tell me anything more about him?"

"The Knight-Commander is at least sincere about her convictions, however mis-guided, she believes she's helping people." Anders made a face, "Ser Alrik is a sadist; cold-blooded as a lizard. He likes to experiment on mages; find out what it takes to push them into the arms of daemons."

"Lovely." Hawke said.

Anders looked around them as if afraid to be overheard. He walked closer to Hawke and said in nearly a whisper, "My friends in the mage underground know a way inside, a secret entrance into the walls of the Gallows." He hesitated again, looking at her, then. "Will you come with me, tonight? Please. Help me find evidence of Ser Alrick's Tranquil Solution."

"'Tranquil Solution?'" Hawke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what he calls it, Ser Alrik." Anders replied, his eyes narrowed. "His idea of a peaceful solution to the mage problem, to sunder the minds of every mage in the Free Marshes. I'm told he's bringing his proposal to Val Royeaux, to the Divine herself. He would turn every mage in Thedas into a drooling simpleton, under his command."

Hawke nodded, thinking of her sister. "I'll be there. Though, this Ser Alrik will be a fool if he kept this in writing."

"Then let us pray that he is a fool, as well as a bastard." Anders sighed, and stood up straighter than Hawke had seen him. "I'll be waiting at the entrance tonight. It is concealed not far from here. Look for the refugee camps to the south."

* * *

><p>"This tunnel has saved hundreds of mages." Anders said, holding out his hand to help Hawke down into the tunnel. "Please, tell no one about it."<p>

Hawke took his hand and jumped down. There was a stale scent in the air that made her cough when it reached her nostrils and down her throat. It was dark and damp, with only a few lanterns lit to show the way. She could hardly make out old cave-ins and hurriedly constructed tunnels leading into even darker caverns. She didn't realize she was about to walk off a cliff until Anders pulled her back.

"Careful, Hawke." Anders said, with a small smile. "I can't revive you if I can't see you. Stick close to the lanterns for safety."

"Did I mention that I don't really like it here?" Merrill stated from behind, looking around her.

"There was no reason for you to be here." Anders snapped. "You don't even care about the politics of Kirkwall."

"Hawke had asked me too." Merrill replied, simply. "I can't say no to her. She also said it might be enlightening."

"Lighten up, Blondie." Varric said, grunting as he landed hard from the hidden passageway. "Save your temper before your other self comes out."

"Right." Anders said, nodding. "If we find evidence of his plan, I'm taking it straight to the grand cleric."

"Come on." Hawke said leading, heading for the lantern path. "This way."

They walked for while in silence. Hawke could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up as they continued to make their way further down the tunnels. She found it very unnerving that Ser Alrik was still not found. It was much to quiet.

"Are you sure he's here, Anders?" Hawke said, softly, not really knowing why she was whispering.

"Yes." Anders said firmly.

"I feel as though I'm being watched." Hawke said. "As if anyone is bound to attack at any moment."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Anders replied, looking around him. "Lyrium smugglers built these tunnels to service the templars who crave the stuff."

"Hawke!" Varric called out.

"Smugglers." Anders said, through clenched teeth.

Hawke turned around and saw him pull back his crossbow and shot a man straight in the head. Another series of jeers rang in her ears. They found themselves surrounded. She saw from the corner of her eye Anders and Merrill pulling out their staffs. She reached for her daggers, keeping a close eye on the smugglers.

"Can't we talk about this?" Hawke said, trying to buy time."No?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Merrill lift her staff in the air and after muttering something under her breath, she threw a spell toward the attackers. Hawke watched wide-eyed as some of them collapsed, gasping and heaving as if in some sort of horrific pain. Others cried out in agony, but she had no time to waste staring; Hawke heard someone jump down behind her, ready to strike. She ducked down, a sword missing her by inches. She kicked her foot out, knocking the man off balance and with one swift motion, she sliced her dagger across his throat. It was a quick battle, nonetheless, as the others were quick to overcome. Hawke surveyed around for her companions, as Anders was checking for any sort of contusions. Satisfied with the others he nodded his head.

"My, that was exciting!" Merrill exclaimed walking over to Hawke.

"Good job, Merrill." Hawke told her with a smile. "You probably saved us."

"You think so?" Merrill replied, looking pleased. "I'm glad I could do something so useful."

"Magic is extremely useful, Daisy." Varric said, chuckling. "Think of all the times you can get drunk, and Blondie could cure you with snap of his fingers."

"I'd prefer not be used as a hangover cure, thanks." Anders snarled. "And blood magic is certainly _not_ useful."

"We need to find Ser Alrik." Hawke cut in before there were any other retorts.

Hawke led the others further down the caverns, Varric chuckling, Anders fuming, and Merrill curiously looking around her. Here and there, they ran into a few other smugglers, but mostly dark nothingness that lay ahead of them and behind them. Soon, however, they heard a scuffle up ahead. She slowed everyone down, and quietly walked up to an entrance and watched a commotion. There were a lot of Templars, unaware of the unexpected guests. One bald templar in particular was talking. Hawke crained her neck to see a young girl in front of him, her back against the cavern wall, a look of pure fear on her face.

"No!" said the frightened girl. "Please! I haven't done anything wrong."

"That's a lie." said the older templar nastily, moving closer to her. "What do we do to mages who lie?"

The girl gasped, "I just wanted to see my mum. No one ever told her where they were taking me!"

"No. No this is their place. We cannot-"

Hawke turned her head and noticed Anders was talking to himself. She could feel a heat coming off him. One hand was on his face, his eyes tightly shut. Both Varric and Merrill were also staring at him.

"Anders, what…?" Before Hawke could finish though, the bald templar spoke again.

"So, you admit your attempted escape?" Ser Alrik said, in a terribly calm voice. "You know what happens to mage girls who don't toe the line around here, don't you?"

"Please, no!" The girl said, falling to her knees, her hands folded in front of her begging. "Don't make me tranquil! I'll do anything!"

"That's right." The templar said, now standing above her. "Once you're tranquil, you'll do anything I ask."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, someone's been naughty." Hawke moved in then, "The Chantry frowns on templars who take personal advantage of their charges."

The templar turned then, surprised. "Who's this?"

"It's the Divine. Come all the way from Orlais to tell you, personally, what a jackass you are." Varric put in, his crossbow at the ready.

Hawke felt more heat beside her and watched as Anders began to glow again, swinging his staff around, but a voice not like Anders' at all said deeply, "You fiends will never touch a mage again!"

Anders, or was it Justice, threw a sudden burst of energy at Ser Alrik, dropping him to his knees. There was no time to waste, the other templars in the room, unsheathed the swords and began to attack them. She found herself surrounded and threw her grenades on the floor, obscuring vision. She made her way to the girl and pushed her to the side out of harm's way. The girl screamed pointing somewhere behind Hawke, but before she could turn around, she felt something metal hit her head. With a grunt she fell to the ground, touching her skull. She could not focus, as she saw stars dancing in front of her. Then she heard a guttural cry beside her and a thud.

"Hawke." She heard someone beside her, pulling her up to her feet. Varric. "Come on, this would not be the best time for a nap."

Hawke stood up, her hand still on her face. She shook her head, but this made the pain worse, wincing she tried to focus her attention on the battle. Varric was standing in front of her, protecting her as much as she needed. She looked around and saw Merrill quickly becoming surrounded. Anders, however, was moving like she had never seen. He no longer seemed to care how he attacked as long as they all laid dead by his feet. He uttered multiple curses as he swiftly went through each enemy.

"Varric!" Hawke called. "Help Merrill! I'm going after Anders!"

Varric nodded and turned and ran toward Merrill.

"Stay here!" Hawke yelled at the girl, and quickly made her way by Anders's side. He took no notice of her when the he killed the last templar with such force, he threw the man in the air and with another curse, and bent the man backwards with a horrific crunch. The dead templar fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Anders was breathing heavily. Hawke put a hand on his shoulder. "Anders…"

The mage moved away from her and said in Justice's voice, "They will die! I will have every last templar for these abuses!"

"It's over, Anders." Hawke said with a forced calm. "They're all dead. You can stop glowing."

Justice ignored this however and said, marching toward the girl, "Every one of them will feel justice's burn."

"Get away from me, daemon!" The girl yelled.

"I am no daemon!" Justice yelled back. "Are you one of them, that would call me such?"

Hawke ran in front of the girl, her hands in fists, trying to get through to her friend. "Anders! Listen to reason! She's a mage, like you! We just rescued her from being made Tranquil."

"She is theirs!" Justice said pointing. "I can feel their hold on her!"

"She's the reason you're fighting! Don't turn on her now."

The girl was crying as she hid behind Hawke. "Please, messere…"

Anders brought up his hands, a light forming between them. Hawke pushed the girl closer behind her and tightened her eyes. However, nothing came. She opened one eye and saw Anders cringing on the ground. The mage girl gasped standing to stare, then fled.

"Maker, no." It was Anders now. He sat huffing and looking at the ground. "I almost….If you weren't here…." He stood up slowly, looking very pained, "I-I need to get out of here!"

Hawk watched him run out of the caverns, his hands over his face.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Merrill asked, her eyes wide.

"I don't know," Hawke said, truthfully.

It was silent as the three of them left the cavern, up a set of stairs and back into Darktown. There, waiting for them stood the mage girl, her hands balled together, tears in her eyes. She was biting her lower lip nervously when she saw them.

"You…you saved my life, messere. What was that thing?" The girl asked Hawke. She still looked pale, but much calmer.

"Don't worry, it was all a trick by the Circle to scare you away from summoning daemons." Hawke said, with a smile.

The girl stared at her, "I wouldn't…I never…"

"That was a joke." Hawke replied.

Looking very confused, she asked softly, "Can I…go home now?"

"Find your parents, but don't stay there," Hawke warned, "you must leave Kirkwall."

The girl looked relieved and smiled, "I know. There's nowhere in the city where Ser Alrik's men won't find me." she sighed. "Thank you, messere. Andraste herself must have put you in that room."

Hawke watched her go, before walking toward the clinic. She needed to find Anders, she just wasn't sure what to talk to him about.

"Hawke, I need to get going." Varric announced when they just about reached the entrance to Anders's clinic. "There's a lead on some information I've needed for awhile."

"That's fine, Varric." Hawke said looking at him.

"Come on, Daisy." Varric said, pulling Merrill beside him. "I need to talk to you about visiting the Viscount's gardens…"

Merrill waved at Hawke as she followed Varric, "But they're enormous! And they're always empty. Why don't more people go to see them?"

Varric sighed, "Probably because they're private and surrounded by guards." He gave a last nod to Hawke.

"Oh." Merrill said putting hand to her chin. "I thought all those men looked a bit cross…"

Hawke smiled and shook her head. She took in a deep breath and exhaled as she walked up the steps, toward his clinic. She opened one of the doors slightly and eyed the room, looking for him. There were various people with their heads together, a few patients on cots, and she finally found him by a pile of crates and bins, clearly busy. She felt slightly surprised as she heard him muttering to himself.

"…Trash. Trash. Keep. Trash. Trash…Won't be needing that anymore..."

"Anders." Hawke said looking at him. "What are you doing?"

He turned his head and looked at her but didn't answer. It was almost nothing had ever happened just a few moments before. Hawke looked at him before reaching into her pack and pulled out some papers. "This is all Ser Alrik had. Looks like the 'Tranquil Solution' began and ended with him."

"Let me see that!" Anders stood up and took them from her. "The Divine…rejected the idea. Meredith rejected the idea. This was…not what I expected." He stared at her, his thoughts working. "Perhaps I should try talking to the grand cleric. Maybe she's more reasonable than I thought."

He paused and looked as if he was about say something but thought better of it. Instead, he reached behind Hawke and took a bowl filled with a white liquid. He turned board his entrance and bent down to place it by his door.

"What is that?" Hawke said, following him.

"Putting out milk." Anders said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but he smiled up at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I miss having a cat around. And I think the refugees have scared them all off….or maybe eaten them." He stood, wiping his hands on his robes, staring at the milk, but Hawke could see he was not thinking about milk or cats.

"Anders?"

Anders blinked, then sighed motioning for Hawke to follow him. Anders sat down on a stool and Hawke sat on the cot beside him. "You know, I've been meaning to thank you. You don't need to stick your neck out for the mages here, but you have." He placed a hand on her arm. "One day, we'll make a world where you sister could be free again."

Hawke chuckled. "I have a tendency to be a thorn on someone's side at all time. Mage or not."

Anders laughed, his hand still on her arm. "At least this time, it's the mages. Sometimes, you're the only reason I don't think I'm crazy. When you still _believed_ in me after I almost killed that poor girl. I knew you meant it. You wouldn't say it just to make me feel better. You make me think I can really do this: lead a revolution."

Hawke shifted her weight. "I didn't realize you were planning anything that big."

Anders moved his hand and made them both into fists. "No small change would address the injustice that mages face. The chantry itself _must_ be overturned. There will _always_ be mages born in Thedas, but templars are made by men, and they can be unmade."

Hawke watched his face; he was dead serious. She felt almost frightened, "Why does this matter so much to you?"

"You _saw_ Ser Alrik's plan." Anders said, rather aggressively. "How many templars would prefer that every mage is a mindless drooling babe? In the circle, they tell you day and night that magic is sin; a mark on your soul of the Maker's hatred. But for all the talk of daemons, the most common death I saw for a mage was suicide."

Hawke looked at him for a moment. "Not such a small feat, Anders."

"It's worth it." Anders said, then he looked at her, his eyes pleading. "Please don't allow me to lose myself to this internal struggle I have with Justice."

Hawke didn't answer right away, but said as she stood up. "Then my first request is for you to get some sleep, Anders."

* * *

><p>Hawke wasn't aware that she was almost to her estate, when one of the guardsmen stopped her. "Serah Hawke!"<p>

She turned to look and recognized the face. "Guardsman Brennan."

"All right, then?" Brennan said with a small smile. "The Guard-Captain is looking for you, Serah. She looked a bit agitated."

Hawke suddenly remembered that Aveline had asked to see her. "Thanks."

"Must be off." the guard said, walking away with a wave. "I've got my rounds."

Hawke slowly made her way to the keep, a bit annoyed that she couldn't dream away the day she just had. Her thoughts were on Anders. He scared her, more than she had realized. She could understand the plight, and she understood that his cause was good, but she was afraid of that could happen to her friend. It did not take long for Anders to lose control and Justice to suddenly appear; she wondered how often this was going to happen in the next coming months? Weeks? Days? He was like a time bomb.

Hawke walked into Aveline's room, not bothering to knock and flopped herself in a chair opposite Aveline's desk putting a hand to her head. A headache was forming.

"Problems, Hawke?" Aveline said, looking up from her desk, by now used to Hawke's obtrusive visits.

"Don't I always?" Hawke sighed.

"Would you like another?" Aveline said, amused. She had stripped her armor off and seemed to have just finished a letter. She had set it aside to let the ink dry as Hawke continued to talk.

"Would I?" Hawke said, dripping with sarcasm. "I'm all yours, Aveline."

"Say, if someone wanted to pass paid work your way…?"

Hawke shrugged as if saying, what's another one. "What's the trouble?"

"A pain in the ass, inventing trouble and scaring people." Aveline said, leaing back into her chair. "Remember Emeric? The templar? He wants your help, a sort of official sanction."

"Ah yes, he was looking into the murder of Nanette de Carrac. " Hawke said, sitting up. "'Official sanction', he said?"

"For his 'investigation'." Aveline replied, looking irritated. "He's convinced every random murder in the past few years is connected. And he won't be quiet."

"You don't think it's worth investigating?" Hawke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I certainly have." Aveline said with a frown. "He even convinced one of my lieutenants to raid the Du Puis mansion, with nothing there." She motioned to the letter narrowing her eyes. "You won't believe how much ass I had to kiss after that. Bloody hobbyist Constable. Why can't he spend his declining years building a boat or something?" she added sighing.

"It seems like it should be easy to prove if there are bodies."

Aveline shook her head. "Kirkwall isn't the safest place. But that doesn't mean everything terrible is related. There's no sense to that, can't be."

Hawke gave her a nod and a fist. "Muzzle the geezer. Got it."

Aveline smiled, "I would never say that. But if it leads somewhere genuine, I'll pick it up on your word. If he shuts up, that's good, too. He'll be in the Gallows. Thanks, Hawke, I appreciate it." she looked at Hawke, noticing something. "What's on your mind?"

Hawke hesitated, but decided better of it and told Aveline her fears about Anders, omitting the part of him nearly killing a helpless girl.

Aveline had her arms crossed and her eyes growing more dark as Hawke continued. When Hawke had finished, she did not speak right away. "The more I hear about Anders, the better it would seem if he was back in the Circle, clamped in irons." She sighed. "I've told you before not to be alone with that man. What if he were to attack an innocent bystander because he couldn't control his temper?"

"I…don't know." Hawke admitted. "He isn't unreasonable, he's just…struggling with two minds."

"Both minds set on the same thing." Aveline pointed out. "If he's struggling, the more reason for him not be freely running a clinic in Darktown, where there is no one that _could_ stop him."

Hawke bit her lower lip, unable to say anything.

"I understand your loyalty to your friends, Hawke." Aveline continued. "Anders included, but promise me, do not visit him unless you're accompanied with someone else. He isn't safe."

"You have my word." Hawke said, standing. "I need to get some rest."

Aveline nodded. "Thanks again, Hawke, for Emeric."

Hawke gave a great yawn as she stood up and walked out of the room, waving at Aveline. The only thing she wanted now was sleep.


	6. Ode to Leandra

Hawke was adjusting the last strap to her boot, rather grudgingly. She was to meet the Arishok this afternoon after putting it off for some time, now. She didn't want to and she was not at all pleased the Arishok knew who she was; however she did promise the Viscount…and Aveline. The Guard-Captain and Fenris were both waiting for Hawke at the Hightown Market. Making a face, Hawke headed out of her room and down the stairs. To her displeasure, she heard her uncle below.

"Leandra!" He was yelling. "Lean-Leandra! Le-"

"Enchantment!" Sandal replied happily, clapping his hands.

"Screaming at Sandal is not going to make him understand you any better uncle." Hawke said, her arms across her chest as she stood across him. "Perhaps you shouldn't talk at all."

Gamlen turned his attention to Hawke and said, irritably. "Have you seen your mother?"

"I could say no." Hawke replied, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want with her?"

"She didn't show up for her weekly visit, and it isn't like her. I haven't seen her all day."

"Maybe," Bodhan said, his hands behind his back, taking a courteous step forward. "she is with her newly acquired suitor."

"Suitor?" Gamlen said, aghast. "I didn't know she had a suitor."

"Why would she tell you?" Hawke said, aware she was acting childish. "If he's rich, you'd just find an excuse to extort money for your personal gain."

"I would never…" Gamlen started but did not finish.

Bodhan cleared his throat and said with a wave of his hand. "She received these beautiful white lilies this morning and left presently. She hasn't been home since."

"Whitle lilies." Hawke whispered looking at the table. She walked over to the potted flowers and fingered their velvet petals. "I know something about these…"

"What do you know?" Gamlen asked curiously.

Hawke looked at him, her voice dry, "There's a murderer on the loose in Kirkwall killing noble woman. He's killed several already, and always gives them white lilies."

There was a moment of tense silence as all their eyes fell on the flowers.

"No." Gamlen said firmly. "No, Leandra is fine. She's fine."

Hawke nodded, trying not to believe the worst.

"I'm going to head home. I'll wait for your mother, maybe she's there now."

"I need to speak with Aveline." Hawke said to Bodhan after Gamlen left.

Hawke ran out of her estate, toward the Highttown Market. Only now, it made her realize how many people actually lived here. She ran as fast as she could, not caring about the people in her way, as she pushed and squeezed her way through the hordes. She did not care if she knocked down someone on the ground, or scattered whatever they had in their hands to the floor, ignoring the angry protests that ensued. She did not stop running into she found Fenris and Aveline beside each other, talking.

Fenris spotted her first and began to walk toward her with a smile, but it quickly turned to a frown as he saw her face. "Hawke…"

Hawke took hold of his arms trying to catch her breath. "My…gone…white flowers-I mean white lilies…didn't show…Gamlen…"

"Hawke." Aveline said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take a breath, start over."

Hawke swallowed and slowed her breathing looking at them both. "There were white lilies given to my mother this morning and she hasn't been seen at all. She seemed to have forgone a visit with my uncle."

Aveline narrowed her eyes as Hawke spoke. "The Arishok can wait."

Hawke knew she would say that. She took at a run, the others in toe. "I need to speak with Moria. She was close to Emeric."

"So, Du Puis was not the killer." Fenris stated. "Surprising."

"To the Gallows, Hawke." Aveline said.

Hawke did not stop running, even when she had made her way to the Gallows. She turned her head, this way and that looking for Moira. She found the templar talking to new recruits. She seemed to be reading off a list.

"Moira!" Hawke called out.

The templar looked up annoyed, but saw Hawke and gave her a wave. "Ah, Hawke. Is anything the matter?"

"My mother is missing, Moira." Hawke said, "There were white lilies on the table."

"Lillies?" Comprehension forming on her face. She have a quirk nod and waved the other recruits away. "All right, Hawke. I'll send a team out. Guard-Captain?"

Aveline nodded in her direction as the three of them watched her leave briskly. Aveline then turned her attention to Hawke. "I'll ready a team myself, Hawke, and work with the templars. In the meantime, I need you to go home."

Hawke looked at her, appalled. "What?"

"This has become too personal, Hawke." Aveline said grimly.

"It's my mother! Of course, it's personal!" Hawke yelled, not caring about the attention she as getting from others nearby. "I'm more than capable-"

"I am not saying your are not capable." Aveline stated, "but now is not the time for revenge cloudy the task at hand."

Hawke was beginning to protest until she felt a hand on her arm. Fenris.

"Might I make a suggestion?" The elf stated. "Varric has…resources. He can certainly help with anything underground."

Aveline looked as if she might disagree, but thought better of it. "Speak to Varric, Fenris. Hawke, go home. I will update you the whole way through."

* * *

><p>Hawke was pacing in the main room. She had not heard anything new from Aveline or Varric in quite sometime, and out of respect was the only reason that stood between her and finding the bastard. The one thing she absolutely hated was waiting, and that was all she was doing. She did not work in the background, she always stood front and center, determined to get things done. She punched a fist into her hand out of frustration and growled, looking at the window. It was dark now, which meant streets were empty. She needed to find her. Now.<p>

Hawke took long strides to her front door and opened it, ready to go at a run, but there stood Varric, Aveline, and Fenris.

"Well?" Hawke said, slightly irritable.

"Our leads have all led us to Lowtown." Varric started, looking at her with concern. "Nothing to suggest anything else, though."

"Fine." Hawke said, closing the door behind her. "Lowtown. I'll talk to Gamlen, see if he's heard anything.

This time, Aveline did not protest, perhaps understanding the situation had become quite dire. Once again, the four set off in a run, but Hawke and the other did not have to get to far into Lowtown when they saw her uncle, talking to a young vagabond. Hawke walked over to them, not feeling at all relieved.

"…so you saw her?" Gamlen was saying.

"I told you I did!" The young boy replied. "What do I get for telling you?"

"Why you little-" Gamlen began to reach for him.

"Uncle!" Hawke said angrily, making him jump. He did not notice her presence. She reached into her pack and pulled out some coin and handed it over. "Here, get some food and…shoes, but after you tell us what you know."

The boy fingered the coin and bit it. "That's real silver, that is! I'll tell you anything you want."

"Tell me the about the woman you saw." Hawke stared, her heart leaping into her throat.

"She was over there," the boy jerked his thumb behind him. "She was nice to me and bought me an apple. Then she went over to a man to help him up."

Gamlen sighed. "She was always the assisting type."

"What did the man look like?" Hawke asked, ignoring her uncle.

"He was tall, and had hair…and a nose…" The boy responded.

"Hmph," Varric said amusingly.

"….he was also bleeding!" The boy continued, remembering. "A lot of blood. See? There's a pool of it right there."

"Perhaps there is a trail." Fenris said, darkly.

Hawke walked over to it. "It's a lot of blood." She looked around for any more signs.

Varric and walked up ahead and pointed. "There's another, Hawke."

Hawke saw it glistening in the moonlight, and it made her shiver.

"Blood magic." Fenris spat out.

"We can't be sure of that, Fenris." Aveline said, although not sounding entirely convinced. "Let's follow it, Hawke."

"Go home, Uncle." Hawke said to Gamlen, and to her slight surprise, he agreed. The boy had already left.

Hawke and the others made their way slowly as they saw more signs of dripping blood. Each time she saw it, she couldn't help thinking whose blood it was. She shook her head again, telling herself that all of it was just unjustified conclusions. _That boy didn't see mother, she's fine, she's just out for a stroll. This late, at night._ _Yes, she's simply having tea and crumpets with the man of her dreams and will apologize for not showing up earlier. This suitor is a complete gentleman and it is just a coincidence that the white lilies were given to mother._

"The foundry, Hawke." Fenris was standing beside her, pointing to a familiar building.

Hawke could her heart pulsating in her ears. She gulped as she made her way up the stairs into the very familiar looking place. She touched the handle to the door, and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She pushed it open and was not surprised to recognize the inside of the warehouse. A familiar odor wafted through the dank air; it certainly did not stop her from sputtering and coughing from the smell.

"You've been here, before, haven't you?" Varric said, looking at Hawke's face.

"Mother must be here somewhere." Hawke said, softly. "We need to look around."

"There's more blood, Hawke." Aveline said, already ahead of them, her feet standing by yet another pool.

Hawke couldn't help but begin to panic at this point. She felt unnerved and jumpy, and had to push all of her willpower to the limit to not think the worst. Hawke began running following the trail of blood, up a set of stairs and into a familiar room, but she saw something that she did notice before.

"Is that…a door?" Fenris stated, walking ahead.

"Looks like someone didn't cover their secret entrance very well." Varric said, looking at poorly covered hinges that led underneath the floorboards.

"That wasn't here before." Hawke swallowed, forcing calm. "Mother is down there, with him."

Without another word, she moved the cloth hiding the door and kicked the trapdoor open to jump down. The others followed suit quickly, leading them further down, into the sewers. There was a strong odor here, making Hawke's eyes fill with tears and her nostrils sting.

"Careful, Hawke." Aveline warned, unnecessarily.

Hawke made her way down the stairs, slowly, looking for blood. There was none, however, to Fenris's prediction, blood magic was involved. The moment she took the last step down, a roar filled her ears and suddenly the group was surrounded by daemons that sprouted from the walls and floor. Hawke felt a sudden new wave of anger and hatred as she reached for her daggers. She screamed out and with strength she didn't know she had, she thrust her daggers into the nearest lesser daemon. It roared in agony as she pulled them out again and stabbed it once more. It disappeared in a wave of smoke, but others came, these not so weak, but she could care less. She would not give an inch to anyone who stood between her and her mother. She did not tire; overtime she heard the dying scream of one of the creatures, she felt rejuvenated and was ready to swing again. She was not frightened, she was angry and was out to kill.

The battle was over and Hawke looked around for any sort of clues. It did not take long for her to notice a woman lying down on a table. Her heart began reach her ears again sash ran over, but it stopped when she turned the woman over, she gasped, jumping.

"Alessa." Hawke swallowed, recognizing the woman Du Puis had captured some time ago. She was dead, her eyes open wide and terrified. Hawke swallowed, notcing a fragment of paper that had fallen to the floor, beside the cot Alessa's corpse was lying atop of.

"What is this man doing?" Hawke whispered as she read from the parchment out loud. "_Used quicklime to preserve her feet. Unsure whether texture of the skin is to my liking. Will try other methods.'"_

Hawke looked at the others, but no one had an answer for her, but she did not wait for it. They continued on in silence, Hawke still searching for anything that could help her. They turned a corner, and here the odor was so bad, Hawke had to cover her mouth and nose with cloth she kept under her armor. "Maker's breath, that smell…"

Varric found another note, his eyes wide as he read it, he handed over to Hawke, who took it with shaking fingers. "_'Mharen... it's a pretty name. I saw her hands. Long, slender fingers. Fair skin—the hands of a lifelong scholar. Oh, to lock my own clumsy fingers in hers again…_' What is…happening…?"

"I found something…" Fenris stated bending down to pick something up. Hawke walked over to him and crouched staring at his hand.

"Mother's locket." Hawke said taking it from him, her breath shallow again. "Not a good sign, she never takes this off."

Hawke closed her hand tightly around it and stood up, looking over a balcony. She opened her mouth as she noticed a fourposter bed, an armoire, hundreds of books with not enough bookshelves and locked chests. She made her way down the stairs, staring, the others following closely behind.

"Does he…live here?" Hawke asked, as she looked down and saw a journal entry in rather beautifully written calligraphy. She bent down to read it, her eyebrows furrowing:

_"Today is our anniversary. Had hoped to complete my work before now, but one piece is missing. I'm so sorry, love. Please wait a little longer. I haven't forgotten my promise. _

_When I see it, I'll know. I would know that face anywhere."_

Hawke was about to point the journal out to them when she heard the familiar roar of more deamons sprouting, but she was ready, and angry.

"No!" Hawke yelled as she brought out her throwing daggers and aimed for the first three she saw. "No more interruptions!"

The daemons perished but more took up their place. Hawke hacked her way through each on she saw, careless and unpredictable and relentless. She had no intention of stopping until every last one of them was dead. She did not see her companions as she killed, deaf to their calls, and unaware how many times she had almost had herself killed in the process because of her unguarded stances. More than once, she ended up killing one of her companion's attacker, only moving onto the next, just as quickly.

Hawke was breathing hard as the last fell. Her daggers still in her fists, something caught her eye and she looked up, her eyes widening and her mouth opening. "What is…this?"

"That portrait…" Aveline started softly, standing beside her. The four of them stood in silence in front of a fireplace where a painting of a woman was sitting on top of it, surround by white lilies. "It looks a lot like Leandra, doesn't it?"

"Hawke," Varric began, holding yet another piece of parchment in his hands and read from it, _"'It's close, now. My long wait is almost over._

_Am I doing the right thing? It all seemed so clear to me, but now... what have I become? When did this happen? Someone will eventually try to stop me. I've left too many clues for them not to. When they come, should I try to stop them? Maybe the Maker took her from me because I deserved to lose her._

_No. It's too late for me to stop, now. The Maker will need to stop me if he thinks I need to be stopped._

_No one else."_

"We need to find mother." Hawke said turning around desperately, heading deeper into the sewers. "Now."

The four of them made their way down and into a narrow hallway. At its end, there stood a man in robes. A blood mage. He had an insane smile on his face, admiring someone sitting on a chair. A woman. "Mother?" Hawke whispered.

The man looked up as Hawke and the others got closer. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." He said, moving around the chair, his face covered in shadow the fire in the rooms could not penetrate. "Leandra was so sure you'd come."

"Where. Is. She?" Hawke said, growling with every syllable.

The strange man did not answer right away, but continued to smile. "You will never understand my purpose. Your mother was chosen because she was special, and now she is part of something…greater."

Hawke looked at him, and narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I understand. You're crazy. Now, where is my mother?"

The mage smirked, and Hawke wanted to rip the skin off his face. "She's here, she's waiting for you."

Hawke stretched her neck to look around him, but he blocked her view.

He continued, "I have done the impossible. I have touched the face of the Maker and lived."

"What the bloody-?" Hawke stated. "You're demented! Where is my mother?"

Hawke ran forward only to be thwarted by an invisible barrier. She felt herself flying into the air and landed with a grunt the her friends' feet. Fenris helped her up and held onto her, even when she struggled to be free, but she stopped moving when the man continued to talk.

"Do you know the strongest force in the world is?" He replied moving back to the chair. He brought up a hand, but did not touch the woman. "Love. I pieced her together from memory. I found her eyes, her skin, her delicate fingers." He touched her face then, slowly. "And this face…oh, this beautiful face…"

The woman stood up then, but awkwardly as if she had just learn to walk. The man moved away from the chair with a satisfied smile. The creatures slowly turned around to follow, and Hawke could never have predicted what she saw. There her mother stood, her face plastered on whatever this…thing was. A poorly sewed wedding dress that was attached to this creature's skin, blood coming out of every stitch and every orifice. It could not walk well, and its arms reached out pathetically, almost in desperation.

Hawke gasped and felt like throwing up. She out a hand to her mouth and felt angry tears form in her eyes as the man continued to talk to the creature. "I've searched far and wide to find you again, beloved, and no force on this earth will part us."

"Murderer!" Hawke yelled out, and ran at him again.

Before she could attack, however, the mage stabbed himself, brought his hands up to the sky, and with such force, threw something heavy at her. She had the wind knocked out of her, but she was still able to hear more roars of the daemons he presumably summoned. She yelled out in frustration, jumped to her feet, and began to attack again. More than once, she tried to make her way to the mage, but he constantly surrounded himself with daemons and other creatures from the fade, more of his victims, no less. He seemed impenetrable, but it was not long before she saw an opening after a few more moments of intense battle. She took a chance by assuming he no longer had the barrier, and threw a dagger at his head, and missed. The mage had moved his head out of the way just in time. Hawke wasted no time and threw another, landing in his shoulder. He did not, however, stop the curse he was muttering under his breath. He yelled out the last few syllables and threw something else in Hawke's direction. Once again, she flew back into the air, however she suddenly felt her lungs were on fire and could not breath. Every time she tried in inhale, her throat, her mouth, her nose, burned. She tried to scream out but could not, and felt the world around her vanishing.

Hawke suddenly found herself able to breath, and began to cough. Strong hands pulled her up to her feet as she leaned against someone. She opened her eyes and saw a mass of white hair. She reached over to stroke it, not believing it to be real. She felt a hand on her cheek, and looked into a pair of dark green eyes. "The mage," she whispered, her throat hoarse.

"Varric took care of that." Fenris said, looking at her with concern. "Hawke…"

"Mother!" Hawke croaked, looking around. She struggled out of Fenris's grip and ran over, nearly falling herself, and caught the creature before it made its way into the ground. Hawke pulled her mother to her lap, moving strands of her soft hair out of her face. Not really looking into her mother's eyes, Hawke took hold of her mother's arms and placed them comfortably on her stomach. Hawke felt tears welling as she forced herself to look at her mother.

Leandra smiled, her beautiful smile. "I knew you would come..."

"Oh, mother," Hawke said softly, placing a hand on her her mother's cheek. She felt cold, and Hawke proceeded to wrap her arms tighter around her mother "You know me. I always save the day. Even today…"

"Shh, darling." Leandra said, lifting a hand to her lips. "That man would have kept me trapped in here. But now…I'm free."

"No..." Hawke said, her voice shaking, knowing precisely what was going to happen. Her tears were falling down her cheeks faster now, dripping off her chin and spotting onto the terrible dress her mother was wearing. "Mother, I'll find a way to save you."

"I'll be with Carver…and your father." Her mother said, almost reassuringly. Then she frowned, looking at Hawke. "But you'll be all alone."

"No, mother." Hawke whispered, stroking her mother's cheek and forehead. "I'll be fine, you won't ever have to worry about me again. I will always be fine."

Her mother's hand fell limply to the side. Hawke reached of it and caressed it. _So cold_, she thought, her tears obstructing her view.

"My little girl has become so strong." Leandra was barely audible now, the glow from her eyes were fading. "I love you. You've always made me so…proud."

"Mother?" Hawke said, looking down, "mother?" Hawke knew she was dead. She bent down and cradled her mother's head rocking back and forth, and cried harder than she remembered into her mother's chest. She didn't know the others were around her, she didn't feel Aveline's hand on her shoulder, or that Fenris was beside her, or that Varric had transpired to exact revenge. All Hawke knew was that she'll never hear her mother's voice again, or smell her, or hug her. Never again.

* * *

><p>It was a very private and lovely ceremony. Sebastian had asked to make the proper arrangements a few days later and Hawke had given him permission to lead it. Hawke was not a religious individual, but she appreciated his words, even if he hardly knew her mother. His words were beautiful and sincere and she could think of nothing better. She especially enjoyed the chant that followed, and knew her mother would have loved every moment of it. Even the grand cleric, Elthina said a few words of the fond memories she had of the Amells, and her special enjoyment of Leandra's spirited personality. Gamlen did no speak, but Hawke understood. He was beyond tears. All he wanted to know was whether the man was dead and it was all he needed. Hawke especially appreciated her friends that day. There were no debates of the politics of Kirkwall; no talk of mage rights or templar ethics, and she was grateful. Her friends knew that this was a day dedicated to her mother and they stayed in silence for her. Even Isabela kept herself civil, but she was also the only one out of the group that got along most with her mother. Hawke was also very happy that Bethany was allowed to be there for the ceremony and even stay for the reminder of the night with Hawke at the estate (despite the templars following).<p>

Hawke looked up at the sky and noticed the pinks and purples that made up the dusk sky as she walked out of the Chantry with the others. Without looking at him, Hawke reached over for Fenris's hand; she would have cried if she looked at his face. Through the ordeal, her one steady comfort had been Fenris. He had told her that he did not know what it was like to loose a family member and anything he could say would not be sufficient, but she did not mind. She didn't want to hear words, she wanted to talk, and Fenris allowed this. She had been avoiding her home and had even asked Aveline to steal away some clothes for her. She was staying with Fenris at his mansion, and he was patient. He allowed his shirts to become tear-stained and wrinkled as she spoke of fond memories of her mother and her father and Carver. Fenris simply held on to her tightly, and listened quietly; it was what she needed to stop crying.

Hawke's friends followed her home like an impenetrable entourage, and she was gladdened by the comfort they gave. With a slow exhale, she reached for the handle and unlocked her estate door. They were greeted by a lovely aroma of food and drink that Bodhan had sufficiently put together after he excused himself early from the ceremony. A roaring fire was blazing, making the room comfortable. With a smile plastered on her face she turned around to face everyone and said, "Enjoy Bodhan's wonderful cooking."

Flashes of sympathetic smiles from everyone filled the room as they made their way to the table. Hawke turned and took hold of a bottle of red wine, pressed it against her lips and swallowed massive gulps. She needed it, but unfortunately, was not looking forward to the almost immediate affects.

"Maybe not the best idea." Hawke said to herself, reaching for her head to keep the room from spinning.

A soft, familiar laugh beside her sounded in her ears. "Mother would have slapped that bottle away from you after she saw what you just did."

"Not if I ran away, first." Hawke replied wincing, trying to look at Bethany, steadily.

Bethany laughed again at Hawke's feeble attempt. "Even at this age, you resist."

"Somebody has to." Hawke said, and dropped the bottle quickly. No more of that.

"I didn't know you even drank that much." Bethany said, looking at the near empty wine bottle.

"I don't." Hawke responded, shaking her head. "But better here than the poison at the Hanged Man."

"Hey!" Varric and Isabela said at the same time. Everyone laughed.

The feeling in the room was quick to resume to happiness as the food and drink was consumed. Eventually, it resorted in Bethany and Hawke sharing stories of happier times. Bethany and Hawke sat on chairs facing the fire as the other sat on the floor in a circle. Fenris had his back against Hawke's chair, his head resting on her thigh as she ran her hands through his hair absent-mindedly as she spoke. He never left her side.

"…and Carver!" Bethany was saying. "He just went straight to father, smacking him with that bloody wooden sword, do you remember? Only he got to close, slipped on father's robes, and fell flat on his face!"

Hawke laughed out loud, turning to the others to explain. "Father had left unexpectedly one night and he brought Carver a sword and asked for forgiveness. Carver was so hot-headed, he refused." Hawke wiped a tear from her eye, as the others chuckled. "He was so embarrassed. Everyone was laughing at him, deservedly so."

"Mother wasn't laughing." Bethany said, a smile on her thoughtful face. "She marched right over to father, smacked him on the head, also telling him how angry she was for him leaving, with no explanation, no reason. Then she ordered him to fall as well."

"She did!" Hawke said remembering. "Father stopped smiling then, ran over to our house and began climbing."

"Yes, to the roof!" Bethany exclaimed. "We all thought he had gone insane."

The others laughed and Hawke continued. "Once he was on the roof he opened his arms wide and at the top of his lungs he yelled 'My son won't forgive me! I shall jump, to prove I'm worthy of his pardons!'"

Bethany laughed, smacking her hand to her mouth. "I can't believe you remembered that!"

"What happened?" Aveline asked, with a smile. She was sitting on a chair comfortably, a large mug in her hand.

"Well," Hawke continued, "Carver went from looking smug to horrified. He cried out 'No, no, no, I forgive you!'"

Bethany nodded. "Then father said, 'What? You don't forgive me?' or something like that."

"Father played this game with him for a few more minutes, until Carver said, 'I'll always forgive you, no matter what!'"

"'No matter if you steal my clothes!' is what he said." Bethany recalled, Hawke nodding beside her. The others smiled at this, humorously as Bethany continued. "Oh, Carver. He did keep the promise, you know."

"Why would your father steal his clothes?" Merrill asked curiously. She was sitting on the floor, scratching behind the ears of the Hawkes mabari.

"Oh, Merrill," Isabela said, patting playing with Merrill's hair. She had intertwined Merrill's hair into complicated braids that she had learned on her travels across the sea. "Carver's clothes would never have fit him."

"We never did have much to go on, and clothing was an essential item that Carver treasured." Bethany explained, Hawke nodding beside her. "Father understood that."

Bethany and Hawke exchanged a glance then that only they understood. They were strong, and wherever mother was, she would be alright. There was a comfortable silence as the others turned their attention to the fire, hopefully thinking of other pleasant thoughts in their heads. Aveline was looking through her bottle in the firelight, Merrill was lying on her stomach her head in her hands beside Isabela who had finally finished with Merrill's hair dried her tankard and was filling it again. Varric was polishing Bianca, a small smile on his face across from Anders, who was the quietist of everyone, looked thoughtful as he fingered his robes. Sebastian, the newest member of the group was sitting straight regally on a chair, staring at the fire in calm silence. Fenris had pulled up a chair beside Hawke, his hand in hers as she stroked his markings, distractedly.

"If I may ask," Sebastian started, softly."what is your fondest memory of your mother?"

The sisters looked at each other, small smiles on their faces.

Bethany started first, "One particular memory I had was sort of a bad one as a mage." Hawke noticed Anders looking up at this, his face half-lit by the fire. "I was in the fields, where the wildflowers grew, in Lothering, and I had this tune in my head, a lullaby mother taught me. So, I plopped down and used the wind to make the flowers dance as I sang it."

"I don't remember this, at all." Hawke said looking at her.

Bethany gave her a smile, "Mother told me not to tell, anyone. Unfortunately, a boy I had this crush on, saw me and threatened to tell his parents."

"Was this that Jankey boy?" Hawke asked, still playing with Fenris's hand.

"Yes." Bethany said with a smile.

"What did you do?" Anders asked her.

"The only thing I could do. I ran into mother's arms, crying and crying." Bethany sighed. "Mother asked me what happened. After I told her, she left the house. She didn't come back for a long time after that. Until supper, even."

"Did your mother speak to them?" Sebastian said.

"She wouldn't tell me." Bethany said, shrugging. "All I know is, the next day, Jankey and his parents were gone. Disappeared."

"Your mother killed them." Isabela said, from the rim of her tankard. "Or forced them underground. I knew I was right to like her."

Chuckles followed the room, then, "What about you, Hawke?" Sebastian said, turning to her.

Hawke sighed and thought, looking down at her fingers and Fenris's hand. "It's not really about a memory, more of her presence. She had this way about her that made everyone in the room rapt with attention. She could make anyone in the room listen, because she was so refreshing when she spoke. And her smell. She always reminded me of ambrosia. It suited her, just as it is rare. A rare woman…I doubt anyone else exists like her." She paused, looking up. The others wore sad smiles or were nodding their heads in agreement or understanding. She felt tears in her eyes, "I miss her."

Hawke felt Bethany's hand grasp hers and another silence filled the room. Everyone watched as the fire in the room died down to low embers and the others began to stand, saying it was best if they left. Hawke had offered them a place to stay, pointing out how late it was. But, they all insisted it was time for family, and she couldn't argue with that, but once Bethany was gone, she would alone in an empty house, and she didn't want that. Hawke had to face it, however, and she knew it, her mother was not coming back. Fenris stayed as long as he could, but he also left, and soon Hawke and Bethany were alone. They began to cleanup as Hawke told Bodhan not to worry about a thing. They busied themselves in silence, enjoying each other's company for once. Having Bethany back in the house, reminded Hawke how much she missed her little sister, and all to soon, the templars came knocking on Hawke's door to escort Bethany back. They gave each other a long hug with Bethany promising to write as often as she could. With the door closed behind her, Hawke slowly made her way back up the stairs, turning her back so as not to look at her mother's room and slipped inside her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hawke couldn't sleep. She had tried for hours, but something was nagging her. She sat up and with no small effort, she pushed her mabari hound off the covers who simply rolled onto his back. Blowing shorts strands of hair out of her face, she got out of bed and reached for her robe that was hanging on the bed post. She opened her bedroom door quietly and slid out into the hallway. Hawke looked out the window, but it was to dark to see out; the moon was being covered by the clouds. She hesitated, then turned and walked straight to her mother's door to by the doorframe, hugging her knees.<p>

"Hello, mother." Hawke said to the door after a long moment. "Maker, I'm terrible at this..."

Hawke sighed as she reached into her robe pocket and pulled out the locket. "Did you see the ceremony? Wasn't Sebastian wonderful? And how could you throw a fist into the grand celric's eye?" Hawke said, remembering.

Hawke laughed softly opening the locket. Inside was a lock of dark hair. She looked at it curiousl;_ Father's hair?_ "I miss you, mother. I can close my eyes all I want and wish you were here, but you're gone." With the last word, she brought her fist down and hit the floor under her feet.

"You wouldn't want me to dwell, I know that." Hawke said, fresh tears falling, as she closed the locket again with a snap. "What are my choices? Dwell, or keep living for Bethany? I swear to you mother, I will protect Bethany."

Hawke stopped speaking for a moment. "I was really angry, at Aveline and Varric. Even Fenris, you know. They told me to wait for information. When have I waited for anything? I thought I could find you first, protect you better."

"But I realize, no matter what I would have done…" Hawke couldn't finish but let out a shuddering breath. "I love you, mother."

Hawke brought her fingers to her lips, then to the her mother's door. She stood up then, wiping her tears away. She watched her mother's door for a long time, not caring at the moment what was happening. Finally, she exhaled again and turned back toward her room, pocketing the locket. She closed her eyes when her head hit the pillow and fell fast asleep


	7. Who's the Idiot?

"Hawke."

She was not in the mood. "Arishok."

The Qunari surveyed her, his eyes piercing and unwavering. "It has been a long while."

Hawke put a smile on and replied sarcastically. "That it has. To what, do I owe this pleasant audience?"

"Last we met, I did not know your name, did not care to. You have changed your fortune over the years. The Qunari have not." He paused as Hawke squared her jaws and crossed her arms. "I offer you a courtesy, Hawke. Someone has stolen what he thinks is the formula for the _gaatlock_. You will want to hunt him."

"No riddles, please, Arishok." Hawke said, irritably. _Bloody Qunari_.

"A thousand lives…" he began simply, leaning back into his throne. "The stolen formula was a decoy, _saqunek,_ a poison gas, not explosives. A small amount is dangerous enough for your kind, but if made in quantity, perhaps by someone intending to sell it…"

"Would this be that merchant, Javaris?" Hawke questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. "Are you speaking about him?"

"Would he be cautious, or would he assume success," the Arishok said shrugging, unconcerned. "and make enough to threaten a district. A courtesy, Hawke. You will want to hunt him."

"I don't like this, Arishok." Hawke replied, peering at him. "Why would I want to be saddled with this?"

"I have long thought this city would destroy itself, this will only hasten the inevitable." he stared at her again, his head cocked slightly. "Panahaedan, Hawke. It will be interesting to see if you die."

"Bloody Javaris." Aveline said, when she and Hawke made their way out of the compound. Other Qunari bared their teeth at them as they passed, but Hawke merely glared back. "The Coterie might have some answers."

"Don't they always?" Hawke said, unconsciously reaching for her neck. She furrowed her eyebrows, looking into her pack.

"Hawke," Aveline started, looking at her. "how have you been sleeping?"

"Fine, Aveline." Hawke said, making her way further into the docks. She needed wares. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm…worried about you." Aveline said. "Care to find me in my office, later?"

Hawke knew what this was about, her mother, but she didn't mind. She nodded her head, "Sure, Aveline."

* * *

><p>"What a surprise to see you here, Javaris." Hawke said, crossing her arms after she put her daggers away. Aveline, Anders, Isablea and herself had just fought off assassins, trying to reach Javaris. She saw the dwarf shuddeing as she got closer, obviously fearing she wants to kill him, too. She couldn't deny that, though. "Relax, no one is going to hurt you. Yet."<p>

"You!" the dwarf yelled out, gaining back his arrogance. "Granny's garters, she would hire you. I can't buy a break on discount. " He spat. "You know what? Go ahead, break my hand and turn it back to that sodding elf!"

"All I see is you, Javaris." Hawke said, annoyed. Her temper was quick to rise these days. "Speak plainly."

"Wait…you're tracking for the Qunari?" He asked, his eyes suspicious. "Then she did it. That elf got them after me for nothing. Bitch-born."

"You can start making any sense now." Hawke spoke, acidly.

"Look," Javaris started, his hands in the air. "I'm minding my own business, then out of the blue some elf tries to kill me. Says she has the Quanri powder and I'm her cover. I slipped her, hired some bodyguards, and ran for it. And you're here. Great."

"Who is this elf?"

"This elf with explosives wants me dead." Javaris said, using his finger to slice his throat. "The Qunari also might think I'm a thief and also wants me dead. If you want to drag dark into light, I had a man follow her. The elf's in Lowtown, _I_ just want to get out, with my dead guards, thanks for that."

Hawke made a face, wanting to strangle him. "You're welcome. I hope you find what you're looking for. Far away from me, preferably."

"Right," he muttered, bedding down to go through his possessions, "Got me a rosy future to plan all out. Think I'll start by selling some boots.."

Hawke ignored him and sighed, looking back at her friends. "To Lowtown."

* * *

><p>It took no time at all, to spot the explosions made by the elf as they made through Kirkwall. They could heard screams and yells as they walked closer to Lowtown.<p>

"I'd say that's where we need to go." Aveline said, pointing toward an ally.

"Follow the screams." Hawke agreed, with a sigh. She pulled out her daggers in each hand. "Doesn't it seem like we always follow screams of terror?"

"You never take me anywhere nice, Hawke." Isabela stated from behind.

"You're one to talk." Hawke started, looking back at Isabela's frown. "I was sick for a week because of that last trek we made for your bloody relic."

"I apologized!" Isabela said, looking shocked. She nodded her head toward the mage. "Besides, Anders fixed you right up, didn't he?"

"Not until after I knew what sort of spider bite it was." Anders said, looking at her, his eyebrows raised. "Why did you have to go so far north, anyway?"

"Oh," Isablea said lightly. "This and that…"

Hawke and the others made their way to the alley, and stopped walking when of a hoard of people ran out, their faces terrified. Aveline and Hawke exchanged glances before they continued down the alley. Soon, the made it to a gate and Hawke kicked it open as it led to one of the small housing districts. Aveline moved ahead of the others, noticing one of her men.

"What's going on, Mason?" Aveline said, walking over to a guard who was looking worn and sickly.

"Guard-Captain." Mason said, standing straighter. He swallowed, and held up a hand to his mouth as if he was about to retch. "There's…I can't even describe…"

"On your time, son." Aveline said kindly, waiting patiently.

Mason relaxed and began again, berthing deep. "Reports of haze, with a stench of rust and throw-up. There was a cloud, and a lingering mist. Anyone caught in the cloud just went..mad. Others just drenched themselves to death."

Hawke and Aveline looked at each other again before the guard captain spoke.

"All right." Aveline said to Mason, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Keep your post. We'll take it from here."

Mason nodded gratefully, and leaned against a wall, looking sick. Hawke followed Aveline close as the moved deeper in.

Aveline shook her head as she stared into the district."He's a good man. Trust that it is as bad as he says."

"Let's hope this elf didn't make enough powder to sell." Hawke said, following Aveline's gaze.

"Didn't sound like a merchant to me." She said, frowning toward a haze. "Let's go."

Hawke and the others covered their noses and mouths with cloths, but the smell still lingered on, making their eyes water. Hawke could hardly see anything as she walked around.

"These barrels…" Isabela said from a short distance. "The poison is coming from them..."

"There could be some sort of latch somewhere." Hawke said walking over. "Find some way to close it."

"Here." Aveline said, standing up, holding something in her hand. She walked over to Isabela with a metal rod. She closed the top of the barrel and wedged it shut. "That should do, for now."

"Spread out and find more barrels." Hawke said, coughing. "There has to be more; the haze isn't subsiding. Find anything long enough or heavy enough to shut them."

Quickly, the four of them slit up looking for barrels and anything to keep the weird haze from spreading. More than once, Hawke retched, as she looked around for anything that could stop the smell. She ended up having to place her arm over her mouth as well as the cloth, but her eyes continued to water, making it even more difficult to function. In the end, Isabela found the last one, and slammed the barrel shut, piling sacks of wheat on top of it.

"That should be it." she said, panting slightly, her eyes red. "The smell isn't so bad anymore."

Before Hawke could answer, there was a scream in the distance, making her hair stand on end. She looked around but found no one. The other exchanged glances with her. They all pulled out their weapons, their eyes nervous.

Another sudden scream, closer now.

"What is that?" Hawke asked, looking around her.

The scream then turned to laughter. Hawke and the other looked toward the source and saw a shadowy figure on a balcony, hardly distinct from the haze. "Is that…Serah Hawke? You have enemies. I'm gad it's you, really."

The individual walked out from the haze, a female elf, a giant sword, waving precariously in her hand. Her eyes were wide, and she had a horrible smile on her face. It turned into a frown as she looked around her. "These poor people. You are a much better target."

"Might trying to explain your particular brand of crazy?" Hawke asked, raising an eyebrow, staring up at her.

She suddenly turned angry and waved her sword around, pointing it at Hawke then behind her. "Qunari take my people. My siblings forget their culture, then go to the Qun for _purpose_. We're losing them _twice_. So, I get some help from your people; we'll take the Qunari thunder, make some accidents, then make them hate it. But this, this is all wrong."

"Death?" Hawke asked, backing up slightly, her daggers in her hands. "Why do you want them to die?"

"It could still work!" The elf said, an insane smile spreading across her face. "It's still hidden in the city. They will enrage the faithful and make sure the Qunari are blamed." She looked at Hawke, then jumped down off the balcony and landed expertly on her feet. Dragging her broadsword, she began to walk toward Hawke. The closer she got, the more insane she looked. The skin on her face was cracked and bleeding, her eyes were red and bloodshot. Her lips were also bleeding,g and her nose almost looked as if it were melting off her face. "Me? I'm finished. I just need a few more bodies. A few more."

She screamed into the air again and ran toward Hawke, her sword held high in the air. Hawke backed away but not fast enough; she felt the edge of the crazed elf's sword pierce her cheek. She hissed at the pain and reached to touch it, not liking the sting. She ran away from the elf, herring her laughing maniacally. Hawke cursed under breath; she felt unfocused and unwilling. She began running in different directions, trying to throw the elf off, but she started swinging her sword over her head as she ran after Hawke, giggling. Hawke looked for her other companions, they were also fighting guards that had come from nowhere, and just as insane; they were all muttering, screaming, nonsense phrases and laughing, or crying; it was complete chaos. Hawke furrowed her eyebrows, looking behind her at the elf; she was running after Hawke, her sword slicing anything and everything this way and that, not caring what it came in contact with. Hawke exhaled, thinking fast; she needed to outsmart her. Hawke decided to run in a different direction, keeping an eye on the elf at all times. She ran over to one of the enemy guards and stood behind him as he tried to fight Isabela. Hawke waited as the elf got closer, then a few things happened: she gave the pirate a look, showing her grenades, Isabela rolled away from the guard and Hawke threw down a grenade, and they were immersed in fog. Hawke heard the elf giggling, and still swinging. Hawke ducked away from the fog, and just as the elf passed looking for Hawke, she rammed her daggers into the elf's back. She screamed, but her body did not falter. It was only a split second, but it was all the elf needed. She had turned her head, to smile carzily at Hawke again, and swung her sword on last time, into Hawke's chest.

Hawke fell back, cringing as she reached for her chest, dropping her daggers. She fell to the ground and curled into a tight ball. "Maker!"

She couldn't see her, but she could hear the elf laughing triumphantly from somewhere above her. _I'm going to die, _Hawke thought, her eyes tight. _I'm going to die. Mother… _Then, suddenly, she heard a loud, familiar yell. In surprise, she was able to open her eyes and watch. Out of nowhere, Aveline ran in and with all her might, pushing her shield into the elf. The elf grunted falling to the ground, her sword clattering away from her hand. Aveline swung her sword around and with the momentum, beheaded the elf. Hawke sighed, and smiled when she looked at Aveline, but something was wrong, Aveline was not laughing back. Hawke didn't understand, but she suddenly felt very sleepy, everything was fading...

"Anders!" she heard Aveline yell, but it was far away and fogging. "Anders!…"

* * *

><p>Hawke had a dream, but she didn't remember it as she woke up suddenly. She sat up and suddenly winced reaching for her chest. "Oi!"<p>

"Don't get up so fast," she heard Anders say, forcing her down with cool hands. "You've only just been healed."

She opened her eyes and saw Anders, Isabela, and Aveline looking down at her. She furrowed her eyebrows then sighed heavily, remembering. "Damn. Where am I?"

"My clinic." Anders said shortly, placing something against her cheek. "Stop moving."

"You lost a lot of blood, Hawke." Isabela said, looking slightly worried. "For a moment, I though you were going to die."

"It's a living." Hawke said trying to keep a sense of humor. She tried to move again, but Anders stopped her.

"Hawke," Anders started, placing from hands on her shoulders. "don't force me to keep you down. You won't like it."

"Ooh, Anders," Isabela started, staring at him with a mischievous smile. "I want to know that trick."

Anders shot her a look as Isabela laughed at him, shaking her head.

"Mind if I talk with Hawke?" Aveline said suddenly, looking at the others pointedly. "Alone."

Anders raised and eyebrow and Isabela shrugged. Anders seemed as if he wanted to protest, but he just shrugged his shoulders. He gave Hawke a small smile and walked out with Isabela who gave Hawke an enthusiastic wave good-bye.

"Hello, Aveline." Hawke said, raising an arm to her eyes. She didn't like the fire heating up in Aveline's eyes, she must have down something wrong, and Hawke wasn't really in the mood to deal with it.

"What in Andraste's name were you doing, Hawke?" Aveline asked her. She wasn't yelling at her at all, however. It was cool, almost exasperated. Hawke moved her arm away from her face and looked up at Aveline, her face filled with worry and anger.

"What do you mean?"

"You almost died, Hawke." Aveline said, sitting beside her. "You were too complacent. I watched you during that battle. You didn't seem to care whether your life was in danger or not."

Hawke narrowed her eyes, but she didn't say anything. _No, I wasn't_.

"Look, Hawke." Aveline continued quietly. She brought a stool over to Hawke's cot and saw heavily on it. "I don't care what else is going on. We haven't spoken about Leandra. How are you?"

Hawke swallowed, and looked at the ceiling, shaking her head. "I have a smile on my face. That should be good enough for everyone."

"Not me." Aveline said. Hawke turned to look at her. "And you know that. I knew her, too. I want to think my mother was like her." She stared at something behind Hawke, her thoughts somewhere else. She blinked, then looked at Hawke again. "I just have flashes of…impossibly long hair. But my father…would you like to hear one thing?"

Hawke nodded, realizing she also lost a parent. "You've never talked about him."

"My father trained me in all the skills he had been forced to give up. He spent everything to get me into Cailen's service." Aveline told her, placing her arms on Hawke's cot and leaning against them, staring at the opposite wall. "Do you know what I remember? When he used to read to me…stupid things, dragons and heroes…he wouldn't turn a page until I reached over and took his hand."

Aveline wore a sad frown on her face. "That big man made every step of the story my choice." She turned her head toward Hawke, a small smile. "I loved that. He died of the wasting in a Denerim ward…those last weeks, I read to him. I had to take his hand to turn the pages. And I couldn't tell if he was too weak, or if it was the old game. He smiled at that, at his big girl."

The tough guard-captian took Hawke's hand then and placed it between her strong ones. "If anyone tells you to move on, you take their hand and say 'my choice'. Do you understand, Hawke?"

Hawke smiled up at Aveline and nodded her head. _Thank the Maker for Aveline_, she thought. Aveline then stood up, nodding. "Drink later?"

"I could use one." Hawke said, feeling grateful.

Aveline nodded once more and walked out of the clinic.

"Can I see my patient, now?" Hawke heard Anders say, rather irritably. He walked in and settled on the stool Aveline had just left. He sighed softly, picking at Hawke's wrappings. He reached behind him and began to stir something purple in a bowl. Hawke looked at him as he worked; he seemed to calm and peaceful, a small smile was on his face as his strong hands went to work. Anders pulled away her wrappings to expose her wounds and took a glob of the purple stuff into his hands. Curious of what he was about to, her question was answered when he began smearing it on her chest and her cheek. She winced as she felt it cold against her skin, then it began to sting. She muttered an "ow" and Anders blew gently on it, making it feel slightly better.

Hawke sighed, trying to ignore the pain. "Thank you, Anders."

He looked at her for a moment, smiling softly at her. He frowned as he continued working. "Anything, Hawke. Just…try not to do that again."

"You have my promise." Hawke said, showing him crossed fingers.

He chuckled at her, as he reached for more wrappings. He brought her up to a sitting positing and began placing the new wraps. He and Hawke turned his head, as he heard the door slam open. Hawke smiled, but Anders made a face. "It's Fenris." he said, rather stiffly.

Hawke waved toward the elf, as Anders told her to stop moving because he needed to keep it tight. Fenris was eyeing Anders suspicious and he watched Anders at work, but he said nothing, turning his attention to Hawke instead. He had a deep frown on his face, his eyes worried.

Anders finally finished and helped her to lie back down. Then he grumbled something under his breath and stood up, his hands in fists. He looked at Hawke, as if about to say something, but he instead walked around Hawke's cot marching toward Fenris. "Make it quick, elf." he said. "She shouldn't be bothered."

Fenris ignored him and reached for Hawke, bending down to give her a long hug. He gave her a hard kiss on her forehead before sitting beside her, taking her hand. He hadn't say anything, and this unnerved Hawke. He was still watching her as if she was about to suddenly disappear.

"How did you know I was here?" Hawke asked, smiling slightly at him.

"Isabela." he said shortly. He sighed irritably. "Heroic attempts, again, Hawke?"

"Oh, you know me, Fenris." Hawke said with a smile. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

He did not smile, in fact, he frowned even more, Hawke wasn't sure he could look even more disappointed.

"Sorry…" Hawke said sheepishly. "It wasn't a heroic attempt."

He looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed. He seemed to hesitate, then said softly, "Hawke…if something happened-"

"I'm here." Hawke said, firmly, reaching for his cheek. He took hold of her hand as it touched him. "Nothing happened. Anders took care of me."

"Anders…" Fenris glowered, turning his head to look at the door. Anders was standing there, looking at them, glowering, his arms crossed. The elf sighed, looking back at Hawke. "I will not speak ill of him, because he has saved you…for now."

Hawke squeezed his hand, smiling. Her eye lit up then, remembering. "Oh! I have something for you. Could you grab my pack?" She pointed at the table behind Fenris.

Fenris turned and reached behind him for the pouch she usually carried with her. He took hold of its strap and showed it to her. She motioned for him to drop it. Feeling excited, she sat up slowly, grimacing from the pain.

"Hawke…" Fenris stood to help her, but she quickly reached up and placed a finger on his lips, giving him a warning glance. He dropped his arms, still watching her carefully.

She continued to sit up, ignoring the pain. She pulled the pack toward her and reached into it, pulling out the item. She wiped the top of it with her hands and presented it to Fenris. "Here. I wanted to give it you earlier, but, well..."

Fenris blinked and took it, staring at the cover blankly. "It…it's a book."

Not expecting this answer at all and feeling slightly offended, she said on impulse, "Well, it's good to know your eyes are still working."

Fenris sat looking at it, leafing through the yellowed pages. "I..don't mean to sound ungrateful. It's just that slaves are not permitted to read. Danarius saw to it."

Hawke felt a sudden surge of hatred; she had a tendency to feel that way every time she heard the name of his former master. "It's about Shartan," she said, recovering. "the elf who helped Andraste free the slaves. I thought you might be interested."

"I…thank you, Hawke." Fenris said, opening it's cover. His eyes furrowed as his eyes stared onto the pages. "I've always wanted to learn about Shartan."

"I can teach you, Fenris," He looked up, his eyes curious. Hawke smiled at him broadly "to read and write. Let's start now."

Hawke patted an empty space beside her looking at Fenris expectantly. Fenris hesitated for a moment before he walked over and sat beside Hawke on the cot. She took the book from his hands, opened it to the first page and began to read.

* * *

><p>Hawke sighed looking around her. "Someday, I'll visit a place with no ancient evils, horrors, devouring plagues, or insanity." She sighed seeing how very desolate the Wounded Coast was. "Maybe the beach."<p>

She heard Fenris and Merrill chuckle beside her.

"They day you go to the beach," Varric replied with a chortle, "is the day an armada of angry daemon pirates show up."

"I suddenly have a bad feeling." Hawke replied with a smile as they continued to walk.

"Hawke," Varric said, looking up at her, frowning. "we're surrounded by nothing for as far as the eye can see. Why do we keep coming here?"

"The herbalist, Varric." Hawke said with a grin, looking down at him. "Remember?"

"Do you remember that talk we had months ago, Hawke?" Varric answered, sounding exasperated. "The one about having a good heart? Stop it."

Before she could answer, however she was interrupted by a yell above her. She looked up toward a short cliff, her hand covering her eyes from the sun. She saw three figures above her, but couldn't make out who they were. "Are you speaking to me? I didn't quite catch that."

"Hunters." Fenris said, hissing in her ear, his sword already out.

Hawke looked at him, "Are you sure…?"

"Stop right there!" said a man. He jumped down from above with two others, and stood in front of Hawke, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "You are in possession of stolen property. Back away from the slave now and you'll be spared."

Hawke narrowed her eyes and reached for his hand, twisting it. "Fenris is not a slave!" With a satisfying crunch, she broke his finger.

He gasped backing away and looked at her, growling. The other two brought up their weapons to attack, but Fenris was ahead of them as he ran at them, his markings glowing and his voice echoing throughout the coast. In one motion he severed their heads. However, the other man was not without means; he had run to a far off area and pulled out a staff. Seeing his bodyguards defeat, he began uttering a curse.

Fenris spat angrily, heading toward the mage. "I am not your slave." he said in a low voice.

"Hawke, Fenris!" Varric yelled. "A little help, here!"

Hawke turned to see more slavers making their way to Varric and Merrill's position. She rushed over and quick as she could and reached for her smoke grenades. She threw them in opposite directions so Varric and Merrill could leave their hazardous area. Hearing the coughs of the attackers, Hawke threw her daggers toward them, knowing she hit her targets by their groans and cries. She looked around for Varric and Fenris, who were easily fighting off their own opponents, and turned her attention to Fenris. Curse after curse was being thrown at him, but Fenris was more than capable of dodging, but the mage was also a skill swordsman, using his staff as a blocking tool. Hawke ran over, throwing a dagger at the mage, more for purposes of a distraction. It worked. The mage turned around and threw a gust of wind in her direction, throwing her onto her side, colliding with a rock wall. She grunted, feeling sudden pain in her arm, but it was the distraction Fenris needed. She watched as Fenris kicked the mage in the mouth, and brought the handle of his sword down on his back. Fenris then placed his knee heavily on the slaver's back, one hand placed on his head as it scraped against rock. She ran toward them, Varric and Merrill already watching.

"Where is he?" she heard Fenris say as he got closer. The mage didn't answer right away, and Fenris pushed his head harder.

"Please…don't…kill me." the mage said, his face clearly in pain. He tried to wiggle out, but this just made more cuts into the side of his face.

Fenris pushed his knee further into the mage's back, the man screaming out. "Tell me!" Fenris yelled over him.

The mage gasped his eyes pleading toward the others, but no one gave him the sympathy he wanted. He groaned, then finally said, "I don't know! I don't know, I swear!" he cried. "Hadriana…brought us. She's in…the holding caves…north of the…city. I..could show…you the way."

"No need." Fenris said, bitterly, his voice low and murderous. "I know the ones you speak of."

"Then…then…let…me..go." The mage gasped, his eyes wide in terror. "I..beg you. I swear-"

Hawke looked at Fenris and only saw death and hatred.

"You chose the wrong master." Fenris interrupted softly, but everyone heard him. He flowed a blue, and Hawke, Varric, and Merrill watching in various levels of surprise as his hand sunk into the man's head. Hawke saw Fenris's muscles contract as he squeezed. The mage who was flailing out of Fenris's grasp, suddenly stopped. Fenris, his jaw clenched, wiped his bloody hand on the mage's clothes.

"Hadriana." he finally snarled, standing up and walking past Hawke, his eyes looking beyond the hills of the Wounded Coast. "I was a fool to think I was free. He'll _never_ let me be!"

"Then why are we standing around for?" Hawke asked, trying to get a smile on Fenris's face, but he acted as if he didn't hear her.

"The holding caves held slaves in the old times and apparently they are no longer abandoned." He was pointed somewhere toward the west. He turned to look at Hawke, his eyes hard. "We must go quickly, before Hadriana has a chance to prepare. Or flee."

"After you." Hawke said, with a hand gesture.

Fenris turned swiftly and began running further up the coast, the others following close behind. Hawke shrugged as Varric and Merill gave her questing stares.

* * *

><p>"Now, why didn't I expect that?" Hawke said after the last slaver outside the caves was dead. There were so many.<p>

Fenris was heading toward an opening and he peered inside. Hawke was about to move in but Fenris stopped her, his arm out. "We need to be careful. There were many such holdings once, especially in the mountains, where individual slavers kept private pens; designed to protect against raids by fellow slavers. No doubt why Hadriana chose this place."

"Well, I'm sure when we find her we won't invite her for a cup of tea." Hawke said, following Fenris in. "A few protections won't stop us."

It was a long way down before Hawke saw a door, twenty minutes at least. The farther down they went, the more Fenris seemed to glow. He was not talking and she could feel his heat of anger coming off him. His markings glowed brilliantly against the darkness of the cave. Hawke felt slightly perturbed, but looked over it. Hawke reached for the door and slowly pulled it open.

"She's still here." Fenris stated, looking around. There were a pile of weapons and food by the entrance. "Good."

Fenris motioned for them to follow as he continued walking, cautiously. They passed several doors leading to various places, but Fenris had seemed to have a good sense of where he was going. Hawke followed him, aware of the tense mood that was now set in between the four of them. Even Varric was at a loss for words. Fenris pushed open another door and Hawke swallowed as she found a tortured body on a long table. Candles surrounded the bloody mess and on under the table, odd symbols had been carved into his chest and some weird diagram was drawn in front of the dead body, by what looked like more blood. His limbs seemed to have been stretched to the furthest extent. He looked pale and malnourished. A giant knife was sticking out of his open chest.

Fenris walked over to Hawke to stare into the table. His eyes were elsewhere, but his markings continued to glow. "See for yourself. The legacy of the Magisters."

"They sacrifice their own?" Merrill asked, horrified, her voice soft.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Fenris shot back, looking at her, his hands in fists. "You're only a step away from it, yourself."

"That is not true." Merrill said, her voice quavering, her eyes full of angry tears.

"Think what you like." Fenris retorted, and began to walk again, toward another door.

Hawke could think of nothing to say, wondering if she should comfort either of them. Varric silently patted Merrill's arm and shook his head, shrugging at Hawke. She turned her attention back to Fenris who was now running, faster still. She caught up to him only to be stopped by his arm again. He pointed and she saw half a dozen men talking to each other, laughing. Hawke edged herself around the room, to flank. Quietly, she made her way opposite Fenris and nodded. He yelled into the echoing caverns scaring the other slavers. They were quick to overcome, however and pulled out their swords, but Hawke was quicker. She brought out her daggers and stabbed them into the back of her closet victims. Varric and Merrill then appeared, throwing curses and arrows. Needless to say, it was an easy battle.

Fenris rushed forward, pulled open a door and led them into a massive room where more men were busily saddling a young girl by the looks of it. Fenris was not waiting this time as he ran over to them as fast as he could, knocking most of them down to the ground. Hawke sighed and ran after to him, hearing Varric and Merrill doing the same. Fenris had already killed most of them with another full swing, and it took only a moment before the other three finished the rest.

"Are you hurt?" Fenris asked the elf girl as the last slaver was killed. "Did they touch you?"

The elf had massive tears falling down her cheeks, and they did not stop. Her clothes were in tatters and and looked as if they've been sewn and re-sewn countless amount of times. She was skinny, very skinny as if she hadn't eaten a proper meal in days. Her eyes were darting between the door behind her, Fenris and Hawke. She brought her hands to her mouth, and began chewing the nails off.

"They've been killing everyone!" she suddenly cried. "They cut papa…bled him!"

"Why?" Fenris asked, sounding horrified. "Why would they do this?"

"These poor people!" Merrill suddenly cried out, stepping forward. "This is…ghastly!"

"The magister..." the elf girl continued, looking between them, then nervously at the door behind her, "she said she needed power. That someone was coming to kill her."

Hawke looked over at Fenris, his head was down, but she could not tell what he was thinking.

"We tried to be good!" The girl started again, fresh tears falling. "We did everything we were told, she loved papa's soup. I don't understand."

Hawke walked over to her and steadily placed a hand on her arm. She quickly dropped it when the girl shuddered from her touch as if it stung. "Is the magister still here?"

"I think so." she replied looking at Hawke. She began to look pleading. "She's frightened. Please don't hurt her. She'll be angry if you hurt her."

"I am so sorry you had to go through this." Hawke said, softly. "I can't even imagine what it must be like."

The elf began crying again, looking down at her dirty feet. "Everything was fine until today."

"It wasn't," Fenris said, more to himself, however. "you just didn't know any better."

The girl looked from Fenris, to Hawke, then back to Fenris, her eyes wide. "Are you my master now?"

Fenris was taken aback and practically shouted, "No!"

She looked confused and hurt. "But I can cook. I can clean. What else will I do?"

"Here." Hawke said, having a sudden idea. She reached for her pack and pulled out a few coins. "Take this, head for Kirkwall. I can help you."

Fenris looked at her furiously, his markings glowing. "In the market for slaves?"

Hawke stead at him, her eyebrows raised, feeling offended. "I'm giving her a job, Fenris."

Fenris blinked a few times and cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. "Ah. I apologize...Hawke."

The elf girl looked at Hawke then, excitedly and said, "I will!" and ran.

The four of them stared at her back for a moment before Fenris said, "Come, let's be done with this place."

He led them through a maze of passageways and slavers and traps Hadriana had plane out for just this occasion. Eventually, Fenris had led them to a long hallway, finding a woman mage surround by deamons, jeering at him. "Fenris! Come to play?"

"You'll die first, witch!" he yelled back, running after her with his weapon raised.

She laughed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, her voice still echoing.

"Hadriana!" Fenris yelled. "Malificar coward!"

The four of them battled through the distracting deamons, Fenris as angry as Hawke had even seen him He moved fast, far to fast for the deamons to react, or for Hadriana to reappear and summon them. Hawke could hear his cries over the din and felt slightly terrified, not from him, but for everyone else.

Another echoing laugh told Hawke that Hadriana had reappeared, yet again. The woman screamed out a cure and Hawke watched as Fenris was flown across the room and into a column. She ran over him, making sure he was okay-he flew far and landed hard. He was conscious, and he groaned as he stood up, but he took no time in waiting. He ignored Hawke as he ran after her again, but again he was pushed back, but he held his feet steady as he slid back. Merrill and Varric had all but contained the distractions.

"Merrill!" Hakwe called out s soon as she saw Merrill destroy her last enemy. The elf turned her head and nodded in her pointed direction.

She muttered a curse and soon, Hadriana's legs were attached a viney outgrowth from the floor. She gasped as she tried to move, but she was stuck to the floor. Varric sent out a few arrows into a well-chosn point in the air. One of them penetrated into the mage's leg, and the two landed on her hand that held her staff and on the ground behind her but not before cutting into her face. She screamed out in pain as the bolts hit her. She fell to the ground and tried desperately to reach her staff, but Fenris took it and snapped it in half over his knee. She watched as he threw it behind him. His hand held his weapon, and he raised it in the air ready to spring. Hadriana looked as if she remembered something.

"You do not want me dead, Fenris." she said in a strained whisper, finally gasping out words. She held a smile on her face as she taunted him from the floor. "I have a secret. If you kill me, you'll never know it."

"There is only one other person I want dead more. Hadriana." He lifted his sword higher, his stance at the ready, his marking glowing brighter than ever.

"You have a sister!" she yelled out, her uninjured arm covering her face. When nothing came, she moved her arm away from her face to look at him, the mocking smile back on her face. "You have a sister. But you must give me my life in return."

Fenris stared at her, his eyes unreadable. Hawke walked over beside Fenris trying to read the look on his face. She stared at Hadriana, suddenly feeling disgusted.

Hadriana's smile became wider. "You wish to reclaim your life, elf, let me go, and I shall tell you where she is."

"How do we even know you're telling the truth?" Hawke said, looking at her angrily.

She laughed softly as she looked from Fenris to Hawke and back to Fenris. "You don't. But I know the 'little wolf', and he would want this."

"This is yours to decide, Fenris." Hawke said softly, still trying to to figure out what he was thinking.

Fenris looked at Hawke for a moment, then gave her a nod. He walked over to the mage, bent down and took hold of her hair at the back of her head. His voice was steady as he watched her. "Yes. I will let you go."

"Her name is Varania." The mages started talking swiftly. "She is in the services of the Magister Ahriman."

"A servant, not a slave?" Fenris asked, sounding slightly surprised.

Hadriana shook her head, breathing hard, now. "Not a slave."

Fenris looked at her and narrowed his eyes before responding. Hawke had the distcint impression he wanted to see her suffer. "I believe you."

"You'll let me go?" Hadriana said, her eyes pleading to him.

Without another word, Fenris's arms glowed brightly and he reached into her chest. Hadriana gasped as Fenris took hold of her heart and squeezed. Fenris pushed her away from him and turned around to face Hawke. He paused, then continued to walk past her. "We're done here."

"Do you want to talk-?" Hawke started following Fenris out of the room.

"No!" Fenris cried and stopped moving. He turned to look at her, his face full of anger. "I don't want to talk! This could a trap! Danarius could have sent Hadriana to tell me about this 'sister'." He paused. "Even if he didn't, trying to find her would still be suicide. Danarius has to know about her and has know that Hadriana knows! But all that matters is I finally got to crush this bitch's heart. May she rot and all the other mages with her." He growled and turned again, ignoring the stares from the others.

"Fenris…" Hawke started, reaching for his arm. "Let's leave."

"Don't comfort me!" Fenris said, moving away and surprising her. "You saw what was done here. There's always going to be some reason, some excuse why mages need to do this."

"Fenris-"

"Even if I found my sister," Fenris interrupted. "who knows what the magisters have done to her. What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil?" He stopped and looked at Hawke. "I…need to go."

Hawke watched him leave, without another look back. She sighed and placed a hand to her head.

"Come on," Varric started, moving over beside Hawke. "We should find him before he hurts himself."

"He should be ashamed." Merrill replied, angrily as she followed the others out. "Hawke doesn't need this."

"I'm alright, Merrill." She said, plastering a smile on her face, looking at Merrill. "I'm a big girl."

They made their way out of the caverns, but Fenris was no where in sight. Thoughts rolled around Hawke's head:

_He's fine, he's a survivor, _said a voice.

_Perhaps, or maybe there were still slavers lingering, maybe he's been captured,_ argued another nasty little voice.

_No, no, no, he's eluded them this long before._

_With help! I was always there to offer it!_

_But he never took it, did he?_

Hawke sighed, shaking her head, trying to wipe such thoughts out of her head. "He's fine." she said out loud.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." Varric stated, look at her, amused.

"Good, I hope?" Hawke responded, her arms across her chest as she stared out toward the ocean. She could see Kirkwall in the diastase as the sun set.

"Not with that look on your face."

"Hawke," Merrill started, standing in front of her. "Don't you worry about Fenris. If he's left, good riddance. He should apologize to your for his behavior. You were being nothing but kind."

"Thank you, Merrill." Hawke said, giving her a smile. "I appreciate it."

It took a few more days to get back to Kirkwall, and none of them saw a sign or hair from Fenris. With a wave of anguish, she told herself, maybe he really is gone and she was going to accept it. She sighed as she reached for the handle of her door and turned it, suddenly feeling better she was home. _Fine_, she told herself, _fine._ _Things will be a lot easier, now._

"Hawke." she jumped at her name and looked around the foyer.

"Fenris?"

He stood up from the bench that was slightly in shadow and walked over to her. He still wore his armor, his sword was leaning against the wall. He stood in front of her and hesitated. He looked slightly ashamed as he half-stared at the floor and her. "I was thinking about what happened with Hadriana. I took out my anger on you, undeservedly so. I was…not myself. I'm sorry."

Hawke looked at him, shocked at first than angry. "Sorry? Just sorry? You leave for days, I don't hear from you at all, and all you can say is sorry? I was worried about you!"

Fenris bowed his head and sighed. "I needed to be alone."

Hawke crossed her arms and looked at him. "Is that all?"

Fenris sighed again. He looked away from her and said softly, "When I was still a slave, Hadriana was a torment. She would ridicule me, deny my meals, hound my sleep." He brought a hand to his forehead. "Because of her status, I was powerless to respond and she knew it." He looked at Hawke again. "The thought of her slipping out of my grasp now…I couldn't let her go, I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"You didn't want to kill her?" Hawke asked surprised, uncrossing her arms.

"This…hate." Fenris started, his arms glowing. His hands were in fists, but the glow fainted and he opened his palms again. "I thought I'd gotten away from it. But it dogs me no matter where I go. To feel it again, to know it was they who planted it inside me…it was too much to bear." He suddenly stopped talking and turned away from her, heading toward his weapon. "But I didn't come here to burden you further."

"Idiot." Hawke said, after a moment.

Fenris turned around slowly, his eyebrows raised, his sword in his hand. "What did you call me?"

"Idiot." she said again, louder, looking at him. She marched over to him, brought up her fist and and punched him full in the mouth. He was so stunned, he took a step back, touching his lips, his sword clanked to the ground. She narrowed her eyes and turned away, heading out of the foyer. "Just go."

Before she could leave however, she felt a strong hand on her arm, pulling her back. "What was that for?" Fenris demanded.

She yelled out and with all the strength she could muster, she pushed him away from her, forcing him back, but he held fast. He took hold of both her arms above her elbows and pushed her angrily into the wall. He growled as he looked at her, his tattoos glowing and his hands tight around her arms, but Hawke felt just as angry, if not, angrier. However, the both of them paused as they stared at each other. Fenris's face changed as he looked her over, seemingly surprised at his own actions, but Hawke, still upset, did the only thing she could do. She moved forward and kissed him hard. She was hurt and frustrated and she wanted him to know that. She surprised him further but pushing him against the wall, her body pressed hard against him. He kissed back, aggressively, telling her he understood and wanted more, his arms tight around her waist. Their kiss turned more passionate as she felt his hands moving up and down her body, feeling in and around her clothing, looking for an opening. He found one and she felt his hand make its way up to her collarbone and was fingering the shirt underneath her leather armor. He took hold of it and moved it away, exposing more of her skin. He bent his head low and began kissing her shoulder.

"Fenris." she began, shying away from him. He looked at her, his eyebrows raised, his face slightly confused. "Not here." She took his hand and swiftly lead him out the foyer.

"Ah, Messere Hawke." Bodhan said, looking at them, oblivious. "I thought that might have been you. You know, a strange-"

"Thank you, Bodhan." Hawke said, feeling embarrassed as she rushed away from him. "Have a good night."

She ran past the main floor, up the stairs, and then her room.

Hawke led Fenris in and closed the door behind her. _What am I doing? _she asked herself, her forehead planted against the door.

"Agreggio." Fenris said behind her, walking to her desk. "Do you often lead others here for the very purpose of getting drunk?"

Hawke looked at him her eyebrows raised. He made a joke. She only said what could think of. "I've never touched it."

"If you wouldn't mind, I want to share something with you." Fenris stated, opening the bottle with a pop. "It's a special occasion."

"Get it out of your system, Fenris." Hawke sat down on her bed. "I enjoy listening to you talk."

Fenris smiled at her as he walked over, bringing the bottle with him. He plopped down on the bed next to her. "There are few pleasures greater than talking with a beautiful woman." He took a guzzle and offered it to her. She took it.

"Let's see. You've heard of Seheron?" Fenris began, leaning against his hands, staring at the ceiling." The Imperium and the Qunari have fought over the island for centuries, now. I was there with Danarius during a Qunari attack. I managed to get him to a ship-but there was no room for a slave." He gave Hawke a funny look. "I was left behind. I barely got out of the city alive."

Hawke gave Fenris the bottle back, which he took willingly. "I thought you were valuable to Danarius."

Fenris barked a laugh at this. He pressed the bottle to his lips again, but didn't drink. He looked faraway. "He wasn't given a choice. The look on his face as the ship pulled out was…priceless. There are rebels in the Seheron jungles called Fog Warriors. They found me, and took me in, nursed me back to health. I stayed with them for a time. Until Danarius finally came for me." He took a deep gulp then.

"He missed you, did he?" Hawke asked, her eyes narrowed as Fenris eyed the near empty bottle.

Fenris nodded. He paused, examining the bottle in the firelight, and spoke softly. "I'd grown fond of the rebels. They bowed to no master and fought for their freedom. It was…beyond my experience. Where Danarius came, they refused to let him take me. He ordered me to kill them. So, I did. I killed them all."

Hawke furrowed her eyebrows and watched his face. His eyes were unreadable, his thought were somewhere else. She reached over and touched his hand. He looked at her, surprised at first, but he held sad smile on his face.

"Why, Fenris?" she asked quietly.

"It felt inevitable. My master returned and this, this fantasy life was over." He drained the wine and dropped it onto the floor. "But once it was done, I looked down at their bodies. I felt…I couldn't….I ran, and I never looked back."

Hawke said nothing for a moment as she reached and stroked his hair. Fenris leaned his head against her hand, closing his eyes. She pushed him onto the bed with her and rested her head on to his chest, her hand still stroking. "Didn't Danarius find you?"

Fenris sighed, one arm behind his head. He stared up at Hawke's ceiling. "He was wounded by the rebels. The soldiers he brought attempted to capture me-unsuccessfully. It was weeks before Danarius was able to mount the hunt in earnest, but by then, I was already gone."

"Did you know them well, the Fog Warriors?"

"I knew them only a few months." Fenris replied, looking at her. "But in that time, I felt as if I truly lived. I was in awe of them, and owed them everything. And I turned on them even so."

"Couldn't you have found other Fog Warriors? Become a rebel?"

"I felt…unworthy." Fenris answered, his other arm now cradling Hawke's shoulders. "I had no way of knowing if I could truly escape from Danrius then. I didn't even know what that meant. I simply had to get away. I stowed aboard a ship to the mainland and moved south…chased by Danrius every step of the way."

"I have to wonder, why you were with Danarius for so long?" Hawke looked up at him.

He paused. "You have not been a slave. A slave does not dream of freedom, or wonder at possibilities. You think only of your master's desires, and what the next hour will bring. It did not occur to me that I could be anything else until I had a taste of it."

Hawke positioned herself closer to Fenris, her head resting comfortable on his chest. "Slaves in Kirkwall rebelled. Didn't they in Tevinter?"

Fenris sighed taking Hawke's free hand in his, staring at it, but he was unfocused as he spoke. "My memories were stripped. I knew not who I was. If I did, I might have felt differently."

Hakwe propped her head up, leaning against her elbow to look at him properly. He was staring off somewhere else, his eyes unfocused. She reached over and gently touched his cheek. He turned his head to look at her. She had never see anything sadder, she felt close to tears. "This can't be easy to talk about, Fenris."

He didn't say anything for a moment. "I've never spoken about what happened to anyone. I've never wanted to."

"You can speak to me, Fenris." Hawke said, softly.

He sat up suddenly then, looking defeated. "I've…allowed you to become close, Hawke. The memory of pain from the markings still linger, but with you…you are unlike any woman I've met. You make me feel…different. Better."

"We could take it a step further." Hawke told him, sitting beside him. She placed her hand on his, slowly, not sure how he was going to react.

Fenris stared at her, then slowly he turned around and reached for Hawke. He held her shoulders firmly between his hands, kissing her neck and jaw then her lips. He slowly snaked his hand up and began to strip off her armor as she tried the same. They both laughed rather sheepishly when this was proving difficult between the both of them. They silently agreed to strip themselves off their armor, but continued in such a way, their passionate mouths never left each other. Fenris was slow and cautious, and he moved with her, softly and with great care. At times, he seemed hesitant, even panicked but Hawke reassured him that everything was fine in her own way. She was just as nervous and she told him so. He seemed to feel at ease after this and his heated emotions took over; a gateway that opened her heart to him. She knew she fell in love with him that night.

It was late night when she woke up. She stretched and smiled with her eyes closed and reached over for Fenris. She opened her eyes when she felt nothing, and she panicked slightly. She heard something behind her and looked. Fenris had already dressed himself and was staring into the fire so deeply, he didn't hear her call him.

"Fenris." she said, startling him. He turned, his face in shadow. She smiled at him, "Was it that bad?"

Fenris did not answer right away. "No, it was better than anything I could have dreamed."

She looked at him. He wore a pained expression his face, not really looking at her. She furrowed her eyebrows, watching him. He was avoiding her gaze. He looked…uncomfortable? "Is it your markings? Have they hurt you?"

Fenris shook his head, not saying anything. He began to pace. "No, it isn't that…I began to remember my life before. Just…flashes. It's too much, this is too fast. I cannot…do this…"

Hawke sat up straighter and sighed softly, she didn't like the feeling that was washing over her. She tried to overlook it, but it felt draining. "Your life before. What did you see?"

"I've never remember anything from before the ritual." Fenris started turning back to the fire. "There were faces, words…for just a moment I could recall _all_ of it. Then it slipped away." He looked at her, his face unreadable, but his eyes were pleading.

Hawke hesitated, then, "Don't you want to get your memories back?"

"Perhaps you don't realize how upsetting this is." Fenris said, putting a hand to his forehead. "I've never remembered anything and to have it all come back in a rush only to lose it!" He looked at her. "I can't…I can't."

Hawke looked to the floor, a cold swept through her. "'It's not you, it's me?'"

"I'm sorry." Fenris said softly, he turned. "I feel like such a fool. All I wanted was to feel happy…just for a little while." He began to walk away. "Forgive me."

She watched him leave, words stuck in her throat. All she managed was "Idiot", but she wasn't sure if it was for Fenris or herself.

* * *

><p>"What are we drinking to now, Aveline?" Hawke asked lazily, a spirit bottle in her hand. It was stronger than anything she had ever tried, but she enjoyed its sweet aroma and the warmth it gave her falling down her throat.<p>

Aveline was at her desk, her feet propped upon it. She was tired after a long day, and Hawke had unexpectedly taken up the offer of a drink, which Aveline gladly received. It was a few nights after Hawke's time with Fenris and she was in no mood to deal with anything besides enjoying the feeling one can only get from drinking a little too much.

"Whatever you want, Hawke." Aveline said, swinging the bottle around.

Hawke leaned over and placed her glass bottle down on the desk and rubbed her eyes. She was sitting on an armchair across from Aveline's desk, her feet dangling over one of the arms. "Bloody mages, templars, _Qunari_. Isn't there anything in Kirkwall that doesn't revolve around those things?"

"You tell me." Aveline said with a sigh. "You seem to be the only one in all of Kirkwall working close with them."

Hawke scowled. "Viscout Dumat and the Arishok could be in a lovers quarrel for all I know."

"Ugh," Aveline said looking at her, making a face. "I can't see those two making a great pair. Mark my words, the Arishok is biding his time. He means to control this city in the 'honorable Qunari fashion'." She paused, looking into her bottle. "I won't let that happen. I can't."

There was a moment of silence as Aveline finished her bottle and sat up straighter in her chair. She slammed the bottle on her table in a satisfying way and looked at Hawke. "You've been drinking a lot, Hawke."

Hawke smiled at her, the room spinning. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Aveline shook her head. "Not for you, it isn't. You're more sensible than any of us, I think. In certain matters. I know you, and I'd like to think this binge of drinking you've developed is only temporary."

Hawke didn't reply but merely stared into the fire, grumpily.

"You're strong." Aveline continued, watching her. "Whatever is keeping you at a distance won't last, and I know that. But you need to know that, too."

"My mother has been dead for a over a month, Aveline." Hawke finally said. "I still think about her, all the time actually. But I'm not unhappy, I'm more…empty. Mother was a part of me and that disappeared when I finally understood she was gone. Fen…, _that_ void was filled again, and I felt…alive." She made another face. "Then it just…walked away."

Aveline had stood up moved around her desk so that she was closer to Hawke. She was sitting on her table, and allowed her feet to hang as she listened.

"It was like she died all over again." She looked at Aveline and merely shrugged. "I just have to get over it. Can't stop the waves of the sea, I suppose."

"Or you could fight." Aveline said. "Fill that void again and don't let it escape when you've already had a taste for it."

"Why fight something that insists on being impervious to any action?" Hawke said, upset. "If it's over, it's over."

"I think that's the drink talking." Aveline said, frowning. "You've never given up, and I'm sure if you want something badly enough, you'll get it. You always do, good or bad." Aveline stood then, crossing her arms. "There is more than one way to fight, and sometimes it isn't the direct route. I learned that."

Hawke looked at her then, her eyebrows furrowing. "Do you know…what happened?"

Aveline smiled then. "I can guess. What are you going to do, Hawke?"

"Let bygones be bygones?" Hawke said with a small smile.

"You could." Aveline said. "Or beat some sense into the fool."

"I kind of like your way of thinking, Aveline." Hawke said amused. She reached for her bottle again, draining it. "Last one, I promise.


	8. Bloody Qunari Again

Hawke was staring at Fenris's door for a good fifteen minutes, bracing and reassuring herself that everything was fine. Many times she had given herself a nod and reached for the door, only to change her mind and turn away. Neither of them had spoken to each other for the past few months, save for a friendly nod or a courteous discussion when Hawke asked for help on the various favors she brought up with the others in the Hanged Man. She certainly did not meet Fenris anywhere beside the Hanged Man and she felt she was certainly making an effort at the moment not to loose focus. She looked down at what her arms were caring. Books and parchment and a new quill for Fenris she had purchased quite some time ago; a gift that he would receive when his writing became easier. She had wondered whether he was still studying; she had not bothered to check on him, and she felt a bit guilty. She had promised to teach him and she had wavered on that promise (for good reason, she believed) but, he had not mentioned it.

Hawke had developed quite a nice library over the years at her home, most of them her purchases, others were various books from her friends; they had a tendency to walk in and out of her estate and leave their possessions all over her study room. But she did not mind; she enjoyed Varric's stories, and Isabela's fun conversations. Merrill would often come by to help with the small gardens she was growing on Hawke's windowsills. Anders left his manifestos around the house, almost as if reminding Hawke of his plight and Aveline was always good when Hawke needed support. Even Sebastian stopped by once in awhile when he was preoccupied and needed some advice or just simple conversation.

Hawke sighed, looking up at the house. _Maybe he wasn't home?_ she asked herself, almost hopeful.

She felt pathetic.

Hawke swallowed, then telling herself to do it, she reached for the door, made her hand into a fist and knocked once. Very softly. She pressed her ear against the door. Nothing.

Sighing to herself, relieved, Hawke turned around and began to walk away.

"Hawke?"

Hawke stopped and closed her eyes, _damn._ She put a wide smile on her face before turning around. "Fenris! Just who I wanted to see."

Fenris said nothing as she walked forward, then through the opened door. Hawke refused to look at him; her heart was beating fast again as she made her way up the stairs into the main room, rather quickly. She looked around, trying to ignore the memories of the place. Fenris's table was covered in various parchments along the book she had given him, seemingly so long ago. It was opened to around the middle pages and some empty wine was sitting on the table, scattered beside a few candelabras with dying flames. A fire was burning brightly behind her so she turned and dropped her contents onto the benches beside the fireplace. She looked up and saw Fenris leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed. He was looking highly bemused.

"Hawke...?" Fenris started again, but not finishing.

"Please, Fenris." Hawke said, beckoning him forward and patting a space beside her where she sat. "I made a promise. I'd like to keep it."

The elf hesitated, his eyebrows furrowed, but moved over, settling next to her.

"How have you gotten along?" Hawke started, her attention entirely focused on teaching. She turned her body so that her legs were on either side of the bench. She deliberately placed the books between them. She was fully aware of her heart beating loudly and hoped that he could not here it. She choose a stack of parchment and lifted it, along with the quill she had purchased.

"Hawke, that night…I can't…"

"With reading, Fenris." Hawke said loudly over him. _Damn._

"Ah...it…it has been ongoing." Fenris said, looking at her, then at the books, then back at her. "Shartan is an interesting read. I was pleased to learn about his leadership among the Tevinter elves. He is of great influence."

Hawke nodded, focusing her attention on the parchment. "Good. I hope you find the ending just as invigorating. It might open your mind a bit."

"How do you mean?" Fenris asked, curiously.

Hawke smiled not looking at him, she continued to fruitlessly to stack the parchment together and taking her time dipping the quill in and out of the ink bottle. "Now, now, I can't tell you the story. It would ruin the surprise."

Fenris eyed her and raised an eyebrow.

"Have you tried writing, Fenris?" Hawke asked. She swapped the books between them for the parchment in her hands and handed over the ink bottle.

"I..I hadn't really thought…" Fenris started, as he shifted his position to mimic Hawke, taking the bottle from her. "Perhaps, a bit."

"It's fine, we'll start again tonight." Hawke said standing. She walked over to the table for the book of Shartan and handed it to him. "Then you can work on your own. You have reading to help you; I've brought more stories for you." She tapped the books in her arms with her fingernails; she felt comfortably guarded with them sitting across her chest.

Hawke back down again, across from the elf. "What is your favorite part in the book, thus far?"

Fenris looked at the book and carefully flipped back among the pages. "He was born a slave, but he sought to understand freedom. I enjoyed his conflicting thoughts of what he believed freedom was. It was so…strangely familiar."

"You should write about it, Fenris." Hawke stated, nodding, recalling. "You're reading has certainly improved, your writing will easily follow." She looked at him, standing again because she was unable to keep still. "When you speak, it is eloquent and expressive; I'm sure you will have no problem writing your thoughts down."

Hawke sat down again beside him and nodded to the parchment and pointed at the quill. "This is for you. I would like for you to use it when you write; it would be nice if I knew I was part of your experience. It's…fulfilling."

Fenris took it, all the while watching her, his expression stoic and unreadable. Hawke was trying with all her might not to be fazed as if that night had never occurred. She did not show it, but her heart was dangerously in her throat, and felt her breathing as very erratic. She tried to control the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach and the thoughts of betrayal, sadness, love, and anger swirling in her head. She smiled at him, then turned her attention expectantly at the parchment, waiting. Instead of looking at his eye, she fouled on the bridge of his nose.

Fenris leaned over the parchment and hesitated, then slowly moved the quill to the top of the parchment in place. He did not write, but watched as ink dripped off the quill tip.

"What's the first word that comes into your head?" Hawke offered, as she placed new candles into the candelabra and setting fire to them. When it was lit, she usher it toward Fenris.

Fenris opened his mouth, but said nothing. Then, "Shartan."

"A good start." Hawke said. She moved off the bench and crossed beside him, placing her hand over his, a curious red cloth tied around his wrist. She wrote 'Shartan' out for him slowly, so he could be familiar with the strokes. She did this a few times receding her hand slightly every time, until he began writing it on his own. She was happy to know he was a quick study.

Fenris paused and stared at his work, and the corners of his lips quirked up, ever so slightly. His ears perked, anyway. He began moving his quill again, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Have confidence, like you do on the battle-field." Hawke advised him as he worked. "Who cares about mistakes, as long as you're moving through the motions."

Fenris continued writing Shartan over and over again and did not stop until he had cleared some twelve lines of parchment with just the name alone.

"It looks wonderful, Fenris." Hawke said with a small smile, examining his work. "Let's try your name."

Hawke wrote out his name, again the same way, and he stared at it for a long time, frowning, but did not write. Fenris did not look at her when he said, "I would rather learn yours, Hawke."

Hawke stared at him, her stomach turned not sure what to make of that statement. She cleared her throat and shrugged but did, curious and feeling slightly flattered, all the same.

Just as he did with Shartan, he wrote it over and over. And over, filling up the remaining space.

Hawke was beginning to feel at east with Fenris as she sat there, contemplating him. His face was in pure concentration as he slowly wrote out each symbol of her name, taking his time for each stroke, demanding precision as he did with each swing of his weapon. She gave herself a small, sad smile; she missed him, very much. But she felt happy, happier that she had felt in a long time. She was glad that they were now able to sit within each other's company, silently but pleasantly. It was almost like that night had not occurred. Almost.

Fenris finally put his quill down slowly, and brought the parchment to his eyes, examining his work.

"Well, Fenris." Hawke started standing and stretching. Now that he had stopped focusing on something else, she began to feel uncomfortable. She did not want his attention. "I'm sure you can handle it from here. Please, feel free to come by if you need help, I'm more than willing."

Fenris nodded slowly, looking at her. He did not speak as she stacked the books neatly on the table behind them. She gave a nod and a smile and headed for the doorway.

"Hawke."

Hawke swallowed and turned, involuntarily recalling a time before when he made her this nervous. "Yes?"

Fenris paused, then, "I can't…"

Hawke felt a wave of anger. "You can't _what_, Fenris?"

Fenris did not answer her, merely stared.

She sighed and set her jaw. She forced herself to calm down but said uncontrollably, turning in a huff, "Fine, Fenris. This is just fine. I'll ask someone else to help you. Aveline, perhaps? Maker knows she's busy with the Guard, but she might make time if I ask her. Certainly not Merrill or Anders, they hate you and you hate them. This place will probably be the largest explosion in all the history of Kirkwall. Perhaps it'll be good; the mages and templars might not be the talk of the town anymore, I know I could use a break. "She was making her way down the stairs now, turning her back on Fenris, frustrated. _Bloody elf, 'I can't', _she thought, _is that all he knows?_ Fenris was trying to speak, but she ignored this, speaking over him. "Maybe Varric could come by once in awhile, swap some stories around, have a few laughs. I daresay Isabela would certainly want to help you to read, if you know what I mean, I know she certainly enjoys your companionship." She suddenly snapped her fingers as she reached the bottom floor, looking up. "Sebastian! He could certainly help you! You get along with him, alright don't you? I'll bloody ask Sebastian."

"Hawke!" she heard Fenris bellow angrily from above.

"What, Fenris?" Hawke said striding across the foyer. "I won't help, since that's what you want. Last thing I want to do it make you uncomfortable."

Her heart was pumping in her ears as she reached the door handle. She swung it open with such force it hit the wall with a _bang_. She was about take a step forward when she was pulled back into the house roughly by the scruff of her collar. She heard another loud bang of the door as it closed shut. She raised her eyes and saw a very angry Fenris watching her.

"Would you stay silent for just a moment?" Fenris shouted, his markings glowing against the dark foyer. He took hold of her shoulders tightly, forcing her to look at him. "You do not know what I want!"

Hawke twisted out of his grip, irritated. She crossed her arms, refusing to be intimidated.

Fenris sighed frustrated and brought his hands to his face. His anger was subsiding as his brands, "I do not want Sebastian to help me…and I certainly do not want Isabela teaching me anything. I just…can't…"

"'You can't'." Hawke started angrily. _Her_ feelings had certainly not subsided. "It's only about you, is it?"

Fenris stood there, looking at her, broken. "I…don't know why I left, but it was…honest." He turned his head away. Hawke knew exactly what he was talking about. "I did turn back. I walked a few paces outside of your door. But I told myself this was a mistake and I ran back. I reached for the handle and I turned it, but it was locked. As I stood there, I admitted defeat. You do not know how many times I paced in front of your home, Hawke. I found your window and stared at it. I've said your name countless times, but you never looked out the window. Not once."

Hawke swallowed again, she didn't want to hear that. She said softly, "Why are you telling me this?"

He shook his head. "I had to tell myself that I lost you." He paused, then said, "I stole something."

"From my home?" Hawke asked, looking at him, bemused. "What did you steal?"

Fenris walked over to a shelf and reached high above it to pull something down. He hesitated for a moment, then made his way over to Hawke and showed her what was in his hand. "Can you recall what this is?"

Hawke picked it up gingerly. It had her family crest on it. She certainly recognized it, but she didn't remember where it had come from. She looked at Fenris, curiously.

"It was in the chest that you found your grandparents' will." He told her, staring at her. "I saw it and assumed you had not noticed it and considered giving it to you when I was reminded. I saw it one evening and left my mansion with the notion of giving it to you, but I found myself not wanting to. It was in my possession and I believed it was mine to keep."

Hawke opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Would you rather have it back?" Fenris asked quietly.

For a moment, Hawke wanted to say "yes" and march out of his mansion, but those thoughts were quickly quieted down as she looked at him, he looked…defeated. She shook her head finally and held it out to him. Fenris hesitantly reached out and took it, his hand resting on hers for a moment. He gripped the crest and removed it from her hand, making a noncommittal noise.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them after this. _Certainly, nothing had changed_, she reminded herself, and she never thought of him as the sentimental type. She felt...honored, almost.

"Did you hurt your wrist, Fenris?" Hawke finally said, trying desperately to put her mind somewhere else.

Fenris looked down at his arm, as if examining it for the first time. He fingered the red cloth around his wrist delicately, as if it might tear in his hands. He shook his head. "It's a reminder." And said nothing more.

"Will you be back?" Fenris said, then.

"To what, Fenris?" Hawke said, nervously scratching the back of her head.

"To…m-_helping_ me." The elf replied, cautiously.

Hawke looked at him. She wanted more than that, but why push something that did not wish to be moved? He'd only run away farther, and then he might not ever come back. She cared deeply for Fenris, but his actions had led her to believe that he was simply unsure of himself. Should she give him time? Should she move on? She certainly did not want to, but he was clearly giving her a choice. A choice that she was unsure of, herself.

"Yes." Hawke finally replied. "I would enjoy that."

Fenris, who was standing rather stiffly, seemed to relax a great deal when she said this. He gave her the half-smile she still loved and nodded.

Hawke turned her eyes down and headed for the door to his mansion, not looking at him. "I'll…see you, then." She did not wait for an answer but quickly slammed the door behind her and ran.

* * *

><p>"Hawke, do you have minute?" Varric asked.<p>

Hawke turned around and waved to Varric. She gave a smile to Isabela and made her way over to him. Varric was standing rather nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, his hand nervously tapping his crossbow.

"Varric." Hawke said with a raised eyebrow. "Do you have to pee?"

"Oh, Hawke, don't I wish." Varric said with a sigh, then hesitated. "You might want to sit down for this."

Hawke looked at him. "Why don't I buy you a pint and we'll talk about it?"

"Damn it, Hawke." Varric replied, wincing. "You're only making it harder."

"Spit it out, dwarf." Hawke said, sitting at a table, staring at him.

"All right, all right." Varric said, sitting across from her. "Remember Bartrand?"

Hawke made a face. "Isn't he that bastard brother of yours who locked us underground for nearly a month, keeping me away from my sister, while he decided to run and reel in all the riches we found, including one particular idol?"

"That's the one." Varric said seriously. "It turns out, he's back! In Hightown!"

"Oh, really?" Hawke said, smiling. "When are we planning to kill the little rascal?"

"Now. Bianca's been missing him something awful." Varric said. "Let's give him a house-warming party. Welcome him and all that."

"All right." Hawke said with a nod standing.

"Perhaps Fenris and Aveline." Varric said, following her out. "I don't think they would mind seeing him again, either, knowing we're all such good friends."

"Aveline isn't in Kirkwall at the moment." Hawke said, pushing the door to the Hanged Man open. "Perhaps Anders; some sunshine might do him good-I'll call for him, you can find Fenris and we'll meet at my place."

Not wanting to answer the questions she knew Varric had, she turned around quickly and headed for Darktown.

* * *

><p>Hawke walked into the clinic looking for Anders. She saw him at a desk, writing furiously inside a thick book. She moved over to him, looking over his shoulder. He did not notice her until she tapped him lightly, making him jump so violently, the book he was writing in fell to the floor, and his ink bottle spilling all over it. She certainly wasn't expecting that.<p>

"Sorry, Anders," Hawke said bending down to help him pick up the fallen items. "I suppose I have that effect on people."

"Heart attacks?" Anders said good-naturedly, removing the ink bottle with a face.

"Making messes." Hawke finished. "Haven't you seen my work? It's all over Kirkwall. I'm sure the Seneschal could answer all your questions if you're _really_ curious."

Anders chuckled, standing, examining the book. "Well, at least the papers were not ruined too much."

"What is that?" Hawke said, accidentally wiping ink all over her hands as she stood.

"My arguments, about the circle being abusive and unjust." Anders placed the now empty bottle and placed in on his desk. He took out some cloth and began trying to rub the ink off his book as best he could.

"Such as?" Hawke asked.

Anders gingerly turned a page and said, "'Andraste suffered at the hands of magisters, this she feared the influence of magic. But the Maker blamed magic for the magister's actions in the Black City, why would He still gift us with it? The oppression of mages stems from the fears of men, not the will of the Maker.'" He looked around at her. "What do you think?"

"Convincing." Hawke said with a nod. "However, I believe you should come with me for now, and take a break in writing your manifesto. We've a dwarf to kill."

"Another one?" Anders asked, following Hawke out of the clinic. "It isn't Varric, is it? I still owe him money..."

"More like his brother." Hawke replied smiling, stepping over a drunk who had was lying haphazardly about some stairs. It looked as if he collapsed on his way toward the clinic. "The reason we were stuck in the Deep Roads for so long."

"Oh, that dwarf." Anders replied, understanding. "We seemed to fight so many of them. How can you tell them apart, anyway? Even the females have beards."

"A shame we're not all like that." Hawke said, smiling at him.

"I don't think you would be as beautiful with a beard, Hawke." Anders said, sweetly.

"Anders…" Hawke started, looking at him, not sure whether to take the compliment or not.

"I'm sorry." Anders replied hastily. "I didn't to mean to make you uncomfortable."

Hawke sighed then as they neared Lowtown. "You didn't." He truly didn't, but she wasn't in the mood.

Anders looked at her surprised. She knew he wanted to know, to question her, but he merely nodded. "I have a chance then."

Hawke pretended not to hear that.

They made their way up to Lowtown, weaving and dancing around the crowded streets of the markets, trying to ignore the merchants who were desperate to sell their wares. Eventually, they made their way out, feeling relieved and headed into Hightown for Hawke's estate. Hawke and Anders saw Varric and Fenris waiting for them, Hawke's stomach allowed a swooping sensation similar to that of missing a step on the stairs when she saw the elf. It's been a long while since she had seen him outside the Hanged Man. She cleared her throat as she approached them, looking directly at Varric.

"Good to see you, Blondie." Varric said to Anders. "You've been avoiding me. Where's my coin, mage?"

"I'm good for it." Anders responded. "After some more Diamondback."

Varric began to lead them away from the estate, "And where you going to get the money from, Hawke's dog? He _does_ play better than you."

"Just you wait." Anders replied, clapping his hand against the dwarf's back.

The continued to walk, Varric and Anders bantering back and forth, and Hawke stayed silent, aware of Fenris's presence.

"Your mabari hound is a fascinating breed, Hawke." Fenris said thoughtfully to her as they continued walking. "So intelligent and strong. I had the pleasure of seeing him again just a few moments before."

"Oh?" Hawke said lightly. "I really think I should take him out more."

"Do you ever wonder what he thinks about?"

Hawke shrugged. "He still thinks about dog things. Just...with more clarity."

"Are you aware that this breed originated in Tevinter?" Fenris asked her. When she shook her head he continued. "The magisters bred them. It's said the mabari defected during the Imperium's invasion of Fereldan."

"Is it true?" Hawke asked, curiously.

Fenris inclined his head. They had turned a darkened corner and headed further south through Hightown. "Merely a tale, but I rather like the idea they the barbarians more…palatable then the mages."

Hawke laughed at this. "The hound would have liked to have heard that, I think."

Fenris looked at her with a small smile. "Let's hope he doesn't take after his ancestors to strongly, hmm?"

"You're staring, Fenris." Hawke said, after a moment of silence fell between them again.

"I…have not heard you laugh in a long while." Fenris told her softly, still watching. "I have missed it."

Hawke choose not to say anything back as Varric led the group up a set of stairs leading to a particularly large mansion. Fenris was making her feel uncomfortable. "Love what he did with the cobwebs and dust." Hawke said moving away from Fenris and walking toward Varric, her eyebrows raised.

"Hmph." Varric replied, staring. "I don't get it. My sources saw people make deliveries here just a week ago. This…it looks like it's been empty for months."

"You think he put up decorations to scare tax collectors away?" Anders mused.

"Or a trap?" Varric replied, looking at him. Varric turned back to the door. "Wouldn't put it past Bartrand."

Varric reached for the handle and slowly turned it, opening it easily. What they saw surprised them. A number of bodies were lying scattered all over the place. Varric walked over to them and kicked over one of the men. "These corpses aren't even stiff yet, Hawke. Someone's already been here, _today_."

They tried several doors, but most of them leading into small rooms with more corpses, dwarf and human. Varric found a door that lead to a hallway but also into men dressed entirely in black. Hawke could see their eyes through slits they had on their helmets. They were bloodshot and red. Some of them were rocking back and forth by their waist, and others were muttering nonsense phrases under their breath. One saw the group and screamed out, waving his sword around over his head, running at the four of them; Hawke was strongly reminded of the crazed elf she had fought a long time ago. His screaming alerted the others and they followed suit, their swords flailing around them unpredictably. Fenris ran forward and with a swift kick, he knocked the first man unconscious down to the ground and swung his sword in a wide arch around, allowing a big space between him and the others, and this allowed Hawke to slide behind the crazed guards and backstab them one by one. Varric stood at some distance shooting multiple attackers with one arrow as Anders watched the battle, throwing his curses at the rest.

"What did my brother do to these men?" Varric commented between his teeth after the battle. "They were completely out of their minds."

Hawke shook her head and continued forward. Another slew of crazed guards attacked them again and again, as they made their way around the mansion looking for Bartrand. After many doors hindering their trek through traps, guards, or corpses, they eventually made their way into the main floor. There was an eerie silence as they followed Varric up a set of stairs, looking around. They suddenly heard a noise and Varric raised his crossbow. Hawke placed a hand on it, when she noticed a dwarf was walking toward them from the shadows of an adjacent room.

"Varric!" said the dwarf, raising his hands in the air. "Is that you? Praise the ancestors!"

"Hugin, Bartrand's stewart!" Varric said telling the others. He sounded relieved. "What happened here?"

Hugin sighed softly before speaking, his eyes terrified. "Varric…your brother…that statue he brought out of the deep roads…Bartrand said it sang to him, even after he stole it. I've been hiding in here, but the guards. They're like crazed animals! I didn't dare go past them. Everyone in this house has gone mad."

"To whom did he sell the statue to?" Hawke asked, trying not to imagine all of Kirkwall becoming insane. No, she didn't need that.

"I don't know." Hugin said shaking his head. "It's why we came back to Kirkwall. He was already ranting about the sodding idol and its _singing._ On his better days he hated the thing, wanted to get rid of it. The minute it was gone, he got worse."

"Why are the guards acting this way?" Anders asked, looking over his shoulder as if more crazed men would come rushing them. "It's almost like blood magic."

"He forced them to eat lyrium." Hugin said, desperation in his voice. "Some of the servants…he _cut _pieces off them while they were still alive! He wanted them to hear the song! He needs to be stopped!"

"As bad as he is, Bartrand would never do that." Varric said, his eyebrows furrowing. "He wouldn't…"

"You say 'mad', I'm guessing that means he's gone a bit insane." Hawke said, looking at Hugin.

The dwarf nodded and pointed to a closed door. "He is there, with other servants. No one has come out, but screams and howls. I shall take my leave. It is good to see you, Varric." He added inclining his head to Varric.

"Come on, Hawke." Varric said heading for the door. "We need to stop him!"

He opened the door and there was Bartrand pacing back and forth. His moves were erratic; they watched him silently when he began to reach forward as if catching a particularly difficult fly. Behind him, they could see more corpses, chucks of their flesh removed and scattered around the floor and walls. Bartrand seemed unaware of their presence as he continued to walk around in circles in the room. He looked up finally seeing them all for the first time. He scowled when he looked at them, growling as he headed for them. Varric took one step forward and punched him hard in the nose. Bartrand gasped and grabbed his face, his eyes closed tight from of the pain. He fell to the floor onto his knees, just staring, his nose bleeding freely.

"Bartrand." Varric said, walking to him. He gave him a swift kick in the ribs. "Bartrand!"

Bartrand turned his face slowly and looked up at Varric. He smiled vapidly then it turned into a frown, tears welling in his eyes. "I can't…I can't…hear it anymore. I just need to hear the song again…just for a minute." He suddenly stopped speaking and turned his head around, his eyes wide. "Stop saying that! I know I shouldn't have sold the idol to that woman! It was a mistake! A mistake…"

"Bartrand." Varric bent down to help his brother up, roughly. "Get a hold of yourself. Do you know where you are? Do you know what you've done?"

"Varric!" Bartrand said, realizing who it was and gasped. "You'll help me, won't you little brother? Help me find it again? You were always the good one."

Varric's face turned angry. "Help you? Bartrand, you left me to die! You left _all_ your men to die! And for what? Some trinket?" He waved at the corpses around them. "Look at yourself. Look at the men and women who served you. Where's your nobility, brother? Your dwarven honor?"

Hawke looked at Anders questioningly but he shook his head. "This doesn't feel natural. If he wasn't a dwarf, I would think a daemon did this. His mind has been…poisoned by something powerful." Anders clapped his hands together and a ball of energy appeared between them. He threw it in Bartrand's direction knocking him back. "It won't last long, Varric. I can't fix something I don't understand."

Bartrand gasped looking around him, confused. He brought a hand to head, wincing. He slowly turned his head and opened his mouth slightly. "Varric?"

"I'm here." Varric said, his eyes watching him, afraid.

"Varric." Bartrand swallowed. "What have I done?"

"I don't know." Varric said. "I honestly, don't know."

Varric shuddered, his gaze begging. "Make it stop, brother. Don't let me…don't let House Tethras fall like this!" He looked down, putting a hand to his face. "I know, I don''t deserve it. But please, Varric. Don't leave me like this. Make it stop!"

"Enough with the speeches." Varric said in forced calm. "I'll get you to a healer, and you'll be fine."

Hawke looked at the others, but they merely shook their heads. She sighed, softly. "Varric. He's not going to be fine. You know that."

Varric looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed, "I can't do it, Hawke. I thought I could." He looked at Bartrand, who was visibly turning back to his manic state. "I thought he would be gloating; lying on a bed of gold and commissioning painters to memorialize the instant he sealed us into the Deep Roads. But look at him. Whatever that idol was, it did worse to him than whatever I ever could."

"He's possessed, Varric." Hawke said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "He's dangerous and cannot be saved. Anders?"

Anders looked at her, then Varric. "I'm sorry." is all he said.

Varric turned his eyes to his brother. Bartrand was calm at the moment, as if unaware anyone else was in the room. Varric slowly took an arrow from his quiver. With one hand he gave Bartrand a hug as he jammed the arrow into his back. Bartrand slumped down to the floor, letting out a soft gasp.

"I don't want to be here, anymore." Varric said, turning away.

Hawke and the others followed in silence, Varric leading them out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door. When they had made it outside, Hawke heard Varric take a deep breath and let it out slowly as he continued to walk. It was only a few minutes of silence when suddenly Varric turned and spoke to Hawke.

"Thank you, Hawke." Varric said seriously. "I mean it."

Hawke smiled. "Of course, Varric. Anytime."

Varric nodded and exhaled again. "I need a drink."

"I'll go with you Varric," Anders said, with a small smile. "Get you your money back."

Varric chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"Hawke?" Anders asked, gazing at her then Fenris. "Are you coming?"

Hawke made a face. "When would I ever gamble my money away or drink what the Hanged Man has to offer?"

"I'll have you know what's on the good menu," Varric ticked off three of his fingers. "piss, despair, and rat."

"And you keep a room there?" Fenris asked beside Hawke.

"Not all of us could squat in the lap of luxury." Varric retorted turning with a wave. "Not without tipping anyway."

Hawke laughed as she waved back. She saw Anders give her and Fenris once more glance before narrowing his eyes and turning away to follow Varric.

They left, leaving Fenris alone with Hawke. They said nothing to each other as they began to walk again for their respective homes. Hawke reached for one of her daggers, examining it as she walked, vaguely wondering if she should spend money on a particular knife she liked at the market she saw the other day. They had moved past Fenris's door but he did not turn.

"Are you available, Hawke?" Fenris suddenly asked, following her.

Hawke looked at him questioningly, but smiled. "When am I ever?"

"I would like to visit, if you're inclined to agree." Fenris said, unreadable as always.

Hawke nodded her head as she looked at him, still curious. She has been much better in controlling her thoughts and feelings the past few weeks. It helped that Fenris would often keep his distance from her. When they would see each other, they would be able to keep a light conversation, but always with their guard up. It did not take long for the others to realize the change in their relationship, but thankfully, their questions were kept to a minimum if ether of them were found alone. Hawke had to wonder about Isabela and what went through her mind when the pirate had become aware. She sometimes felt a surge of jealously when she saw her speaking to Fenris closely, pushing her chest out, a smile forming on her lips, and Fenris giving the pirate the smile that Hawke loved. However, Hawke could not stay upset. Isabela was her friend, and frankly, she told herself, Fenris could do whatever he wanted. He was able to freely choose, and she could not object the former slave's decision whatever he decided to do, as much as it hurt her.

But Hawke was no fool. She had an idea of what Fenris felt when he saw her, but he seemed better to control the thoughts in his mind, more than she did. Perhaps his feelings were not as strong, but they were there. And he was still her friend, like it or not, Hawke understood this. She still enjoyed his company even if he made her disappointed. She had noticed only recently, that he wore the family crest on his belt he had shown her months ago, as a sense of loyalty, perhaps? This only reconfirmed what she recognized as a strong bond between them, even if it was unspoken. He never said a word, but the look in his eyes changed when she noticed him staring. Was it longing? Or misery? Love, even? She could not possibly know, and he wasn't going to tell her. Not that she wasn't distracted, the Vicount's boy, Seamus was recently killed by fanatic chantry enthusiasts, and the tensions between the Qunari and the rest of Kirkwall was reaching its limit.

Hawke had opened the door to her estate with Fenris closely behind, when Orana came rushing to her. She bowed very low and said, "Good evening, Mistress."

"Hello, Orana." Hawke said grimly, reaching down to lift the elf up. "You know how I feel about you bowing, don't you?"

"I..." Orana said looking slightly panicked. "I'm sorry, it will never happen again."

Hawke shook her head and patted her arm. "Have you eaten?"

"Oh, yes." Orana said, rather excitedly, following Hawke out of the foyer. "Bodhan is a very…interesting cook."

"I'm glad you liked it." Hawke said with a smile. "Why don't you get some sleep? We'll head to the market tomorrow morning. You wanted something, didn't you?"

Orana nodded her head and looked at Hawke seriously. "Fabric. There's a hole in one of your curtains."

Hawke stopped. "I thought _you_ wanted something."

Orana looked at her confused.

Hawke set her jaw, upset. Not at Orana, but her reactions. Orana has been at the estate for several months but she was still unsure of how to react to certain things, such as charity. It frightened her, almost to the point of tears. She had certainly gotten better, but at times, like now, she didn't know how to react. She exhaled and looked at Orana.

"We're going to Hightown Market tomorrow and you are going to pick out anything _you_ want, not what the house needs."

Orana looked at her for a moment, and her eyes lit up. "Thank you, Mistress." Orana said about to bow, but she stopped and stood straight up. She licked her lips then backed away, a hesitant smile forming on her lips. She said a hasty good night and walked to her room. Bodhan and Sandal had already went off to bed, the room was visibly empty.

Hawke sighed, and reached down to scratch her hound on his belly. He opened a sleepy eye to look at her, then closed it again, enjoying the feel. She was tired, it was just a few hours until dawn and she had no sleep.

"You treat her well, Hawke."

Hawke jumped completely forgetting Fenris was in the room. "Fenris." She motioned him to follow into her study room and closed the door. "It might be better to talk in here. What's on your mind?"

"I finished the book of Shartan." Fenris said, standing with his arms crossed. Hawke had made her way to a divan and was busily unstrapping her boots. She looked up. "It was a good ending."

"Do you need more books?" Hawke asked him, working on her other boot. She motioned to her bookshelves. "Help yourself."

"No," Fenris said. He walked over and sat beside Hawke. Her fingers stopped on one of her straps as she sat up to stare at him, bemused. He did not look at her, his hands folded in front of him.

"What…?" Hawke asked. Fenris said nothing, staring stonily at a statue Hawke had over her fireplace.

"Fenris, why are you here?" Hawke asked, her mind telling her all sorts of things she shouldn't be thinking about. He opened his mouth, but before he could answer there was a shout.

"Hawke!"

Hawke stood up, swiftly made her way to the door, wrenching it open and ran out, Fenris close behind.

"Hawke!"

"Isabela?" Hawke said looking at her, eyes wide. "What? What is it?"

Isabela looked at her, her eyes moving from Hawke's unstrapped boots then to Fenris, a smile reaching her lips.

Aveline then came bursting through the door, marching toward Isabela. "What I have to say is more important. Do not interrupt with your selfish prattle."

"Get off your high horse." Isabela said turning to Aveline, angrily. "I have problems, too."

Aveline scoffed at this. "'What drink should I order?' and 'Who's the father?'"

Isabela walked up close to Aveline face-to-face and lifted up a fist.

"Well, now." Hawke interrupted loudly, her arms crossed. When they looked at her, she smiled. "Any good seats left?"

Aveline reacted first. "Hawke," she said, walking to her, "Seamus's death was by no account tragic and Petrice's involvement has made everything worse. Now, the Arishok is sheltering two fugitives who have 'converted' to the Qun. He must be convinced to release them. I need your help."

"I'm going to die!" Isabela said quickly.

Hawke turned to look at her.

"That got your attention." Isabela said with a satisfied smile.

Aveline started to retort back but Hawke interrupted.

"All I heard was 'Arishok' and 'die'." Hawke replied, feeling annoyed. Maker, she was tired. "Start over."

"Remember the relic?" Isabela started first this time, sighing. "The one Castillon is going kill me over? A man called Wall-Eyed Sam has it. If you help me get it, Castillon won't kill me. Please."

"I'm trying to keep the entire city from rioting against the Quanri!" Aveline said, looking at her, fuming.

Isabela made a strange face, not looking at her in the eye. She turned around and started playing with her hair. "Well, maybe it's connected."

"What?" Aveline and Hawke said at the same time.

"I'm just saying…" Isabela began again, still fidgeting. "maybe it will help. It's important to someone, right?"

"Now, you start being responsible?" Aveline muttered. "Shit."

"Wait." Hawke said, trying to get stories straight. "Aveline, why would someone run to the Qunari?"

"Elves accused of murder." the guard-captain replied. "Maybe they believe they have nothing to loose, fleeing the alienage."

"What if their conversion was real?" Hawke asked her.

"It still doesn't put the Arishok above the law." Aveline said firmly. "Not in my city, even if he is a bloody Qunari."

"And what about your guards?" Hawke asked. "Am I really necessary?"

"No, Hawke, you're right." Aveline said with a nod. "But I expect the viscount was hoping I would bring this issue to you."

Hawke sighed, her head starting to hurt from lack of sleep. She turned her attention to Isabela, who was looking nervous, the longer the conversation took place.

"Isabela, how did you find out about this so suddenly?"

The pirate sighed. "Sam's been talking to Black market dealers all over Lowtown. It didn't take me long to get wind of it, and that he's had it for so long."

"Who is he planning on giving the relic to?"

"Tevinter mages." Hawke heard Fenris grunt behind her. "Bring a sword. Or twelve."

"You are absolutely sure this is your relic?" Hawke asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Isable nodded. "There was a description of the book. It's the right one."

"A book?" Hawke asked, skeptical. "I thought you didn't know what it was."

Isabela paused for a moment and stuttered. "I…well, I…know it's a book. But that's all, all that I know. It's written in a foreign language." She sighed again, impatiently. "What does it matter? It'll save me from Castillon, so I need it."

Hawke surveyed the two of them, with her arms crossed and made a decision. "We'll help Isabela first."

Aveline raised her eyebrows. "You trust her this much, Hawke?"

"I doubt it." Isabela answered with a shrug. "I wouldn't.

Aveline sighed. "They won't wait forever, Hawke. I hope this helps but if doesn't…"

"Tea and crumpets all around." Hawke said reaching for her head where the headache had now formed. "and then we'll have a nice chat."

Isablea shook her head and started walking toward the front door. "I don't like this any more than you do. Come on, we need to go to a Lowtown foundry."

* * *

><p>Hawke, Aveline, and Fenris found themselves standing in front of half a dozen Qunari soldiers.<p>

"Hold!" One of them said. "You will surrender the relic."

"I don't have your stupid relic." Isabela said irritably.

"That bas has no honor!" The Qunair replied, taking out a spear. "Kill it!"

Hawke did not have time to question Isabela as she pulled out her own weapons. She threw a grenade at the nearest Qunari, debilitating them for a moment, and Fenris rushed in, slicing at them with his sword. Aveline ran forward, using her shield as a guard against the coming spears. With a grunt, she heard the largest of them ram his body into Aveline, but she held back, using her sword to stab his sides. Hawke watched as Isabela was literally dueling with one of the Quanri and his spear. She was so small compared to the Qunari, but she was quite skilled. Hawke focused her attention to the nearest Quanri who was about to throw a spear in her direction. She ducked down as he threw it, missing her by a hair. She rolled on the ground and threw a dagger into his eye. He yelled out in pain, while Hawke rushed over quickly, placing her other dagger into his neck.

"Isabela?" Hawke started, walking over after extracting her blade. "Why do I get the feeling that we are going to have to tell the Arishok that killing his men was a complete accident?"

"Er..yes. About that." Isabela said, not really looking at Hawke in the eye. "The relic belongs to the Qunari, and there's a small chance they want it back."

Hawke heard Aveline curse under her breath. "Isabela," Hawke said, trying to keep calm. "do the Qunari look like the sharing type? Of course they would want it back!"

Isabela was wary. "Look, I've always known what the relic was. I just didn't want to…worry you."

Hawke made a face.

Isabela sighed. "The relic is a Qunari text handwritten by the philosopher of theirs-Keslan, Cousland-whatever his name is."

"Koslun?" Fenris spoke up, standing beside Hawke.

"That's the one." Isabela said smiling at him.

Fernis raised his eyebrows. "The founder of their religion, the most revered being in their history? That text would be sacred beyond measure."

Hawke was staring wide-eyed at Fenris then looked at Isabela dumbfound.

"I stole it from them." Isabela said, looking at Hawke, an odd smile on her lips. "They followed me here to reclaim it, and it's why they're still in Kirkwall."

Aveline had her hand in fists and marched to Isabela. "And they can't leave without it. All of this could have been avoided!"

Hawke moved over and took hold Aveline's arm, knowing full well what that woman was capable of doing. Aveline moved her arm away from Hawke, but backed off.

Hawke turned to Isabela, annoyed. "How were you able to steal a sacred relic from the Qunari?"

"The Arishok never had it, the Orlesians did. They had plans to return it to the Qunari." Isabela crossed her arms. "Getting the relic was easy. Getting away from the Qunari was the hard part."

Hawke frowned. "So, you weren't caught in a storm with a Qunari?"

"Well, that was half of it." Isabela began. "I also had the Qunari dreadnought stuck to my ass like a bad rash, spitting fire and thunder at me."

"I don't know whether to knock you unconscious you," Hawke told her, "or kill you myself, Isabela."

"You could-" Isabela started.

"No." Hawke interrupted, ignoring the pain in her head. She sighed loudly. "Don't. I…just…._Bloody Qunari_! We need to get the relic back and solve Aveline's problem."

"It certainly couldn't hurt!" Aveline cried out.

"We can't." Isabela said, panic in her voice. "It'll save my skin; _I_ need it."

"Why can't this be as easy as you?" Aveline sighed.

"Stop." Hawke said, angrily to cease any more arguments. She sighed, looking at Isabela. "The Qunari must take their reading seriously."

"What Qunari doesn't taken anything seriously?" Isabela said, with a small smile. "The book is in the building, I can't let it get away again."

"Hawke." Aveline started behind her. "There's more at stake. But…the Arishok waited this long. Ugh! I don't know."

Hawke shook her head. "The artifact belongs to the Qunari, and you _will_ let them leave with it. I can protect you, Isabela."

The pirate opened her eyes wide, "There is no stopping Castillon when he wants something! This relic will keep him from feeding me to the sharks!"

Hawke said nothing but crossed her arms and stared hard at her.

Isabela sighed knowing what the answer was and grumbled. "I can't believe you're…ugh!" She turned toward the door angrily. "Fine, you're right. I'll return the relic. It'll go straight to the Qunari once we get it."

Isabela led them to the foundry entrance and opened it, to where mages and Qunari were about to attack each other. Out of the fray stood a man pushing past them running for the exit.

"Hey!" Isabela said, looking at the man. "It's getting away!"

"Isabela!" Hawke called after her.

"Teveinter mages!" Fenris growled and ran forward.

Hawke growled angrily. She was not in a good mood.

Hawke ran after Aveline and Fenris. Fenris was already making wide archs with his weapon, some he hit, others jumped out of the way, allowing Aveline to go after the stragglers. Hawke followed Aveline's lead and began to assault the ones who were successful in moving away from Fenris's blows. It ended quick enough, but not without Fenris suffering from a fireball that singed his shoulder. Hawke threw a poultice at him which he caught and slapped on his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowing.

"We need to find Isabela." Hawke said firmly, heading for the exit.

Hawke left the foundry and ran outside. She only saw a corpse with a note attached to it by a dagger Hawke recognized. She crouched down and realized it must have been Sam, there was no sign of Isabela. Hawke lifted the knife and took the note in her fingers, reading and frowning.

"Hawke?" Aveline asked walking up to her.

"She took it." Hawke said shaking her head and standing to look at the others. "She's gone."

"That…that bitch-born whore!" Aveline said. She sighed heavily. "Well, perhaps it'll be easier this way."

"It's enough." Hawke said, starting to run to the Docks. "Let's head for the compound."

* * *

><p>There was tense mood in the air as Aveline, Fenris, and Hawke made their way up the stairs leading to the Qunari compound. Aveline's guardsmen were already lined up along the wall by the gate, looking nervous, until Aveline nodded to each of them giving them more confidence that she was there. A rather large Qunari was towering over them, glaring with his arms crossed. Aveline nodded to her men again in a reassuring sort of way and turned her attention to the Qunari.<p>

"We need to speak with the Arishok."

The Quanri looked her up and down then at Hawke. "You may, as the Arishok wields it. But not in this number."

"A few of my men and my friend here. Would that suffice?"

"Yes." The Quanri said, still watching Hawke. He grunted and reached for the heavy brace blocking the gate into the compound. "Enter."

Aveline, Hawke and a handful of her men followed them as they made their way to the Arishok. The large Qunari was pacing, a sword lazily placed over his shoulder. Around him, other Qunari also had their weapons in their hands as they looked at Hawke. The Arishok barred his teeth when he saw the group. He took a few steps down from his throne.

"Shenedan." He said calmly.

Hawke heard Aveline take in a deep breath as she looked at him. "Greetings, Arishok. We've come regarding the elf fugitives that took refuge here."

He waved a dismissive hand. "Irrelevant." He turned his attention to Hawke. "I would speak to Hawke about the relic stolen from my grasp."

Hawke had an internal battle. _Damn you, Isabela._ "If you give me time, I'll find it for you."

The Arishok grunted, his eyes angry. "It is much to late for that."

"An issue for another time." Aveline interrupted, firmly. "We are here for the fugitives."

His eyes were still on Hawke. "The elves are now visddathari. They have chosen to submit to the Qun." He turned his head to Aveline. "They will be protected."

"This will only lead to bloodshed, Arishok." Hawke pointed out. "You must know this."

The Quanri looked at her for a moment before answering. "It will lead where it is meant. You have not hidden the abuses of your zealots, or the corruption of this city. _You_ will understand why I must do this." He called out in another direction and Aveline and Hawke turned their head to look behind them.

Two elves emerged wearing similar attire, the uniform of the visddathari, Hawke assumed.

"Speak, viddathari," The Arishok continued. "Who did you murder and why?"

One of the elves spoke, a bit stricken. "A city guard forced himself on our sister. We reported him…or tried to." His hands went into fists, his voice stronger. "But they did nothing about it, no matter what we said. So my brothers and I paid him a visit."

"None of that excuses murder!" Aveline said angrily. "They took the law into their hands and that cannot be allowed."

"It is necessary." The Arishok said with a shrug.

"Like how you avenged the Viscount's son?" Aveline retorted back. "It was not right then, and it's not right now."

Hawke shook her head and interrupted them both, annoyed. "We are not here to argue the matter. We are just here for the elves."

"It is there choice." The Arishok said taking another step down. "They will submit to the Qun and find the path that your way has deprived them."

"It is not your place to decide." Aveline said holding her ground.

The Arisock said nothing as he surveyed Aveline. He turned away swiftly and stood silently for a few moments. Hawke felt Aveline fidgeting beside her, but she said nothing. Hawke couldn't blame her, the tense mood was only increasing, alarmingly fast. This would only get worse.

"Tell me, Hawke," The Arishok started turning to face her. "What would you have done, in my place?"

"Does it matter, Arishok?" Hawke said. Her neck and head were pulsating, and she could feel the blood waiting to burst. _It never seems to end_. "Leave the city if you hate this place."

"I cannot leave without the relic, and I cannot stay and remain blind to this dysfunction." He said angrily standing in front of Hawke and Aveline. "There is only one solution."

"Arishok." Aveline started, slight panic in her voice. "There is no need for-"

The Qunari raised a hand to quiet her, his face menacing. He turned again and slowly made his way up the stairs. He looked back at Hawke then opened his mouth. "Vinek kathas."

Spears suddenly began to rain around Hawke and Aveline. They were completely surrounded and it did not take long for most of the Aveline's guard to fall victim to the projecting missiles. Aveline shouted a retreat and were able to make their way out, but not without more of her men dying. Hawke gave one last look at the Arishok who simply inclined his head. They and the few guardsmen left ran out of the compound. Aveline began giving another series of orders.

"There you are!" Fenris said running up to her, his sword was out of its sheath. "Are you hurt?"

"We're fine." Hawke said reaching for her neck. "Well, sort of."

"Let me guess." Fenris started, watching her. "Our friends from Par Vollen decided to convert all of Kirwall?"

Hawke shrugged, "Something like that. And here I thought tea would have worked. Maybe I should have said pie. Who doesn't like pie?"

"We need to get to the Keep." Aveline said, looking perturbed. She was moving over to them after talking with her men. "The Viscount it who the Arishok is after. Please, whatever you do, be careful."

Hawke started to run out of the Docks, into the foray leading to the Keep in Hightown, the others following closely. It did not take them long to run into more Qunari, their blades and spears already dripping with blood. She heard them growl as they ran toward them their weapons raised. Hawke and her friends took no time and fought back just as aggressively. They continued their onslaught as they made their way into Lowtown. They were easier battled than Hawke remembered with the Quanri, which gave her a bad feeling. The gates around the docks and lowdown had been dropped making the progress to Hightown difficult.

"They're spreading out." Aveline replied, after chopping the head of the latest Qunari. "We can't do this alone, not with Qunari attacking the city."

"Thank the maker! You're safe." said a voice. It was Anders, a staff in his hand. "There was a slew of people running into Darktown from this direction and I got curious. How did I know you would be behind this?"

"I'm a giver." Hawke said with a smile.

"We can't waste time." Aveline said, but looking relived there was more help. "Do you know of the others?"

"I haven't seen them." Anders said, habitually looking over everyone for any signs of harm. "I'm sure they're safe. They can take care of themselves."

"Let's hope." Aveline said, looking around.

"Come on." Hawke said. "We need to keep moving."

They found their way around, running into more Qunari and even a few Grey Wardens, who apparently did not 'involve themselves in politics', but their help was appreciated all the same. They were just heading into Hightown when a Saarebas jumped in front of them, blocking their way. Hawke felt herself flying away from the entrance into Hightown and landed hard. She looked around and saw her friends suffered the same fate. Hawke quickly stood up and ran over to Anders who was being pinned down by another Quanri. She shoved her shoulder into the Qunari merely surprising him. He grunted and with a snarl, he lifted up his spear ready to skewer her. She felt heat behind as Anders threw a spell and scorched the Qunari with fire. With a nod of thanks, Hawke ran toward the Saarebas trying to prevent him from initiating another explosive spell. However, the Qunari mage had a massive ball of lightning between his hands. Hawke had poorly estimated the amount of time she had, and was about to be hit. However, in mere seconds, Aveline's shield came flying out of nowhere and rammed into the Qunari's face, knocking him to the ground. Fenris was close by and finished him off. Hawke had to gasp as she turned around. She could see the grin on Aveline's face a few feet away as she made her way over to where Hawke stood.

"Can't be too careful, Hawke." Aveline said reaching down for her shield.

"Right." Hawke replied, sighing in relief. _Thank the Maker for Aveline._ She quickly ran up the stairs to Hightown with the others.

It did not take them long to run into more Qunari in Hightown. Several times they had to force the Qunari to release a few of the hostages from their grasps. Hawke wasn't sure, but she swore the Qunari looked forward to the fights that they knew she had in stock for them. But they were not counting on a certain type of help. This time, the Knight-Commander Meredith herself, swiftly dispatched the Qunari and probably saved them. After the battle, the Knight-Commander took Hawke's arm in a firm hold and pulled her up. A formidable and powerful looking woman, Meredith's blue eyes stared hard into Hawke's and the others before speaking to them as she sheathed her sword across her back.

"I know you." The Knight-Commander said to Hawke, surveying her. "The name 'Hawke' has turned up in my reports many times. Too many."

"It's good that we found you, Knight-Commander." Aveline began. "The Qunari are-"

"It's obvious what they are doing." Meredith interrupted, peering around a corner. Qunari were pushing and shoving individuals forward, into the keep. Her eyes narrowed at the sight. "The Qunari are taking people to the Keep and may already be in control. We will need to deal with them."

"Why hostages?" Hawke asked, peering as well. She frowned as the Qunari were dragging a particular unrelenting woman by the leg.

"They're going to take everyone of import and put them in the same place." Fenris spoke up behind her. "Those who agree to convert, live. Those who don't…" He shrugged.

"Charming." Meredith said turning back around, raising an eyebrow.

Hawke smiled and shrugged as she said to the Knight-Commander, "Always happy to help in a life-threatening crisis."

Meredith inclined her head and said, "Good. An attitude lacking in this city. Head to the Keep, and I will see if I can find more of my men. These creatures will pay for this outrage." she gave a skeptical look at Anders before she rushed out of the area.

"She knows." Anders said, when she was out of ear-shot.

"And keeping it to herself." Hawke told him. "Come on. We need to find the Arishok."

They ran quickly through Hightown, trying to evade the various nobles who were running rampant through the dark streets. When they reached the keep, Hawke saw bodies everywhere, all of them wearing mage robes. Her heart began to beat when her thoughts automatically turned to Bethany. She scanned the area quickly looking for any signs as she ran. She heard a groan from behind her and turned. It wasn't Bethany. She reached down, and helped the man up, or rather the elf. The First-Enchanter.

"Many thanks, my friend." he said, reaching for his head.

"You seemed to have fared better than the others." Hawke said, looking at him.

The First-Enchanter raised his head suddenly looking around, appalled. "The others? Surely they cannot all be…" he ran over to another and bent down. He gave a great sigh of relief gently turning her over.

"Bethany!" Hawke yelled running over, kneeling beside her. She looked at Orsino, who seemed to be studying Hawke. "Help her!"

Orsino did with a hand, and soon after she stirred. "What were you doing, child? I told you not be part of this."

"We had to do something." Bethany said tiredly looking up. Her face lit up when she turned her head to face Hawke. "Hello, Sister."

Hawke reached over and hugged her sister tightly. "I thought I lost you. Again."

Bethany hugged back, shaking her head. "No, not today." her sister moved out of Hawke's grip with a sad smile, and stood up, wiping dirt off.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" Hawke asked, her heart still beating rapidly.

"I'm fine." Bethany said to her firmly. "Please, you don't have to worry about me. Not anymore."

"So, you're the sister Bethany has often spoke of." Orsinso said, standing as well. "Bethany is quite the-"

"First-Enchanter Orsino. You survive." said a voice, resolutely.

Hawke looked around and saw the Knight-Commander with her templars following closely behind.

"You're relief overwhelms me, Knight-Commander." Orsino replied sarcastically, turning to face her, a frown on his face.

They stared at each other for a moment, rather tensely.

"Well, now that we've all been reacquainted," Hawke started. "let's think of a plan, hmm?"

"You are correct." Meredith said, still watching the First-Enchanter. "We must strike back, before it's too late."

"And who will lead us, Knight-Commander," Orsino replied. "You?"

"I will fight to defend this city, as I have always done!" Meredith exclaimed.

"To control it, you mean!" Orsino retorted, his hands in fists. "I won't have our lives tossed to the flames to feed your vanity!"

Hawke felt Anders shift his position and make a soft "tutting" noise beside her.

"If you please!" Hawke said irritated, standing between them. "We have an Arishok to find. If you children cannot place nice, I'll take bloody charge!"

"You are not even of this city!" Meredith said looking at her, irate.

"Neither am I." Orsino told her. "Yet, I don't see you complaining about me and the other mages defending it."

Meredith exhaled impatiently then looked at Hawke fiercely. "Fine. What is your plan?"

"Running for the hills is not an option." Hawke replied. "so, we need to find out what the Qunari are up to."

"A sound idea." Meredith replied, nodding. "To the Keep."

They followed Meredith up the stairs hearing shouts and grunts. She squinted her eyes to look around the columns, then turned back to the others. "There seem to be a great many Qunari at the Keep's entrance."

"Then they have already taken it over." Orsino said, shaking his head. "Clearly, they've been planning this for some time."

"I don't see any of my guardsmen." Aveline was looking over as well, worried. "There are certainly a lot of Qunari."

"This is the only way in." Meredith said, looking at Hawke. "We must assault them now, before their numbers grow."

"There are hostages, though." Hawke said, shaking her head. "We need some sort of distraction."

"I will do it." Orsino said, looking at her.

"And how will you accomplish this, Orsino?" Meredith said, sounding irritated as Hawke nodded.

Orsino pulled out his staff, then ran to the entrance, yelling back at her. "Have faith, Commander."

Hawke and the other watched as Orsino yelled into the air again, forcing the Qunari to look at him. They pulled out their own spears ready to attack. Orsino muttered a spell under his breath as he pulled his arms back. The Qunari were running toward him, their faced barred, but did not get very far; the First-Enchanter threw his arms out and a giant ball of fire and ice flew in their direction and each gasped or screamed in painful cries as they fell to the ground. Hawke smiled as Orsino nodded in her direction.

Hawke motioned the others to follow her as she ran forward, but before she could make it to the door, Meredith was shouting of another incoming attack.

"Find the Viscount!" she yelled out, and ran back to fight the other Qunari.

* * *

><p>"Here is your Viscount!" Hawke heard the familiar deep voice as she opened the door slowly. There were many nobles in the room, some gasping, others crying as they stared up into the faces of the Quanri. One man was throwing up in a corner.<p>

Hawke walked with her companions in as the Arishok threw his head down the stairs . Everony in the room watched it tool and stop Hawke's feet. She looked up casting a nasty look in his direction. She walked over, her daggers held tightly in her hand.

"We have guests." The Arishok said calmly, his massive weapon sitting on his shoulders. "Shanedan, Hawke. I expected you."

Hawke clenched her jaw as she looked at him. Aveline, Fenris, and Anders stood beside Hawke, their weapon at the ready as well.

"Maraas toh ebra-shok." The Arishok continued. "You alone are basallit-an." He looked up then at the people in the room, angrily. "This is what respect looks like, bas!" He yelled. "Some of you will never earn it!"

"Sounds like a threat, Arishok." Hawke said grimly.

He looked down at her. _Was that…a smile?_ she asked herself, not really liking it. "You know I am denied Par Vollen until the Tome of Koslun is found. How would you see this conflict resolved without it?"

"Only one way, Qunari." Hawke snarled.

"Arishokost! Qun anal ebra-toh." Fenris said, touching Hawke's arm and standing slightly in front of her. "You have granted this woman basallit-an. By this admission, she now has the right to challenge you."

The Arishok looked at him annoyed. "If you truly knew the Qun, elf, you would not suggest I battle a female."

"But she is no female." Fenris said firmly. "She is a respected outsider, by your words."

The Arishok stared at him, then looked at Hawke. "What say you, Hawke? Do you agree to a duel?"

Suddenly, Hawke heard a loud bang and a grunt. She turned around and saw the two double doors leading into the room, burst open. A Qunari solider staggered in, groaning, then fell to the floor, a long blade in his back. Behind him stood Isabela, a massive book in one hand and the other hand settled on her hip. She smiled at them all. "I believe I can answer that."

the pirate walked over to the Arishok, deliberately stepping on the Qunari she felled and handed the book over. "I think you'll find it, mostly undamaged."

The Arishok took it gingerly with his one free hand, "The Tome of Koslan."

Hawke looked at Isabela open-mouthed.

The pirate smiled at her and winked. "It took me a while to get back, what with all the fighting everywhere. You know how it is."

"Heroic acts of sacrifice?" Hawke said, feeling quite relived she was there. "What will people say?"

"This is your damned influence, Hawke." Sounding annoyed, but her eyes were twinkling. "I was halfway to Ostwick before I knew I had to turn around. It's pathetic."

The Arishok looked up then suddenly staring at Hawke and Isabela. He handed over the tome to a nearby Qunari who bowed very deeply as he took it. "The relic is reclaimed. I am now free to return to Par Vollen-with the thief."

"Oh no," Aveline said, moving beside Isabela. "no, no. If anyone kicks her ass, it's me.

"She stole the Rome of Koslun." The Arishok said firmly, removing his sword from his shoulder. "She must return with us."

Hawke looked at him gently pushing Fenris and Isabela behind her. "You have your relic. She stays here."

"Then you leave me no choice." The Arishok said, staring down at Hawke. "What say you to the challenge?"

"I'm the one you want!" Isabela cried out, waving her hands at him. "If you're going to challenge anyone, challenge me!"

"You are not basallit-an!" The Arishok spat, looking at her disgustedly. "You are not worthy."

Hawke looked at him, then turned to face the others. What did she want, she wondered? Anders and Aveline gave her no answers just worried stares. Isabela shook her head slightly, a desperate expression spread across her face. Hawke finally turned to look at Fenris who was watching her closely. He had reached for her hand when she moved in front of him and still had not let go. He squeezed it as they looked at each other. She didn't know what he meant by it, but it gave her confidence.

Hawke exhaled, calming her nerves. "Remove the hostages," she said with a sneer at the Qunari. "then we'll dance."

He agreed and soon Hawke found herself in the middle of the room with the Arishok. He took out another sword on his hip and bowed, saying a prayer of some sort under his breath. Hawke found herself trying to calm her nerves as she faced the Qunari. Suddenly, he let out a yell that made the walls shake and sprinted after her, his swords baring. She opened her eyes wide and licked her lips as he came launching, only just jumping out of the way. She knew she could not take him head on. The Arishok roared as he turned to face her, about to charge again. Hawke reached around and pulled out a smoke grenade. He came after her, and she threw the bomb right into his face. The Qunari stuttered and coughed as he became enveloped and Hawke reached around, brandishing her daggers in his direction. She knew she was hitting something solid but he made no noise to tell her if she was successful. Without warning, however, the Arishok quickly recovered and ran at her again. She tried to jump out away, but his strong shoulder rammed her in the chest. She fell backwards into a stone column, hitting her head. She grunted, trying to orient her eyes. She heard a noise and looked up just in time to see the Arishok turn and swing both his weapon in a wide arch, heading for her neck. She bent her back and felt a breeze off his massive swords whip through her short hair. She rolled out of the way, panting, reaching for another bomb.

She had none.

Panicking slightly, she turned to see the Arishok, waiting for his next move. She needed to think quickly. He growled at her, his swords balancing in his hands as he began to walk toward her. She stayed near the column forcing him to amble around it. Whatever he was going to do, she needed to be one step ahead of him. Slowly, she reached for her throwing knives, on her belt, grasping them. The Arishok, impatient, began to run at her. She did the same in the opposite direction. She was faster than he was, and she needed that option now. When she thought he was quite a few paces away, she turned around and threw two of her knives. They embedded themselves into his chest as he ran forward. He grunted from the pain, but he did not stop. Hawke ran away from him again. _What could I do,_ she asked herself, _Why can't he just die? _Again, when he was some paces away, she threw her last, dangerously close, to hit a better mark and it stuck into the groin of his leg. He paused this time, only for a moment to tug the knife out of his thigh and throw it to the side.

He looked at her and roared. Hawke was running out of her usual tricks. The Arishok walked over to her and raised his weapons, she had no choice but to throw her own daggers in the air to stop his weapons from slicing through her skull. He was much to strong however, and Hawke felt herself sinking to the ground, groaning from the effort. The Arishok was bearing down on her, a mean smile forming. She was on her knees now, sweat obscuring her vision. With a cry, she pushed as hard as she could and rolled away. The Arishok fell forward from his own exertion, but managed to right himself up quick enough. He raised his weapons once more but Hawke was ready for him. She had spotted the knife he threw aside and reached for it. She had just taken it up as the Arishok made his way over to her. She quickly turned behind his back and stuck the knife deep into his side. He roared out, and turned his torso around with his weapons swinging. She ducked down again, rolled once more, took hold of her daggers and slashed them across the chest. His chest and arms were both bleeding profusely as he reared back, looking down at his wounds. He looked up at Hawke, a scowl on his face and he raised his weapons again. Hawke jumped in the air and made to cut into his wounds again, but he parried with one hand and with the other he punched her in the face, kicking bak her head. She staggered back, feeling her nose; it felt broken and she felt tears in her eyes. She had not let go of her weapons however. She saw him through her tears; he was slowing. She ran over to him again and sliced into his wounds, making him drop one of his weapons, but still he did not fall to the ground. The Arishok took hold of one of the knives and pulled it out of his chest, slowly. He fell to his knees then, but not before throwing the knife into Hawke's shoulder, so hard, she felt herself falling back. She grunted, trying to keep her balance. She looked up again, and watched as the Arishok slowly fell backwards onto the floor.

She heaved a great big sigh, and stood up, the knife still in her shoulder, her nose bloody. She gripped her arm so as to alleviate the pain and stood up, staggering toward the now dead Arishok. She was sweating profusely as she reached the Quanri, and having no strength left, she fell to her knees beside him. _Maker, I'm tired,_ she told herself. She wanted a nap.

There was a sudden uproar of noise all around her as she felt strong hands reaching for her. Her hands fell limply to her sides as she was carried to her feet. She felt one hand grip her shoulder and another touching the handle of the blade. Someone pulled the knife out and she screamed as she felt it. "That bloody hurt!" was all she could manage. She felt herself being lifted in the air, and winced from the pain of her shoulder, and then suddenly, she felt nothing. The noise around her had deafened and the pain from her neck and head disappeared. She even hardly felt the pain on her shoulder, as the world around her vanished into black.


	9. Fenris is Free

_Author's note: Rectified for reader's satisfaction. :D_

* * *

><p>Hawke inhaled sharply as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times letting out her breath slowly, trying to focus. Her eyes shifted left and right and soon she realized that she was in her room, on her bed. She felt incredibly comfortable as she laid there, having no inclination whatsoever of moving. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, her soft, warm bed covers sitting right below her chin.<p>

"Hawke."

Hawke opened her eyes again and turned her head slowly. A tired smile formed as she recognized her friend.

"Hello Aveline." she said softly.

Aveline made her way over and sat on the edge of Hawke's bed. She, too, wore a smile, but her eyes were full of worry.

"You look better, considering." Aveline said, patting her arm. "I didn't think you'd ever want to wake up again after what you've been through."

"I think you'd miss me too much, Aveline." Hawke replied. "Your guards would become fat and lazy, if it weren't for me."

Aveline chuckled at this. Then her face turned serious as she asked, "What do you remember, Hawke?"

"Ooh, that's a difficult one." Hawke said, sighing. "I remember this strange dream I had; a giant of a man with menacing horns was bearing down on me, his beastly teeth ready to chomp at my neck." She paused. "Then I distinctly recall someone sounding a lot like Merril. She said she'll 'miss the Qunari', they were 'easy on the eyes,' she said."

Aveline scoffed humorously and muttered. "Merrill. Well, at least your memory seems fine."

Hawke gave a small laugh. "Believe me, it is certainly something I'd rather forget."

"All of us would." Aveline said to her, frowning. "You gave us all quite a start, Hawke. You have some very good friends."

"How long has it been?"

Aveline shook her head. "Three and a half days, I suspect. Although, you look as if you could use a fortnights worth of rest."

Hawke chuckled. "I do enjoy sleeping. But somehow, I don't think that will happen...my needy friends and all."

"And you're about to have a lot more." Aveline said. "You've become quite the popular citizen, Hawke."

"How do you mean?"

"You have a new nickname." Aveline told sounding slightly amused. "You've defeated the Arishok in single combat. You are now, the 'Champion of Kirkwall'."

"'Champion'?" Hakwe sputtered incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"It's all everyone talks about." Aveline said shaking her head. "I can't walk through the Keep without hearing your name said at least twice. I've even heard rumours that you are on your way to becoming Kirkwall's new Viscount."

Hawke balked at this, not knowing what to say. Then, "I wonder if they'd change their minds if they knew my father was an apostate blood mage? That I lived in a hovel with my dear uncle Gamlen in Lowtown. That I have a sister in the Circle."

Aveline shook her head again, leaning back. "Chances are they already know. You are the savior of Kirkwall and considered the most important person in this city. Some would even say you hold as much influence as the Knight-Commander and the First-Enchanter."

"Ah, and how _are_ the lovers doing?" Hawke replied with a grin. She sat up then, but not without feeling an intense amount of pain on her left shoulder. "Bloody…!" she cried out reaching for it.

"Hawke..." Aveline started, standing up.

"No, no," Hawke said waving her hand in Aveline's direction as she sucked in her breath, pushing herself up. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She leaned back and closed her eyes, exhaling through her teeth

When Aveline was sure Hawke was all right, she continued, sitting once more. "I'd rather not, Hawke. The one thing you need now is rest. Not the current politics that govern Kirkwall."

"More rest? Is the Champion of Kirkwall allowed rest?" Hawke asked her. When Aveline did not smile, she sighed. "That bad, is it?"

"It's that bad." Aveline told her, frowning. "I'd rather not discuss it here. But, I've brought you something."

Hawke looked curiously as Aveline shifted her body and reached for something that was sitting on the floor by her feet. She pulled it up and handed a wine bottle over.

"Aveline..." Hawke started, staring at it as she took it in her hands. It was a favorite of hers that she had discovered while attending some noble party she was asked to be part of. It strongly reminded her of her mother because of the flowery smell that filled her nostrils whenever she put her nose to a bottle. It was an expensive gift. "I don't know what to say."

"A 'thank you' would suffice." Aveline said, looking satisfied. "Perhaps we'll share it, later. There are more bottles I'd like to open. Soon, I daresay."

"Only with you, Aveline." Hawke said, reaching out with her goo arm.

Aveline gave her a firm hug and said, "I'm glad you are just fine, Hawke."

She stood up then with a sigh. "I must be off. There are...certain matters I need to discuss with my men." She paused looking at Hawke, a soft smile on her lips. "Fenris has been by. More often than any of us, I think."

"Ha-has he?" Hawke said, swallowing, her grip tightening around the neck of the wine bottle.

Aveline nodded her head. "He cares about you, Hawke. He saved you. That's all."

Hawke didn't say anything right away. "Thank you, Aveline. For coming by. It means a lot to me."

Aveline gave her another smile and inclined her head. "I'll tell the others, they'll be happy to know you've recovered. I want to see you walking about by tonight."

Hawke saluted as Aveline made her way out, shaking her head, amused. She took a deep breath and slowly reached for her covers, her shoulder burning. She pulled them back, slowly, here eyes furrowing and was just about to try and get out of bed when she heard a familiar sound.

"Hello!"

Hawke looked up and saw Sandal at the door with a food tray in his hands. Her hound was right beside him as he bounded up on the bed and began licking her face.

Hawke laughed, "Down, boy. The last thing I need is a bath from you."

Sandal was slowly and carefully shuffling forward, with the tray balancing in his hands. His tongue was sticking out at the side of his mouth as he gently placed the tray on a table beside her bed. He looked at her then, and smiled.

"Thank you, Sandal." Hawke said, scratching the head of her mabari. "It looks splendid."

"It's good to see that you're awake, Lady Hawke. Or should I say, 'Champion of Kirkwall'."

Hawke looked around and saw Bodhan walking forward with Orana in toe. Hawke made a face and said, "I don't think I like being called that, Bodhan."

"Ah, nonsense." Bodhan said, waving a hand as he gave his son a pat on the back before placing his hands behind him, balancing on his toes. "You saved all the people of Kirkwall. It's merely a title of thanks. You've earned it, and the people thank you."

"It is good to see you awake, Mistress." Orana cried out, running to her side. She looked as if she had been crying. "I was so worried."

Hawke smiled and gave Orana a hug. She felt the little elf stiffened but she relaxed after a moment, hesitantly hugging back. "I could never leave you, Orana. Who would play the lute for me?"

There elf's eyes lit up. "Would you like to hear me play?"

Hawke smiled and nodded, patting a space on her bed. "I'd love to."

Hawke had fun as she listened to Orana play. Bodhan and Sandal were asked to stay with Hawke for the elf's performance. After Orana had played a particular favorite of hers, Hawke found herself involved in a mean card game of Diamondback and Wicked Grace with the two dwarves, Orana watching fascinated as she sat beside Hawke. Sandal was surprisingly quite good at each game and had won the right to ask for salamanders whenever he wanted, if Hawke was making her way to the markets. Bodhan was not so pleased with this outcome, but he had to shrug his shoulders at his son's brilliant playing. Hawke felt this was the most she had ever laughed in ages.

The day quickly turned into night and Hawke found herself up and about in her study room, looking over letters that had been sent to her (Bodhan had asked if she could look over the massive pile of letters and notes that were accumulating on her desk). She found them annoying as she tossed each one of them carelessly onto the floor after she read the first two lines. Most of the letters were invitations to noble parties, others were complaints, sometimes anonymous, against either Meredith or Orsino. She didn't much care about any of them, but finally found what she was looking for (Bodhan had hinted a surprise). She took it in her hands and ripped it open. She unfolded the letter inside rather hastily and sat on a chair, reading Bethany's delicate hand.

**I hope this letter finds you well,**

**I was so happy to hear that you finally awoke. Aveline had contacted me straight away as soon as she had left your home. I wish I was there, sister. I wish I was the one to see your eyes before anyone else. The Knight-Commander has been keeping a closer eye on the mages in the Circle, and has forced the First-Enchanter to apply stricter rules to 'govern' us. She's gone mad, sister. I did visit you, once and only once. And it wasn't even for that long. I could not go into the house alone without two templars escorting me everywhere I went. I was lucky, though. Not many mages are allowed to leave unless they're a senior mage and even then, the Knight-Commander demands a close watch on them at all times. I think she gave me an exception because it's you. I'm sure by now, you've heard of the name they keep calling you; "Champion of Kirkwall". I think I know you better than anyone else, and I know you would hate that name; I can just see the look on your face when you first heard it!**

**You've come so far and I'm so proud of you. I know mother would have been proud, too.**

**Love,**

**Bethany**

Hawke read it over and over, happiness and sadness filling her up. She was glad Bethany wrote, but it seemed she would never be able to see her sister again at this rate. After reading it for the tenth time, she folded it up gently and placed it back in the envelope. Hawke stood up and stretched, wincing slightly from the pain in her shoulder. She doubted whether the presence of the scar would ever go away. Even Anders was incapable of healing it completely, Bodhan told her, shaking his head sadly. There was a soft knock on the door. Hawke walked over to open it to her study and felt skinny arms wrapped around her waist.

"Surprise, Hawke!" she heard from Merrill, a wide grin on her face as she pulled back.

Hawke had to smile back as she looked up; all of her friends had taken the time to visit. Bodhan had setup a large table out in the main room by the fireplace, complete with food and drink, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Well," Hawke started. "it seems I have guests."

"We could have done it at the Hanged Man." Varric started, fingering his crossbow with one hand, the other already holding a large mug. "But Blondie didn't think you'd make it."

"She just fought the Arishok." Anders retorted, irritably. His arms were across his chest, looking at Hawke warily. "I don't think anyone would need any less rest."

"We're all so happy you're all right, Hawke." Merrill stated as she settled herself next to Varric.

"Yes." Sebastian agreed, standing beside the fireplace. "The Maker seems to certainly have a plan for you."

"Must be my charming good looks and sharp wit." Hawke said to Sebastian, making her way to the table. Chuckles filled the room. Another door slammed and everyone turned their heads to see Aveline come in from outside, Fenris following close behind.

"Sorry, I'm late." Aveline said. She was wearing her guard uniform meaning she had just come back from the Keep. She looked slightly harassed. "The few times I'm happy your home is so close, Hawke."

Fenris looked at her, inclining his head. He gave her a soft smile as his eyes looked her up and down concernedly.

"I thought of you, Aveline, when I moved in. A challenge, really." Hawke said. She was completely aware of Fenris's eyes, and she was having quite a difficult time knowing how to react. She had to ignore it, though, for now. "I asked myself, 'who knows what sort of trouble I can get into with the Captain of the Guard constantly looking over my shoulder?'"

Another series of chuckles, in which Aveline joined in. She then took a bottle from the table and fell into a chair on the other side of it and with a sigh she said, "Cheers, Hawke."

Hawke looked around again. "Where's Isabela? She hasn't left, has she?"

Aveline looked at her, then frowned. "The Keep. Ten days. She cannot go unpunished."

Hawke gave her a small smile and nod. "I understand, Aveline."

"She sends her regards." Aveline continued, eyeing her.

Hawke nodded, and motioned the others to seat themselves. They complied began making their way to sitting at the long table about to feast. Fenris had walked over and placed himself beside her. When this happened, she felt the hairs on her arms tingle, and her heart begin to beat rapidly. She refused to look at him; it took all of her energy to focus her attention on the others as they spoke. It did not help when Fenris brushed his arm against her as he leaned over to place food on his plate. She didn't know if this was deliberate or an accident. Whatever it was, it was making her head explode. She did not forget Aveline's words, "He cares about you, Hawke. He saved you," and she also did not forget Aveline mentioning how often he visited. She felt touched and exhilarated that he cared for her, but she also knew this. She knew he cared for her, she just didn't know how to best respond. She had it in her head that pushing him would only cause problems and had an understanding that her internal struggle is just something she would have to deal with. But he was not making it easy for her.

There was a cheerful, but sleepy sort of air as the night wore on. Varric took it upon himself to talk about how Hawke had beaten the Arishok to the other who had not witnessed the event, Merrill completely taken in. Hawke had to assume that most of it was completely exaggerated; for instance, Varric mentioned that Hawke was able to float in the air for long periods of time, greatly confusing the Arishok ("I didn't know you knew magic, Hawke!" Merrill said, amazed.), and through some unknown spell of strength, she had actually thrown her weapons to the ground in fury and started beating up the Arishok with her mere fists. The story also seem to change every time one of her friends asked him to retell another part of the fight. Hawke had to laugh, though. The others who actually witnessed the fight knew the truth, but she had to admit, and was sure they would too, that Varric's stories were a lot more fun.

The mood turned serious, however, when a discussion erupted about what was happening around Kirkwall. According to Aveline, Meredith has taken it upon herself to become the new "temporary" viscount and has placed the people of Kirkwall under martial law, refusing the attempts to replace Dumar. Aveline also warned Hawke that the Knight-Commander finds her to be a threat because of the amount of influence she had.

"You would do well to keep out of her way, Hawke." Aveline said, looking at her. "Maker knows the amount of power she holds now."

"She plans to kill off all mages." Anders said heatedly. "She's completely lost it."

"You're exaggerating, Anders." Aveline said looking annoyed. "The Knight-Commander is doing what she believes is best for the city and its people."

"You think I don't know the city guard is not another arm of the templars?" Anders retorted, standing.

"That is completely unfair." Aveline said, her eyes flashing as she stood up facing him. Aveline was already at an impressive height and had no problems matching Anders's tall frame.

"If they show up at my doorstep in Darktown, I'll know who to blame." Anders growled, not backing off. "That's all I'm saying."

Aveline looked as if she was going to hit him as she stood there practically nose to nose, but she slowly sat down again and took a deep swig from her mug.

Anders, however, continued, moving in front of the fire. "People are blind. The Archdeamon was slain by the help of two mages, one of them an apostate. The Chantry set us on this path long ago. It would take something truly catastrophic to change people's thinking now."

Hawke looked at him. His attitude seems to have turned for the worst. She wasn't sure if she should be worried about him. "You know, Anders," she began trying to keep the mood light, "between ruling the city and torturing mages, it's a wonder how she keeps that sword of hers so shiny."

"The crush of hope for mages is nearly extinguished." Anders said roughly, turning to face the fire. "The mage underground is all but destroyed and the mages left have turned to blood magic as their only option."

"That sort of proves her point, though, doesn't it?" Hawke went on, frowning.

"No." Anders said, waving his hand as he whirled around. "It proves nothing."

"You would do best if you kept your thoughts to yourself, mage." Hawke heard Fenris snarl beside her. She shuddered slightly as she felt his arm again.

"You should just become another one of Meredith's lackeys," Anders said, pointing aggressively at Fenris. "Your attitude is as bad as hers, if not the same. You've had one bad experience color your whole world."

Fenris narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw

"Don't you want someone more open-minded, Hawke?" Anders said abruptly, turning back around, his eyes upon her. Hawke felt taken aback. "He seems less a man then a rabid dog."

Hawke was fully aware of the stares she was getting, but ignored them and recovered. "Don't call him that. You just don't know him."

"That's right, mage." Fenris snapped beside her.

Anders frowned, his eyes still on Hawke. "I'll know him as much as I ever will."

"Huh." Fenris said, not at all amused, shaking his head. "What company you keep, Hawke."

There was a moment of awkward silence that followed this. Varric and Merrill who were often not ones up for serious political conversation, or serious conversation at all, had taken upon themselves to ignore the others and busy themselves by drinking. Well, Varric was. Merrill had made her way over to Hawke's mabari and was cooing as she played with him.

"Perhaps you should take up the mantle to become Viscount, Hawke." Sebastian suddenly said.

All faces turned to him.

"Me?" Hawke said with a laugh when she realized he was completely serious. "You want me to be Viscount?"

"You have great influence, Hawke." Sebastian stated, seriously. "When there is famine and war, people look to their leaders. Who does Kirkwall have, beyond you?"

"What about you, Sebastian?" Hawke challenged with a raised eyebrow. "Ready to be the prince of Starkhaven?"

"Who better to serve the Maker?" Sebstian said with a shrug. "A Brother of the Chantry? Or a prince who could sway a whole city?"

Hawke looked at him, frowning. "You'll never know what the right choice is. Might as well just make one."

Sebastian fingered the table cloth. "Elthina is risking her life by not deserting her flock. Could I do the same? It's been 15 years since I left Starkhaven. The people there are only a memory to me. Kirkwall, the Chantry-that's real. That's where I belong."

Hawke smiled. "Well, good." She picked a pint of ale and handed it to him. "Glad that's settled."

He laughed as he took a sip with Hawke. "I appreciate you hearing me out, Hawke. I stay as much for you, as her grace. No matter your choices."

"Cheers." Hawke said with a grin.

The mood of the night had become better after that, but not as it once was. Anders refused to speak for the rest of the night and cast dark looks at Aveline and Fenris from his corner as Fenris watched him beadily from his own seat beside Hawke. Hawke was aware of Anders trying to catch her eye as well, but she did not want to look at him. _How dare he?_ she thought. It did not take long for the others to realize it was probably time to head out. Varric was trying to teach Merrill the tactics behind bargaining. ("No, no, no, Daisy, it's all about the approach.") Anders merely nodded in Hawke's direction not really looking at her and turning in a huff, he left the estate, completely ignoring Aveline and Fenris. Sebastian was following behind and gave a preoccupied nod in Hawke's direction. After she said her good nights from the door, she turned around to see Fenris and Aveline talking in not-so-soft tones.

"…an elf matching your description, on the ship you named. And alone as far as I could tell." Aveline was staying, looking highly annoyed. "You're making me repeat myself, Fenris."

"I need to know if it's a trap!" Fenris yelled out, slamming the table. Bottles fell and drops of wine began to stain the table cloth.

Aveline stood up quickly, and looked at him heated. "I did as you asked, Fenris. Now, it's up to you."

She turned away and walked over to Hawke. "You talk to him, Hawke. I've had my fill for today." she sighed a placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's good to see you walking."

Hawke smiled at Aveline as she made her way out the door. She turned her head to look at Fenris, his fists still on the table. His eyes were staring darkly at the stain that was now spreading quickly.

"Fenris..." Hawke began. She didn't like him acting this way.

"Venhedis! Fasta vas!" Fenris shouted. He turned his head and looked at her, his eyes softened slightly, but he looked away and began to pace.

"Fenris. Maybe I can help."

The elf sighed and stopped to look at her once more. "It's my sister."

"Sister?" Hawke asked, moving closer to him.

"Yes." Fenris said, pacing again. "I followed up on Hadriana's information. Everything she said was true."

Hawke slowly sat in a chair, looking at him. He looked furious, and scared. She waited until he continued.

"I had to keep it quiet, but I eventually contacted Varania and sent her coin enough to come meet me here." Fenris stopped pacing once again and looked at Hawke, leaning over the table. "And now she's here."

"Varania? Is that your sister's name?" Hawke asked. "So, she was in Qarinus, then?"

Fenris nodded, sitting opposite her, his leg pumping up and down. "My sister left Magister Ahriman's service, and I found her in Minrathous. That made things more difficult. I paid some men, and they told me she was not a slave, but in fact, a tailor." He paused. "I wrote to her. Getting a letter to her was difficult, and she didn't believe me at first…but she's finally here. Now."

Hawke watched him stand up again, unable to sit still. "You believe Danarius knows."

"The more it seems he doesn't know, the more certain I become, he does!" Fenris said, angrily. He moved around the table bent down to look at Hawke in the eye. "Come with me, Hawke. I need you there when I meet her."

Hawke stared at him. He looked frustrated and scared. Hearing those words however, made her stomach flip. She nodded her head, "Of course, Fenris. Where is she?"

"The Hanged Man." Fenris said with a sigh of a relief, straightening up. "She said she'll contact me again as soon as she's settled. I suspect a letter, if not tomorrow, very soon."

Hawke slowly stood up and nodded once more.

"Thank you, Hawke." Fenris told her. "This means a lot to me."

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing." Hawke said with a smile.

Hawke saw his lips quirk up as he stood gazing at her. "I'm pleased you're all right, Hawke."

Hawke swallowed and turned her attention to the table. "Aveline told me something, Fenris. About what happened after my fight with the Arishok."

"What happened?" Fenris asked curiously.

Hawke swallowed again, reaching for the empty bottles, her hand was shaking. "She said you saved me, Fenris." She didn't look at him, as she righted up the bottles and began gathering the plates of food.

Fenris reached over and took hold of her hand. Hawke looked up at him, startled, the plates forgotten.

Fenris was not smiling, She could not understand what he was thinking, but his touch was making her feel uneasy, and she did not know why. He was gripping her hand tightly, now.

"Fenris…" she began, not really knowing what she wanted to say. She tried to get out of his grasp; but he would not let her go.

Then, the elf finally dropped her hand quickly and took a step backward. "I must go." He politely inclined his head and turned on his heel to leave.

Hawke could say nothing as she watched him stride toward the door and close the it softly behind him.

* * *

><p>Hawke stepped out of her estate early in the morning some few days later, after feeling restless staying inside for so long. As under orders by Aveline, no less, she obediently stayed inside, but the Guard-Captain was right, she needed rest and Hawke took advantage of it. She felt like an old maid whenever she got out of bed; her bones ached, her muscles were sore, and the wound the Arishok had given her never seemed to get any better. She had to stretch her shoulder constantly throughout the day. Anders had noticed this some days before when he stopped by again (another editing job for his manifesto) and had brewed some horrible smelling potion that reminded Hawke greatly of the odor the ale at the Hanged Man often reproduced. He also had her drink it, which made her sputter and gag, but she felt the effect of the potion immediately. It was complete bliss as the pain from her shoulder dissipated, but unfortunately it was only temporary which means Anders had to make it again often. He also seemed to have calmed quite a bit from the first night she had recovered.<p>

"I'll need to come in twice a day." Anders told her as she watched him pour some green pasty liquid into his smoking concoction.

Hawke made a face and complained. "Can't you put some spices to make it taste any better?"

"It would effect the potion." Anders said with a small smile. "I might accidentally turn you into a toad."

"I might enjoy that." Hawke said, rubbing her hands on her face. She motioned over to a large pile of papers on her desk when she saw Anders's curious look. "Woulsn't have to answer any letters."

"Ew." Anders said looking at the highly-decorated parchment. "What is all that?"

"Invitations. Noble parties." Hawke said, feeling disgruntled. "Don't the people here have anything better to do?"

"Their nobles." Anders said with a shrug, now mixing his potion with a wooden rod. A green smoke cloud hovered over it for a moment before dissipating. "They don't do anything."

"Except ask me to parties." Hawke sighed. "How many can these nobles hold in a week?"

"As many as your willing to partake in, my lady." Anders told her, handing the potion over. "Drink."

Hawke obeyed, holding her nose. She coughed as she downed it, and felt tears welling in her eyes, but her shoulder felt completely better.

"Will this ever go away?" Hawke said drinking water. There was also an awful aftertaste that made her nose burn.

"The pain? Yes, I believe so." Anders told her, leaning against the table, his arms crossed. "He broke your shoulder when he threw that blade into you. That isn't going to heal fast, even if Justice is around to fix it. You're lucky, Hawke. Anyone else, and they would have died."

"All thanks to you, no doubt." Hawke said looking at him with a smile.

Anders nodded staring at the floor. "It was frightful seeing you fight that Qunari."

"Wasn't really much of a choice, was there?" Hawke said moving over to the papers on her desk, not comfortable with they way he was now looking at her. "Now where's your manifesto, Anders?"

"Here." Anders said pulling out some papers from underneath her own mess. "It's a little neater, I think."

"Truly." Hawke agreed nodding her head, looking at the neatly stacked papers in his hands

They ended up settling on the floor that day and went over his work together late into the night. Hawke had to admit that his arguments were pretty strong…and long, there was no doubt that he could acquire some attention from the rest of the Chantry. And as promised, Anders stopped by twice a day to remake the potion.

"The Champion!" Hawke heard, alarming her out of her reverie.

She turned her head and noticed not a few nobles heading her way, broad smiles on their faces and some cheering. Feeling heat rising to her cheeks, she gave an embarrassed smile and wave and continued walking. She was intending to walk over to Fenris's mansion, receiving a message from him through Varric. Apparently, his sister was planning to stay at the Hanged Man for about a week. But these…_nobles_ were not making it easy to travel anywhere. She had to stop several times as people were walking over to her; congratulating or explaining to her how brave she was to save them all. She had to admit it was nice that people appreciated her efforts, even if it was a complete accident, but she did not appreciate the level it has become. She found Aveline's description of her popularity quite accurate and annoying. There were also not-so-subtle hints of wondering whether Hawke was married, and if not, she should come to another get-together at Ser what's-his-face's mansion for a time for a more intimate gratitude. Hawke had to use every bit of willpower she had not to disappear in her usual clouds of smoke.

She finally made it to Fenris's mansion, wishing to hide in there for just a moment, but she noticed Fenris was already standing outside his door, pacing impatiently as he waited for her.

"All right, Fenris?" Hawke walking over to him.

Fenris turned quickly and made his way over, his face looking quite determined.

"Quickly." Fenris said shortly and began walking to Lowtown. "She's there, now."

They walked together in silence, well, as much silence as they could with a gangly crowd following them as they walked, or rather jogged. Hawke could hear whispers behind her as they continued, but she could not quite make out what they said, except for "elf", "friends", and of course, "Champion". Oh, she hated that name. It was also quite obvious Fenris was aware of the crowd around them as he eyed their warily.

"This…attention." Fenris started shortly, following Hawke. "It's intriguing…but alarming. I'm rather conspicuous as it is, I don't need the extra scrutiny."

"I'm sorry, Fenris. You are the friend of the 'Champion', unfortunately." Hawke said, sympathetically, then took in a deep breath. "You are a free man. You can always…leave." She spoke what she feared the most, knowing that she was in no mind to stop him, no matter what she wanted. His choice, she reminded herself.

She felt his eyes on her but he did not say anything as they quietly made their way past the markets and into Lowtown. The nobles, of course, did not follow the pair into the ghastly streets of Lowtown which suited Hawke just fine, thank you very much. Fenris was keeping a keen eye out, however; he had certainly become much more rigid as they continued past the streets of markets and further into Lowtown. Besides the usual greeting of bouts and fights that often occurred in and out of the Hanged Man, nothing unusual was apparent. Fenris took the lead when they spotted the tavern and slowly opened the door. It was unusually quiet and this was making Hawke uneasy. The frequenters of the tavern Hawke recognized were eyeing them wearily as they passed. One man didn't realize he was spilling drink down his front as he watched them slightly open-mouthed. Fenris suddenly stopped in his track, Hawke nearly bumping into him.

"Varania?" Fenris said softly.

Hawke craned her neck to see around Fenris and saw a young female elf with sleeked back bright red hair, not unlike Aveline's. She looked up when Fenris said her name.

"It really is you." Varania looked sad and despondent. _Oh, shit,_ Hawke thought to herself, _a trap…?_ She leaned over to him to whisper his name, trying to relay a message, but he was too preoccupied as he stared at his sister.

"I…I remember you." Fenris said, his eyes distant. He was not paying attention to the commotion in the tavern that Hawke surely was. The patrons were noisily standing and edging themselves by the walls to rush out the doors. Varric was in where to be seen, but she knew he would not have left them if he knew what was happening. "We played in our master's courtyard as mother worked." he continued looking at her dreamily. "You called me-"

"Leto." Varania said standing, but she turned her head away. "That is your name."

Fenris finally noticed something odd. "What's wrong? Why are you so-"

"Three guesses, Fenris." Hawke said loudly.

"Ah, my little Fenris." said a voice from above.

Hawke and Fenris turned to see a man with a conceited smile on his face as he slowly took his his time going down a set of stairs. "Predictable as always."

Hawke watched as Fenris face changed from absolute horror to hatred.

"I'm sorry it came to this, Leto." Varania said, looking at the floor.

Fenris growled slamming his hands on the table, making his sister jump. "You led him here!"

"Now, now, Fenris." Danarius said, walking closer. "Don't blame your sister. She did whatever good Imperial citizen should."

"I never wanted these filthy markings, Danarius!" Fenris yelled. "But I won't let you kill me to get them."

Danrius looked him up and down, a smile still on his cold face. "How little you know, my pet." He turned his attention to Hawke, surveying her. "And this is your new mistress, then. The Champion of Kirkwall. Quite lovely."

Hawke narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw. "Fenris belongs to no one, slaver."

"Do I detect a note of jealously?" Danarius said with a laugh. Hawke furrowed her eyebrows at his audacity. "It's not surprising. The lad _is_ rather skilled, isn't he?"

"Shut your mouth, Danarius!" Fenris shouted, his marking beginning to glow.

Danarius sighed, annoyed. "The word is 'master'." The mage took out his staff and disappeared in a cloud of smoke just as Fenris brought down his sword. A nasty echoing laugh followed.

"Coward!" Fenris yelled into the open air, his voice ringing the very walls.

Deamons began to make their appearance, roaring as they climbed out of the ground and walls of the tavern, knocking empty tables and filled tankards all over the floor. It did not take long for Fenris and Hawke to become surrounded.

"You weren't always this way, Fenris." They heard Danarius echo somewhere in the Hanged Man. "Once upon a time you had affection for me. I remember it fondly."

"Show yourself, malelificar!" Fenris growled a few feet away as he sliced the head off of an attacking daemon.

Hawke already had her attention on two others that were forcibly making their way to her, pushing and shoving themselves and the tavern furniture. She threw a grenade a them but it seemed to have no effect as they continued. With a grunt, she turned around and ran up the stairs they had last seen Danarius walk down from. As she predicted, they followed her and with her two faithful daggers in her hands, she jumped and fell into them, her blades successfully striking their targets. Fenris was faring fine, as he slew one deamon after another, malice clear on his face. Hawke was able to fight her way toward him, the battle won.

"Danarius!" Fenris yelled out again, looking around. "Your pets have failed you! Danarius!"

It was tense silence, until another echoing laugh startled them from behind. Hawke and Fenris quickly turned around to face the mage. He maliciously licked his lips as he looked at them. Without warning, he threw up his hands and yelled a spell in Hawke's direction. She jumped out of the way, but not before she saw the effects of the spell behind her. Several menacing looking icicles and embedded themselves deep within one of the columns that held up the Hanged Man.

"A worthy adversary." Danarius said to Hawke, as she was quickly jumping to her feet. "I propose a wager. Fenris as the prize."

Hawke took no time and threw one of her knives at him. He grunted as it sliced into the side of his face. He reached up to touch it, and after noticing blood, he snarled and began singing curses under his breath. More deamons. Fenris swung his sword in a wide arch, missing Danarius by inches. However, before he could make another move, he was pushed to the side by an abomination who was pounding at him with his fists. It did not take long for Fenris to move out of the fray, killing it by slicing at its torso, but not before sprouting a black eye. Meanwhile, Hawke was trying to reach Danarius, but his curses continued to call out more deamons around them.

Just then, there was a sound of a slamming door and an arrow hitting directly on Danarius's staff. Losing concentration, the mage stopped and looked around, as did Hawke. Varric was the door, a wide grin on his face as he winked at Hawke, and began to reload his ever faithful Bianca. Anders was close behind. He waved his staff and hands in a complicated gesture as he muttered something under his breath and let loose a spell that forcefully lifted and slammed Danarius across the room. Fenris ran after him, but the mage recovered quickly, initiating another sequence of deamonic spells.

"My palatial suite is your palatial suite, Hawke." Varric yelled out, aiming his crossbow at the deamons ready to attack her.

Hawke had to smile when he said this as she made her way over to Danarius; she need to force him to loose his concentration. Fenris already had the idea; he was slashing his sword this way and that, but unfortunate for him, it was obvious that Danarius also knew his way around a sword. He was using his staff to block Fenris's erratic strikes, almost lazily. Hawke reached around and felt for her last smoke bomb. She slowly made her way as close as she could behind Danarius. Fenris saw what she was doing and he forced Danarius to turn his back on her, a new sense of strength flowing through him. Hawke waited for an opening and with all her strength, slammed the grenade into the side of his head. The effect was almost immediate. Danarius cried out as the mixture from the bomb coalesced with the opening of his previous wound, beginning to sizzle. Hawke and Fenris had to jump out of the way as Danarius began swinging his staff around rather aimlessly, screaming in pain. Fenris then rammed his sword into the mage, puncturing his leg. Danarius grunted as he fell to the floor, whimpering. Fenris took a foot and stomped hard on his head, the mage's nose and lip openly bleeding. Fenris then reached down and picked him up by the throat with one hand, his markings lighting up the darkened tavern. Danrius's eyes were wide in fright as he gasped in futilitly, grasping at Fenris's hand.

"_You_ _are_ _no_ _longer_ _my_ _master_!" Fenris snarled. He reached further into the mages throat and squeezed. He threw Danarius to the side, disgusted and turned his head, his bloody fingers still tightly wrapped around what was left of the mage's throat. He growled and headed straight for his sister, throwing his bloody gauntlet to the floor making a loud _clang._

"I had no choice, Leto." Varania said, desperately, her back pressed against the wall.

"Stop calling me that!" Fenris said, slamming his hand over her head.

"He was going to make me his apprentice." Varania said, her hands now over her face. "I would have been a magister."

"You sold out your own brother to become a magister?" Fenris said, appalled, turning away angrily.

"Your sister's a mage?" Anders asked appalled. Hawke put a hand on his arm to stop him but he pulled away angrily. "You hypocrite. You're really just jealous of us, aren't you?"

"You have no idea what we went through." his sister said, her voice stronger. Angry tears welled in her eyes. "What I had to do since mother died. This was my only chance."

Fenris barred his teeth as he said, turning slowly around to face her. "And now you have no chance at all."

"Please!" Varania screamed to Hawke. "Don't do this! Please, don't let him kill me!"

"Fenris, wait!" Hawke called, swiftly moving in front of his sister. "Don't do this."

Fenris took a step back, surprised at her then looked indignant. "Why not? She was ready to see me killed!"

"She's your sister, Fenris." Hawke said, reaching for him. She touched his arm softy, and he did not move away. "She's your family."

"Please, elf, Fenris." Varric spoke up, his face worried as he stood beside Hawke. "It won't help. I promise you, that."

His markings slowly subsided in color as he looked down at his sister. With an angry grunt he moved to the side, allowing Varania to leave. Hawke, rather roughly, reached behind her and pushed Varania away from them. Varania ran forward and almost reached the door before she turned around and said as an afterthought, "You wanted those markings. You fought for them. You did whatever you could so that you would win our freedom, Mother and I."

"Why are you telling me this?" Fenris asked painfully, looking around at her.

Varania shook her head. "Freedom was no boon. In all this time, I think you are the one that had it better." With that she ran out, not looking back..

Fenris said nothing for awhile as he looked at the floor. Quietly he began, "I thought discovering my past would bring a sense of belonging. But I was wrong." He turned away from Hawke. "Magic has tainted that, too. There is nothing for me to reclaim. I am alone."

"You're not alone, Fenris." Hawke said softly, her emotions letting loose. "I'm here."

He eyed her almost suspiciously, but he slowly reached for her cheek and caressed it with his thumb, his half-smile forming on his lips. She closed her eyes against his touch, reaching up to grab his hand, but he dropped his arm quickly and frowned, looking away.

"I feel unclean." Fenris told her angrily. "This magic has not only etched into my skin, but stains my soul." Hawke could say nothing as she watched him. He straightened up then, and walked past Hawke. "I need to get out of here.

"Fenris-" Hawke began.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." he said gruffily, walking away. "I need to…go."

Hawke looked at the others, Varric merely shrugged his shoulders, his crossbow still in his hands, and Anders looked at Fenris's back distrustfully, his arms crossed. Hawke bit her lower lip and watched as Fenris stormed out.

"Come on, Hawke." Varric said suddenly beside her, walking to the door of the Hanged Man. "He won't be hard to spot."

They walked out of the Hanged Man and stepped out into the sun. They looked around, but did not see Fenris anywhere, only the usual patrons staring at them curiously, no doubt wondering if the commotion had ended. Furrowing her eyebrows, Hawke began to wander around the streets of Lowtown with Varric, (Anders had left in a huff) discussing the events that had just occurred, and keeping a somewhat alert eye out for him. Hawke did not feel too worried; Fenris was more than capable of taking care of himself, and she also understood that if he did not wish to be found, he would not be. She had to wander where he had run off too, however. Certainly, not the alienage; he felt disgusted seeing them live as they did, and he would never seek the company of Merrill. Perhaps he went home. Shrugging, Hawke found herself in front of her uncle's hovel. She crossed her arms as she looked at it. She had not seen her uncle for quite some time, maybe once in the past month. Hawke surmised he still blamed her for her mother's death. She wavered at the thought of visiting and listening to her uncles latest exploits, not that he told her much at all. She felt vaguely curious on whether he had even visited her after the Quanri coup.

"I was going to say this is better than living in Darktown," Varric told her as he looked up at Gamlen's home. "But I can't."

Hawke chuckled at this.

"I want to check on Daisy, Hawke." Varric said, making his way to the alienage.

"Is she alright?" Hawke asked, following him down the steps.

"The last time I saw her was at your place." Varric told her, walking past the vhenadahl tree. "And just as I thought..."

Hawke looked at Merrill's door and saw several bags of produce piled up against each other. She was surprised there was still food in the bags, considering the way the elves in the alienage live, mostly by thievery. _Could they be afraid of Merrill? _Hawke chuckled at the idea.

Varric grunted as he reached down to pick them up, handing a few over to Hawke. He shifted his crossbow on his shoulder, squared his chest and knocked on the door.

"Daisy?" Varric called out. "Daisy, I'm coming in."

Varric turned the unlocked handle and opened the door. They did not hear anything as they dropped the contents on a table she had by the fireplace. It was oddly quiet, but the house was not a very large one and they quickly found her in her room staring at the eluvian mirror.

"Come on, Daisy." Varric said, throwing his hands up. "You've been holed up in here for days. If you don't get some sunshine, you'll wilt.

"I'm not a plant, Varric." Merrill said, sounding annoyed. She turned around to face him and Hawke. "I'm just fine."

"Just take a walk around the Lowtown market." Varric said. "Get some air, and I'll stop bothering you."

"I…know you mean well." Merrill said not looking at him. "But I have too much to do right now."

Varric grunted and turned around heading for the door. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her, Hawke."

Hawke watched as Varric starting reaching into the bags of produce and began arranging them in her cabinets.

"Varric…is sweet." Merrill said watching him, a small smile on her face. "Often over-bearing and terribly intrusive, but sweet. It's good to see you, Hawke."

"Something wrong, Merrill?" Hawke asked.

Merill looked at her sadly, then shook her head. "In the market the other day, out of the corner of my eye…I thought I saw Maharial. I blinked and she was gone." She sighed and walked over to the mirror, fingering the decorations on it as she continued. "I don't know what it meant. Maybe nothing. Maybe I'm going mad. I miss them all. Even the Keeper."

Hawke smiled and chuckled, "I'm sure they miss you too, Merrill. Even the Keeper."

Merrill eyes her suspiciously, but her eyes softened as she walked over to her bed and sat down. "I'm sure she would. She loves to lecture. I bet her new First appreciates that."

Hawke sat beside her but said nothing.

"It doesn't matter." Merrill said, shaking her head. "I'm here now."

The elf slapped her thighs and stood up then with a firm nod and turned to Hawke. "Maybe Varric is right. Shall we go out for a bit? I could use some sunshine."

Hawke stood up and made her way toward Varric, who did not look very happy.

"I'm fine, Varric." Merrill said, emerging behind Hawke out of her room. "Let's go outside. It's a beautiful day."

Surprised but looking relieved, Varric nodded his head with a smile. The three of them spent their time outside, hearing stories of the Dalish that Merrill knew about. Merrill had made a few friends as she lived there, and soon they found themselves in a circle with other elves and children, listening to her speak. Hawke had to smile at Merrill, remembering how very shy and unsure the mage was when she first came here. Merrill seemed to throughly enjoy herself.

Hawke eventually had to leave, noticing the colors of dusk beginning to form. With a wave to the others, she back-tracked from the alienage, and made her way back to the Hanged Man. She wanted to speak with Isabela. To be frank, Hawke was still a bit fumed that Isabela left her with the intention of selling the relic, but she also needed to remind herself that Isabela certainly had a lot more heart that even the pirate would admit, and she was grateful for it. She opened the door to the tavern to a few weary eyes, but most of them were to drunk to pay attention to her. She looked around, however, and noticed Isabela already by the bartender. _Didn't she just get out today?_ Hawke asked herself. Hawke made her way over but Isabela already noticed her. She narrowed her eyes and roughly looked away, waving at the barkeep. She was annoyed. She got her drink and chugged as fast as she could then slammed the tank back onto the table.

"Oooh," Hawke began, watching her. "that looks like the house special. Whiskey flavored rat droppings."

"I served my time. You don't have to check up on me." Isabela said shortly, not looking at her. "I'm fine."

"I'm just here for the whiskey." Hawke said, defensively.

Isabela gave her a look then sighed. "Remember what you said after the mess with the Qunari?"

"Isabela." Hawke walked over to her, and leaned against the bar. "I'm glad you came back. I'm proud of you. You did the right thing."

The pirate shook her head. "It may have been the right thing, but it was also stupid. That relic was mine, rightfully stolen. I should have kept running."

"You helped save Kirkwall, Isabela." Hawke told her, softly. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Bullshit." Isabela said, but she looked pleased. "You could've stormed the Keep and slaughtered all those Qunari if you had to." She paused, her eyes twinkling. "You and Aveline. I mean, look at her, she's a woman-shaped battering ram."

"So, care for a game of Wicked Grace?" Hawke said, slowly. "I've gotten quite good."

Isabela frowned. "Why are you here, Hawke? We have nothing in common anymore. You're a Champion, and I'm just a...lying, thieving snake."

"You're my friend, Isabela." Hawke said, crossing her arms. "And you're afraid of that."

Isabela said nothing as she looked at Hawke, surprised.

Hawke laughed. "You've a heart of gold in you, Isabela. We'll dig it out, then sell it for a nice price. Would that do?"

Isabela blinked then a warm smile spread across her face and nodded. She sighed, "I need a drink."

Laughing, Hawke waved a goodbye to Isabela and went outside, feeling much happier than she has been since she found out about her newly appointed title. With a sigh, she made her way over to the less-then-honest merchants and started to peruse their wares before they closed. People knew her here too, and the merchants were more than happy to give her a discount on everything they had. Citizens in Lowtown were emerging from their homes to congratulate her, and oddly, she found it more satisfying to hear it from her fellow Fereldans than the strangers in Hightown. She was also quite pleased to know that not one parent gave her an offer in marriage.

She was about to make her way back up to Hightown when she suddenly felt a strong tug on her arm. She turned, reaching for her knives, but it was only Fenris, emerging from an alleyway, behind her. He took a step forward, his face still half-covered by shadow. He had not let go of her as his eyes reached hers. She could not read the look on his face as he stood there, silent.

"Fenris?" she asked him skeptically.

The elf said nothing, but began walking back into the alleyway, pulling her with him. She complied as she followed, curious at his odd behavior. He finally stopped and dropped her arm. He did not look at her when he did this, but simply stared further down the dark passage. Hawke could feel a strong wind as she stood there, in the silence.

"You've been gone a long while..." Hawke started.

Fenris turned to look at her and nodded his head slowly. "I've been thinking."

Hawke waited for an answer, but Fenris did not say anything more. Instead, he took a step toward her and threw his arms around her, taking her in for a strong hug. It was a tense and forceful hug; it almost felt awkward as if he was unsure of what to do. Hawke was beside herself with surprise, but she hesitantly reached up and stroked his hair. He placed his head against her neck and shoulder and seemed content in doing so for awhile, his body relaxing. Hawke slowly laced her fingers through his hair, as he snuggled deeper into her neck.

"I am...baffled, Hawke." Fenris finally muttered into her shoulder.

"What about, Fenris?" Hawke said soothingly.

Fenris sighed as he moved away from Hawke and began to pace in the dark alleyway. "Danarius is dead. I am free. But...something feels wrong."

"Revenge not your cup of tea?" Hawke said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Fenris paused to look at her, a small smile on his face. "I suppose not. I thought if I didn't need to run and fight, I'd be able to live like a free man does. But how is that? How do I move on?"

"Don't tell me you'll miss the attention." Hawke asked him with a tease, crossing her arms.

Fenris laughed at this and shook his head. "Hardly. It's just difficult to overlook the stain that magic has left on my life. If I seem bitter, it's not without cause. Perhaps it does mean to move forward. I just don't know where that leads. Do you?" He looked at her, is eyes unreadable as ever. She felt he was almost testing her.

"Fenris, you can't blame magic for everything." Hawke said gently.

Fenris frowned. "Look at you sister, Hawke, you mother. Magic spoils everything it touches. I…just…" Fenris sighed, not finishing his sentence.

Hawke bit her lower lip, then, "If you'd like, we can stay together, Fenris."

Fenris hesitated as he took a step forward. "Hawke," he replied, softy. "I've always wanted that."

Hawke swallowed again, not looking at him. "Why did you leave, Fenris? That night?"

Fenris put a hand to her chin, making her look at him, "I felt like a fool. I thought it better if you hated me." He sounded dejected. "I deserve no less, but it isn't better." Fenris brought her in for another hug and continued. "I remember your touch as if it were yesterday. I should have asked for your forgiveness long ago-I hope you can forgive me now. I was a coward, Hawke."

Hawke pulled away and looked at him. He sounded annoyed with himself. "You told me my door was locked. What would have said if you had kicked it open?"

Fenris brought his face closer to hers and whispered again, his eyes on hers, intense, "'Nothing could be worse then the thought of living without you.'"

Hawke felt her heart beating again, rapidly as she shuddered at his words. She looked at him and cocked her head, teasing him, "Well, I guess this can be fun to hold over you for awhile."

Fenris chuckled at this and brought his face close hers, whispering in her ear, "If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly by your side."

Fenris kissed her then, passionately, one hand across her back and the other on her head, his fingers entangling through her hair. He missed her, he truly did and Hawke accepted this as they stood in that darkened alleyway, opening their hearts to one another, once more.

They made love that night after Hawke led him back to her estate, and this time Fenris did not flee. His motions were not hesitant as before but tenacious and even slightly aggressive as he swayed with her exuberantly throughout the night. He touched her and felt her and loved her more than he knew he was capable of doing. Hawke felt his eagerness and reproduced his sensations, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers, once again. She could feel herself flushing as his passion took over her, but she would not lean away from it as he continued. He showed her that he would never cease and she understood he had no intention of doing so. She was his


	10. Silly Aveline

"Remind me again why we're at the Blooming Rose?"

Hawke made a face as she looked around her. She was in the brothel more than she had ever cared to be, attending only when she necessarily had to, which was annoyingly often. So often, even the "ladies of the evening" knew of her, despite her recent ascent to fame. She turned to face Isabela, but for once the woman did not have carnal desires on the mind. In fact, she looked alarmingly determined as she ignored the waves and greetings of her usual liaisons, which they did not seem to appreciate.

Isabela sighed heading for the bar, eyeing everyone suspiciously. "I've told you. We need to find Velasco. The bastard is here somewhere."

"All I remember, Isabela," Hawke started following her. "is you breaking into my home, saying something with your hands in the air rather excitedly, then dragging me in here."

"As I've said, Bodhan let me in." Isabela said with a sigh. She looked at Hawke. "Castillon is in town. Do you remember him?"

"Oh, the slave-trader?" Hawke said with a raised eyebrow. "Is he the one who wants you dead because you decided to run away with the holy relic the Qunari hold sacred beyond measure?"

"You know," Isabela said, grouchily. "those words sound awfully familiar."

Hawke merely smiled.

"Well, anyway," Isabela continued still eyeing the patrons around her. "I'd rather I get to him first, before he puts a knife into my vitals."

"Are we going to surprise Castillon?" Hawke asked. "I love surprises."

"Well," Isabela said looking agitated. "I don't know where he is, really, just that's he's in Kirkwall…"

"Such a brilliant plan!" Hawke said. "You put my scheming abilities to shame."

"I haven't worked out all the kinks yet, Hawke." isabela said haughtily."Step one, get Velasco. Step two, something exciting happens. Step three, profit!"

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to drag me into another failed plan?"

"Not this time." Isabela said turning to her. "Velasco is Castillon's right hand man. He's in here, I know he is. I just…need to try and convince him to tell me where Castillon is."

"We could kill him." Hawke suggested. "Loot his body."

"And find nothing." Isabela said. "We need to be subtle."

"Beat him up, then?"

"Silly Hawke, how is that subtle?" Isablea said shaking her head. "No, you'd only just end up killing him."

"Well, he wants you, doesn't he?" Hawke said after a moment. "Get this Velasco fellow to bring you to him."

Isabela's eye lit up. "Ohh, and you'll follow me. That's clever. I was going to ask Velasco a series of riddles, 'Where's your boss?' being one of them."

"Someone here has to know where he is." Hawke said pointing a woman greeting clients coming through the door.

Someone certainly did. It turned out Velasco was in a room on the upper floor, having the "special" and it would cost more if they decided to join. Telling her in no uncertain terms would Hawke ever be interested, Hawke and Isabela made their way upstairs slowly, keeping a watchful eye. It did not take long before they found his room.

"Here's his room." Isabela said stopping her, looking uncharacteristically serious. "Now, you need to make this real. Whatever happens, don't let him know this is a trap. Hit me, if you need to."

Hawke gave her a half-smile. "You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

Isabela giggled and turned. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"How will I find you?" Hawke asked quietly, facing the door with her.

"I'll think of something." Isabela said, letting her breath out slowly.

Hawke lifted her foot and with all her might kicked down the door. She smiled as she found a rather large man, bearing down on a female elf. They both looked up in surprise at the sound. The elf gasped, ran for the bed, took hold her clothes and place over her as she ran out the door.

"Get back here, you-!" Velasco grumbled. "Skittish bitch." He looked up, eyeing Hawke up and down. "I hope you have a good reason for interrupting my private time."

Hawke's dislike for him increased. Ignoring her feelings, she took Isabela roughly by the arm and pulled her in.

"I present," Hawke started pointing to Isabela. "a present. A plaything, really-much less timid."

"Are you insane?" Isabela exclaimed looking furiously at Hawke.

"You should see the look on your face." Hawke said playing along.

"This wasn't the plan!" Isabela spat out. "We were going to kill him!"

Hawke laughed. "Remember that time you ran off with the Tome of Koslun? This is like that, only funnier."

"You backstabbing little shit!" Isabela yelled out, as Velasco brought two guards to him. "You'd better start sleeping with one eye open!"

Isabela went out kicking and screaming saying all sorts of words Hawke had not heard of as the guards struggled with her down the stairs and out the door. Besides her shouting, it was completely silent as onlookers watched in surprise, some turning their heads to the floor above them.

"Castillon will be pleased." Velasco said, watching the scene from the balcony. "He's been looking for Isabela for some time."

Hawke turned to look at him, a fake smile on her face.

"A token of our appreciation." Velasco said, handing her some coin. "It's more than she's worth."

With an air of impertinence, he gave her a nod and left the room, slowly walking down the stairs and out the door.

"Disgusting." Hawke said to herself, and quickly made her way down after a few the stares, she opened the door of the brothel and ran out looking for any signs of Isabela. She saw something from the corner of her eye glittering against the moonlight. She ran over to it and bent down to examine it. It was a silver powder, similar to the stuff used to make the smoke bombs Hawke favored. She looked around still and found another. Satisfied with the notion this was indeed Isabela's trail, she began running looking for more of the powder. She found herself heading for Lowtown.

"Hawke?"

Hawke stopped and turned around, breathlessly. "Fenris."

The elf was sitting quietly on a balustrade to a set of stairs that led to the upper markets. He had jumped down when he noticed Hawke running rather fast toward Lowtown, looking slightly strained.

"Are you all right?" Fenris asked, concernedly when he made his way to her.

"No time, Fenris." Hawke said, motioned him to follow, beginning to run again. "Isabela's gotten herself in a sort of a bind."

Fenris asked no questions but simply inclined his head. On the way, she explained the situation and what they were planning, and he made no comment, except a small grunt. They continued following Isabela's powder trail, leading them to the Docks. _Bloody Andraste! _Hawke thought. _Where could she be? _Finally, Isabela's trail stopped in front of door leading to one of the warehouses facing the docking boardwalk. Trying to catch her breath and not knowing what to expect, she slowly and quietly opened the door.

"Who are-" someone started.

Before Hawke could react, she felt Fenris rush past her. She turned around and saw Fenris standing over the clearly dead guard, a small smile on his face as he looked at her.

Hawke sighed with a smile of her own and continued to walk further in. That was not the only guard and she quietly told Fenris so as they conned to walk on. However, Hawke heard echoed talking through a door and she opened it with a creak. She peered down and saw Isabela pacing, and Velasco leaning against a post focusing on her, his other guard down with him among quite a few more.

"Why don't we work something out?" Velasco was saying. "If you're good. I'll tell Castillon to go easy on you."

Hawke stepped out to get Isabela's attention.

"Contrary to popular belief," Isabela snorted as she looked around. "I do have standards."

"You're going to do whatever I want." Velasco sneered. "I own you."

Isabela finally looked up, with a smile. "You sure about that?"

Velasco followed her gaze and gasped, recognizing Hawke. "You! I knew the bitch was up to something! Kill them!"

Velasco hardly finished his sentence, when Isabela threw a dagger straight into his eye. Laughing mockingly, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the guards around her coughing and sputtering . Hawke and Fenris had already made their way down, their weapons raised. Fenris yelled into the open air, bringing the attention of the guards toward him, as Hawke began to flank. She heard a strange guttural cry as Isabela came out of nowhere and began to attack as well. She had a malicious smile on her face when she cut into one guard after another.

"Velasco sent word to Castillon." Isabela said as they caught their breaths, wiping her blade on one of the dead men's breechers. "He's on his way."

"Lovely." Hawke said looking around.

"Let's look around while we're waiting for him." Isabela said, searching Velasco. "I want to know why he's in Kirkwall."

There was quiet among them as they attentively searched through ever crate and chest they could find.

"Anything?" Hawke asked the others, looking through a crate that was sitting beside a desk and that had merchant numbers and confusing timetables.

"Here!" Isabela cried from a far off corner. She ran toward Hawke with papers in her hand. "Documents for more slave-trades. Why am I not surprised, the bastard?"

"Ah, Isabela. It is good to see you again."

The three of them turned to see another man making his way toward them, taking his time, a conceited smile set on his face. He was a handsome man, broad-chested and strong, a pronounced accent that would make any woman swoon, but his eyes had a cold, dark look that made Hawke shudder.

"Castillon," Isabela said, with distaste.

"And Veleasco told me you were all tied up," Castillon raised an eyebrow, looking at Isabela and the others. "a lovely present just waiting to be opened."

He walked over Velasco's corpse, his smile never wavering looking at him. "I see he's paid for that mistake. What a pretty smear he makes."

He turned to face Isabela. "Well-played, Isabela. Crossed and double-crossed."

"You want to talk?" Isabela started waving the papers at him. "Maybe we could talk about these documents. Slavery in the Free Marches! They're not going to like that."

Castillon looked at her, his smile leaving his face. He looked at her for a moment more, the tease from his voice dropping. "Get to the point."

Isabela smiled. "Give me your ship, and your word to leave me alone, and you can take these papers and go."

Hawke turned to look at her, appalled and Fenris narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "I'd rather we killed him, Isabela. He's a slave-trader. Can't you take his ship then?"

Isabela shook her head in dismay. "You don't kill a man and take his ship. That's crude and amateurish."

Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"How will he tell everyone I bested him if he's dead?" Isabela told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hawke sighed looking at her. "Why can't you surprise me in a normal way? Flowers, maybe, or pie. I like pie."

"I see I wasn't the only one played today." Castillon interrupted, his mocking smile back. "Give me the documents, and you can have your ship. And you will never hear from me again."

"Swear it!" Isabela said, thrusting the papers toward him.

"I swear on my mother's grave." Castillon said with a bow. "Give me the documents."

"No." Hawke said, staring hard at Isabela. "He dies here today, if I have anything to say about it."

"Wait!" Isabela called out, but Hawke and Fenris were already going after the slaver, Castillon already whistling into the air for help.

A much harder fight than Velasco, Hawke often had to run away to catch her breath. Castillon was faster and far superior then Velasco, it did not help that he had multiple men pouring out of every door of the warehouse. Often, she fought the guards to lead herself away from Castillon, to put his men between him and her. Fenris would often be by her side to help defend, but even he had to run around for the advantage because the guards were numerous. _He must have brought his whole crew,_ she thought. She felt a jolt of pain on her shoulder from a strong punch, and found herself falling to the ground, her whole arm throbbing ; the pirate captain had aimed right for the dead Arishok's work. She looked up and saw Castillng standing over her, his cold eyes tracing her body, a wicked smile on his face. Suddenly, he grunted and looked at his arm. Hawke saw a dagger sticking out of it, Isabela's dagger. Hawke quickly stuck out her foot, and swung it across his legs, knocking Castillon to the floor. She stood up and ran, jumping over another guard and pushing him in front of Castillon who was had already gotten up and was running after her. Holding onto her arm, Hawke turned a sharp corner, weaving in and out of the other pirates. She heard him close behind as she ran back up a set of stairs and saw Isabela waiting for him behind a post. The slaver did not see Isabela and the pirate swung around and stuck her knife into the man's throat. He stood there for a moment, surprised, then fell to his knees, holding onto his neck. The other pirates ran then, seeing as their captain had finally been defeated.

Isabela sighed as she picked up her dagger, then cursed. She marched over to Hawke and waved the papers in front of her face. "Now, what am I going to do with these useless documents?"

"Aveline, I'm sure, would find a use for them." Hawke said, crossing her arms.

Isabela looked at her, angry then sighed again, half-tossing, half-handing them to Hawke. "Fine. Take the blasted things. Go…dispense justice, or whatever."

Isabela turned and went up the stairs, ignoring the others. She kicked the door open into the Docks, muttering under her breath. Finally she spoke. "After all we've been through, together, how could you do that to me?"

"Remember that time you stole the relic?" Hawke said, raising her eyebrow.

Isabela opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "You're still holding that over me?"

"He deserved to die." Fenris said behind them. "You know that."

Isabela sighed. "Yes, he did." She walked faster then, and said over her shoulder. "I really hate it when you're right, Hawke." She disappeared.

Hawke shook her head as she and Fenris continued to walk, slower, enjoying each others company. "I should talk to her."

"Give her time." Fenris said, sounding amused. "You just took away her one greatest desire."

"I did, didn't I?" Hawke said, reaching for his hand. "I seem to do that a lot."

"Not to everyone." Fenris told her quietly.

She smiled to herself, feeling her cheeks blush. The two strolled back into Hightown, in silence.

* * *

><p>"You're my friend, Hawke," Aveline said looking distressed. "Right?"<p>

"I thought I was this morning." Hawke said staring at her. "Did that change?"

Aveline shook her head.

Hawke was in Aveline's office again. It was early afternoon, and Aveline called her in for an important mission and that she was in desperate need of help. After paying the messenger the proper coin, Hawke quickly dressed herself and ran to the Keep, only stopping when she burst through Aveline's door, breathless. She saw the Captain, staring at nothing and acted completely surprised to see Hawke after she cleared her throat.

"I need your help with something." Aveline finally said.

"Yes," Hawke said peering at her curiously. "I read the message. An _urgent_ message."

"Care to give this to Guardmen Donnic?" Aveline said, almost hesitantly handing a package over. "Do not tell him it's from me and no questions."

Hawke looked at the oddly shaped package then gave Aveline an inquiring look. "He's right there. Can't you give it to him?"

"You're doing very badly at the 'no questions' part." Aveline said with an annoyed frown. "I need you right now, Hawke."

"You need me," Hawke started. "to do something as simple as this?"

"I protect many people-citizens well beyond the men and women I command." Aveline said, sitting on her desk. "But I don't trust anyone else."

"What is it?" Hawke said, trying to make a picture of the seemingly ambiguous object.

"None of your business." Aveline said shortly.

"How very Qunari of you." Hawke told her with a tease.

Aveline sighed, and rubbed her hands to her face. "I'm not about to make it worse by…exploring unnecessary facts. Accept it or not, but that's all I can say."

Hawke raised an eyebrow then said slowly. "All right, if that's all you need, I'll walk the one hundred feet to him."

"Thank you, Hawke." Aveline said looking relieved. "I appreciate this.

Hawke gave her another look before making her way to Donnic who was looking over some papers on a table. He lifted his head and smiled at her with a wave when he noticed her.

"Messere Hawke," Donnic said standing to face her. "Or rather, it's 'Chamption', now isn't it?"

"I'd rather not." Hawke told him, shaking her head.

Donnic chuckled at this and inclined his head. "It's good to see you. I never did properly thank you for the ambush months ago. They got me pretty good, I'll admit, but they fared worse, and I can't complain."

"Enjoying the guard?"

Donnic nodded his head, "Guard is a good career if you're careful. A short one if you're not. And the captain makes sure we're careful."

"That's the Aveline I know." Hawke said, proudly.

"How are you faring, Messere?" Donnic said. "I wish I'd been there to see that fight with the Arishok."

"Rather disagreeable." Hawke said, habitually stretching her shoulder. "But, quite malleable according to the rumors I've been hearing." Donnic smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. "I've head them as well. Did you really pull his horns off his head?"

"Yes." Hawke told him seriously. "I did, and shot firebolts out of my ass."

Donnic chuckled, eyeing the package in her hands.

"Oh." Hawke said, following his gaze. "Uh...I have it on good authority that you'll like this."

"Would I now?" Donnic said opening the package. His eyebrow furrowed, turning the object over in his hands. "It's a copper relief of…marigolds? And it helpfully says so, 'Marigolds'." He paused, scratching his head. "Well. How crafty. Is there a meaning to this that I should know?"

"Just keep at it." Hawke said with an reassuring smile. "I'm sure it's more than it seems."

Donnic looked at her, then shrugged. "Right. I'm sure we both have things to do. Of varying import, Messere."

Feeling slighty heated, Hawke turned on her heel and ran over to Aveline.

The Gurad-Captian anxiously stood up when Hawke came into the door. "You're back. Of course you are. You're efficient. Get things done. Good or ill." She sighed. "So, how did Donnic react?"

Hawke looked at her. "To your garbage, you mean?"

"I thought it was clear." Aveline said, looking harassed. "Metal is strong. Copper ages well. Flowers are soft."

Hawke made a face, completely at a loss for words.

Aveline looked embarrassed. "I've clearly gone about this the wrong way." Aveline looked up. "Don't talk to him again."

"Aveline…" Hawke said walking over to her desk. "What's this-"

"Just…take this." Aveline said, pushing a sheet of parchment in Hawke's direction. "The patrols for next week. Post it to the roster and just…listen."

"Really?" Hawke said, hesitating as she picked it up. "Just walk over there and post the roster?"

"I want his honest reaction without the captain present." Aveline said, firmly.

"…Donnic's?" Hawke said with a raised eyebrow looking at the roster. "We could just have him hauled off."

"This isn't about an accusation I can put in a report and explain." Aveline said, shifting her weight nervously. "I need someone…unofficial."

"All right." Hawke said slowly, heading out the door. "Posting the roster. Just over there."

"His reaction." Aveline called out as Hawke opened the door. "That's key."

Hawke sighed and walked over to the roster and posted the patrols up. She took a step back after she had done so, and it did not take long for other guardsmen to make their way over.

"Hey, Donnic," said one guardsmen loudly. Hawke recognized her as Brennan. "Whose pucker have you been greasing to get Hightown?"

"What?" Donnic said from inside the room. "You're daft. I'm working dockside on those smugglers."

"Says here you're guarding the square." Brennan continued as Donnic walked up. "Always have been a work job, that one. You someone's pet?"

"Check your eyes." Donnic said reading the roster, looking annoyed. "It's a mistake."

Brennan pointed at the roster, sliding her finger over it. "Says the pet."

Donnic watched her leave and muttered, "Did I do something wrong?"

Hawke made her way into Aveline's office saying, "Donnic in trouble?"

"He thinks I'm punishing him?" Aveline said, clearly upset. "But Hightwon is a safe patrol. A reward."

"You wanted his reaction." Hawke pointed out.

"Alright, I can fix this." Aveline said with a sigh. She paused and began pacing. "I need…I need three goats and a sheaf of wheat. You'll take them to his mother."

Hawke crossed her arms. "Aveline."

"It's a dowry tradition." Aveline said when she noticed Hawke's face. "Maybe it will smooth the process."

"Ah, now it comes into light…" Hawke said amused. "This ridiculous investigation was…"

"A ridiculous courtship." Aveline said looking quite embarrassed.

Hawke giggled, not being able to help herself, but calmed herself when she saw Aveline's reaction. She moved closer to the Guard Captain, leaning against her desk. "Aveline. You know you can talk to me."

"What am I to say?" Aveline said flopping into her chair. "That a grown woman can't speak her mind?"

"I've never known you to have that trouble before."

"I've been focused on being captain for so long, that's all I know." Aveline said looking at her. "The guards are in my care. I hurt when they hurt. But Donnic…I want him to know that I feel…but if something happened to him…"

"You've been married before, Aveline." Hawke said.

"That was…a long time ago. It was easier. Or seemed to be." Aveline placed her elbows on the desk and hid her face in her hands.

"Something already happened and he's fine." Hawke said reassuringly. "You're an excellent captain."

"If it made sense, I wouldn't need you." Aveline said muffled. She looked up then, "How do you and Fenris deal with with the dangers of your lives, then?"

"You know about that, do you?" Hawke said.

"It isn't difficult to surmise, Hawke." Aveline said, not unkindly.

Hawke sighed, furrowing her eyebrows. "Maybe, we're not the best example."

"I feel paralyzed." Aveline continued. "And I hate it."

"You're ready to move on?" Hawke asked her gently.

"It's been nearly three years since Wesley." Aveline said, turning her head to look at Hawke, annoyed. "Stop trying to protect me. I've made my peace. He'd want me to live."

"I didn't know you've been by yourself since we came to Kirkwall."

Aveline leaned back into her chair, staring at her inkwell. "I am…diligent on behalf of my men. And I've neglected many other things…"

Hawke sat up then and moved around the desk, reaching her doorknob. "I can drag him in here right now. Just say the word."

Aveline looked up alarmed. "Oh, and how would that look! The captain ordering her guardsman to…to…it wouldn't help."

"So, go where you're not captain and guardsman." Hawke suggested.

"What just…" Aveline started. "go out somewhere? Like it's that easy?"

"What?" Hawke said with a raised eyebrow. "Too simple?"

Aveline looked uneasy, then she stood up slowly and said, "Tell Donnic…invite him to the Hanged Man."

Hawke nodded and about to open the door when Aveline continued warningly.

"Don't tell him about me, make something up. It's a surprise or just you, or a group. Anything to get him there." Aveline paused. "He's not like the others. I don't want him to think he's meeting the captain."

Hawke shook her head as she closed the door behind her. Taking in a deep breath she put a smile on her face and walked back over to Donnic who was now reading a book by the fireplace.

"Guardsman Donnic!" Hawke said, perhaps a little to enthusiastically. "How are you?"

Donnic blinked as he stared at her. "Good, I suppose…?"

"Doesn't matter." Hawke said waving her hand. "Free for an evening?"

Donnic shrugged. "I have no immediate patrols. Why?"

"A night at the Hanged Man for all the guard!" Hawke said with a smile "You'll come? Of course, you'll come."

"Should I have heard of this?" Donnic asked her, then shrugged again. "Very well, Messere Hawke, I guess I'll be there."

Hawke turned around and headed for Aveline's door.

"Tonight, Aveline." Hawke said to her when she opened the door.

Aveline gave her distracted nod, not saying anything.

"Aveline." Hawke started. "You had better be there."

"Of course, Hawke." Aveline said, looking at her.

* * *

><p>"Wonderful." Hawke muttered under her breath. For once, the Hanged Man was not as full as most evenings. Isabela easily spotted her and walked over with a mug swinging in her hand.<p>

"What brings you here?"

"A favor." Hawke said grimly, looking for Donnic. She saw him sitting by himself, drinking from a tankard. "Hopefully, Aveline could explain."

"Donnic." Hawke said, sitting across from him, ignoring Isabela's curious looks.

"Messere." Donnic said, looking around. "Where is everyone else?"

"I'm sure they'll be here any moment." Hawke said, now looking for Aveline.

Perhaps the longest and embarrassing evening Hawke ever had to endure, there was an awkward silence between the two as they each waited for _something_ to occur. Donnic was tapping his foot as he drank, not meeting Hawke's eye. She wasn't faring any better as she leaned on her elbow, fuming. _Aveline_, she thought irritably.

"There were supposed to be others coming, right?" Donnic suddenly said.

"Plans change, apparently." Hawke said, sheepish.

"Right." Donnic said, scratching the back of his head, standing up. "Look, I should really…"

"Uh, no!" Hawke said, spying Aveline, finally. "Sit, drink."

Donnic sighed softly and slowly settled back down again. Noticing his drink was empty he looked at her. "Another round?"

Hawke was watching Aveline, angrily. The woman was pacing behind Donnic, moving by, then shaking her hands, muttering to herself, turning back.

"Messere?" Donnic was turning his head to see what she was looking at.

Hawke sat back up, fast, noticing Donnic. "Maker, yes!"

Donnic stood up to gather more drinks, giving Hawke a sigh of relief. She motioned over to Aveline who was shaking her head. Hawke was completely at a loss of words, and feeling greatly annoyed when Donnic came back with the drinks, reluctantly.

"So, Aveline is great!" Hawke said loudly so Aveline could hear.

"Look," Donnic started with a sigh. "If this was all an attempt to get closer to me through the captain, you're just not my type."

Hawke opened her mouth, surprised, but could say nothing.

"All this playing shy business?" Donnic continued standing. "I like a little backbone. I have to go. Thanks for the drinks."

Hawke felt her breath leaving her as she watched Donnic walking out the door. Trying to control her temper, she stood up heading for Aveline who was looking at her guiltily.

"I…I couldn't do it." Aveline said, looking at the door to the Hanged Man. "What did he say?"

"He thinks I'm interested in him, Aveline." Hawke replied through her teeth.

Aveline sighed. "I'm an idiot."

"You know," Hawke started, crossing her ams. "if you were that far gone, you'd have hidden from the start."

"I need to talk to him," the captain said. "but I'm a mess unless I'm on patrol. I'm good at that. Killing highwaymen doesn't exactly provide an intimate setting, though. And I'm tired of embarrassing myself."

"Then I'll clear the way and you'll talk to Donnic." Hawke said, frowning.

Aveline looked dismayed. "Putting you in danger just makes it worse."

"You made it my problem." Hawke said. "I'm fixing it."

"We'll help, Aveline." Isabela said, walking up to them, a mischievous smile on her face.

"You would." Aveline said, staring beadily at her, then sighed. "Fine, you clear the way up the coast, and I…will live to regret this, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>"Is Aveline really courting one of her guardsmen?" Merrill asked beside Hawke as she, Isabela, and Varric made their way up the coast.<p>

"Yes." Hawke said, not forgetting last night. "Not very well, either."

"The woman just hasn't had a go for a long while." Isabela said cheerfully. "She will if she gets this right."

Varrig chuckled, following them. "I might switch to romances."

"Come on, we can't be seen." Hawke said moving faster now with the others.

There were stranglers out and about but nothing the four of them couldn't handle. Hawke went over to lit the first torch, and watched as Aveline and Donnic walked over, Aveline noticing the torch.

Isabela giggled, "She's making it so awkward. I can't tell the difference between her ears and her hair anymore."

The continued through the route, easily dispatching enemies along the road, lighting up the torches to show Aveline the way was clear. When Hawke had lit up the last one leading to the end of the patrol, she stopped, waiting for the pair.

"If it isn't done right," Hawke heard Aveline saying, "the blade can be too soft. Quenching the steel is a vital step that can make or break a sword." Hawke watched as Isabela peered around, at them. "A blade for every purpose. What do you think? About blades?" Aveline had finished.

"I'm sorry, Captain." Donnic said, sounding rather bored. "I drifted off for a bit."

Isabela put a hand to her mouth, suppressing laughter as she made her way back to the others. "The prig." she managed to say between breaths.

"Well, Guardsman, good patrol." Aveline said louder now. She and Donnic had made their way to them. "I think we're done, and I…"

Hawke crossed her arms as raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"Hawke? What a surprise." Aveline said, her cheeks flushing. "What are you doing here?"

"Aveline!" Hawke said, her temper flaring.

"Hawke. Don't." Aveline started, glaring.

"We don't have all day, you know." Hawke said.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Donnic said, sounding exasperated.

"All right." Varric started, moving in front of Hawke, balancing Bianca on the crook of his arm. "I am going to draw a picture of where she wants to touch you."

Isabela burst out laughing, unable to control herself anymore, slapping her thighs and shaking her head. Hawke closed her eyes briefly and raised a hand to her forehead. She also heard a giggle from Merrill.

Donnic stammered. "I…I should get back to the barracks." His face turned red as he walked back down the coast and out of sight.

"Hawke." Aveline started not looking happy at all. "I thought we were friends."

"We still are." Hawke said. "But friends sometimes push."

Aveline said nothing as she looked to the direction of Donnic. "I…I have to fix this. He'll file a complaint…ask for a transfer." "You!" Aveline said suddenly and aggressively, rounding on Hawke. "You're coming to the barracks to explain why you put him on the spot. Double time, Hawke, or so help me…"

There was silence as they followed Aveline back to Kirkwall and into the Keep. It did not help that Isabela and Varric speaking in not-so-silent terms of what sort of potential relationship the helpless Guardsman and the "awkward, bell-crushing do-gooder" could possibly have. It certainly did not help that Merrill continued to giggle reassuring them that they would be "cute together", not at all like the "normal-Aveline". In Kirkwall, Aveline ordered Hawke inside, telling the others to leave, which they did but not without more snide comments. Inside the Keep, Aveline was becoming incredibly anxious as she stood in front of her office. Donnic was no where to be seen and she was completely at a loss. She had even forgotten to yell at Hawke.

* * *

><p>"Maker, where is Donnic?" Aveline suddenly burst out, looking at Hawke for help. "I have to…head this off before it gets to the viscount."<p>

"Aveline-" Hawke started, but the Guard-Captain was not listening as she began to pace.

"Maybe a formal apology." Aveline said. "Something that shows the guards they can still trust me."

Hawke walked in front of her friend to stop her and put a firm hand on her arm. "You're their captain, not a golem. They expect you to have feelings."

Aveline shook her head, "Not if they get in the way of the job."

"You don't know that." Hawke told her.

"I won't be that stupid again." Aveline said determinedly.

"Excuse us, Messere Hawke." coughed Donnic beside them. Aveline jumped as she stared at him. "but I need a moment with the captain. Please."

Aveline opened her mouth but closed it again, looking to Hawke for help. Hawke could do nothing but shrug. She watched as Aveline cleared her throat and invited Donnic in before she went, giving a one last helpless look to Hawke before closing the door.

Hawke pressed her ear against the door, but she could hear nothing. Until a very un-Aveline-like school-girl laughter coming from inside the door. And Hawke felt incredibly relieved. She stood there for a few more minutes, smiling to herself. The door opened then and Hawke watched as Donnic left the room, a small smile on his face. He saw Hawke beside him, inclined his head and walked away, a small jumped to his step.

Hawke had to laugh as she walked in Aveline's office. The Guard-Captain had her hands on her desk, leaning into it, looked very pleased. She brought her head up and looked at Hawke, a broad smile on her face.

"Aveline." Hawke said teasingly.

Aveline stood up and walked over to Hawke. "Guardsmane Donnic…did not file a complaint. This was all incredibly stupid. And you made it wonderful."

Hawke smiled at her, "I think you can safely claim both halves of that pair."

Aveline chuckled."You're sweet. I knew asking you was the right thing."

"Let's not make a habit of it." Hawke told her.

"I just…there's no way I can ever repay you." Aveline said, turning back to her desk and sitting at it. "Perhaps it's simple. Thank you."

"Of course, Aveline." Hawke said, sitting across from her.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Aveline said. "Was there a moment when you thought I was beyond help?"

"Not for a second." Hawke told her as seriously as she could.

Aveline laughed. "You don't lie very well." She sighed, as she reached for parchment and a quill. "Shout when you need me, Hawke. I'll always be here for you." "I expect a drink, later." Hawke said standing and tapping Aveline's desk. "Soon."

Aveline looked at her and nodded. "Later. Just…knock first."

* * *

><p>Hawke woke up and found herself in Fenris's arms. She looked at his face, a small smile lingering on his lips. She slowly touched his hair, moving it away from his face. She loved his face. She loved his smile. She loved his eyes, his fingers, his touch. She loved him. As gently as she could, she tried to wriggle away from him to dress; Varric had relayed a message earlier in the week for something rather urgent, and he had only recently just confirmed it and needed to speak to her. However, she found herself struggling because Fenris wrapped his arms around her tighter, groaning.<p>

Hawke sighed, pleased. "Fenris, I need to go."

Fenris squeezed her still and buried his face into her shoulder.

"Come with me." Hawke said, chuckling. "It's Varric, and he looked serious."

Fenris let her go and stretched, as he gave a great yawn. "That dwarf is never serious."

"Exactly." Hawke said, moving away from him. "Something must have happened."

However, Fenris reached for her again around the waist and pulled her closer, pining his arms around her tightly against him. "I don't care. Rest with me." Fenris finally said sleepily in her ear.

"Oh, Fenris." Hawke sighed, unable to move and feeling very comfortable. "The 'Champion' doesn't have that sort of time."

"More the reason you should." Fenris said, loosening his grip.

Hawke moved away again, standing beside the bed. Fenris watched her, his head propped up on his hand as she began to dress.

"What are you staring at?" Hawke asked when she noticed him. She felt her cheeks flush, as she tried to busy herself with her trousers.

"You." Fenris said simply. He gave a great sigh and sat up, rubbing his face.

"You can stay here, if you'd like." Hawke said, shyly, but she knew the answer to that. Fenris only was at her estate when she was there and no other time, and only stayed overnight if he was invited. She could understand, however, Fenris cherished his independence and the last thing Hawke wanted to do was take that away from him. She also knew that Fenris was still very cautious with her at times. He had hurt her before and he wouldn't ever like to do that again, he told her so.

Fenris shook his head, standing. "No. I'll come with you. He owes me money." He began dressing himself.

"Does he?" Hawke said, looking at him, pulling on her gloved gauntlets. "I thought he never lost."

Fenris turned, his eyes glistening as he pulled on an undershirt. "Diamondback with Guardsman Donnic, no less."

"Does Aveline know?" Hawke said reaching for her pack and checking its contents.

Fenris chuckled, "I disavow any knowledge of gambling occurring in my house."

They finished dressing and headed downstairs where Sandal had greeted them with a wave and a "hello!"

"Good morning, Sandal." Hawke said with a smile.

"Can I have some salamanders, please?" He asked.

She saw Bodhan twitching his beard downward.

"He did win, Bodhan." Hawke said with a chuckle. She patted his arm and said, "Of course, Sandal."

He took hold of her arm then and said, looking stricken. "The old lady is scary."

"There is no old lady, boy." Bodhans said firmly, placing an arm around his son's shoulders. "I'm not sure who he's talking about."

Hawke looked at Sandal questioningly, but he seemed to have forgotten what he said and stared at her happily. Looking at Fenris who shrugged, she said her goodbyes and headed out the door for the Hanged Man. However, there was an odd commotion outside of her door that turned their heads. A crowd of nobles were gathered around the outside of the keep pointing and whispering. Some fearfully, others with determination in their eyes. Hawke walked forward, trying to see what was going on. She stood on her toes and saw the First-Enchanter standing on the stairs in front of the Keep waving his arms about. She sighed to herself. This was not the first time someone had decided to incite some sort of riot, but it was the first time she saw Orsino behind it.

"I know you fear us!" The First-Enchanter said to the crowd, loudly. "Knight-Commander uses that fear to take control of your city! She opposes every effort to replace Viscount Dumar, and you have seen the chaos of her reign. Will you allow it?"

"Return to your homes!" A strong voice rang out. Hawke, Fenris, and the rest the crowd turned their heads as one to the sound. Meredith was marching to the keep with two other templars in toe. "This farce is over."

Hawke had to shake her head and began to turn away, refusing to become involved. She had had enough.

"Wait!" Hawke heard Orsino yell. "Perhaps there are some who might disagree with you, Knight-Commander."

"Do not hide behind the Champion." Hawke turned around slowly, realizing she had been spotted. _Damn, _she thought. "She has no role in this."

The nobles separated themselves so that she had a clear view of Orsino and Meredith. Whispers reached her ears, but she tried to ignore them. Hawke sighed and said with a smile. "You know, all this noise is really keeping me from my rest."

"You jest, as this mage provokes a disturbance?" Meredith said, her eyes narrowing. "I think not."

"I think the Champion's views would be appreciated." Orsino said, making his way down the stairs and standing in front of the Knight-Commander. "Or do you fear what she has to say?"

"I fear nothing." Meredith said, punching a fist into her hand. "My only interest here is in keeping order and protecting the innocent."

"Not the smartest way to attract attention, Orsino." Hawke said. "Pie is much more appealing, and popular."

Orsino frowned. "The people of this city need to know what is really happening!"

"And then what?" Meredith retorted. "They tear down the Gallows with pitchforks and torches? That would be better?"

Orsino growled, "It cannot be worse. Your refusal to listen to reason leaves me no choice."

"What I refuse it to listen to are excuses!" Meredith yelled. "Perhaps you are ill-fit to your position if you cannot understand this."

"Stop!" Hawke cried out, surprising the two of them. "Play nice, children. Threatening each other isn't going to help matters."

"I should allow this to continue?" Meredith said, recovering quicker.

"Your methods have become quite extreme, Knight-Commander." Hawke said, remembering her sister's letters in the past few months. All of them mentioning one more policy Meredith had ordered. "From what I've heard, you've become quite the tyrant."

"You would do better?" The Knight-Commander said, raising an eyebrow. "How well did you guard your own mother? Did she not die at a blood mage's hands?"

Hawke's temperature immediately rose up to a boil and her hands were in fists. "Why don't you just stab in the back while your at it?" She felt a cool hand on her elbow then, and knew it was Fenris. She calmed slightly, stopping herself from continuing a nasty slew of words, but was still furious.

"Cold corpses speak louder than abstract freedoms," Meredith said not skipping a beat. "do they not? As long as that's true, Kirkwall needs its templars more than it needs a new ruler."

Orsino then stood in front of Hawke. "And when will that end? When will you stop seeing evil in every corner?"

Meredith slowly turned her eyes from Hawke to Orsino and watched him steadily. "When it's over."

"Decided to become the new ruler, then?" Hawke said, arms crossed. "Meredith?"

The Knight-Commander eyed her cooly. "I am trying to keep oder until there is a ruler capable of succeeding where Dumar failed."

"And if not?" Orsino said. "Will the templars rule Kirkwall forever."

"We will not stand idle while the city burns around us."

Orsino snorted. "The Templar Order exists to guard the Chantry and Circle." He pointed at the crowd. "I suggest you let the nobility rule the city."

"I do not need you or anyone to tell me what my duty is, mage." Meredith said dangerously.

"I'll do it." Hawke said, suddenly. "I'd be better at it than you two could."

"That will not, happen." Meredith said to her, her voice steady.

"You see?" The First-Enchanter said throwing his hands in the air. "she is incapable of reason!"

"Maybe you two should wrestle!" Hawke said, snapping her fingers. "Then someone _has_ to win."

Before Meredith could answer, however another soft voice spoke. Once again, heads turned to see the grand cleric Elthina making her way over to the three of them. "My, my, such a terrible commotion." she said.

"This mage incites rebellion, Your Grace." Meredith said, walking over to her. "I am dealing with the matter."

"Ah, Orsino." Elthina said looking at the First-Enchanter carefully. "So frustrated. Do you really think this is truly wise?"

"I…" The First-Enchanter started but sighed. "No, grand cleric."

"Of course not." Elthina said with a nod. Then she turned her attention to the templars behind Meredith. "Young men, would you show the First-Enchanter back to the circle? Gently, if you please."

The templars agreed and moved over to Orsino, who hung his head but not without another look back at Hawke. Meredith was beside herself. "Your Grace!" she exclaimed. "He should be clapped in irons, made an example-"

"Not another word, Meredith." Elthina said, waving her arms dismissively. "This demeans us all, surely you can see that? Go back tot he Gallows and calm down, like a good girl."

Meredith looked very angry but said nothing as she complied. She gave a nasty look in Hawke's direction and turned on her heel to leave.

Elthin then turned to Hawke and walked steadily over to her, a small smile on her lips. "You have my thanks for stepping in, Champion. If you had not…"

"I doubt I did anything." Hawke replied. "It was complete accident that I was dragged into their lovers squabble."

Elthina chuckled, then turned to the crowd. "Gentle people of Kirkwall…return to you home, I implore you. This will not be solved today."

The crowds dissipated, but not without eyeing Hawke and Elthina questioningly and muttered among themselves.

"And now I must attend to the Gallows. They will see reason, if the Maker wills it. Thank you, again, Champion…" Elthina said softly, inclining her head to Hawke and Fenris. She turned and made her way after Meredith.

Hawke sighed loudly. "Why does it always seem that I end up in the middle of Kirkwall's drama?"

"You're charming." Fenris said with a chuckle.

"Sweet of you." Hawke told him grudgingly walking toward Lowtown


	11. Varric's Haunting

"Where's my coin, dwarf?" Fenris said good-naturedly to Varric after they spotted him staring into a fire at the Hanged Man.

Varric ignored him, or did not seem to hear. Hawke giving a questioningly look at Fenris, lifted her hand and tapped Varric on the shoulder. He jumped and gave a short "yelp" as he turned.

"Varric?" Hawke asked, curiously. She's never seen Varric this way, and it was most surprising.

"I…" Varric started, then furrowed his eyebrows. "Sorry, Hawke. I'm a bit preoccupied."

"I see that." Hawke said, a small smile on her face. "Pint?"

Varric sighed, looking as if he might protest but, "I need one."

As Fenris offered to grab them, Hawke sat across from Varric on a nearby table, Varric looking incredibly uneasy.

"What's this about, Varric?"

Varric made a noise between a snort and a grunt. "My brother."

"You're brother?" Hawke said, nodding her head in thanks to Fenris who had come back and was handing each of them a tankard.

Varric was playing with his cup, his eyes somewhere else. "It's ancient history, but remember that Hightown house Bartrand barricaded himself in?"

Hawke nodded taking a sip of the ale, and began to cough rather violently. Fenris patted her back suppressing a laugh as she continued. Varric didn't seem to notice her episode as he continued speaking.

"Well, now that's he's dead. I've been trying to sell it."

"I can only imagine there's a huge market for the homes of deranged killers." Hawke said, wiping tears from her eyes and pushing the tankard away with a face.

Varric looked up. "The creepy sort of people who are interested are generally not the ones with the coin to take it off my hands." He sighed, taking a deep swig from his pint, then continued. "I found a minor noble in Rivain who bought the place, site unseen. But now, there's a problem."

"Hmmm." Hawke said. "If they hadn't seen the place, I'd expect the first complaint to be about the corpses in the hall."

Varric shook his head looking very serious. "I may have neglected to mention the mansion's…colorful past to the buyer."

He didn't say anything after that. He drained his drink then reached for Hawke's abandoned one and took another deep swig.

"What's happened, Varric?" Hawke said, very concerned.

"The buyers have noticed some minor problems," Varric began again, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Voices whispering in the walls, apparitions, things moving on their own."

Hawke raised her eyebrows. "Spirits? Ghosts?"

"My hope is, it's the relic Bartrand brought back from the Deep Roads." Varric continued suddenly slamming his cup on the table. "We smash it, and the haunting stops."

Hawke looked at him. Varric was angry, it was so strange. She could only assume he was blaming Bartand. "Very well. We'll investigate the mansion. Again."

"Thanks, Hawke." Varric told her. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"Will you be alright, Varric?" Hawke said looking at him.

Varric nodded. "Let's just do this."

"Hello, you three." said a voice from behind them.

Hawke and Fenris turned as Varric looked up. Merrill and Isabela were standing behind them, friendly smiles on their faces.

"What is this about a haunted house?" Isabela said looking excited as she sat beside Varric. Merrill, after giving Fenris a wide birth, settled herself beside Hawke.

"Bartrand." Varric grunted.

"OOh." Merrill started, looking at Varric, her mouth slightly opened. "Can I come?"

"Being rid of daemons is what we are doing," Fenris growled looking at her. "not summoning them, maleficar."

"Fenris..." Hawke started when Merrill replied to him, completely unfazed, "It sounds like fun, I've never been to a haunted house before. I wonder what makes a home haunted?"

"Ghosts, kitten," Isabela said. "When I had my ship, the men would talk about them all the time. You could never get your fill, either, since the stories always changed."

Merrill sighed looking at Isabela. "Your life has been…so exciting. The adventures, the duels, the passionate love affairs. Compared to that, my life is a stale, dry biscuit. I wish I had your life."

Isabela patted her arm with a sad smile. "No, kitten. You don't want my life."

Merrill furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because you have a good heart and you deserve better." Isabela said firmly.

Hawke felt Fenris shift his weight, his thoughts not conceding to what Isabela said and looked as if about to say something, but Hawke wrapped her arm around his, making him look at her, and he kept his mouth shut.

"So, you and Fenris, eh?" Isabela said notching Hawke and Fenris. "What about..us?" Hawke said, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks.

"That taut, controlled body, brooding demeanor and intense gaze…" The pirate said, smiling even more broadly at Hawke's uncomfortable face. "I hear he still wear the shackles from his life in bondage…under his clothes. You know what they say about men like that, don't you?"

"What?" Merrill asked as Varric was chuckling, watching Isabela, a new pint in his hand. Fenris said nothing beside her, but Hawke saw a small smile on his lips. Hawke raised a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes and sighed.

"I'm going to regret asking you to continue, aren't I?"

"He can't find a saw!" Isabela burst out laughing, slapping the table in front of her looking at Hawke's face, which made her laugh more. "I had you there! You thought I was going to say something dirty!"

Hawke could not help but smile, biting the edge of her lower lip. Merrill was looking quite confused, and Varric laughed along with Isabela. Hawke also heard Fenris chuckling, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"All right, Isabela." Hawke said loudly, but the pirate was still laughing uncontrollably, holding on to her sides.

* * *

><p>"Your hair standing on end as well, Hawke?" Varric started staring at the door.<p>

"Just your nerves, Varric." Hawke said reaching for the door handle. "I do have to wonder why we're doing this at night, though."

They walked in, and Hawke felt a sudden rush of cold on her skin, making her shudder uncontrollably. "I didn't like that…" she said softly.

No one said anything as they continued the familiar path through the back door. They were keeping an eye out for anything unusual, but nothing seemed to be happening.

"What is..that?" Varric suddenly said, looking around him, as if he found something. "Hey…is that music? Where do you think it's coming from?"

"I don't hear anything." Hawke said looking at him, curiously.

"Something in this house is restless." Fenris said, looking around as well.

THe groups continued on, a strange stillness in the air. Hawke reached for a door, but it was locked. She felt another sudden rush of cold move past her, making her jump.

"I really should've gone to the privy before coming in here." Isabela said, sounding worried. She was rubbing her arms as if she felt it too.

"Hawke?" Merrill started, reaching out for Isabela's arm. "Varric? I would really like to leave soon."

Hawke sighed softly, mustering up her courage and motioned the others to follow Varric. He was already ahead, trying to reach something the others were unaware of. Hesitating, the group followed followed, anxious looks on their faces. Hawke slowly turned the handle of a door and this time, it opened.

"I guess the buyer wasn't kidding." Varric said pointing and watching a vase floating in the air fro a few seconds.

"I's not suppose to do that, is it?" Merrill said, her eyes following the vase, a nervous hand to her lips.

"Magic is at work here." Fenris said, walking slowly up to the vase, watching but not touching.

"You know, that would be quite the trick at parties." Isabela said, with a small feeble laugh.

"I'll invite you to the next noble party I go to, Isabela." Hawke said, uneasily.

"Oh, would you?" the pirate replied following Hawke. "I can go for some noble blood."

"Ew." Merrill said beside her.

They continued moving forward, trying to open some doors, but finding others locked as they found their way deeper into the house. It was obvious something was leading them a certain route. They finally reached a familiar looking hallway and they heard odd whispering and laughing. Then, quite unexpectedly, the door slammed behind them.

Hawke jumped, reaching for her chest. She caught her breath, shivering; she felt incredibly cold.

"The disturbances are growing stronger." Fenris said, in a low voice, peering at the door behind them.

"We get it already!" Isabela angrily said loudly to no one in particular. She seemed to trying to calm her nerves. "House Haunted. You can stop now?"

"Hello?" Merrill said, now clinging onto Isabela with white-knuckled grips. "Messere ghost? Would you stop that, please?"

"We're getting closer, Hawke." Varric suddenly said. His face was sweating oddly enough and looked determined about something. "I can feel it."

With her hands in fists, Hawke continued to walk further down the hallway. Again, whispers and laughter seemed to be coming from the walls but this time, Hawke watched the sources, running out of the walls into another room, and another door slamming behind them.

Isabela shrieked as she pointed, making everyone in the room jump. All heads turned toward her, "Er…sorry."

"Powerful magic," Fenris started behind Hawke. He slowly placed his hands on Hawke's arms, and began to rub them. Perhaps his own way of calming himself? She was grateful all the same, she needed to feel something warm. "or many thousands of deaths, must have happened here."

"Setheneran…" Merrill said in wonder at the door the shadows ran through. "what happened here? It wasn't like this before, was it?"

Hawke looked at Varric. His face was rea, and sweat was pouring out of his pores profusely. "Varric…"

Varric did not say anything but continued walking forward, not bothering with doors, but deliberately moved to one at the end of the hall. He reached for the handle and turned it.

He walked in as Hawke and the others followed closely behind. Inside, there was a rather disheveled room that looked as if it hadn't been touched in a long time. Three massive armoires lined up on of the walls, and piled in front of them were large piles of dwarven artifacts, such as dish ware, armor, swords, and various other things. A desk was sitting quietly in another corner piled high with parchment, crawling in spiderwebs.

Varric grunted looking around. "Look at this, my brother's junk was left here."

The others moved around the room, looking at the various objects. Isabela bent down to look at the ceremonial things, a small smile on her face. Merrill was sneezing as she reached one of the papers on the desk with a thumb and forefinger diligently.

"You wouldn't know it," Varric said, crouching beside Isabela, lifting some of the objects to examine them. "But Bartrand was a sentimentalist. This came from our estate in Orzammar."

He stood up then, lifting up a highly-decorated plate with colorful lines through it surrounding an ornate crest that read "Tethras".

"When I was seven," Varric continued, looking at the plate, admiringly. "I knocked over one of my Mother's plates and broke it. My brother yelled at me for an hour. 'This was made by the artisans of House Saldras! The clay was from the Aedros Atuna river, which never sees the sun.'"

"There's no way you're talking about the same Bartrand that I met." Hawke said, staring at the plate curiously.

Varric chuckled. "Maker's truth! There were tears in his eyes! I never thought that was possible before." His ace turned hard and he threw the plate back at the pile, a loud crash following. "That stupid plate was the whole city of Orzammar to him."

Varric walked away again, back out the door. Hawke looked at the others, but they shrugged as they followed him. Varric led the others back-tracking through the house. There was another slam and more doors opened while others locked themselves as they walked past. They were then into back into a library they had passed. There were books piled on the floor, but now they were in the air, flying through the air in circles, and neatly placing themselves back on the shelves.

"If Anders was here," Isabela stated looking at the bookshelves nervously. "he would have said 'Andraste's flaming knickers' by now."

"We're almost there." Varric said, leading them to another door that was locked before. Hawke recognized it as the doorway to the foyer. "I can hear it."

Varric walked right through as if hew knew it would be open and pushed it. All of a sudden, a vase came flying for him, forcing him back a few feet into the others.

"Holy shit!" Varric cried out.

"Varric, are you all right?" Hawke said, reaching for his arm. He nodded silently as he walked on.

"Whatever is here, is angry." Fenris muttered in Hawke's ear.

Hawke said nothing as they all continued following Varric to the main room that held a set of stairs. Various objects were already flying around the room, aimlessly. Once awhile, one of them would have to duck as an objet would fall dangerously close to one of their heads.

"Why won't it stop?" Merrill asked quietly, watching the flying objects.

A sudden low growl reached their ears, a menacing, dangerous-sounding, growl that made Hawke automatically reach for her daggers. But she was uneasy. What would penetrate a ghost?

"Oh, dear…" Merrill said, trying to hide herself behind Isabela who also had her hands on her blades.

"I wish Aveline was here." the pirate said softly.

"Varric, is that what you've been hearing?" Hawke asked him, turning to look at him. He was sweating again.

The dwarf shook his head and looked disconcerted. "No."

Hawke could say nothing but continued walking up the stairs. A lone door that once led them to Bartrand was slightly opened. Hawke reached for it and pushed it open slowly.

It was quiet until they head the soft cries of someone. A woman was hiding in a corner and when she looked up to see the others, she ran over to them, her face panic-stricken.

"You're real!" she said, a small amount of relief on her face. "You've got to get out of here before it comes back!"

"Where's the idol?" Varric suddenly demanded.

The woman paused to look at him, confused. "What idol?"

"Don't waste my time with your lies!" Varric yelled, taking a menacing step toward her. "Tell me where it is."

"Varric," Hawke said, staring at him surprised. "take it easy. She's telling up what she can."

"She's hiding something, Hawke!" Varric yelled taking another step toward the woman who was cringing at his yelling; fresh tears falling down her face. "Don't lie to me! I know it's here! You mush have found it!"

"I swear!" she said, crying falling to her knees. "I don't know anything about an idol! Please!"

Varric was walking forward still and Hawke was about to reach for him when there was a sudden thud underneath their feet. They quickly looked at each other and ran outside the balcony. A ghostly visage of something was starting to emerge out of nowhere.

"Maker, no!" cried the woman beside them looking down in horror. "It's starting again!"

She began to run down the stairs, past what now looked like a golem. She had almost made it to the foyer, when the golem struck. With one of his large massive hands, he reached for her, pulling her back into his fist. She struggled to be free, but the golem threw her hard at a wall, and she fell crumpled to the floor not moving. The golem growled into the air and stomped its foot, its head staring blankly at the others above.

"Uh-oh…" Varric said under his breath.

The golem stomped its foot one more time and shades began to emerge from the floor. The others wasted no time, as they made their way down the stairs and toward the golem which seemed to be waiting for them. Hawke ran to her first shade, stabbing at it as quickly as she could before it could make its first move and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Varric had stayed above to shoot everything from above, Bianca already cocked and ready to shoot again. Fenris ran directly for the golem, but it seemed impenetrable against his swings as it stood there, summoning more shades. Isabela was also following Hawke's example, getting rid of the other daemons that were now becoming much more numerous. Merrill was trying her hardest by slowing done the attackers and the golem for everyone's sake, but it was proving difficult; her magic seemed to be failing quickly against the ghost-like apparitions.

The golem growled again and began moving toward its closet victim, which happen to be Hawke. Gasping as the sudden sounds of the vibrating stomps, she turned before the golem could grasp her in his hand. Fenris yelled into the air getting the golem's attention. It turned its blank face to him, and growled again as Fenris successfully cut into its rock skin with his sword. An ethereal piece of it fell off and disappeared into a wisp. _At least it can be destroyed,_ Hawke said feeling slightly relieved. She watched as Fenris jumped, rolled, and skittered out of its way, slashing at the golem whenever he could. Hawke ran forward to help but was stopped again, by more shades. Feeling frustrated, she threw a smoke grenade to the floor and vanished from them, slicing her daggers at them. She could hear tired grunts and curses from Isabela and Merrill, but she had no time to look. She ran forward to the golem who had Fenris pinned against the wall. Fenris had dead concentration on his face as he moved as much as he could, but he was also running out of options. Hawke ran forward again and jumped onto its back, her daggers doing nothing. The golem paused for a moment confused. It reached up trying to get Hawke off his back, but it was unable to lift its arms high enough. It began to move erratically, trying to throw her off and was nearly successful, if Hawke had not wrapped her arm around the golems neck.

However, as she wanted, the golem was not paying attention to anything else around it, and the others were directing all of their fire at the golem, who seemed to be slowly shrinking as more of its pieces began break off of it, thanks to the others. Unfortunetly, this also meant, the golem was capable of more reach as its shoulders were being penetrated and broken. It took hold of Hawke ankle and threw her against a wall. She felt herself flying and landed hard on her back, then falling to the floor, the wind completely knock out of her. She tried to stand, but her breath had not back yet and felt to weak to stand. She felt another thud underneath her, but it was not the same as when the golem stomped. She turned her head wearily and saw the golem was now down to its waste, missing an arm, its legs disappearing beside it. Finally, with a last anguish cry, the golem disappeared dropping something red in its wake.

"Hawke!"

Hawke tried to speak, but she couldn't seem to make a sound.

Fenris reached for her and pulled her to her feet in one swift motion. She had no use of her legs and fell forward, but Fenris caught her, putting her arm around him.

Merrill had a look of complete terror on her face as she stared at Hawke, standing beside where the golem had disappeared. Isabela was breathing heavily as she looked at the red thing that had clattered to the floor. Varric was not paying any attention, as he bent down to pick the object up and examined it, his face looking very similar to Bartrands before he locked them up in the Deep Roads.

"Varric…" Hawke started walking forward, giving Fenris a reassuring pat on his chest. "I don't like that look on your face."

"This…" Varric said, not listening to her. "this is a piece of the idol. I should have know Bartrand would lie to me. Of course he'd keep a piece of the statue for himself."

"Varric-" Hawke tried again."

"Think of what we could do with this!" Varric said, still staring at the idol in his hands, looking positively mad.

"Varric," Hawke began, speaking above him. "you've been acting strangely since we arrived. I don't think you want to keep that shard."

Varric sighed impatiently. "I know you're trying to look out for me, Hawke, but I can handle this! It's not the whole idol, it's just a sliver. I need this thing! Three years of my life have gone into this!"

"Listen to yourself!" Hawke said angrily, gripping his arms. "It's already controlling you! You have to let it go!"

"You're not listening, Hawke!" Varric said pulling away, hysterical. "I can handle this shard!"

"I'm worried, Varric." Hawke said, forcing herself to calm. "You're beginning to sound exactly like Bartrand."

Varric stopped suddenly and looked at her, his mouth slightly opened. He did not say anything for a moment as he stared at the idol again. He closed his again only to open them, the shard held tightly in his fist. "Fine. I don't really want to argue about this anyway."

Varric slowly lifted the idol up slapped it into Hawke's hand, turning away. "Take it. It's your problem now. Maybe 'Enchantment' boy can dispose of the thing for you."

"Thank you, Varric." Hawke said looking at him.

Varric waved a dismissive hand. "Let's go. I…think I could use some air."

Silence followed as the rest of the part followed Varric to the foyer and out the door. Hawke felt a lot warmer outside and was relieved that they were leaving that house behind. She looked up and saw the beginnings of morning expanding in the horizon. _Have they truly been there all night? _Hawke asked, yawning.

"Thanks, Hawke." Varric said, not looking at her. "Last think I want to do is turn into Bartrand."

"What are you going to do about the house, now?" Hawke asked him stretching, her back cracking. It felt sore.

"I don't know…leave it, burn it," Varric said walking still, "try selling it again. I hate that place."

"Come on, Varric." Isabela said cheerfully, putting an arm around the dwarf's shoulders. "I know of a great drinking song that I can teach you, and we can put the beverages on your tab."

* * *

><p>Hawke sighed, annoyed. She was sitting at her desk in the study room late morning, staring at the piles of letters on her desk. She's been neglecting to read through them, only looking for letters from Bethany, who has faithfully been writing to her at least once a week. Now, that she had already read and re-read her sister's post, she turned her attention to the notices, invitations, and complaints. Grudgingly, she reached over picked the first note to read it. She frowned, looking it over. It was yet another from Knight-Commander Meredith requesting her immediate attention. The first one was sent nearly a month ago which she presently ignored throwing it into the fire, still not quite appreciating what she had said before, however the letters were coming in twice a week "courteously requesting the Champion's presence". The note was short and to the point, but besides the summons, there were no other details.<p>

She stood up and stretched shrugging her shoulders. It seems the letter would not stop until she made her way to the Gallows. Heaving a great yawn, she went to her bedroom, changed, and went out the door. Ever since the first day she stepped outside, the congratulatory attitudes among the nobles had diminished, which did not bother her one bit, but it did not stop the stares she still received every time she walked around during the daylight, and the whispers that reached her ears. SHe slowly made her way past the Keep and into the Gallows. She made her way over to the merchants there, exploring the armor and weapons that were on sale. She was procrastinating, and she knew it, but she hardly cared. _Meredith can wait_, she thought.

After nearly an hour of needless searching, Hawke moved away from the merchants, nodding at the templars that were making their rounds. She could see them eyeing her beadily underneath their helmets, but she ignored this. She made her way up the stone steps into the Templar Hall. More templar were waiting inside, guarding the entrances leading to the Circle, no doubt. She vaguely wondered what Bethany was up to at this moment in time, and was wondering how close she was to her.

"Knight-Commander Meredith wishes to see me." Hawke said to a nearby templar.

The templar nodded. "Of course, Champion. Up these stairs, make a left. First door on your right."

Hawke made her way through the first door and exhaling through her nostrils she rapped her knuckles on the door and opened it, not bothering to wait for an answer.

Meredith was sitting at her desk, writing rather furiously on a piece of parchment. She had piles of books on the corners of her desk, her head could hardly be seen over them. Her massive sword was leaning against the side of a large settee beside her with piles of parchment stacking on top of it. The Knight-Commander lifted her head as Hawke walked in, gazing at her stonily.

"Ah, Chmapion." Meredith standing.

"Knight-Commander." Hawke responded.

"I assume you have received my letters?" Meredith asked, still watching Hawke.

"All 12 of them." Hawke replied with a smile.

Meredith paused then motioned Hawke closer into the room. "Please, close the door.

Hawke did as she stepped in. Meredith had made her way around her desk and leaned against it, folding her arms across her chest.

"I see you seemed to have fully recovered from the battle with the Arishok." the Knight-Commander said. "Good. Very good."

Hawke said nothing, not trusting the woman.

"You are considered the Champion." Meredith continued looking at her carefully. "Does that matter to you?"

"I'd rather you get straight to the point, Knight-Commander." Hawke said, looking at her. If Hawke understood anything about this woman, she was not one to falter in her speech. She was also getting the impression of what Meredith wanted, however.

Meredith narrowed her eyes and inclined her head. "Fine. My point, Champion, is the power that you hold over the people, and it would be in your best interest and the people of Kirkwall that you made a decision that will positively effect us all."

"You mean, it would be in your best interest, Knight-Commander." Hawke replied smoothly.

"My duty lies in protecting the people." Meredith said. "If that means ruling this city, then I shall."

Hawke said nothing.

"If you care about this city at all," Meredith continued, "you will do what is best for all of us."

"I understand what you're saying, Knight-Commander," Hawke said. "and I do not like being used."

"I have not-"

"Meredith," Hawke said loudly over her, "you have requested my audience and I am here. But you will not drag me into the fight that you have with the First-Enchanter. I will not be part of your bitter quarrel because neither of you wish to compromise."

"You are already involved!" Meredith said, her eyes blazing. "You are the Champion, are you not?"

"By your doing!" Hawke said. "You have given me this title, I assume, for your own eventual sense of wanted control."

Meredith said nothing right away, glaring at her. "I stepped in with the safety of the people of Kirkwall in mind."

"And you wish to sway me into advocating for the templars." Hawke told her. "Do you not?"

The Knight-Commander snorted as she continued to glare. "You are correct."

"No." Hawke replied.

"Your sister is in the Circle, is she not?"

Hawke fumed, her hands in fists. "Do you make it a habit of yours to try and make fun of my family members, dead or alive, Knight-Commander?"

"Do not take the remark as a threat, Champion." Meredith said with a small smile. "I am simply saying that her environment could quickly turn chaotic unless there is some control, and at this moment in time, I believe there is none."

"Your desire for control will only be your undoing, madam."

"A threat, Champion?" Meredith said cooly.

"Of course not." Hawke said, turning toward the door. "But I will not be used. Good day, Knight-Commander Meredith."

She closed the door with a snap, feeling Meredith's eyes boring into her. She was walking down the hallway, furious, not noticing someone else emerging from a door.

"Wait, Champion! Hawke."

Hawke stopped and turned to look back. First-Enchanter Orsino was standing beside his door frame, looking at her.

"First-Enchanter." Hawke said slowly with a nod.

Orsino opened his door wider and waved his hand. "Please."

Hawke hesitated. She was already in a bad mood, and she had half a mind to walk back to Meredith and punch her across the face. Perhaps not the wisest action, but it would have made her feel bloody good.

"Please." Orsino said again.

Hawke sighed silently then walked toward Orsino who waited until she went in before closing the door gently behind him. His office was considerably smaller than Meredith's, and seemed much more crowded. There were multiple books placed neatly on his many bookshelves that lined up against his walls. It room though was a lot more comfortable than the cold environment Meredith's very presence seem to favor. Orsino motioned Hawke to sit in a squashy chintz armchair across from his desk. With a warm smile, Orsino sat down behind his desk and reached for a kettle smoking on his desk.

"Tea?" Orsino asked her.

Hawke nodded slowly watching him carefully. She was being shrewd, she was in no mood.

Orsino gave her a courteous nod and handed her a steaming cup. She reached over and took it. She sipped it, and felt an immediate warmth calming her quite immensely.

"I could not help but overhear your conversation with the Knight-Commander." the First-Enchanter poured himself a cup of tea.

Hawke looked at him. "Oh?"

"Don't worry, Hawke." Orsino said, understanding her trepidation. He leaned back in his chair and took a sip, watching her. "I've no intention of asking you for help."

"I find that hard to believe, First-Enchanter." Hawke said.

Orsino chuckled, holding his teacup by his lips. "Believe it. Meredith cannot do anything yet. But I feel I must apologize for making a scene in front of you home those weeks back."

Hawke said nothing as she continued to drink.

"I regret," Orsino said, surveying her over the cup. "I intentionally made a scene in the hopes you would emerge from your house because of the noise…"

Hawke raised her eyebrows. "I see…"

"I apologize." Orsino said again looking very sorry. "My intentions were not pure, and I had resorted to something very childish."

"Forgive me, First-Enchanter," Hawke said stonily, "but I'm not interested in apologies."

Orsino looked at her slightly surprised but nodded again, setting down his cup. "I understand. Perhaps a thank you would be in order?"

"What for?" Hawke asked.

"I never had the chance to thank you for your most timely rescue." Orsino said. "You rescued me and your sister."

"Anything for Bethany." she replied firmly.

Orsino paused before he spoke. "She often speaks of you. Very highly, in fact. I hope you don't mind, but I've taken her under my wing. She's quite the mage."

"Bethany has told me." Hawke said, recalling a few of Bethany's letters. "She feels very close to you, Orsino. I hope she will stay that way."

Orsino nodded with a proud smile then it turned serious. "You have my word, Hawke. Your sister will not come to harm. I promise you that."

The First-Enchanter seemed to be reading Hawke's mind, but as she sat there with an empty tea cup in her hand she felt like he knew exactly what she wanted. Hawke did not forget the promise she made her mother the night after the obsequies, and she had no intention of backing out. She needed someone to take care of her, and who better than the First-Enchanter? She couldn't help but feel relief by his words.

"I would very much like to see my sister, First-Enchanter." Hawke said, setting her cup on his desk. "Would that be possible?"

Orsino sighed. "That would be difficult. The final say would be Meredith…" "I'm not on her favorite's list at the moment." Hawke said, standing.

"It certainly doesn't seem so." Orsino said with a small chuckle, standing himself. "I will see if I could change her mind. You are still the 'Champion' after all."

"Unfortunately." Hawke said, turning to the door.

"Hawke." Orsino suddenly said.

Hawke looked back, her eyebrows raised.

"Whatever you chose," He said his fingers balancing on his desk, "I know you will make the right decision that will be best for us all. Your sister has assured me as much."

Hawke stared at him, thinking of his words. Then with a nod, she said, "Good day, First-Enchanter Orsino."


	12. The Three Blood Mages

Hawke, Merrill, and Isabela were making their way up to the Dalish camp in Sundermount, a favor for Merrill.

"I'm so nervous, Hawke." Merrill whispered, wringing her hands in front of her. "I'm not looking forward to seeing the Keeper again."

"I'm here, Merrill." Hawke told her gently. "Isabela, too. We'll stay with you."

Merrill had called on Hawke rather unexpectedly one afternoon. It was unexpected, because Varric had mentioned Merrill had gone back to her usual habitual reticent ways, and it did not seem she would be easily swayed this time. Hawke, worried about her as well, headed over as soon as she knew about the message and knocked on her door. When there was no answer, Hawke turned the handle, finding it unlocked. She walked in, but Merrill was already emerging from her room, beckoning at Hawke.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Merrill said wistfully when Hawke came into the room.

"Of all the giant mirrors in your home, Merrill. This one is the nicest." Hawke said looking at it. "I've seen it before, and it gets prettier every time."

"I knew you would understand, Hawke." Merrill said turning to look at her, excitedly. "I've been spending time restoring this, Hawke. I found it after Tamlen and Maharial…were poisoned by it."

"That thing is what made the keeper send you away, isn't it?" Hawke said, slowly.

Merrill's face fell. "The Keeper wanted me to destroy the fragment I kept. She said our ancestors meant it to be forgotten." She paused looking back at the mirror. "But it's the Keeper's place to remember! Even the dangerous things. We argued. I…left."

Merrill said nothing sighing. Hawke walked closer, staring at the mirror as well. It was massive and heavy. There were fragments missing and it was ornately decorated with thin, delicate gold trim that surrounded the mirror. She couldn't imagine how Merrill brought it here in the first place.

"She's wrong." Merrill suddenly cried, her small hands in fists. "This mirror could teach us so much about who we once were."

"What are you trying to do with the mirror?" Hawke asked, looking at her.

Merril sighed. "At first, I wanted to find out what happened to my friends. Maybe I could help them. I suppose the great Hero of Fereldan doesn't need my help now." She turned away from the mirror again and sat on her bed looking at Hawke, her face full of determination. "Anyway, I know I can use it to help my people recover what we've lost."

Hawke beside her on the bed and said with a small smile, "Tell me you didn't bring the killer mirror to Kirkwall just because it's pretty?"

"It's not dangerous, I promise!" Merrill said, her eyes wide. "I fixed it. Or tried to. With…blood magic…the mirror won't hurt anyone!"

Hawke had already brought her hand up to her face. _Blood magic_, she thought warily. Merrill looked at Hawke carefully, as if waiting for her to start yelling. When Hawke didn't, she continued sounding relieved.

"But it doesn't work. I've tried everything, and I think it's because it needs to be finished with a special tool." Merrill took a deep breath. "An arulin'holm. And my clan has one. It's been in their hands for generations…"

"But…?" Hawke asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Hawke." Merrill said, looking panicked. "I can't go back alone. You have no idea. The Keeper…I can't talk to her. We fight or talk in circles around each other. She has a disappointed frown that turns your bones into jelly! Please, help me! You will, won't you?"

Hawke stared at her, exhaling slowly. "Of course, Merrill."

Merrill's eyes lit up brightly. "Ma serannas! I'll find a way to repay you, I promise!"

Which was why, Hawke was leading Isabela and Merrill straight to the Keeper on a sunny afternoon, but Hawke always felt a chill in the air every time she stepped foot on Dalish territory, and she could feel the source from the nasty looks the whole group received as they trekked into the valley. Ignoring this, however, Hawke gave them smiles, that she knew bothered them, making her laugh heartily on the inside. Childish? Perhaps, but she found them to be uppity and rather pretentious.

"Keeper." Merrill said hesitantly, looking at Hawke.

Hawke nodded her head encouragingly.

"You return to us, da'len." The Keeper said, turning her eyes on Hawke then on Merrill. Hawke always had the impression the Keeper could see right through when she stared. "Have you reconsidered this path at last?"

"Hello, again Keeper." Hawke said with a smile, patting Merrill's arm. "Don't you look lovely?"

"My apologies, Hawke." The Keeper said, turning her gaze back to Hawke. "Be welcome among the Dalish."

"Keeper." Merrill said, her voice stronger. "I need the arulin'holm, the ancient carving blade that Master Ilen keeps."

The Keeper said nothing as se slowly turned her eyes on Merrill, surveying her carefully. "I see. You wish to rebuild the eluvian."

"You don't have to approve of it." Merrill said slightly irritable. "I'm invoking ser sulveanan. I'll do whatever task you wish."

The Keeper narrowed her eyes. "Well, I'm glad to know I can still disapprove. It is your right. I will give you a service to preform, it you insist."

"What's this about?" Hawke asked looking from the Keeper to Merrill, then back to the Keeper.

"An agreement. A varterral has taken the lives of three of our hunters." The Keeper said before Merrill could reply. "It lairs in a cavern in the mountainside. Seek it out. Slay it. No one else must fall to its anger." She looked at Merrill. "Do this for us and I will give you the arulin'holm."

Merrill looked at her, then nodded, staring at the ground.

The Keeper sighed and crossed her arms. "May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent."

"We appreciate the help." Hawke told her. "This means a lot to Merrill."

The Keeper said nothing at first. "Merrill is lucky to have a friend in you. Please, take care of her."

"I can take care of myself, Keeper." Merrill cut in.

"Yes," The Keeper said with a hint of a sigh. "da'len. I know."

Merrill walked away first, leading the others.

"We should walk this way…" Merrill said pointing to the other side of the mountain. "the cave must be near camp, the Keeper would just warn the other hunters away, otherwise." There was short path that led away from the camp and further into the mountain. Hawke and Isabela followed Merrill toward a distant cave, and Hawke saw Merrill visibly shudder as they stepped inside the chill air, but she said nothing. She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, then continued walking, her soft footsteps seemingly heavier than usual. It did not take long for the trio to come in contact with the usual cave dwellers, which Isabela was more than happy to point out.

"Ooh, Hawke!" she yelled over the rapid, menacing clicking of the spider's jaws bearing down on them. "It's _these_ spiders!"

"Yes, Isabela." Hawke said irritably, one of the spider's eight eyes bearing down on her menacingly as she reached out to slice at one of its legs.

They continued on after the battle, Isabela trying to start conversation with Merrill, but she looked too nervous to talk. She would not say what was on her mind, possibly for fear she might vomit if she even opened her mouth. She certainly looked green enough. Isabel eventually gave up and they continued in silence. Something glinting caught Hawke's eye and she walked over to it. Soon, she found the warm corpse of a Dalish hunter, a deep, nasty looking cut across his chest.

"Radhan!" Merrill cried out looking over Hawke's shoulder. She ran over and fell to her knees, whispering a small prayer. She reached over and unclasped a locket that was around his neck and placed it into a small pouch. Without looking at the others she moved away, Isabela and Hawke following, silently.

Besides the rest of the cave dwellers that made Hawke shudder, there was not much instances. Two more times, Merrill came upon her fellow Dalish warriors, Harshal and Chandan, her face becoming more worn with each passing moment she looked at them and repeated her prayers. She took their lockets in her hands, and clung onto them, tears falling down her face. Isabela and Hawke looked at each other, not sure what to say. Merrill acted as if she didn't know they were even there as she led them deeper into the caverns, her head down as she shuffled forward.

Hawke suddenly heard a nose, sounding like an odd scuffle through an opening. She put her hand in front of Merrill who looked at her in complete surprise. Hawke strained her ears listening. She heard movement, and slowly made her way over, her hands in daggers.

"Whoever's hiding had better come out." Hawke yelled out. "Unless you're a dragon. Then feel free to keep hiding. She saw herself standing in front of another Dalish warrior, looking beside himself with fear. He jumped rather high when he saw Hawke.

"Hello?" he said, rubbing his chest. He walked out of the shadows and stepped heavily into the light. He didn't look like the Dalish at all, Hawke noticed. "Praise Andras…" He started, relief in his eyes, a small smile on his face. "I mean the Creators. I thought I'd never get out of…" His smile slipped of his face as his eyes opened wide in horror. "Merrill?"

"Aneth era, Pol." Merrill said walking toward him, concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"Stay back!" Pol cried out, taking steps back, his face angry. "What do you want from me?"

Merrill stopped, looking very confused and hurt. "Pol, what's wrong? I'm here to help!"

"Stay back!" Pol yelled again, walking backwards, hitting the cavern wall. He lifted his arms behind him to find the opening. "Don't touch me!"

"It's only Merrill." Hawke said looking from Pol's face mixed with fear and hatred, and Merrill's, whose hands was covering her mouth, shocked. "She couldn't hurt you if she tried. At most, she might make frowny faces."

"She'll do worse than hurt me!" Pol yelled, moving along the wall, he felt an opening and tumbled through it, falling. He stood up backing away, "Don't you know what she is?"

"Pol!" Merrill yelled after him.

"Creators, help me!" They heard him, hysterical, now running away. "Someone, please!"

"No!" Merrill cried. She turned to Hawke, reaching for her arm, pulling it. "We have to catch him. Hurry!"

As fast as they could, the three of them ran after Pol, their eyes peering openings that he might be able to fit through. He was not a trained warrior, it was obvious to Hawke. His accent was not of the Dalish; he was from an alienage. The continued running, Pol's footsteps now loud enough for them to hear. They eventually found themselves in a large open area. They turned a corner and saw Pol, facing a dead-end on the other side of the large cavern.

"Pol!" Merrill yelled again, moving toward him.

Pol turned but instead of seeing Merrill, he looked up and saw a massive creature, not unlike that of a spider. It stood on five massive legs, it's tiny head rasping and screaming at Pol, that made the whole cave shake. Hawke had to wince at the high-pitched bellows it made. It looked as it was studying Pol for a moment before it lifted one leg in the air and slammed it faster than Hawke could have imagined, surprising the three of them as well as Pol. The thing moved its leg away and turned to face the others.

"A varterral…" Merrill whispered.

The varterral made a hacking noise and sprayed something out of its mouth. Hawke, Isabela, and Merrill jumped out of the way to avoid it. As they got up, they heard a horrifying sizzle from the putrid-smelling coagulated substance. The rock it landed on was slowly disappearing, as the liquid continued to acidify it. Hawke shuddered looking around. The creature was hacking again, and not wanting to be like those rocks, she rushed forward, hearing Isabela and Merrill do the same. Merrill situated herself behind it, throwing curses toward it, trying to break down its hard outer shell. Isabela was throwing gases into its face, trying to confuse it, and Hawke was slicing at its legs, trying to avoid the massive legs. It was useless.

Hawke cursed under her breath trying to think of a new strategy. She looked up and noticed a large flap of skin that reached out to its five legs covering an underbelly clearly uncovered. Remembering the fight with the dragon so long ago, she rolled away from the varterral's legs and quickly stood underneath it, whipping out her throwing knife. She threw it with a grunt and watched as it hit directly into the membrane, slicing through it and falling to the ground. She heard the vertebral screaming out, different from its previous scream of anger. It lost its balance slightly as if fell to the ground. Hawke had to run away from it, before she was crushed. She turned and saw the vertebral stand up again, with some difficulty, and with an anguished cry, it jumped into the air.

It took a moment, but the three of them saw the creature, falling again, obvious with the intention of crushing them all. Again, all three of them jumped away, but now Hawke knew exactly hot to defeat, but she had no time to explain. As the creature was falling, it spit out the viscous liquid again in various directions, keeping Hawke away from its explode underbelly. Its undivided attention was now on Hawke, and looked more than determined to reach her. Its arms were to short to reach her, but that did not mean, it could not bend its legs and snap at her with its massive beak.

"Isabela!" Hawke yelled out, jumping back from its beak.

"Yes?" Isabela said, muffled. She rolled away as the varterral tried to kick her.

"Aim for the underbelly!" Hawke yelled out, breathing hard. She was losing her breath, as she took a desperate punch the varterral's head. It hurt.

"Merrill!" Hawke said. "Distract it!"

Merrill said nothing, but changed tactics, yelling and running in front of Hawke, a blast of powerful air, pushing the varterral back a few feet, but it stood it's ground. It did not like that and tried to reach Merrill, but it was difficult, since she had distance. It decided to begin spitting at her, but before it could, Isabela had managed to make her way underneath and lodge one of her knives into its belly. Hawke heard its cry again, and watched as it staggered, blood falling out of it. It was now having even more difficult standing and Hawke took this advantage by slicing at its membranes. Soon, it could not stand, and Merrill cried out one last spell, pushing it back into the cavern wall, this time, the varterral could not make an effort to stop it, and slammed heavily into the wall. There was a large rumble and a huge part of the cavern wall fell and crushed it.

Hawke gave a great sigh of relief and felt Merrill running past her to look for Pol's body. The fallen rock had missed him by inches and she reached for his arm, dragging him away from the dead creature. She could not hold it back anymore as she fell to the ground crying over his chest. Isabela walked over and kneeled beside her, her arms over her shoulders.

"Maybe we can get him to the Keeper!" Merrill said in a shuddering breath, sounding almost hopeful, but her face said differently. "She can heal almost anything…"

"He's dead, Merrill." Hawke said quietly, looking down at him. "There's nothing a healer can do now."

Merrill let out a cry, her hands over her face looking at Pol. "Why did you run? You shouldn't have run!"

"Don't blame yourself, kitten." Isabela said soothingly. "Do you need a moment alone?"

Merrill sniffed, and wiped her face as she stood up. She shook her head, "No. Thank you. I…we have too much to do for me to sit here, bawling." She sighed and walked slowly away from his body.

"Pol wasn't like the others. He was city born. Wordly." Merrill continued, taking in deep breaths. "He ran away from Denerim and found us." She shook her head, her eyebrow furrowing. "I thought if anyone would understand, he would. This…something is very wrong. I want to see the Keeper."

Merrill moved faster now, a determined and angry look on her face. It was quiet as they walked on, almost as if anything was afraid to test Merrill's wrath. Merrill was muttering under her breath but neither Isabela or Hawke questioned her. They made their way out of the cavern and Merrill broke into a run back up the path to the valley where the Dalish were staying. She continued to run all they way to Keeper only stopping short in front of her.

"The varterral is dead." Merrill said breathlessly, handing over the lockets.

"Ma serannas." the Keeper said, taking the lockets and staring at them, "I'll breath easier, knowing that we will lose no more people to it."

"We lost Pol." Merrill said her voice hard. "In the cave, he…he fled at the sigh of me, straight into the varterral."

"Many of the clan fear you'll bring back the corruption-or worse-from the mirror." The keeper said watching her."And where did they get that idea?" Merrill said, heatedly.

"I am their Keeper, da'len." the Keeper said. "It was my duty to warn them."

Merrill said nothing, her eyes narrowing.

"It's still not too late for you to return to us." Marethari continued. "Remember-there's no need for you to live alone."

"Must we go over this gain?" Merrill said impatiently. "You'll never accept what I'm doing."

The Keeper clenched her jaw as she looked at Merrill. "The eluvian is poison. It killed Tamlen. It poisoned Maharial. It led you to blood magic. WIll you let it twist you further from who you are?"

"And who am I?" Merrill challenged, crossing her arms. "We've done what you asked. Honor our bargain. Give me the arulin'holm."

The Keeper looked as if that was the last thing she wanted to, but reluctantly handed it over to Hawke. "Hawke…because Merrill won't listen, I give this heirloom of my clan to you for safekeeping. Please…don't let her do this." She walked away, one last look toward Merrill.

Merrill gave a breath of relief. "Thank the Creators! I thought…maybe she'd go back on her word."

Hawke sighed looking at the knife in her hand. It was sharper than any knife she's ever seen, and looked very old. "Merrill, are you sure about this?"

Merrill nodded, her eyes looking desperate. "Please, Hawke. This is important to me."

Hakw closed her eyes, racking her brain.

_Yes, Merrill was a blood mage,_ she thought to herself, _never had I seen her use it against her friends._

_She will, _said another voice in her head that sounded a lot like Fenris. _She's already spoken to one daemon, what is to stop her from it taking over?_

_No,_ Hawke told herself, _Merrill would never. She'll be fine._

_She will destroy you and everything you love, Hawke._

_No!_

"Here." Hawke said handing it over, to Merrill's outstretched hand. "Take the knife. Just try not to cut yourself with it."

Merrill's face turned bright. "Thank you! I knew you would understand!"

"Can we go, now?" Isabela said looking around her nervously. "I don't like the looks we're getting."

"Yes." Merrill nodded, walking away from the other Dalish. "The others are giving me the evil eye."

* * *

><p>"Heard anything else from the Knight-Commander, Hawke?" Aveline asked, surveying her from over the rim of her tankard.<p>

"Must you bring this up now?" Hawke asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Is there ever a good time?" Aveline said, raising her eyebrows. "Whether you like it or not, you've become quite involved."

Hawke sighed. "I suppose you're right."

Hawke was sitting in Aveline's study in the small estate she and Donnic had purchased in Hightown. Their plans for marriage were in effect and Hawke had never seen the Guard Captain so happy, and frankly, so feminine. She was practically giddy as she went over her simple plans with Hawke after Hawke suggested the ceremony take place in the small garden she had in her estate, thanking Merrill for maintaining it all this time. Aveline had decided to visit Orlais after their ceremony for three weeks, the first time she would visit the country of her namesake. As efficient as ever, Aveline had already packed and all she had to do was wait, albeit, rather impatiently. Hawke wasted no time in making fun of the guard-captain's sudden change in personality, and she laughed good-naturedly about it. It was night now, and the two of them were sharing drinks under firelight, their conversation becoming quite serious.

Hawke had indeed, heard from Meredith, as well as Orsino. It's been nearly three months before the last conversation she had with the Knight-Commander and the First-Enchanter, but before she left for Aveline's home, a messenger dropped by and handed her two messages from the Gallows. Without reading them, Hawke already knew who they were from. Standing by her front door, she ripped off the seal from one, tucking the other one under arm and read the first letter from Meredith. Short as ever and to the point like her handwriting, the Knight-Commander was asking for her assistance on some task where lives could be saved. Hawke dropped this to the floor uncaringly, and opened the other. It was Orsino, his long, loopy handwriting was scrawled all over the parchment, asking about her health, Bethany's progress, and was still unable to receive word from Meredith to allow Hawke visitation.

Hawke relayed this memory to Aveline who leaned back in her chair, frowning.

"I wonder what sort of task the Knight-Commander would want you to partake in?"

"Apprehend mages, most like." Hawke said, sipping her wine. "I doubt she would ever invite me for a cup of tea."

"You could use this to your advantage, Hawke." Aveline said, looking at her. "Do it, and perhaps Meredith will allow you to see your sister."

"I doubt that." Hawke said shaking her head, feeling sulkily as she looked into the fireplace. "That woman hates mages, she'd never allow it."

"Or she would." Aveline said. "Your influence is important to her, as the Champion, you can get away with anything. Your disregard for rules have been well-established for years and she knows that."

Hawke looked up. Aveline spoke with the voice of a parent scolding a child, but she had a friendly smile on her lips. Hawke grinned back, then sighed. "She's a bitch."

Aveline snorted at this, then chuckled. "Perhaps. She's a rather…callous leader."

"She's taken over the city." Hawke replied. "The rules she's installing is ridiculous."

"She has a firm hold on this city, but she can't stall the process forever." Aveline said, thoughtfully. "It's not her place. But leaving the viscount's seat empty will only attempt others fight for it. It would cause more trouble than it prevents."

Hawke said nothing as she drained her wine glass. "Enough." she said, standing. "On to better topics."

* * *

><p>Hawke was gloomily making her way to Meredith's office one late afternoon, knowing ignoring a letter from the Knight-Commander would only result in a pile of letters waiting for her when she returns home. She stood in front of her door, hesitating. She had half a mind to kick it open with her foot, but decided better of it, trying to change her attitude to as positive as she could make it. She rapped her knuckles on the door and waited for an answer. She heard a faint unlocking of the door and their stood Meredith, her armor looking as if it was just polished. Somewhere between a frown and a smile was on the Knight-Commanders face as she surveyed Hawke.<p>

"Champion." Meredith said with a nod.

"Aren't we looking lovely, today?" Hawke said with a false smile. "All nice and shiny. A wise choice."

Meredith sighed closing her eyes briefly. It was apparent she was also trying not lose her temper. "I do not wear this armor for the way it looks, Champion."

"No?" Hawke said, unable to stop herself. "It's far too flattering to be an accident."

"This is not a social call." Meredith said, impatiently. "Come."

Hawke, smiling despite herself, followed Meredith further down the hallway and into a large courtyard. "There was an incident within the Gallows. A number of phylacteries were destroyed and several mages took the opportunity to escape." She stopped walking and turned to face Hawke. "We've recovered most of the fugitives. However, I require your…assistance in tracking down the last three."

"Since you're turning to me," Hawke said with a raised eyebrow, "should I assume the templars all suddenly disappeared?"

"The apostates are being sheltered. Some have been reluctant to talk to templars, but you are another matter." Meredith narrowed her eyes as she said this, and sighed. "Thankfully, most who escaped fled to their families and offered no resistance. The last three are proving more…difficult."

"How were the phylacteries destroyed?" Hawke asked, crossing her arms.

Meredith sighed. "An insurrection. Several of my own templars orchestrated the escape, presumably out of sympathy for the mages." She frowned, looking very cross. "They turned their back on their duty, and endangered their charges, as well as the city." She looked at Hawke, her head to one side. "The people of Kirkwall trust you, Champion. They will be more honest for you than for us."

"I won't do your dirty work for you." Hawke said, irritated.

Meredith said nothing then, "You've been asking for visitation rights for your mage sister, haven't you?"

"I'm a bit tired of you mentioning my family members in our conversations, Meredith." Hawke said with a warning.

"You misunderstand." Meredith said. "I will allow visitation, _if_ you can find the three apostates, and bring them back to Gallows."

Hawke paused, "You would allow that?"

"You have my word." the Knight-Commander said seriously.

"Fine." Hawke eventually said skeptically.

"Thank you, Champion." Meredith said, looking relieved. "Talk to the mages' families, learn where they are hiding and find them before they do harm. You will see that imprisonment or death is sometimes the only kindness we can offer." She motioned with her a hand a lone woman sitting quietly by a bench, staring at them blankly. "Speak to my assistance, Elsa. She can tell you whatever you need to know about the fugitives. I bid you good day, Champion."

Hawke watched as Meredith marched out of the courtyard and down the hall. Hawke turned her heard then, to look at Elsa. The woman was not moving as she stared somewhere far away. Hawke walked over to her and cleared her throat, notching the tranquil brand. "Elsa?"

"Good day, Champion of Kirkwall." Elsa said in a monotone voice standing. Hawke swallowed as she saw this, picturing Bethany in this state. Elsa continued, "Knight-Commander Meredith has informed me that will be tracking down the apostates on behalf of the templars. There are three of them: Huon, Emilie, and Evelina."

Hawke took a deep breath, ignoring the brand and opened her mouth, "Who is Huon?"

Elsa inclined her head and spoke in a flat voice, "Huon is an elf. He was apprehended in the alienage ten years ago. His wife Nyssa, words for a dressmaker in Lowtown."

Hawke waited to see if you would say anything more and realized she was going to have to ask for any details. "Was this Nyssa spoken to by the templars?"

"Yes." Elsa said, blinking. "Nyssa insists she had not seen Huon since he joined the Circle."

"Could other elves be harboring him in the alienage?"

"The templar's searches uncovered nothing. The templars have also concluded that few other elves would risk hiding him."

"Who is Emile, then?" Hawke asked.

"Emile de Launcet, fifth son of the Comte de Launcet."

Hawke knew this family. Comte de Launcet was her mother's betrothed, and also one of the louder families that often threw most of the parties she was invited to. Hawke asked, "What has his family said to the templars?"

"The comte and comtesse say they have not seen Emile since he was a child." Elsa droned. "Emile was boron in Kirkwall, and sent to the Circle at age six."

Hawke sighed, scratching the back of her head impatiently. "And Evelina?"

"Evelina was trained for eight years in the Circle in Fereldan. She was last seen in her former residence among the refugee community in Darktown."

"How did she come to Kirkwall?" Hawke asked, curiously upon hearing another Fereldan.

"Evelina claims to have fled the Blight, not the Circle." Elsa said. "She presented herself to the First-Enchanter on her arrival and asked to take her place here.""Some fugitive…" Hawke said to herself. "Anything else?"

"Our files indicated she petitioned Meredith for financial support of numerous other pre-adolescent Blight survivors."

Hawke raised her eyebrows and looked at the tranquil. "Thank you, Elsa."

The tranquil inclined her head and said, "Good luck on your search, Champion of Kirkwall." Slowly, she say back on the bench, continuing to stare blankly at the opposite wall. Hawke turned away, frowning. She needed to find Anders.

Hawke quickly made her way to Darktown, heading straight for Ander's clinic but keeping out a keen eye to watch for anything unusual. She found Anders looking over several patients, his face rapt with concentration as he laid his hands on them, healing them.

She waited, rather impatiently, as he finished. When he was done with the last one he brought a feeble hand to his forehead, wiping away sweat. He looked up and saw Hawke waiting for him. He gave her a smile and walked over.

"Hello, Hawke." Anders said. She noticed the bags under his eyes more than ever.

"Anders." She said feeling concerned. "Another long day?"

"This one is rather short, actually." Anders said, chuckling. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Hawke repaid shaking her head. "Do you know a woman by the name of Evelina?"

"Evelina?" Anders said, frowning in thought. "I know of her. She's been in here a few times. She's from Fereldan. A good woman, she helps the children."

"She's also a mage." Hawke said in a low voice, beckoning him away from earshot. "Spare a moment?"

"A mage?" Anders dubious, following her. "What's going on?"

Hawke told him about her meeting with Meredith.

Anders looked at her. "You agreed to this?"

"She suspects blood magic, Anders." Hawke told him.

"It could be a ruse, Hawke." Anders said, crossing his arms. "She wants you to do her work for her."

Hawke sighed. "She'll allow me to visit my sister, Anders."

Anders looked irate indeed. "She's lying! She's using you!"

"If it's a chance to see my sister, I will do it." Hawke said, standing her ground. "You can see for yourself, or I'll go by myself, but if it's blood magic, I'd rather it didn't happen at all."

Anders clenched his jaw, staring at her. He uncrossed his arms, "Fine. What if they aren't blood mages? Would you turn them in?"

"I would have said something about you a long time ago." Hawke told him, with a small smile. "I think you know me better than that."

He did not smile back, but led Hawke to the nearby refugee camp where a group of children were playing. A few of them looked up in horror ad ran. Another, older teenager stood up, looking fearful but did not run.

"We got nothing you want." He said, loudly, his voice shaking slightly. "Get back to Hightown and leave us alone!"Hawke smiled at his bravery. "You're a little young for a blood mage, and I thought Evelina was a girl's name."

"I'm not Evelina." The older boy continued, his hands in fists. "I'm Walter. Evelina was our…friend. She was our mother."

Hawke said nothing. A younger boy who had taken to hiding behind Walter stuck his head out, only ducking back when he caught Hawke's eye.

"Evelina found us when the darkspawn came," Walter continued, shielding the younger boy, "when our parents died. She made sure we got to Kirkwall safely."

"I miss her." muffled the boy behind Walter. He seemed to have gained some courage and stepped out. Walter pat the boy's head and said, "But when she went to join the Circle here, they called her an Apostate for leaving the tower in Fereldan. They locked her up."

"Don't you have other family?" Hawke asked.

"Everyone died in the Blight." Walter said, mournfully. "Evelina kept picking us up, new children everyday, every one she could save."

"Do the templars know you're here?" Anders suddenly said.

"They don't care." Walter said, upset. "They only want Evelina."

"Didn't she want to stay free, with you?"

Walter shook his head, "She didn't want us to be stuck in Darktown. She wanted to give us a real life. She thought the Circle would help her. But they just locked her away."

"Please," Hawke said kindly, "tell me where Evelina is, I'll try my best to help her. You can trust me."

Walter was hesitant, but before he could say anything the young boy spoke up, "They templars made Evelina angry. They made her change…"

Walter made a protesting sound but the little boy continued, "It wasn't her fault! When it was over, she was ashamed. She ran into the tunnels and hid."

"Shut up, Cricket!" yelled Walter, grabbing the boy's shoulders. "Don't tell them that!"

Cricket struggled out of his grip.

"She's in the sewers?" Hawke asked.

"You can't go there!" Walter said, fear in his eyes again. "She'll know we told you and she'll be angry at us!"

"Angry?" Cricket squeaked, looking around him scared. "I didn't like when she got angry. We-we have to hide!" He ran fast out of sight.

"Cricket!" yelled Walter, running after him.

Hawke gave Anders a look and they made their way into the sewers.

•••

"Didn't think there was anywhere else that smelled worse than Darktown." Anders commented as they walked through the sewers looking for any sign of the children or Evelina.

"Don't you feel that?" Hawke asked him peering carefully around corners, her eyes stinging from the stench. "I don't like how it feels down here."

"We should be careful." Anders said quietly. "A blood mage is one thing, but a cornered one…"

"You believe she's a blood mage?" Hawke said quietly, her eyebrows shrugged. "We'll see."

They continued on, slowly, listening. It did not take long to hear voices, but they couldn't make it out. They followed the noise, still careful of their surroundings and eventually found themselves seeing the backs of Walter and Cricket.

"What are you doing here?" Hawke asked breathlessly.

Walter looked back, "I…I thought if we warned her about you, she wouldn't be angry. But then she-"

A sudden voice interrupted him. A cold, female, song-like voice echoing against the walls. "Walt-er."

"She's coming!" Cricket cried out. "Run!"

They pushed past Hawke and Anders but stopped short when they saw a woman, a menacing milled on her face as she looked at them.

"There you are." Evelina said softly. "Don't run from me, Walter. You know those are the rules."

"Funny," Hawke said moving in front of the children to get Evelina's attention, "in my house, we always felt running away from violent madwomen was a good thing."

Evelina made a face of pure disgust and spat, "These are my children. You and your kind abandoned them."

"Evelina," Anders said weakly. "We helped you, how could you do this?"

Evelina ignored him advancing on Hawke, an eerie glow surrounding her. "You're Fereldan, like us, but you feast on sweetmeats while your people starve in the Undercity."

The glow was becoming brighter, and Hawke reached behind her, forcefully pushing Walter and Cricket out of the way.

"I spit on you, traitor, and on the pathetic templars that sent you!" Evelina's voice was becoming lower, much like a growl and she was changing physically quite alarmingly fast. "Kirkwall should be mine! Then my children will have a whole city to play in!"

Evelina had now become an abomination. She threw out her hands, and Hawke felt a push as she and Anders flew away from her. Evelina came bearing down on them, another spell forming between her hands. Anders was already up, and threw a spell at the abomination, pushing her back this time and allowing her to lose concentration on the spell she was about to throw. Hawke took advantage of this and threw a grenade at Evelina as Anders threw another curse in her direction and she screamed out in pain. Hawke ran over and plunged her daggers into its chest, but it hardly did anything, when the Abomination flew into the air and threw a giant fireball at her. She felt it singe her leg as she ran from it. She cursed from the pain and watched as Evelina threw another one. Anders ran over and redirected the fireball in her direction, knocking Evelina to the ground. Ignoring the pain in her leg, Hawke half-ran, dragging her leg and threw a dagger into the abomination chest again as it stood up. This time, she looked as if she could not ignore the pain, and bent over, trying to reach the knife. Anders pushed her again and Hawke threw another knife. Another anguish cry rang out as she landed on the blades from Hawke, but she moved no more. Hesitating, Hawke kicked Evelina over, but the Abomination made no move. Just to make sure, she sliced her remaining across the abominations throat.

"I don't understand." Walter said timidly, his eyes full of angry tears as he looked upon the abomination's corpse. "Evelina loved us. She saved us. Why would she try to hurt us?"

"Evelina would never hurt you, child. That was a daemon." Hawke said, wincing from the pain in her leg. She reached and touched the boy's shoulder. "Remember her as she was-a brave, kind, loving woman."

"I just don't know what we'll do now." Walter said, desperately, looking at Cricket, who was clinging onto his shirt, looking at Evelina with a frightened expression.

"You'll look after the others." Hawke said reaching for her pack. She took some sovereigns out and handed it to him. "I know you can."

Walter looked at her surprised, then determinedly as he took the coin. "I will. Come on, Cricket, let's buy food for the others."

Hawke and Anders watched them leave in silence.

"Bloody Andraste…" Anders muttered.

"You all right, Anders?" Hawke said, heading back for the exit, limping slightly.

"Wait, Hawke." Anders said, holding her back. He bent down and touched her leg. "Don't move."

Hawke felt a warm tinge on her calf as she watched Anders work. He leg felt instantly better.

"Thank you." Hawke said, continuing on.

"Who is next on your list?" He asked softly.

"An elf named Huon and a Hightown man named Emile."

"Will you be leaving soon?"

"Would you like to come, Anders?" Hawke asked, climbing the dirty ladder out of the sewers.

"I would." Anders said, when he climbed out of the hole after Hawke.

"I'll grab you in the morning." Hawke said with a nod, walking back to the clinic with him. "It's too late now."

They continued in silence, past various refugee camps and leaping over drunks and drifters laying about on walking paths.

"Do you really believe Meredith would allow you to see your sister?" Anders suddenly asked, as they stood in front of his clinic. He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"No." Hawke finally said, sighing. "I never really did."

"Then why would you agree to this?" Anders asked her, disbelieving.

"Because, I did believe her, in the beginning." Hawke said, truthfully. "Bethany has been writing less and less. I'll bet you anything, Meredith has the templars intercepting mail, somehow. Bethany has hinted as much."

Anders said nothing for a little while. "I'll see you in the morning, Hawke."

* * *

><p>Fenris allowed Hawke to drag him home when she told him she needed to complain to someone. She needed an ear and affectionate touch only he could provide as she told him the events of what had happened. Fenris listened quietly as she spoke, not voicing any questions or opinions. Hawke knew very well his stance on the politics between mages and templars, and hardly ever tried to sway Hawke to do the same, however, he only grudgingly followed her when it came to apprehending mages, or disobeying templars. Hawke could make no decision, in any sense. She found the the mages and templars were far to extreme in their reasoning and she was annoyed to be in the middle of it, when clearly it was up to the Chantry to voice their belief, and Meredith was not willing to compromise it seemed. Elthina had mentioned Orsino was not unreasonable, but he believed the power Meredith had was making him take forceful action. Hawke had a feeling this would blow up in a very bad way.<p>

"Disregarding how I feel, you're doing all of Kirkwall a favor, are you not?" Fenris said when Hawke had finished talking.

Hawke was pacing beside her fireplace, as she spoke, Fenris sitting on the edge of her bed, his eyes following her. She sighed and looked at him, nodding. "Yes."

"They're mages. They belong in the Circle." Fenris said firmly.

"I don't agree." Hawke said, sitting beside him. "Bethany was perfectly fine without the Circle."

"But she was found by the templars, anyway."

"Yes…?" Hawke said looking at him.

"Wouldn't it be better to be apprehended by you, then be found by the templars?" Fenrs asked. "Meredith seems to have a lot of power in her hands. It would be more probable she would have her templars kill them on sight, instead of speaking to them first, as you often do."

"'As I often do?'" Hawke said, with a raised eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with how I do things?"

"You're too diplomatic, Hawke." Fenris said, leaning back. "Too trusting."

"Just because I speak first and attack later, doesn't mean I trust them."

"Everyone we meet," he continued looking at the ceiling, "has to be your friend, don't they?"

"What are you talking-" Hawke said standing, scandalized.

Fenris wasn't looking her as he spoke over her, ticking off his fingers, "A struggling Fereldan abomination, an irritating, easily confused Dalish blood mage, a dishonest, pilfering pirate whom nearly caused a war-"

"Fenris," Hawke exclaimed, her hands on her hips. "What are-?"

Fenris continued speaking even louder, "A beard-less dwarf with a very unusual affection for his crossbow which he aptly named Bianca, and a doubtful Brother of the Chantry prince who can't make up his mind. The only one of us who is normal is Aveline." he paused then as if thinking hard. "And don't forget the elf."

"Tallis?" Hawke asked blankly.

"No, no," Fenris said making a face. "the other one, the brooding one with the spikes. You didn't happen to fall in love with him, did you?"

Fenris face was extremely serious, but his eyes told her a different story. She took a pillow from her bed and collided it with his head. He laughed out loud as he ducked from another blow, then reached for her waist, pulling her onto the bed. They wrestled for a few moments, until Fenris was able to pin her down beneath him. Hawke snorted as she tried to push him off, but he wouldn't allow it. He bent down and kissed her neck, tickling her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. He moaned softly as he fell beside her, putting his arm underneath her head. She only felt comfortable when he was with her, as if the rest of her obligations left her completely.

"Would you like to come with me, Fenris, tomorrow?" Hawke said after a few more quiet moments, fingering his tunic.

"Hmm." Fenris said sleepily. "Always."

"Anders will be coming as well." Hawke said hesitantly.

Fenris grunted but said nothing. He only brought her closer to him, yawning, his eyes leaned over to kiss his nose, then fell back, settling herself snugly beside him.

* * *

><p>Hawke stared at the non-moving butler that opened the door for them. She cleared his throat but he did nothing, his hands behind his back, his eyes hardly open. Without warning, he moved away from the doorway and stood to the side. An Orlesian woman took a few steps forward, dressed rather fancily for so early in the morning.<p>

"You look lovely today, my lady." Hawke said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, you are to kind!" said the woman in a heavy accent. "I am so honored to have the Champion in my home!"

The comtesse motioned behind her, telling the others to follow. "I will call for refreshments. Talia!"

There was no answer. She sighed, looking distressed. "She is so slow, this girl. Come, let us chat while we wait."

The comtesse led them to a table with rather uncomfortable looking chairs and sat, folding her hands neatly in front of her.

"You're awfully cheery for a woman whose son is wanted by the templars." Hawke stated, undeterred by the ruse. She sat across from her, smiling.

The woman's eyes faltered, as she cleared her throat, "Emilie? Oh, yes! The templars were asking about our poor boy recently. I haven't seen Emile since he was taken to the Circle. He was just six. You can tell the templars not to worry. I'm sure Emile will turn himself in soon. He's a good boy."

"Dulci!" said a male voice behind them.

Hawke watched as the comtesse gasped, looking at someone behind her, horrified.

"What have you done?" said a man, his voice getting stronger. "You should have told the boy to throw himself at the mercy of the templars!"

"Guillaume, darling…" the comtesse started, waving her hands.

"Don't 'darling' me, Dulci!" The man was now right behind Hawke, waving his hand in the air. He did not seem to notice anyone else was in the room. "He's been telling peep he's our son, that you gave him gold!"

"Guillaume, darling…" she said again, sounding quite hysterical. "we have guests!"

The comte finally turned his head and opened his mouth wide as his eyes moved between Hawke, Fenris, and Anders.

"Oh," Hawke said with a smile, looking at the two of them. "Don't stop on my account. This is fascinating."

"I didn't mean to lie to you, Champion!" Dulci said, breathing hard. "I…I barely saw Emile, I didn't think it was worth questioning."

Hawke sighed as she stood up, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I gave him some money." Dulci continued, swallowing. "Not too much. He said he wanted to start a new life."

"New life?" Guillaume roared. "His new life is spent in Lowtown taverns, getting drunk on cheap wine. It's a wonder the templars haven't found him yet."

Guillaume turned to Hawke and said desperately. "Help us, please, Champion. Emile is not a blood mage, just a foolish boy. Don't let the templars kill him."

"Blood mage!" Dulci cried out, behind them, standing. She was wringing her hands, and a look of terror was on her face. "Oh, Guillaume, don't say that!"

"Please save my son's life." The comte said, reaching for his wife.

"I think your wife needs more looking after at the moment." Hawke said amused.

"Oh," he said looking at Dulci, who seemed to be clinging on to him for life. "She is just going through a bit of strain because of Emile. An acquaintance spied Emile in the Hanged Man not long ago. He should still be there."

"The Hanged Man?" Dulci said, her hand up to her forehead. "Oh, but that place is so filthy!"

"Come, Dulci." Guillaume said, holding onto her. "Perhaps, you should lie down."

Hawke and the others looked on, watching Guillaume dragging his wife along with him, who was making quite a scene as she moaned and protested.

Anders was chuckling, "Ah.. Orlesians."

"To the Hanged Man." Hawke said with a sigh leading them away.

* * *

><p>They walked into the tavern, and it was easy to find exactly where he was sitting. A young man wearing ostentations clothing was snoring loudly beside a tankard of ale, with a ridiculous looking haircut.<p>

Hawke walked up to him and slammed her hand hard on the table. He woke up with a start, sniffing and slurping the drool that had fallen on his cheek She felt slightly disgusted.

"Emile de Launcet?"

"Wow. Are you…are you a mage?" He said with a silly smile on his face. "Because you just magicked my breath away."

Hawke made a face. "That was…that was awful. I need a bath after hearing that."

"I'll bathe you, if you know what I mean." Emile said, wiping the spit off his face. "With my tongue."

Fenris moved beside Hawke, his arm crossed. He watching Emile shrewdly as if he was sizing him up, but he chuckled, shaking his head.

"He's lived in the Circle all his life." Anders said from behind. "He can't function in the real world."

"Round of drinks on me?" Emile said with a wink, not seeming to notice Fenris or Anders. "I'm Emile, as you know. And you are…?"

"Feeling very sorry for you." Hawke said with a grimace. "I'm also helping the templars hunt a mage named Emile de Launcet, and here you are!"

"Oh, buggery!" Emilie said, suddenly looking fearful. He stood up and turned looking between her and the door. Hawke crossed her arms, and he seemed to change his mind, quickly. "I know that this is about. I…I'm not a blood mage, all right?"

Emile sighed, getting red in the face. "I, uh, started that rumor because…because I thought it would make me sound dangerous and…suave."

"What?" Hawke said. She groaned and put a hand to her forehead.

"Do you have a death wish?" Anders said incredulously. "You grew up in the Circle. You know what templars do to blood mages."

"I've only told people in the tavern. And only women!" Emile said, as if that changed anything.

"You idiot." Hawke said softly, staring at him.

"You don't understand. I've been in the Circle since I was six. Six!" He said, angrily, kicking the bench he had sat in. He winced. "For twenty years I was locked up. Never had a real drink, or…or cooked something for myself. Never stood in the rain, or kissed a girl. I just wanted to live a little. If you're going to kill me, do it. I'd rather die drunk…"

"The Fereldan Circle was more fun." Anders said amused. "Everyone was kissing everyone. Though that was before the abominations."

"Did you really escape the Circle so you could kiss a girl?" Hawke asked, leaning on the table with her hands, annoyed.

"Well, not just that." Emile said feebly, not really looking at Hawke. "I've read so much about the other things you can do with girls."

"This is an act." Fenris said to Hawke. "The mage makes himself out to be harmless.""No," Anders said sounding sympathetic. "I think he's really that pathetic."

"I just don't want to die a virgin!" Emile cried out. Several heads turned in their direction.

_He _was_ that pathetic_, Hawke thought. She sighed, "You can't run. The Templars _will_ find you eventually."

"I'll…I'll make you a deal, all right?" Emile said leaning close to her. "Give me one night. Just…one night. One of the tavern girls, Nella, agreed to lie with me. I even paid for a room. Please, let me have this. You can take me back in chains, after."

Hawke sighed, moving away from him, his breath smelling quite the sewage the Hanged Man sold. "Why don't you start small, and leave the chains for when you are more experienced?"

"Eh?" He said, looking confused.

"Oh," Hawke said sighing irritably. "Just go do…whatever."

Emile gave her a big smile and motioned over to Nella who gave him a smile and wink, proceeding to follow him upstairs.

"Bets on how long this lasts." Anders said watching them leave.

"I need a drink." Hawke said walking to the bar.

Half an hour later, Emile was walking down the stairs looking very pleased with himself.

"Hah!" Isabela yelled out happily looking up. "15 silver! Pay up!"

Anders grumbled reaching for his money.

"Well?" Hawke said, feeling irritated.

Emile looked scandalized at Hawke. "I'm not going to tell you what happened."

Hawke stood up from the table where Anders was grudgingly watching Isabela count her newly acquired money. "Believe me when I say it's the last thing I would ever wish to hear about." She motioned him to the door.

"Ah," Emile said loudly looking at her over his shoulder. "but that was utterly worth it. Back to the templars."

"Do you really think he'd walk back to the Gallows on his own?" Fenris asked skeptical as they watched him walk out the door.

"He's too stupid not too." Anders said with a shrug.

With a wave in Isabela's direction, the three of them walked out of the Hanged Man and headed for the alienage where Merrill was waiting for them. Merrill knew Nyssa and Hawke thought it might be easier to talk with the elf if she saw a familiar face.

Hawke gave Merrill a friendly smile who was waving from at the entrance of the alienage.

"Hello, Hawke, Fenris, Anders." Merrill said, ignoring, or oblivious to, the looks the other two gave her. "Nyssa is at her work table."

"Excellent." Hawke said with a nod walking with Merrill to a small vendor that held different types of cloths, needles and and ribbon.

"Oh!" Nyssa said looking up from sewing, a friendly smile on her face. "Greetings, messere!" She then saw Merrill and blinked. "Merrill? What are you doing here?"

"We're here about Huon, Nyssa." Merrill said, mournfully.

Nyssa's smiled quickly turned into a frown. "Oh." She didn't say anything as she leaned against a post, looking somewhere else. "When the templars came, I told them the truth-I hadn't seen Huon in ten years." She finally said, her eyes looking up at the vhenadahl tree. "But after they left, he…he came to me. He wanted me to hide him. I used to dream of him returning. But not like this. He's changed, and I don't know him anymore. I sent him away."

Hawke frowned. "Did he hurt you?"

Nyssa had tears welling her eyes. "Only broke my heart."

"How has Huon changed?"

"He was obsessed with showing everyone true elven power." Nyssa said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He frightened me."

"Did you see him use any magic?" Hawke asked. "Perhaps blood magic?"

"Would she know if he did?" Anders questioned.

"I…I don't know." Nyssa said, raising her eyebrows. "I don't think he used magic on me."

"So you haven't seen Huon since you left him."

"Huon didn't leave me." Nyssa said, sadly, looking at Hawke. Merrill reached over and patted her hand. This seemed to give Nyssa some strength. "He was taken away. When the templars found out he was mage, they chained him and dragged him from the alienage. In front of everyone. Now I'm trapped in this…sham. Married, but with no husband, and no future."

"Where did Huon go after you sent him away?" Hawke asked.

"I don't know." Nyssa said softly, hanging her head. "He…disappeared. B-but Huon said he would return to take me away from this forever."

"Empty promises." Fenris said under his breath.

"I don't know what he means," Nyssa continued, looking frightened. "and I am afraid of him, messere. Are you…are you going to arrest him? I think he needs help. Maybe the Circle will be able to help whatever troubles him."

"Would it be better if I came later?" Hawke asked looking at her. Nyssa was becoming rather fidgety and could not seem to stop moving. "To protect you?"

Nyssa stopped and looked at Hawke, her eyes wide. "Would you? I would very much like that."

"Of course, Nyssa." Merrill said soothingly.

"Back to the Hanged Man!" Anders said cheerfully once they were out of earshot. "I need to win my coin back…


	13. Merill

There was a commotion as the four of them made their way back to the alienage. Hawke watched in silent desperation as she saw Nyssa walking over slowly to another elf as if in a trance. There was an eerie feeling making the hair on the back of Hawke's neck stand on end.

"Huon." Hawke muttered aloud to herself.

"Nyssa!" Merrill yelled out, moving ahead.

Nyssa seemed to take no notice at her shout as she stood silently in front of the other elf. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly into her ear, but Hawke heard every word, making her shudder.

"Hush, love." Huon said, moving her hands around his shoulders. "Don't be afraid. Your blood will bring new life to our people." Without warning, he took out a dagger and stabbed it deeply into her stomach, Nyssa's blood falling into his hands.

"No!" Merrill yelled out, running forward, but she was blocked by some sort of impenetrable wall, making her stop short. She reached out to touch it, but she could not go through. She watched helplessly as the mad elf continued speaking, completely unaware of the spectators.

"She was so beautiful." Huon said, laying her down gently, watching her admiringly.

"Someday," Hawke started, her hand on Merrill's shoulder. "I'd like to go one week without meeting an insane mage. Just one week."

The elf slowly looked up then, a strange smile on his face. Her eyes looked at them blankly before he replied. "I am a visionary. I've seen out destiny. I know what fate holds for the elves."

Hawke furrowed her eyebrows. She felt Merrill fidget beside her.

"The humans keep us down because they're afraid of the magic within us." Huon continued standing, staring at the corpse of his dead wife. "Look at the magic Nyssa held inside her. She was just afraid to use it."

"It's always the same." Hawke heard Fenris say as he unsheathed his weapon. "Always."

Huon began to glow a bright color, his hands blazing as if on fire. He yelled out secret words and out from the ground beside him, several daemons materialized. Merrill was the first to react, angry tears shining on her face against the light of the moon that was ominously hanging overhead. She slammed her staff down with such fury, the daemons beside Huon disappeared in a cloud of smoke with a disbarring cry. But the elf was not done. He was already yelling out and threw a curse at Merrill who screamed out in pain or fury as the spell hit her, Hawke could not tell. Hawke brought out her daggers and ran after Huon who had already summoned more daemons beside him to keep the others at bay. He was successful, when Hawke had to jump out of the way before another daemon scraped his claws against her face. She lost her step and fell. The daemon loomed over her but it was caught by surprise when Fenris's familiar cry disrupted him. Hawke growled, took a dagger from her belt and threw it into the deamon's eye, causing it to disappear in an echoing cry. She stood up quickly with the help of Anders whose fury was alarmingly visible on his face. His eyes were glowing a bright blue as he yelled spells in the air at Huon and the other enemies.

There was another cry, and Hawke watched as Merrill was finally able to penetrate into Huon's slew of curses. With a grunt, the elf fell back, taken completely by surprise. He did not have time to finish a spell when Merrill disrupted him again. Merrill lifer her staff into the air, and without bothering to say anything, she simply slammed it hard against Huon's skull. It was almost slow motion, as Huon fell to the ground, his eyes open in surprise as his own staff fell from his hands. The four of them stood there, watching in momentary silence. It took a warm breeze to ruffle Merrill's collar before she straightened up and without looking at the others she muttered a good night. She turned on her heel to head home and closed the door behind her with a snap.

* * *

><p>"I'm led to believe that both Huon and Eveline are dead." Meredith said not looking at Hawke, but staring out a window behind her desk. "Unfortunate but necessary."<p>

Hawke crossed her arms not believing for a moment Meredith cared about their deaths, only too happy to know they were gone. It was late morning when Hawke had decided to inform the Knight-Commander of the task. Unsuccessful as it was. Merrill's reaction to the death of Nyssa left Hawke feeling unnerved and she felt at a complete loss on what to do. Even Fenris and Anders looked a bit disconcerted, but they were ready to dismiss it as a punishment. Fenris told her it was just an example of what could happen to her and witnessing the inevitability was a shock. Anders grudgingly agreed. Hawke sighed in frustration, believing Merrill would never become a monster and she said so. Anders merely shook his head silently and Fenris narrowed his eyes at this, but said nothing, although, he was rather short with her during conversations that night after they left the alienage, and left rather abruptly when he had walked Hawke home. She felt hurt when he left in such a curt manner, but she could not think of anything to say and watched him disappear into the shadows.

Before she headed for the Gallows the next morning, she had knocked on Merrill's door for nearly an hour but there was no answer, not that she hadn't tried the door handle, either. Giving up, she headed for the Hanged Man asking Isabela and Varric to see if they could coax her out of her home. They readily agreed after Hawke explained the events of the night before and with higher hopes, she practically ran to Meredith's office in Templar Hall.

"Emile de Launcet, however, turned himself in." The Knight-Commander continued, turning away from the window and giving Hawke an odd expression. "Rather happily, I might add."

Hawke said nothing, watching her.

"I would have had him executed immediately," Meredith said, narrowing her eyes in Hawk's direction as if waiting for a reaction. Not seeing one, she continued with a shrug of her shoulders. "but the boy's father made an impassioned appeal on his behalf. What say you, Champion? Do you believe Emile to be dangerous?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders and held her ground. "He was never a danger to anyone but himself."

Meredith stared at her for a second before answering. With a sigh she said, "Very well, Emile will keep his life, though I will watch him closely."

Hawke inclined her head, feeling angry suddenly, her thoughts heading straight for Merrill. "The blame for everything these mages did can be laid at your feet. Look at the way you treat them. Is it any wonder they're so desperate?"

The Knight-Commander sighed looking annoyed. She raised a hand to her forehead, "I have heard this argument often."

"Isn't it worth considering?" Hawke said looking at her.

Meredith snorted turning away again to look out the window. "'Maybe they are not corrupt.' 'Maybe they deserve leniency.' 'Maybe they can be saved.'" She turned back to Hawke looking tired. "There are maybes enough to fill half the graves in Kirkwall. I will not add more to the pile." She sighed and turned to her desk, ruffling papers. "Enough of this argument, I don't have the patience."

"There is something else, Knight-Commander." Hawke replied.

"What is it?" Meredith said, not looking up.

"Bethany." Hawke said simply.

Meredith paused and slowly turned her eyes up, watching Hawke, her eyes narrowed. She said nothing, and Hawke wondered if the Knight-Commnander changed her mind, or was trying to find some excuse not to allow visitation. She gave out a long sigh and looked back down, nodding. "I did agree."

Hawke felt her shoulder relax and exhaled, not aware she was holding her breath.

"You will have your visit with your mage sister, Champion." Meredith said. "But she will have templars with her at all times, do you agree?"

Hawke smiled despite herself and nodded rather fervently.

"I will have them escort her over tonight. And only tonight."

* * *

><p>Hawke wrapped her arms around her sister tightly when she opened the door to her estate that night. She and her sister stood there for a long moment before there was a clearing of throats beside them. Hawke looked up and saw two templars were watching them, they hands behind their backs.<p>

"We are to escort Bethany back to the Circle when you are through." said one of them behind his helmet. "We are not to leave her side."

"Oh, go away." Hawke said and slammed the door.

Bethany giggled as they two of them walked back to the main room to settle themselves on the carpet in front of the fire. Hawke surveyed her sister. She looked older, much older. She no longer had the twinkle in her eye when she laughed or spoke; all that innocence had left her long ago. As she sat there, she was hunched over, her shoulders baring a weighted defeat that Hawke would never allow, if she could help it.

"You've accumulated a lot of the things over the years, sister." Bethany said looking around, fascinated.

"I don't know what half of them are." Hawke replied staring at her sister. "Or where I got them."

Bethany smiled at her, looking happy. Hawke was satisfied she was as glad to be there as Hawke was to have her. "This was the last place I thought I would be this morning." Bethany commented, settling herself comfortable beside her sister.

"Believe me," Hawke said, annoyed. "It wasn't easy."

"I was so surprised when the First-Enchanter ran over to me with a letter, looking very happy about something." Bethany said staring at her. "How did you get permission?"

Hawke told her about the task Meredith asked her to do. "I thought she was going to back out."

"You're the Champion." Bethany said in a slightly bitter voice. "You're a far better 'Lady Hawke' than I would have been."

"I don't believe that for a second." Hawke replied firmly.

Bethany smiled sadly but said nothing.

"What's life at the Circle like, Bethany?" Hawke asked, leaning back against her hands.

"Well," Bethany said, moving to place her head on her sister's lap and stare into the fire. "ever since I survived the Harrowing, the First-Enchanter has been teaching me quite a bit, as you might know." She looked at Hawke questioningly, who nodded her head, playing with Bethany's hair. "I've finished all sorts of tests and I'm now a senior member."

"That's wonderful, Bethany." Hawke said, smiling at her, feeling proud. "What does that mean?"

Bethany laughed. "I've been put in charge of teaching the younger apprentices. They are so adorable and so eager to learn. It makes me so happy to be there to teach them."

"Have your feelings for the Circle changed, then?" Hawke said, looking at her.

Bethany didn't say anything for a moment before she nodded her head. "Yes, sister. I think so. I feel so…relieved. It took nearly four years for me to understand, but I know I don't have to run, anymore. I fully support the Circle. I think it's a wonderful opportunity, especially for the young ones. Most of them are too scared, they never leave their beds."

A silence followed this as they both stared into the fire. Then, Bethany suddenly sat up and gave Hawke a very mischievous smile.

"What?" Hawke said slowly, feeling perturbed.

Bethany's smile widened. "Tell me about Fenris."

"Ugh, Fenris." Hawke said, planting her face in her hands. She told her sister everything, from beginning to end. Her sister was a very good listener, gasping and smiling at all the right times, with small comments of "oohs" and "ahhs". Hawke also mentioned the recent disagreement involving Merrill and a recently dead blood mage.

Bethany said nothing, then with a shrug, "I think he's just trying to be protective."

"He hates all mages, Bethany." Hawke pointed out with a sigh.

"Yes, he seems to, doesn't he?" Bethany agreed, "but, he didn't seem to mind me, so much. I recall having quite a few pleasant conversations with him."

Hawke looked at her, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Merrill is a blood mage, sister." Bethany said, with the air of teaching a very young child a brand new spell. Something she picked up, Hawke was sure of it. "She's also your friend. He's shielding you from her. Merrill has the potential of becoming something very perverse, even if it's the last thing on her mind."

"I can't believe that, Bethany." Hawke said shaking her head. "Merrill is a good person, even if her decisions are…distorted."

Bethany shrugged. "You're old enough to make your own decisions. Just be careful." "What about you, Bethany?" Hawke said, wanting to change the subject. "Any potential bed-mates?" Bethany opened her mouth in Hawke's choice of words, her face red. "I…I don't have the time. Besides, mages aren't allowed."

Hawke laughed. "I've told you all my embarrassing secrets, now it's your turn."

Bethany was still red, looking away then whispered, looking at her sister's door. "There's a templar who has taken a liking to me."

"What?" Hawke gasped pointing at the door. "Is he out there?"

Bethany nodded, hiding her face with her hand, but she was smiling.

"Who is he?"

"Eaton." Bethany said, moving her hand away from her face. "He's a recent recruit of the Templar Order."

"What is he like?" Hawke asked fascinated.

"He's playful and compassionate." Bethany said, staring at the ceiling happily. "He's also awkward when he talks to me sometimes, but I can't help but laugh at his charm. I think I embarrass him."

"Do you know much about him?"

Bethany shook her head. "He hates being a templar, but he's been training for years on the behest of his father who was a Chevalier in Orlais."

"Why is here in Kirkwall then?" Hawke asked.

"I don't know." Bethany replied. "He doesn't talk much about his family, I don't think he likes to.

"How did you meet?"

Bethany smiled and said that he was one of the first templars to greet her when she was being escorted by Cullen to the Circle. Bethany had actually spat on Eaton, to Hawke's great surprise, when he had offered his hand to her because she had tripped over the hem of her new robes, not used to wearing such a thing. He ignored this, and still held out his hand for her. She took it despite herself, and he slowly pulled her to her feet. Bethany felt highly embarrassed after this and had apologized most heartily when she found herself alone with Eaton. At that point, her was escorting her to the Harrowing chamber. He only smiled and shrugged saying he didn't even remember. After she had past the Harrowing, she and Eaton became fast friends. It seemed, Eaton would find some excuse to find her after she had a lesson with the little ones, or before she went to bed for the night. Bethany was sure he had more than once tried to kiss her, but held fast, knowing the sort of danger that both of them could be in.

Hawke smiled, happy. "You know, if Meredith finds about this sort of fraternization, she might come after you. Then Eaton. Then me, for good measure. She'll probably think I put this idea into your head."

"Bloody runaround twisted shite of a woman." Bethany said, suddenly looking very angry.

"Bethany." Hawke said, half-thrilled and half-amazed. "Father would have been proud."

"She's crazy, sister." Bethany replied looking serious. "One edict after another, informing or reinforcing the First-Enchanter, mages, and the templars, what can and cannot be done. I swear, I can't take a pee without some sort of law against mages heading to the privy a certain number of times."

"I didn't realize it was that bad." Hawke said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I haven't written as much as I've wanted, as I'm sure you've noticed." Bethany said looking at her, angrily. "She's relentless. I hate her."

"Oh, I'm sure once she loosens up a bit, she's not so bad." Hawke said with a small smile. "She's worse than Anders; she never seems to leave the office."

"Maybe her shiny uniform gives her a headache whenever she steps out into the sun." Bethany replied.

"I believe it." Hawke said, with a knowing nod. "She's become a bit pale."

There was a sudden knock on the door. Hawke and Bethany looked a each other, knowing what it probably was.

"That was awfully fast." Hawke muttered, disappointed.

"It is late." Bethany said standing.

"Or it's Eaton." Hawke said, teasingly, getting an embarrassed smile from Bethany.

They walked hand-in-hand to Hawke's door. She opened it, rather hesitantly, frowning at the two templars waiting for Bethany. She looked at the templars, squinting, wondering which one was Eaton, but the shadows of the helmet were covering their eyes and it was near impossible for her to tell. She turned to her sister and reached for her. Bethany fell into her sister's arms and hugged tightly.

"You'll write, won't you?" Bethany asked, muffled against her sister's shoulder.

"Of course." Hawke replied. "You, too. Write how you think Meredith's a nutty old bat anytime you want."

She heard one of the templar's chuckle turn into a quick clearing of the throat. Bethany giggled at this and moved away. She turned and headed for the door, nodding at the templars. She turned one more and gave a wave which Hawke returned, suddenly feeling very sad.

* * *

><p>Hawke was in front of Merrill's door one late afternoon. Isabela and Varric were finally able to get Merrill to open her door. Hawke rushed over when she heard. She brought up her hands and knocked, but there was no answer. She reached for the handle and turned it, feeling slightly relieved that it was open. She found Merrill sitting at her table, her face hidden in her hands.<p>

"Oh, Hawke, come in!" Merrill said looking up. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes looked hollow and empty. Hawke had assumed she hadn't eaten in days. "I…was just…am I crazy?"

Hawke gave her a small chuckle. "Yes. But in a good way."

"I thought the arulin'holm would fix everything." Merrill said sadly, moving books and things off of a chair so Hawke could sit down. "The mirror would work, and everything would be right again, but I keep dreaming of Pol's face. Everyone that I care for thinks I'm a monster."

"I don't think you're a monster Merrill." Hawke replied.

"I don't want to turn into Huon, Hawke." Merrill said, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "He scared me and I know Fenris and Anders believes me to be some sort of underlying evil waiting to just spring out and eat everyone."

"You won't be, Merrill." Hawke said firmly. "I know you wouldn't eat anyone, and you should too. I don't find humans to be very appetizing to say the least."

Merrill looked at her, a smile on her face. "I don't know what I would do without you. I…you've been so good to me. Someday, I'll make this up to you, lethallin."

"As long as you get some sunshine, Daisy." Hawke said.

Merrill chuckled. "I wanted to thank you, Hawke. I could never have faced the Keeper myself. I never imagined a human would help me restore Dalish history. No one ever understood. Not the Keeper, not my clan…just you."

Hawke made a face. "No offense to your people, Merrill, but anyone who runs into a monster to escape you has their priorities wrong."

Merrill frowned slightly, looking sad. "They're…just confused. But it doesn't matter. I'll save them."

"I'm sure you will, Merrill." Hawke said, standing. "Want to join me? I'm sure Isabela and Varric have been wanting to see you."

Merrill sighed. She stood wiping the tears from her face. "Yes. I think I owe them much. Those two could always make me feel better."

Merrill stood outside her door and stretched looking up at the vhenahahl tree. With a smile and a content sigh she lead Hawke to the Hanged Man, rapidly babbling away as she used to. Hawke smiled to herself watching her. Varric was the first to see them and raised his arms when he saw Merrill, and called Isabela over who was bust talking to some patron in the ear. When she turned her head, her face lit up. Ignoring the advances of the other man, Isabela rushed over giving Merrill a hug.

Hawke told the others she had to leave, feeling her deed was done and walked out the Hanged Man with a wave as Isabela was teaching Merrill a few tricks of cards making Varric become grouchier by the minute. Hawke saw the color of the sky change dramatically, now that dusk was upon her. She made her way past the closing merchants and up the set of stairs to Hightown. She nodded her head to a few of the guard who she knew that were patrolling the streets of Kirkwall and she wondered how Aveline was doing. Aveline was now honeymooning in Orlais and Hawke would be happy to see her after three weeks. She missed her friend, and needed someone to talk to, now that Bethany was no longer available.

She opened her door and stepped in, feeling the warmth of the home reaching her face. She closed the door and crossed the foyer, only to be stopped by the sound of her name. She turned and saw Fenris sitting quietly on a bench. She had seen or heard from him the past few days, and she thought of him constantly.

"Hello, Fenris." Hawke said, staring at him. "Did Bodhan let you in?"

"He did." Fenris said shortly, not really looking at her.

"Won't you come in?" Hawke said hesitantly. She tried to ignore the awkward silence, finding it very childish. A simple disagreement was all it was, but it stung all the same. She watched him stand slowly and follow her into the room where Bodhan, Orana, and Sandal were doing last minute cleaning before the went to their rooms for the night.

"Ah, I see you found Master Fenris." Bodhan said with a smile when he noticed them. "He insisted on waiting for you in the foyer. I had offered him food, though."

"It's alright." Hawke said with a smile. "Thank you, Bodhan. I can finish from here."

The dwarf seemed to understand and motioned the others to leave. With swift "good nights" the three of them left.

"Are you hungry?" Hawke started, heading for the kitchens. She wanted to break the silence desperately and began opening and slamming cabinet doors searching for clay pots she kept. She was getting frustrated, when she couldn't find the her mother's old pots anywhere, blaming Bodhan for moving everything around. She sighed, impatiently "I can make something quickly, if I can bloody find something to cook in."

Hawke felt a hand on her back and she stopped searching. She slowly turned and looked at him. He gave her an apologetic smile and she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly, cracking her back as they stood there for a moment. Hawke then gave him a swift kiss on the lips and he chuckled in were no need for words as the two of them searched the cabinets again, looking for the pots which Fenris found, because he had the sense to understand that Bodhan, who did most of the cooking, was a dwarf and would have probably moved things around within his arms reach. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Hawke began chopping vegetables on a chopping block with one of the cooking knives as Fenris watched her.

"You visited the bloo-Merrill?" Fenris asked. "Is she unscathed?"

Hawke nodded her head, knowing Fenris didn't really care, he was just being polite. "She's fine. Confused, but fine."

Fenris grunted but said no more.

"Where were you, Fenris?" Hawke said, piling the vegetables and dipping them into a boiling cauldron over the cooking fire. She added a few herbs and sniffed the air, feeling satisfied. Her stomach gave a big growl and she stirred the pot, careful not burn herself from the boiling water.

"Home, brooding." Fenris said. "I had promised not to sadden you and I had. Again."

Hawke sighed looking at him. He looked torn. "I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

Fenris blinked then chuckled.

"You know," Hawke said, tasting her stew. "I think it needs something. Here." She took a spoon full from the pot blew on it and handed it over to Fenris. He tried it and looked thoughtful.

"Meat."

Hawke snorted and took out salted meat from a cooler part of the kitchen and threw it at him. "Get to it."

Fenris looked at her surprised then gave her a half-smile, grabbing the knife.

Hawke watched him for awhile, finding him undeniably cute as he carefully cut the meat into pieces, his eyes full of concentration, bringing her back to the time he was learning to write. She smiled to herself, thinking how very appealing he was then, as well. She wondered vaguely why he never did move in with her; her home certainly had the better appeal, but she shook her mind from it. Fenris would never openly agree to it, however, as the years wore on, he certainly spent more time at her home, even spending quite a few days with her, especially after Aveline's wedding.

Aveline's wedding. It was quaint and beautiful. Hawke had never seen Aveline so gorgeous and so very happy. The woman's face glowed as she walked down the aisle between three short rows of chairs. Hawke stood beside her holding onto Aveline's hand, by the guard captain's request, in case she "threw up" with Sebastian residing, and Donnic, looking very nervous. Aveline looked completely cool and collected and did not, in fact, throw up. Hawke looked at the faces watching the wedding. She noticed a few of the familiar faces she saw around the barracks, looking completely unusual because of their lack of armor and uniform. To her slight surprise, she saw Isabela crying, a kerchief balled up in her hands. Merrill and Varric sat beside her, looking their best, patting Isabela on her shoulders and back. Anders had a small distracted smile on his face as he watched with his arms crossed, and Fenris moved his eyes from Donnic to Aveline, then finally resting on Hawke, and gave her his smile. She felt her heart begin to beat rapidly and her stomach flipped. She suddenly turned her attention to Aveline and Donnic, trying to ignore Fenris, feeling heated. The entire atmosphere was calm and for once, carefree.

Hawke also had never seen Aveline dance before either, but even then she was quite graceful when she danced to a sweet melody with Donnic. Hawke could feel her face crack from all the smiling she did as she watched. Soon, other guests had left and it was only just them; Hawke and the friends she knew best, sitting around the table with Aveline and Donnic, poking fun and laughing at silly things between them all. Large amounts of wine and ale had been passed around, and the atmosphere had become quite foolish. Soon, however, the night was coming to an end, and Aveline and Donnic were to get up early in the morning and head for the docks for their trip.

"Hawke?"

Hawke looked up, startled. "Yes?"

"The stew." Fenris said pointing.

She stood up abruptly and turned around, seeing the water overflowing into the fire. She cursed and ran for the caldron. Ignoring the potential hazard, she reached for it's handle and brought it out of the fire, feeling the boiling water seethe her skin. She winced but took the pot and placed into a tub of cool water.

"Ow." Hawke said, blowing cool air on her rapidly forming blisters.

"Are you all right?" Fenris said, placing a cooling agent against her skin.

Hawke made a face at her wounds then at the food. "Yes."

Fenris chuckled then motioned for Hawke to hold the agent.

"What were you so intently thinking about?" Fenris crouched down, waving the steam away from the cauldron.

"Aveline's wedding." Hawke said, watching Fenris scoop the stew into bowls.

"A good memory." Fenris replied, standing and placing the bowls on a wooden table the chopping block stood on.

Hawke nodded reaching for her bowl. "I hope she's enjoying herself."

"I'm sure she is." Fenris said, carefully sipping from his bowl. "I doubt she had much of it being Captain of the Guard."

"No." Hawke said, placing the tip of her tongue into the stew. It was still very hot. "I don't know how she does it."

They finished their meals in silence blowing into their bowls on occasion. Soon, they found themselves in Hawke's bed, cuddling closely together, done for the night.

"What are your thoughts on marriage?" Fenris suddenly said softly. His arms were around her, his head on a pillow somewhere above her.

Hawke furrowed her eyebrows, using a finger to trace the lyrium markings on his bare chest. "I…hadn't really thought of it. If it's anything like Aveline's it sounds lovely."

"You don't find it subdued?" Fenris said carefully. "Even, subservient?"

"That's a bit strong, Fenris. One is not above the other." Hawke said frowning. "Aveline and Donnic love each other, why wouldn't they get married?"

"I suppose it would be the next logical step." Fernis said, moving her closer to him.

"I suppose." Hawke said slowly. She paused, "Why do you ask?"

Fenris made a move similar to shrugging his shoulders, then buried his face within her shoulder. "Sleep." he muttered.

Hawke said nothing but was left with very confused thoughts.


	14. Untold Truths

Hawke found a desperate letter in her mail, while she was rifling through her desk again. A pile of noble invitations were carelessly thrown on the floor around her as she searched for anything else, like a letter from Bethany. She picked up the handwritten note that looked as if it was scribbled in a rush. It was from Arianni and Hawke felt a small jolt of guilt as she looked at the name on the envelope. It's been nearly four years and she hadn't given Feynriel a single thought. As her eyes moved quickly through the message she did not hear Fenris sneak up behind her and place his arms around her waist.

"What have you there?" Fenris asked with a yawn.

Hawke placed the note down on her desk and turned to look at Fenris. "Do you remember Feynriel?"

Fenris looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ah. The half-elf mage. We rescued him slavers. Then sent him to the Dalish." he added sounding a bit resentful.

"Yes, that one." Hawke replied, ignoring his tone. "I have a message from Arianni asking for help. It's about her son, but she won't say what."

"Hmph." Fenris crossed his arms, looking dark. "The mighty Dalish have no cure. Will wonders never cease?"

Not in the mood to argue, Hawke reached for her blades and strapped them on. "I'm heading out. Are you?"

Fenris made a noncommittal noise before he said, "If you need me, Hawke…"

"Always." she said, giving him a hurried kiss. She told him to hurry and get dressed before they both rushed out and headed for the alienage.

Hawke and Fenris found Arianni pacing in front of her door looking around her desperately, waiting for something. When she saw Hawke, she ran over and took her hand in hers, wringing it. Tears were welling her eyes as she spoke.

"I was hoping you would come. You did so much for my Feynriel already but…"

"What's wrong, Arianni?" Hawke said calmly, placing a hand on her arm.

Arianni took a deep breath and started again. "I visited him among the People, but he turned me away. I know the dreams still plague him."

"This is hardly my area of expertise, Arianni." Hawke said with a sympathetic smile. "I suppose I can yell in his ear, possibly shake him really hard."

Arianni looked confused for a moment but then said, "I ask that you follow him. You made a strong impression when you rescued him from the slavers. My Dalish friends tell me he speaks of you all the time." She dropped Hawke's hand and started pacing again, her slender fingers in tight fists. "The Keeper says Feynriel's powers are a throwback to ancient magics that once let elves shape the Fade. The only way to reach him is through his dreams. Keeper Marethari thinks an ancient Dalish ritual can help free Feynriel. But someone he trusts must enter the Fade to guide him out."

"So you wish for me to enter the Fade…" Hawke said looking at her. She saw Fenris giving her a disapproving stare. "I suppose I can use a nap."

"The Fade is a place for mages, not for people like you and I." Fenris spoke up, looking hard at Hawke.

"I've already called for the Keeper." Arianni said, her eyes elated. "We need to begin the ritual as quickly as possible. Will you submit to her magic? Will you help my son?"

"Yes, Arianni." Hawke said ignoring Fenris. "It's not often you get to 'submit' and still come out the hero."

"You are far kinder that I should expect." Arianni said with a smile, taking her hand once more.

Arianni led them into her home to wait for the Keeper, but they did not have to wait long. Arianni was handing them drinks when there was a soft knock on the door. Arianni rushed over to her door and wrenched it open, her face agitated. The Keeper was invited inside, her eyes serious and her lips in a very deep frown. She saw Hawke and gave her a nod.

"I came quickly, Arianni." the Keeper said looking at Arianni and Hawke. "I did not wish to tell you by letter how grave your son's situation is."

Arianni gave a sort of whimper, but nodded her head, looking fearful.

"The magic he posses makes him what the Tevinters call 'somniari', a dreamer." the Keeper looked at Hawke then Arianni again. "Dreamers have the power to control the Beyond, what humans call 'the Fade'. Feynriel is the first in two ages to survive."

"I'll head into the Fade, then." Hawke said.

"Oh, thank you!" Arianni said, wiping tears from her face. "Thank you!"

The Keeper nodded grimly then said, "Arianni. Will you please excuse us for a moment? We must prepare."

"Of course." Arianni replied, nodding frantically. "Of course."

The Keeper motioned Hawke to follow her, with Fenris close behind. With one last look at Arianni, Marethari turned to Hawke and spoke in a low voice. "There is more I must tell you that is not for her ears."

"About Feynriel?" Hawke said softly, furrowing her eyebrows. "Is he in danger?"

"Indeed, and not from what you might expect." she said. "He cannot become an abomination. The destruction he would cause is unimaginable. If you cannot save him from the daemons, you must kill him yourself."

"I see." Hawke said slowly.

"A death in the Fade will make him what your Circle calls 'Tranquil'. He will be no threat after."

"I will not let him cause any harm." Hawke said with a firm nod.

"Gather a team and we will begin." The Keeper said, looking relived. "Choose carefully, for all will face temptation."

Hawke nodded her heard firmly and began to walk out of the house. She needed to find Anders.

"Are you sure about this, Hawke?" Fenris said, once they were out of the house and making their way out of the alienage.

"When am I sure of anything?" Hawke said with a small smile.

Fenris frowned. "This is no laughing matter. This is dangerous."

"I know, Fenris." Hawke said. "Which is why I need you there."

"I have no desire to explore the Fade," he said forcefully, but his tone softened when he continued, "but if you need me, I will go."

"Thank you." Hawke told him seriously, looking at him.

"What is you plan?" Fenris said as they were about to head past the Hanged Man.

"Anders." she said shortly, nodding her head.

Varric and Anders were standing in front of the Tavern laughing about something. Varric had his hand on the door, and Anders's back was turned.

"If you think that was bad," Hawke heard Anders saying. "I should tell you about the Blackmarsh."

"See, when you say things like that," Varric replied, "it just makes me glad I didn't know you sooner."

He saw Hawke and Fenris and waved them over.

"Who goes to a place named Blackmarsh on purpose?" Varric continued. "Now, if they called it Beermarsh…no, still doesn't work."

Anders chuckled, not noticing Hawke and Fenris behind him. He placed a hand to his chin and looked thoughtful. "You've got a point. The marsh part does cancel out anything else. Flowermarsh? Kittenmarsh? Nope. No good." He turned around then, and his smile widened as he saw Hawke, but turned into a grim frown when he saw Fenris.

"Hawke! Elf!" Varric said happily. "Hungry? Thirsty? I hear the Hanged Man has a new menu. Less rat, more droppings."

Hawke shook her head. "Busy?" she asked and explained the events that just occurred. "Interested?"

Anders furrowed his eyebrows, looking worried. "You need someone experienced in the Fade to go with you, I think. But I worry what a journey to the Fade might bring out in me."

"I admit." Varric said. "I'm a little fascinated."

"We could use more help." Hawke said, reaching for the door of the Hanged Man. "What about Isabela?"

"Would I?" she said, after Hawke found her and explained what was going on again. Isabela smiled broadly, looking at the others. "I'm always up for adventuring and I _never_ turn down a good adventure."

Nodding her head in approval, Hawke led the others out of the tavern and back to the alienage and into Arianni's home. When she opened the door, she felt a sudden somnolent atmosphere, and her eyelids began to droop. She felt strong hands on her arm, and found herself being led across the room. She was pushed gently down to the ground and was soon lying among blankets and cushions with her other companions. She gave a great yawn and did not remember closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Hawke was soon standing in a place she visited often against her will. The Templar Hall stood before her and she felt sickened. Something thick was in the air that she could almost touch, that seemed to touch her everywhere, and it was cold and uncomfortable. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep whatever was outside from coming in. She hated this place.<p>

"I had not thought to return in such a way." Hawke jumped and looked around. A deep voice had come out of Ander's mouth, but it certainly was not Anders. He was glowing a bright blue and his eyes were like fire, angry and blazing. "It is good to feel the breath of the Fade again, not the empty air of your world."

"Justice, I presume." Hawke said, narrowing her eyes. "Does this happen to all mages?"

"I know not of other mages. _I_ am Justice, as Anders has told you." Justic said, turning his head slowly to stare at Hawke. He began to press forward and said loudly over Anders's shoulder. "Come. I sense Feynriel's mind straining. We will not have much time."

"Blondie's lost it." Varric muttered, staring at Anders's back.

"I hate this place, Hawke." Isabela said shuddering.

"The air here is thick with magic." Fenris spat, his weapon unsheathed.

"It's alright." Hawke said, trying to reassure everyone, including herself. She began to walk to follow Anders out into the main Hall from the Gallows. "Feynriel is here…somewhere."

Why did Feynriel dream of this place? Has he been here before? Everything is so accurate…. When had he ever stepped into the Gallows? She had no time to voice these questions when another ringing voice sounded, echoing against the Fade walls.

"Well," said a particularly grotesque daemon sliding its way toward them. "it's rare to see two forgotten magics in one day."

Hawke crossed her arms, looking at it.

"It's usually a slow place, the Fade, not many surprises," it continued calmly. "I wasn't sure I'd like this one…but it has potential." "A daemon of sloth." Justice spat. "It exists to make men forget their purpose and their pride-do not relax around it!"

"Call me Torpor," it said lazily. "I have a proposition that might interest you."

"I will not give into temptation, fiend." Hawke said, reaching for her blades.

"Have it your way." Torpor said with what looked like a shrug.

Hawke threw down her grenades confusing the daemon and went around it to stab it in the back. She saw Justice throwing his spells and Fenris slicing at it with his weapon. Torpor cried out every time it was hit, and soon, almost effortlessly, he was gone. Apparently, the daemons were weaker in the Fade. Strange.

"Let us continue." Justice said,leading the other up a stair case. "He will be there."

Hawke made a face but followed him to an area she had never been. Justice wrenched open a door, but was disappearing into an odd haze. Hawke looked behind her and saw the others fading as well. She tried to reach for them and call out, but they could not be reached and she felt her breath leave her so thickly, she might as well have been trying to talk underwater. Something pushed against her vocal chords and she sputtered.

"That's it, Feynriel. Hard on the downstroke, then lift. Good!"

Hawke turned, recalling the voice, but she couldn't remember where. At a distance, she saw two figures. She squinted as she walked further into the room and saw a merchant she had met some time ago in the Lowtown markets. Vincento was his name, Feynriel's father, was leaning on a desk. Beside him, a very young boy was leaning over parchment, a quill in his hand. _Feynriel?_ She continued walking closer, listening to the conversation.

"I'll have you scribing all my letter soon." Vincento continued, patting the young boy on the back. "If I'd known you were such a bright lad, I'd have brought you into the business years ago."

"Does that mean I can come with you to Antiva, Father?" Hawke felt sure this was Feynriel. "Mother said maybe this summer….Right, Mother?"

Hawke quickly turned to look for Arianni but she was not there. She turned back around, confused and saw Feynriel looking at her, a smile on his face. She looked down at herself, noticing a slender, lanky body and long fingers.

Hawke cleared her throat and spoke, "Your father never wanted anything to do with you. Don't trust him."

Feynriel looked down at his writing then at his father and said hesitantly. "Why are you lying to me?"

Vincento cast a dirty look at Hawke before speaking pleasantly to Feynriel. "Don't listen, son. She's always been ashamed of you. She wanted you gone so she could go back to the Dalish. I'm the one who loves you."

"But…" Feynriel started, "why can't I remember you?"

"This is a trick, Feynriel." Hawke said in his mother's voice. "He wants something from you."

"Why…?" Feynriel said, then he suddenly stood up looking furious. "That's right! I spent my whole childhood waiting for you."

"Your mother never allowed-" the daemon started, but Feynriel interrupted.

"And it was mother who taught me to write, not you! I've never met you before! Who are you?"

The daemon slammed his fists against the table he was leaning against, scaring Feynriel who screamed.

"Don't…question…me!"

In a flash of light, Vincento had turned into a daemon, a desire daemon, if Hawke recalled correctly. Scantily clad, have naked daemon? _Surely_, Hawke thought to herself, making a face. She looked down and saw that she had changed back as well. She looked up in time to see Feynriel running, scared, through the wall.

"You!" the daemon yelled out angrily, pointing an accusatory finger at Hawke. "You turned him against me!"

"Oops." Hawke said sarcastically. "Complete accident. I was trying to help. Honest."

"Take away my pets, and I'll take away yours." the daemon said looking behind Hawke. She followed the deamon's gaze and saw her other companions running up to her, but stopped short when they saw the daemon. Fenris stood beside Hawke. She felt his faintest touch on her arm.

"How loyal are these friends you drag into the Fade?" the daemon continued, looking at each one in turn finally settling on Isabela, a truly evil smile on its face. "Would your pirate queen stay if the open water beckoned?"

The daemon raised a hand and motioned Isabela to come closer. Hawke watched wide-eyed, as Isabela pushed past her and stood in front of daemon her eyes blank, and a vapid smile on her face.

"What do you say, sweetheart?" the daemon continued, its hand now on Isabela's face, caressing it. "A two-mast brigantine, square-main topsail…A hundred well-built lads to answer your every whim. I know you've been looking for a stiff masthead."

Isabela moaned in pleasure.

"Should I turn around now to let you stab me in the back?" Hawke asked, grabbing Isabela's shoulder to make her look at. "Or would you rather it be a surprise."

Isabela gave her a wide smile. "You are just the sweetest."

"The 'Siren's Call Two' awaits in Kirkwall Harbor." the daemon said, placing both of its hands on Isabela's face now, its nose practically touching hers. "I'll be under the furs in the captain's quarters."

"I like big boats, I cannot lie." Isabela said softly, her hands reaching her daggers.

"Isabela!" Hawke yelled, bending low to avoid the pirates weapons.

"She is tainted!" Justice cried out. "We must destroy her!"

"What?" Hawke yelled out in surprise, reaching around for a grenade. Her fingers touched one and she threw it on the ground, just as Justice threw a spell in Isabela's direction.

Hawke watched as Isabela fly into a column and fell into a crimped heap. She had no idea what to do. This was not Isabela, right? Her movements were erratic and unpredictable. This wasn't Isabela…right? Hawke watched the others, they were also quite reluctant to hurt her. Varric was not quick to cock his arrow on Bianca and Fenris was merely blocking her quick attacks, but not offensively. Anders, or rather Justice, however, threw spell after spell, sending deadly fireballs and sharp icicles in Isabela's reaction. Before she could stop him, he threw another spell, and Hawke watched in horror as a spurt of blood burst out of Isabela's mouth. She ran over as fast as she could and bent low beside the pirate, seeing the blood seeping.

"Don't be dead, please," Hawke whispered softly. "Don't be dead."

"It is done." she heard a low voice above her.

Hawke looked up from Isabela's corpse, angry. "Why did you kill her?"

"She was tainted by the daemon," Justice replied coldly. "She was to be punished."

"This is _not_ Justice!" Hawke yelled, standing. "This was vengeance! Retaliation!"

"Wait!" Varric cried out to the others before Justice could reply. "Look."

The four of them looked down and saw Isabela disappearing in the strange haze from before.

"Does that mean she'll be alright?" Hawke said, desperately.

No one answered her, as Justice swiftly turned and walked away. "Come. There are more daemons to deal with."

Hawke, hating Justice, followed him out, trying not to think of what might happened to Isabela. "He's right," she said more to himself. "We need to worry about Feynriel, for now. I'll deal with him later."

They followed Justice who was quickly leading them up to another set of staircases. He wrenched the door open and Hawke found herself in a familiar looking corridor that was similar to the hallway that held Meredith and Orsino's offices. She noticed some doors were locked and others were wide open, but there was no time to explore. He opened another door leading to the courtyard, similar to the one in Templar Hall and again, everyone but Hawke faded away. She looked down and saw herself in the body of Orsino.

She looked around the courtyard and saw the ghostly visages of Dalish elves watching with polite curiosity, as some sort of announcement was being made in front of them. Hawke made her way forward and heard the Keeper's voice.

"My people, I present to you…our hope." Marethari voice rang out. "His features may mark him as human, but in his heart beats the blood of the Dales!"

Hawke made her way to the front and crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed.

The Keeper saw her, but spoke louder still. "He came to us to learn his heritage, to release the power from a lineage as ancient as our race."

Feynriel looked very pleased with himself. "I…don't know what to say."

Hawke spoke up in Orsino's voice. "That's not the Keeper, Feynriel. Deamons can take on other forms."

"He lies!" Marethari suddenly exclaimed, not at all like the usual calm demeanor of the Dalish Keeper Hawke knew. "The First-Enchanter is a pawn of the templars."

"No!" Feynriel cried. "Silence, daemon! Weren't you…Keeper Marethari warned me of this!

The deamon's hands were now in fists.

"You're not the Keeper!" Feynriel continued. "Mother's people have no Circle, but they don't consort with daemons." WIth that he ran and the courtyard began to disappear.

"You!" the Keeper said angrily, her form changing rapidly. "Why did you interfere?"

Hawke crossed her arms, watching the Keeper stretch and deform into something massive.

"With my power joined to his, Feynriel would have changed the world!" the daemon hissed in a low growl.

"Have you seen the abominations, Pride?" Hawke asked with mock laughter. "They are ug-ly." "You put such stock in appearances?" the daemon said, finding an opening. "Is it no wonder your friends loyalty to you are only skin-deep?"

Hawke turned and saw her companions beside her once again. She turned back, looking at the daemon furiously.

"You think this slave would choose you over his freedom?" the daemon persisted.

"Cast you eyes elsewhere, daemon." Fenris said, angrily. Hawke was pleased to see him restraining. "I won my freedom from the magisters long ago."

"But you fear them still." replied the daemon bending low to look at Fenris. "They have left their marks on your body and your mind."

Hawke watched Fenris's face change then and she felt her heart beating in her throat. She tried to say his name but was unable to out loud, only in her mind.

"With my aid," the daemon said softly. "you could be free forever. You could have power enough to challenge any who would chain you."

"Fenris." Hawke said, finally finding her voice. "If you accept, you are no better than the magistrates." "But…" Fenris started, looking at her, but not with much focus. _But? _Hawke thought. "to face them as an equal? I…"

Hawke tried to gab his arm, but he moved away, and this hurt her quite a bit. She was horrified as he looked at the daemon, his face determined.

"What…would you want from me?"

"A moment of your time, nothing more." the daemon said, softly.

Without warning, Fenris unsheathed his weapon and aimed for Hawke's head. Her heart beating faster now, and out of breath, she quickly rolled away and began to run, knowing Fenris was right at her heels. She's seen him fight many times before and he was relentless. She, again, was at a loss, not wanting to face an inevitability. She did not wish to realize that she had to attack in order to save her life. She turned and saw Fenris swinging his weapon over his head. He rammed his sword down, and Hawke had to duck under it so as not to get sliced. She raised her blades high and blocked his weapon, but he was so much stronger. In a split second, she saw Fenris's face and noticed how very emotionless and calm it was and this scared her even more. The last thing his enemies see? Fenris suddenly let out a grunt and lifted his weight off Hakwe to look around. There was an arrow wedged into his side. He reached for it to pull it out, but Justice threw a spell at him, throwing him into the wall. Justice muttered another spell, and a giant icicle landed through his torso. Hawke gasped and ran over, her mind completely blank, beyond tears, beyond reason. She didn't know what to say or what to think. She just stared. No pain on his face, nothing.

"Feynriel awaits!" she heard Justice say, but he sounded so very far away.

"Hawke." she heard beside her. Varric. "Hawke, come on. He'll be fine."

Hawke didn't move until she saw his body disappear. For reasons unknown to her, this made her feel slightly relieved, but at least she felt something. She followed Varric out, trying to ignore the sight of Fenris's death in her mind. She crossed the corridor and walked back out to the main Templar Hall and saw Feynriel standing by himself.

"Feynriel." Hawke said, walking down the stairs, looking at him.

Feynriel gave her a small wave and a sad smile. "I'm not sure if this is real. If so, it is the second time I owe you my life."

Hawke gave him a small smile, as she stood beside him.

"The Fade feel different now." Feynriel told her, wrapping his arms around himself. "I see the stitches, the seams holding it together. I feel I could wake at any moment."

"You must master this power." Justice said strongly.

"Dreamers control the Fade and the dreams of people in it." Hawke said gently.

"I see why the Chantry fears us." Feynriel replied, laughing feebly. "I've heard tales of magisters who stalked their enemies and used their own dreams to destroy them." Feynriel looked around him. "You're right. I must master it, find someone to study under. I cannot stay here. Perhaps Tevinter. If these powers can be trained, it would be there."

"This is a far cry from the sniveling boy we pulled from those slavers." Varric said to Hawke. "He may be ready."

"My mother would not look kindly on such a journey." Feynriel continued, hesitating. "Can you give her my farewell?"

Hawke nodded. "Yes, of course, Feynriel."

Feynriel smiled and nodded his head, looking more determined. "I can do this."

He turned then, and raised his hand, closing his eyes in concentration. Hawke felt herself collapsing where she fell and turned upside down and then right side up until she opened her eyes once more. She tried to sit up but felt an immediate unsteadiness as she tried to stand. Strong hands were on her arm once again to keep her from collapsing. She looked up and saw the Keeper with a very relieved smile on her face.

"Feynriel has mastered his powers." Hawke said, reaching for her head.

"Then he lives?" Arianni said happily, reaching for Hawke. "You saved him? I cannot thank you enough!"

Hawke gave her a small smile.

"Keeper, may I accompany you to the Sunderlands?" Arianni said turning to the Keeper, her eyes hopeful. "I must ask Feynriel for forgiveness."

"Of course." the Keeper said with a nod. "It was your choice to leave us."

"He must go elsewhere to train, I'm afraid." Hawke said interrupting. "There is no one in Kirkwall to help him. He asked me to say goodbye."

"My son!" Arianni cried. "No! I must find him before he goes!"

"It is wise for him so seek guidance." Keeper Marethari told her kindly, placing a hand on her arm. "Kirkwall cannot provide what he needs."

Arianni opened her mouth as if she was about to protest but closed it again, tears falling.

The Keeper turned to Hawke and said, "I truly did not think what you did was possible. You are a rare human, indeed."

"Hawke." she heard Fenris say. She looked up, glad knowing that everyone was just fine, but when she saw Fenris's face, she felt numb again and looked away quickly, clenching her jaw. "I must apologize for my weakness. I would have thought myself above such influence."

"I find there's nothing like being possessed to keep you on the straight-and-narrow." Anders put in, smiling grimly.

"So, there is no ship?" Isabela said grouchily. "Damn."

"Your friends awakened here some time ago." the Keeper told her. "No one is immune to a deamon's offer."

Hawke said nothing.

"You accomplished a miracle with Feynriel." Marethari continued turning to Hawke. She took something out and pressed it into her hands. "This book belonged to the last dreamer of out tribe. It has a rare magic beyond the price. Please accept it with my gratitude."

Hawke looked down and saw lettering on the cover she could not understand but it had a beautiful motif of delicate gold and silver leaves. She whispered a "thank you" to the Keeper and with another nod to Arianni (and after receiving another hug), she pushed the door of the house open and stepped outside, enjoying the cool night breeze on her face. She focused her attention at the vhenadhal tree, truly appreciating how very beautiful it was.

"Hawke, said a voice behind her. It was Varric's.

She turned around and plastering a smile on her face she said, "I think I can go for another nap."

"Oh, Hawke." Isabela spoke out, walking up to her, her eyes pleading. "Please don't be too upset."

Hawke made a face. "'I like big boats, I cannot lie?' Really, Isabela?"

"Well I do!" Isabela said, crossing her arms. "Blighted daemon knew it, too."

Hawke clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes.

Isabela sighed. "Bugger." She wrapped her arms around Hawke and gave her a strong hug. "I'm sorry I abandoned you in the Fade. That was foolish of me." She let go and gave a feeble sort of giggle. "I mean, I didn't even get the ship in the end."

It was Hawke's turned to sigh. "I don't blame you. I can't blame you. I understand what it's like to be under the influence of a daemon."

Isabela looked at her open mouthed, then turned to look at the others. She turned back to Hawke and said, "You…what? That's it? No angry rant?"

"We're friends, Isabela." Hawke said with a smile. "Friends forgive each other."

Isabela made a face, taking a step back. "Now, you're making my insides feel squishy."

There was silence, and Hawke looked up, right into Fenris's eyes.

There was a clearing of throats and Varric spoke up. "Well, to the Hanged Man. I need a drink."

"What?" Isabela said loudly. "No, I want to watch."

"I think I owe you coin, Isabela." Anders said then, amused. "Right?"

Isabela gasped walking away with them. "You do!"

There was an uncomfortable silence that ensued. Not being able to bear it anymore, Hawke began to walk away from the alienage, from Fenris.

"Please, Hawke." Fenris said, grabbing her arm.

"It's fine, Fenris." Hawke said, twisting her arm away and grinning foolishly at him as she continued to walk.

Fenris looked at her carefully, and she had a feeling he didn't believe her smile. "That a daemon could have played me so easily on my fears…disturbs me."

Hawke said nothing but continued walking past the Hanged Man.

"I failed you. I won't let that happen again."

Hawke smiled at him again. "Everyone gets one free demonic possession before I hold it against them."

Fenris mouth twitched, "Good to know."

Hawke nodded her head, saying nothing. Something within her was erupting.

"As for the boy," Fenris continued. "we will see what he becomes and if he regrets the mercy your provided."

Hawke continued to not say anything, holding whatever was in her, inside. She wanted an explanation, more than anything, she wanted to know that it was all just a dream, her dream. But she also believed that whatever he would say would mean absolutely nothing to her. She could forgive Isabela, that wasn't hard. If it was anyone else, Hawke knew she would be able to forgive them all, no explanation required. But this was Fenris. Someone she trusted, someone she knew she could depend on and placed all her faith in, and he turned on her. He should know better than to give into temptation, shouldn't he?

"Would you say something?" Fenris replied, staring at her. "You're upset, I can see it in your eyes."

"Who wouldn't be, Fenris?" Hawke suddenly exploded, unable to restrain herself. "You turned around and placed your weapon to my throat! Do you understand how that would make me feel? How that could make anyone feel?"

"I was not myself." Fenris replied swiftly, stopping her with an arm. "I'm sorry."

She pulled away from his touch, feeling very irritated and said through gritted teeth, "Those words sound very familiar."

Fenris opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, looking at her.

Hawke gave him an impatient sigh and walked away, annoyed.

"No, Hawke." she heard him say, and Fenris's strong grip held her arm fast, and she felt herself turning as he pulled her into an alley between two buildings. She could see the docks form where they stood and the moon hanging overhead, it's reflection on the water. He pushed her against the wall, and stared angrily into her eyes. His gaze softened, however, and he sighed, his hands still firmly on her arms.

"I'm sorry." Fenris said, his eyes bright. "I'm sorry. I…when the daemon…I lost control of myself, my movements. I could discern what I was doing, but my motions were not my own. I didn't want to hurt you, Hawke. I could not ever do that. When I found myself awake, I was so relieved you were unharmed. I..."

Fenris turned his eyes down and looked somewhere on the dirty Lowtown ground between his bare feet and her booted ones, his arms falling to his sides. She suddenly had the realization that Fenris never wore shoes, and also realized in turn, how tall he was, for an elf. She smiled to herself as she reached up with both her hands and combed her fingers through his soft hair, feeling incredibly calm. She felt him lean against them and he took a hesitant step closer, placing his arms around her waist. She brought his forehead to her lips and kissed him. He hugged her then, and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Forgive me?" Fenris whispered shakily into her ear. "I will not anticipate it, however and I understand if you do not."

Hawke brought her hands around his neck and said, "Yes, always."

* * *

><p>Hawke was running through the Keep and heading to the barracks. She finally received word from Aveline that she was available. Hawke had taken to not answering her mail for awhile, looking forward to a break, and she finally had one and she planned on spending it with her friend. Aveline has been back for over a month, but neither has had the time to see or speak with one another. As soon as the Guard-Captain stepped foot into Kirkwall, she went straight to work, and Hawke knew she would keep both parts of her life, the newly married one, and the captain one, separate. Hawke was forced to wait, patiently at first, then rather impatiently.<p>

Without bothering to knock, Hawke stepped in and watched Aveline talking to her men. Aveline saw her come in and gave her the faintest of nods.

"Guardsmen!" Aveline barked. "Duties for the week will be…"

"Lowtown canvass." Hawke recognized as Brennan. "Five on, three off."

"City permitter by two," her husband Donnic replied right after. "clear by second watch."

"Training recruits." said another voice, Hawke did not recognize. "Full metal by week's end."

"Anything else, Captain?" Donnic said.

Aveline gave them a faint smile and said, "No. Thank you."

Hawke moved out of the way for the guardsmen and watched as Aveline stepped to her desk with her arms crossed, a proud look on her face. She saw Hawke and smiled, motioning her over.

"Hello, Hawke." Aveline said, when the guardsmen left. She went around her desk and began unstrapping her uniform and armor.

"Aveline." Hawke said with a smile, closing the door behind her. She walked over and plopped on the chair in front of the Guard-Captain's desk. "How are you?"

She smiled, softly. "Donnic is…a good man."

"You never did say how your honeymoon went."

"No," Aveline said shaking her head and blushing slightly, pausing on a strap. "I didn't."

Hawke giggled. "Oh, Aveline, I would love to tease you. But I won't."

"Thank you, Hawke." Aveline replied, sounding muffled. She was leaning down reaching her boots. "How are the others?"

By others, Hawke knew she meant the friends they both knew. "As well as they could ever be. Isabela had even told me more than once, she missed you."

Aveline chuckled, sitting up again, standing to remove her breastplate. "Isabela's not so bad, except when she is. I'm sharing a drink with her later."

Hawke merely smiled as she watched Aveline having particular trouble with one strap. With a frustrated sigh, she forced it away from her and looking satisfied, she dropped the plate on her desk and walked around so that she sat closer to Hawke, her legs swaying as she say on her desk. She looked tired.

"How is Fenris?" Aveline asked.

Hawke hesitated. Before the events of the Fade, Fenris had opened himself up quite a bit, allowing hesitant but unquestionable breaks in the barriers he had built between him and the rest of the world. But since the Fade, some of those barriers had been closed and he had become his old, cautious and uneasy self around the others, especially around Hawke. She had not doubted this might happen, but she didn't expect it so soon, and she had a feeling he didn't find he deserved her trust any longer, which she knew to be completely ridiculous, but whatever his feelings were, he was not voicing them, which concerned her more. It also told her, he was becoming quite agitated and unsure of himself. She told Aveline everything.

"Have you spoken to him about this?" Aveline questioned, her eyebrows furrowed.

Hawke nodded. "He doesn't seem to want to talk about it, or waves it away."

"Confront him, Hawke." Aveline said shaking her head. "Punch him again, if you have to. It sounds like he still has the same fears he had when he first came to Kirkwall and he had just become aware of them again. Fenris doesn't feel free, he never has, he had just…forgotten."

Hawke felt uncomfortable. "I don't know how else to make him realize that. Denarius died, years ago."

"I don't know, Hawke." Aveline replied, frowning. "Maybe he's restless. His passion against slavery might be something he can work toward. As a hired mercenary, he's given me plenty insight on slavery camps around Kirkwall."

Hawke felt reluctant.

"If anyone can bring anything out of him, it's you." Aveline said kindly. "He'd never disclose his deepest thoughts and desires with anyone else."

Hawke looked thoughtful for a moment before she turned her attention to Aveline who was rubbing her face roughly with her hands.

"Are you alright, Aveline?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, Hawke." the guard captian said, looking up, her eyes unfocused. "It's been a long month."

"Does this have anything to do with the templars?" Hawke asked, feeling concerned. "Your guardsmen can give them a run for their sovereigns."

"They've had to." Aveline said with a sigh. She leaned back against her hands, staring into her fire, with a frown. "As long as there's no viscount, the Order thinks they can bark at any man in uniform. I won't have it. The people of Kirkwall need to see themselves in their guard. Lose that connection, we're just targets."

"Kirkwall has certainly rallied around you."

Aveline smiled. "I try to keep order, and people appreciate that. Everything else is going insane."

"Oh?" Hawke asked.

"A few complaints here and there, but for the most part, I think everyone's just glad the guard has been stable for a few years." Aveline let out a long sigh. "No doubt you've felt the tension?"

"Yes, Meredith and Orsino." Hawke said, annoyed. "The rallying has increased, but I haven't seen or heard from either of _them_."

"Speaking of which," Aveline said, turning her. "were you able to see your sister?"

"Yes," Hawke said excitedly and told her of that night. "I was afraid Meredith would never have complied or even given the slightest inclination she agreed to such a request."

"She needs to be careful." Aveline said with a shrug. "The people of Kirkwall are quickly losing their faith in the Knight-Commander and she knows it. All Kirkwall has, is its guard…and you."

"Ugh." Hawke told her, making a face. "You know, when I received that shiny medal for killing the Arishok, I didn't realize I would have to attend the fancy noble parties too."

Aveline chuckled, looking at her. "In Orlais I saw the nobles there. It was...disgusting."

Hawke laughed, thinking back. "I went to an Orlesian party once…"

"Yes, I know. 'Hunting' and not just for wyverns, either," Aveline said, giving her a disapproving look, but went on. "While Donnic and I were wondering the streets around the higher class, I realized what my life could have been if my father hadn't been exiled. I think I'm all right with what I've got. And who I've got."

"You know," Hawke said, looking at her, a smile playing on her lips, "you'd look grand next to the De Launcets. All coiffed and…buttressed."

Aveline looked scandalized. "Maker, no!"

Hawke laughed continuing, putting a dramatic hand to her chest. "Aveline, my bulbous cherub, you must hear the droning of Lord Full-of-Shit."

"Stop it, you." Aveline said, smiling widely. "It is so…utterly ridiculous."

A comfortable silence ensued until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Aveline said, standing.

The door opened and there stood Isabela with a large bottle in her hand. She smiled as she walked in, and her eyes lit up when she saw Hawke.

"Oh, Hawke!" the pirate said happily, waving the bottle around. "Will you join us?"

"Why not?" Hawke replied with a smile, looking between them.

* * *

><p>"Your hair has grown, Hawke." Fenris suddenly said, staring at her.<p>

"My hair?" Hawke said distractedly. She was reading a book on the bed by firelight, something Varric recommended to her, "Hard in Hightown: Siege Harder". She also had Anders's manifesto waiting for her to sift through, but out of courtesy for Fenris, she only looked at at when he wasn't around, which wasn't very often anymore. She had placed pieces of parchment over it, though, to keep her from feeling too guilty for not having read through it yet.

"It was shorter when I first met you." Fenris said, placing his arms under his head. "Now, when I awaken beside you, there's always hair in my mouth..."

"I can cut it if you like." Hawke said, frowning as she tried to understand a strange paragraph in the book that was not making any sense to her.

"No," Fenris said, watching her. "you're beautiful this way."

"So, I wasn't beautiful with short hair?" Hawke said looking at him as seriously a she could.

"No, Hawke, I…" Fenris stopped, realizing she was joking. He smiled and leaned on his elbow to look at what she was doing. "What is this?"

"I really don't know." Hawke said, giving up. She rubbed her eyes, and rolled over to push her back against Fenris. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her head. "Varric's taste in books are…strange, to say the least."

"Fenris…" Hawke began, then hesitated. _Just do it_. She barreled on. "Fenris, about the Fade…" She felt him tense, but he was quiet. She inhaled. "What are you afraid of?"

Fenris said nothing as he slowly removed himself from her. She turned and watched him sitting up on the edge of her bed, his back to her. She paused, giving him a chance to perhaps say something. When he didn't, she made her way over to him, and sat beside him, looking at him in silence, not touching him. He had brought his hands to rest under his chin, frowning. He was staring somewhere between the floor and the wall, his eyes dark and his jaw set. He seemed to be thinking hard in his mind, but Hawke could not possibly guess what. Hawke licked her lips and decided to speak first, looking at her hands. "Did I ever tell you my first experience with a daemon, Fenris?"

Fenris didn't say anything, but his ears perked and she knew he was listening.

Hawke continued. "It was a long time ago. When my father was still alive. I was with my sister and Carver. I don't even remember why we were there; both our parents had warned us of the dangers, but I never listened and Bethany would follow me anywhere. And Carver...Carver loved Bethany."

Hawke felt a sudden pang of guilt at the bottom of her stomach and swallowed, frowning. "We were in the ruins on the outskirts of Lothering. Bethany and I sneaked out of our home to explore them, but Carver caught us and told us not to. I waved him away and Bethany convinced him not to tell. I suppose curiosity got the best of him and he decided to follow us."

Hawke paused. Bringing these memories back was making her heart beat rapidly, and she could hear her voice shaking when she spoke, but she needed to speak for her sake as well as for Fenris.

"There was a cave on our way over that I had not seen before. It scared me, it truly did. But I don't think I wanted to show my younger siblings this, and just to prove my bravery, I foolishly went inside and Bethany quickly followed. I was relieved when I found a dead end. We were about turn back 'round when Carver and I noticed Bethany acting very strangely. She was looking at something on the cave wall, but we couldn't tell what. She wouldn't move when we told her too, then she began walking forward to place her hand on it. There was a flash of light and when I woke up, we were no longer in the cave. We were…somewhere else, somewhere I could not understand. The world was cloudy and unfocused."

"The Fade." Fenris whispered. He slowly turned his head to look at her.

Hawke nodded, looking back, his face unreadable. "I cried, Maker knows how long. I called out for Carver and Bethany but neither was there. I was utterly alone. Until, I heard a voice behind me. I turned to look and there was a...creature looking at me, something I could never imagine. He told me he could help me find my sister and brother. He told me he would help me leave this place. I agreed, desperate for any sort of help. We traveled, looking for them. It seemed like hours, so long I wanted to rest and the creature said I could. We can always find them later. "

Hawke took a deep breath. "At that point, I think I finally realized something was wrong. My brother and sister were my priority, and I wanted to find them. I couldn't rest, I wouldn't, and the daemon began acting strangely. Not the kindly figure who helped me before, but angry and forceful. Suddenly, I heard my name and I turned. Bethany was there with Carver, and she looked so angry. She yelled at me to get away from him and I listened."

Hawke paused, chuckling softly. "Before that, I've only seen Bethany angry a few times, and I don't like experiencing it." She sighed, shaking her head. "My sister muttered something under her breath and threw a spell in the direction of the daemon and he disappeared in a weird...cloud. Bethany then ran over to me holding on to Carver, took my hand.

"I awoke again, and found myself on the floor of the cold cave. I heard Bethany and Carver beside me and I never felt so happy to see them. I took them in my arms and hugged them, tears falling down my face. Bethany looked at me with her sweet smile, but Carver was so furious with me. He pushed me away and stomped out of the cave. Bethany took my hand and led me away following Carver, explaining everything; where I was, the Fade and who I was dealing with, a daemon. She told me father had always reminded her of the dangers, and if in the Fade, the precedence was always to get out."

Hawke exhaled, finished with her story. She brought her feet to the bed and hugged her knees, feling relieved but also reminded of how very vulnerable she was once. "Bethany saved my life, Fenris. She was stronger than me and she had forgiven me for my weakness, even if Carver never did, I think he resented me because of it. My fear has always been losing my brother and sister. I always thought myself capable, and the daemon knew that so he took advantage of it. In the Fade, I heard this echoing in my head, over and over again, 'I failed Carver, I failed Carver'. I can't forget it, but brooding will not bring him back. I know that." She paused and stared at Fenris.

"Your experience in the Fade is…unexpected." Fenris finally replied, still watching her.

Haww shrugged, not saying anything.

"You're strong, Hawke. Stronger than any of us, it seems." Fenris told her, turning his body to face her. "Your experience has made you that way."

"It has." Hawke agreed. "I know what to watch out for, which is why I can easily forgive anyone who has been manipulated. It's difficult to experience, but not unforgivable. Do you believe me?"

Fenris looked at her for awhile then turned away. He nodded his head slowly, his jaw still clenched.

Hawke then brought her hand up to his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "You're free, Fenris. Never doubt that. The Fade wasn't real. _This_ is real." She waved her hand around her room then placed a hand on her chest. "_I'm _real."

Fenris gave her his half-smile, then as if checking to see if she was truly there, he cupped his hand around her jaw and kissed her strongly on the mouth, pushing her down on the bed.


	15. He's Hiding Something

With a sigh, Hawke laid down her quill beside the piece of parchment she had been writing on. It was a letter to Bethany. She felt slightly worried that she had no heard from her sister in quite some time, but that did not stop her from writing to her sister at least twice a week. She picked up her post and read through it quickly. Her eyelids were quickly falling, however, and she gave out a great yawn as she was neatly folding the parchment in halves. She stood up from her study and walked over to the table beside the foyer to leave for Bodhan so that he could mail it in the morning. She turned then, ready to head upstairs when there was a fevered knocking on her door.

Suddenly awake, she turned furrowing her eyebrows. It was very late and she could not think who it might be. Surely not Fenris. Aveline as Guard-Captain, actually hired him to help her dispose of slave leaders that were found along the Wounded Coast, and they had only left this morning. More knocking, louder this time. She reached behind her pulling out a small knife and gripped it as she hid it behind her back. Slowly, she walked over to her door and reached for the handle, turning it. She opened it a creak then widened it when she saw who it was.

"Anders?" Hawke said, looking him up and down. "You look terrible."

Anders's eyes were bloodshot and he had heavy purple creases under them. The skin on his face looked worn and exhausted. He was shaking slightly and looked completely uneasy.

"Can I come in?" Anders asked, and not bothering to wait for an answer, he brushed past Hawke and into the main room.

"Of course…Anders." Hawke closed the door behind him, keeping her eyes on Anders.

Curiously alarmed, she followed him, and watched silently as he paced in front of her dying fire, muttering to himself. She leaned against her doorway and crossed her arms, staring at him, not entirely sure what to say. He looked absolutely unhinged.

Anders suddenly stopped and looked at her. "I'm going to be trying something, and I thought you'd want to be part of it."

"How nice of you, Anders," Hawke said, deciding to ignore his bizarre behavior. "to include me in your plans."

But Anders did not smile, in fact Hawke wasn't even sure he even heard her.

Anders sighed, his shoulders deflating. "We've both been wrong. What I did with Justice was unnatural. It should never have happened."

Hawke paused, staring at him. "Is there some way to undo it?"

"I've spent the last few years researching the methods of Tevineter mages." Anders saw Hawke make a face, and he smiled. It looked unnatural on him, Hawke thought. "They're the only ones who have ever sought to reverse spirit possession, not just behead the victims."

"And you know it?" Hawke asked, surprised.

Anders nodded. "I believe I have a formulae for a potion that can separate Justice and me. Without killing either."

"That's wonderful, Anders." Hawke said smiling lightly, walking toward him. "Are there any risks? Is it dangerous?"

Anders hesitated, but said, "There are always dangers with magic. But I believe this will be worth the cost."

"That was going to be my next question." Hawke said with a firm nod. "Surely, that's worth any risk it entails."

Anders look relieved. "I knew you'd stand behind me in this. Even if…"

Hawke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Anders hesitated again but shook his head. "Nothing. I've gathered most of what I need, but there are some…outlandish ingredients I was hoping you'd help me collect." Anders ticked off his fingers. "A powder the Tevinters call 'sela petrae,' and a small amount of drakestone."

Hawke frowned. "That doesn't sound sinister at all…"

Anders laughed. "Well, you know Tevinters. They can't throw a Wintersend party without a human sacrifice or two. But I promise, everything in my research says there's no blood magic involved."

"Is there more to this ritual?" Hawke asked, motioning for him to sit at a table, which he gladly took. "Is it just a potion?"

"No, no ritual." Anders said, putting a shaking hand to his forehead. "Just mix the ingredients and…boom. Justice and I are free. We can take our rightful place among free mages."

"What is drakestone?" Hawke asked settling herself beside him.

Anders gave a great yawn and said, "The Tevinters used to mine if for their apothecaries. There should still be deposits in the Bone Pit."

"Ugh." Hawke said, making a face, recalling her many adventures there, most involving dragons. Big ones.

Anders smiled at her, tiredly.

"And what about sela petrae?" Hawke asked, saying the world slowly. "Where would that be?"

Anders bit his lower lip. "It's a crystal that forms from concentrated manure…and urine."

Hawke nearly retched. "Ew. We can't just…buy it somewhere?"

Anders shook his head, placing his head against his hand. "It's not used by mages here. There's no reason for any merchant to stock it. I suggest the sewers in Darktown. I know of an entrance."

"Are we sure we don't need anything else?" Hawke asked him with a small smile. "A hundred virgins, or eye of newt?"

"Nothing so ridiculous, I assure you." Anders rubbed his eyes furiously.

"Anders," Hawke started, looking at him. "Why don't you sleep here tonight? You shouldn't walk to Darktown in your state."

"Oh, no, I couldn't." Anders said, standing.

"Yes, you could, you idiot." Hawke said, standing as well.

Hawke moved around the table and pulled his arm, leading him into her study. She pushed him onto her divan and forced him to lie still. She turned to her desk and bent down to for a chest she kept under there for just this occasion. It was often she used to find her mother in here, a book fallen from her hands. Hawke kept cushions and blankets in the chest because it became a habit of her mothers. She opened its lid and pulled out her warmest blankets, smelling the faint scent of her mother. She turned back to her divan and saw that Anders had fallen fast asleep. Smiling slightly, she pulled the covers over him and walked out of her study, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

><p>"So, now what?" Hawke said, sniffing and she handed the last if the ingredients to Anders. The smell of the sela petrae was making her eyes tear and her nostrils run.<p>

Anders took the bag of drakestone from her and placed it diligently on his table in the clinic. They had just made it back from the Bone Pit, smelling strongly of entrails and Hawke desperately wanted a bath. Fortunetly, they did not come across any large dragons, merely small ones, but that was enough, Hawke believed, for a lifetime. The clinic was full as usual, but Anders was uncharacteristically not paying them any attention. Hawke found this to be very unnerving, but she said nothing.

"Now, the potion." Anders replied, looking at his ingredients shrewdly.

"Well, I suppose the smell can't be any worse than the sewers." Hawke said, scrunching up her nose.

"Or Darktown for that matter." Anders commented, opening up the sela petrae with a face.

Hawke coughed and held her hand to her nose. She watched as Anders spilled the ingredients into a cauldron he had already set up. The moment its contents hit the mushy liquid in the pot, it began to spurt and spark and the cauldron bubbled. Hawke and Anders watched with raised eyebrows as the the liquid began to settle and calmed, changing to a putrid yellow color.

"Well, that was unexpected." Anders muttered, lifting a stirring rod into the concoction. "Oops." "'Oops'?" Hawke asked looking at him. "You didn't know that was going to happen?"

"My research didn't say what happens _during_ the process," Anders said looking at her sheepishly as he stirred the contents. "just the end…product."

"And you're going to drink that?" Hawke said in disgusted awe, watching Anders stir the liquid in a complicated pattern. "What's next?"

"I'm supposed to wait a few hours before I add the drakstone in every few minutes." Anders said with furrowed eyebrows, still stirring the pot. "It's really a complicated procedure."

"Well," Hawke said with a shrug, leaning her back against the table with her arms crossed, "separating a spirit from a mage seems like splitting a person in two."

Anders nodded, not saying anything.

"I'm glad you slept, Anders." Hawke said to him, seriously.

"Thank you, Hawke." Anders said, not looking at her. "For everything."

"Of course." Hawke said patting him on the shoulder and standing straight. "Well, I've a First-Enchanter to meet…after a bath."

Anders looked up. "What are you meeting him for?"

Hawke shrugged. "Not sure. He needs my help for something. Maybe to help him steal Meredith's shiny sword. Or place hundreds of kittens in her office…"

Anders chuckled, looking at his potion. "I still have some things to do. I'll tell you when the potion's ready."

Hawke nodded and headed out for her estate. She felt uneasy. Anders was acting oddly, more so than usual. He wasn't sleeping, but that wasn't strange, he was fidgety and constantly on edge. His temper seemed close to rising these days. He even didn't seem to mind neglecting his patients, which was something she knew he would never have done four years ago. He hadn't even really mentioned his manifesto to her. She was worried, but she felt better that he had actually received some sleep. She also recalled Aveline explicitly telling Hawke not to meet with Anders alone. She winced, glad Aveline was not around to witness this.

Hawke went to her estate quickly for a bath, but not before Bodhan gave her a firm, but polite, talking to about what she brought home. The smell for instance, in which he proceeded to open all the windows in the house, and he strongly reminded her of the footpath of blood she had left on the carpet months ago. She winced and apologized profusely, than hurried upstairs to the baths. After feeling clean and refreshed she headed for the Gallows. She had been neglecting the mail, really. She hadn't heard from Bethany and this depressed her. She blamed everyone in the Gallows for it. Feeling annoyed, she walked up the steps into Templar Hall looking for Orsino's office.

"Champion. Hawke." Orsino said, looking up from his desk.

"First-Enchanter. Orsino." Hawke said with a smile. She had not seen him for nearly a year, only corresponding through letters. He looked much older than she remembered, for someone so young. He had gray streaks of hair on what used to be completely black. He had bags under his eyes and his face was worn. He looked a lot like Anders.

"Thank you for coming." Orsino said, motioning for her to sit across from him. "Few will associate with me now that I am the focus of Meredith's ire."

Hawke sat, looking at him. "My type of people..."

Orsino sighed deeply and leaned back into this chair. Then he stood up impatiently, turning to look out the window, before speaking. "This leaves me in a difficult position. It seems the Knight-Commander is not…entirely wrong."

"I can't imagine you enjoy saying that, First-Enchanter." Hawke said, looking at his back.

Orsno turned his head in surprise than gave her a weak smile. "Hardly. I know some of my people are using dangerous means to oppose her, but I cannot seek the templars' aid without making every mage a target."

"'Dangerous means'?" Hawke asked. "What are they doing?"

"All I know is numerous mages have left the Circle at night, sometimes for days at a time." Orsino had turned around and was leaning against his desk. He looked frustrated as he continued. "I'd rather not follow our Knight-Commander by leaping to the worst possible conclusion, but the idea of blood magic has crossed my mind."

Hawke chuckled. "She does like to add one and one and get eleven, doesn't she?"

"Sometimes a hundred and eleven." Orsino replied, his eyes twinkling. His face turned into a frown. "I have heard rumors, whispers, of a meeting tomorrow night in Hightown. I would go myself, but should I leave the tower without permission, Meredith would call it proof of my involvement."

Hawke nodded, standing. "So, I shouldn't slit my wrists and dance naked under the moonlight just to fit in?"

Orsino laughed heartily. "If that's what you intend, perhaps I'll join you after all..."

Hawke raised her eyebrows, giving him a playful smile.

The First-Enchanter coughed and cleared his throat. "Just learn the nature of the meeting. You needn't interrupt unless you find proof of something sinister. I pray not, or Meredith will have what she needs to justify the Right of Annulment."

Hawke inclined her head. "I'll find out what's going on."

"Thank you, Hawke." Orsino said looking relieved. "If you'll excuse me, I need to…think."

Hawke nodded again and headed out of his office and down the stairs to the Gallows. Before she left, however, Knight-Captain Cullen stopped her at the entrance of the gallows.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite sentry of all mages." Hawke told him with a sarcastic grin on her face. "Going to ask me about harboring potential inmates?"

"I'm must speak with you, Champion." Cullen said, choosing to ignore her comment. "As courtesy for your past service, be aware that I have received complaints about your frequent companion, Guard-Captain Aveline. She is being accused of codling her men and weakening law enforcement."

"You can't be serious." Hawke said, frowning.

Cullen inclined his head, looking at her seriously. "I know that she is a good woman, but I would rather you speak to her than me. In the absence of a viscount, I am called to vacate her position and assume her authority, but I would rather not have that headache."

Hawke blinked. "…Thank you, Cullen."

Cullen gave her a nod and walked off.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Hawke's front door late the next afternoon. She was just getting up from a nap to dress and allowed Bodhan to get it. There was a pause and then she heard Bodhan's cheerful voice.<p>

"Ah, if it isn't the Guard-Captain and Master Fenris. Can I trust your journey was good?"

"Very good, Bodhan." Hawke heard Aveline say. "Thank you."

"Mistress Hawke will done in a moment, I'm sure."

"We'll wait for her." Aveline responded.

Hawke dressed faster and opened her door, hearing a conversation as she made her way across the hall and down the stairs.

Aveline was looking at Fenris thoughtfully with her arms crossed. "Fenris, did you consider my offer for you to train the guard in Tevinter fighting techniques? I've heard nothing."

Fenris shook his head, frowning. "My abilities were inflicted, not taught. I will not pass that on."

Aveline raised her eyebrows. "Some good should come of them-"

"No." Fenris inteerupted, firmly.

"Hello there!" Hawke said cheerfully, interrupting their conversation as she took the last step. "It's good to see you both safe."

"Hello, Hawke." Aveline said casting a wary eye at Fenris, but smiled all the same. Fenris nodding his head, giving her his secret smile.

"You're both looking tired." Teasingly giving Fenris a kiss on the cheek, making him uncomfortable. He was not one for public displays of affection.

"It was a long trek," Aveline grunted, setting herself onto a chair. "It was Fenris's insight that led us to a nest of slave runners working out of the Undercity."

"You caught them all?" Hawke asked, looking between them. "Have they been imprisoned?"

"They never made it to prison." Fenris said with a cruel smile.

Hawke smiled as Aveline chuckled.

"Drink?" Hawke asked them reaching for a pitched of water. "Have you only just got back?"

Aveline took a cup from Hawke and gulp before answering, suddenly looking upset. "Yes, but this place doesn't seem to be much better."

"Trouble?" Hawke asked, handing over a glass cup to Fenris.

"Yes." Aveline said with a sigh. "I took a few steps into Kirkwall, and had a templar hounding me. Bloody templars, they strut around as it is, but now it's just…out of hand."

"Could he be fishing for a less strenuous position here in the barracks?" Hawke said, with a smile, sitting across from her.

"Not from me, surely."

Hawke blinked, remembering something, and said slowly. "That's not what Cullen heard."

"What are you talking about?" Aveline asked leaning forward.

Hawke sighed. "That you coddle your men. It's all lies, of course. But it's out there."

Aveline looked furious, and stood up. "No wonder the lieutenant was harassing me. Bastards. If they think I'm coddling anyone, it's be my husband, Donnic. You and I will intercept patrol, today. Then you can see for yourself if I'm coddling him. Or any in my command."

Hawke smiled. "Well, I could do with a breath of fresh air."

"Good." Aveline said. "because there's no way I would let this go. Let's head out."

Aveline, Fenris, and Hawke made their way to Lowtown just as the sun was setting, Aveline leading. She still looked quite furious, but determined as she walked quickly past the market streets heading for Donnic's patrol route. The group suddenly heard loud yells in the air and they ran forard, unsheathing their weapons. Hawke ran forward, noticing Guardsman Donnic trying to fight off several men with menacing weapons in their hands.

"Bloody Coterie." Aveline growled, running forward to help her husband.

Fenris already had his blade in the chest of the first attacker and was pulling it out, ready for his second. Hawke pulled out her grenades from her pack and threw them at various degrees toward the enemies and rushed in with her daggers. No one fought harder than Aveline, perhaps because her husband was unfairly attacked or she was trying to prove how tough the patrols were. Either way, the enemies were down and the Guard-Captain proved her point.

"Champion!" Donnic said rather happily looking between the three of them and extending his hand. "Messere Hawke! Doesn't matter. You're too much of a chameleon, my friend."

Hawke took it, giving him a small smile. Then, she cleared her throat. "I didn't expect to find you so…deep in bandits."

"A good day, to be sure." Donnic replied wincing as he touched his side, gingerly. "I'll be sore tomorrow, but it was my choice."

He frowned, seeing his wife's face. "Tell me, what's going on?"

"Templar harassment." Aveline said and explained what happened. "It's alright. Go ahead."

Donnic stood up straighter. "Every guard chooses the patrol they want. My wife promotes from the bold, not the reckless. Action is up, casualties are down. It is…remarkable."

Aveline look proud and inhaled deeply. "Thank you. That will do."

"Another time, Messere Hawke." Donnic said, relaxing again. "Safe travels."

They watched him go, taking light steps as he walked.

"That should be sufficient." Aveline said more to herself. "Take that to the templar."

"Indeed." Hawke nodded approvingly. "We'll talk to Cullen in the morning. In the meantime, there's something I need to do."

On the way to Hightown, Hawke explained the situation.

"Blood mages." Fenris muttered, sourly beside Hawke. "Why am I not surprised?"

"We can't assume, Fenris." Hawke said patiently as they made their way past the estates, casting weary eyes between alleyways.

"Do not slacken yourself around them, Hawke." Fenris warned, looking at her. "They'll turn the moment you do."

Hawke decided not say anything as they continued on. It took nearly twenty minutes as they searched, by then the sun was already gone and the moon had appeared; a full moon. It was Aveline that heard them first, stopping Hawke and Fenris with a hand. Hawke listened and heard muted whispers. She peered around a wall and squinted with a frown leaning forward. She took a few steps forward, trying to understand the speech. She saw multiple templars and mages conversing in low tones. Unfortunately, she could not hear for the rest when a sudden loud clanging echoed somewhere and all heads turned toward Hawke and her group. _Shit._

"Someone's coming!" one of mages shouted. "The Champion!"

"Run!" said a templar unsheathing his weapon. "We'll handle this!"

"No!" Hawke cried out loud reaching for her daggers. "You don't have to do this!"

However, no one was listening. Fenris was already running ahead, Aveline behind him. Hawke swore again and ran forward frustrated and annoyed. _Bloody Kirkwall. _She threw down her grenades at the templars and suddenly felt a wave of heat moving toward her. She looked and ducked quickly before a ball of fire could burn her head, but not before it singed some of her hair. With a growl, she threw a dagger at the mage before he could cast another spell, crying out when her knife embedded into his chest. Turning, she saw Fenris and Aveline battling it out with other templars, who were looking panic-stricken causing them to be come sloppy in their movements. One of Fenris's arms were smoking, but he ignored it as he continued to fight with one of the templars one-handed. Aveline was able to use her shield to block the mage attacks and still penetrate the armor of the other templars she was fighting with her sword. However, Hawke had no time to admire her friend's strength and realized the other mages circling her friends, casting spells. Hawke moved swiftly, and threw more grenades to impede their eyesight. She ran through her smoke, punching and kicking the mages. She had not seen any blood magic and was determined to know first.

But she received her answer quickly.

The smoke subsided and Hawke was exposed giving a mage a opportunity. Hawke did not see her attacker, but instead felt a warm sensation running through her body, and then it suddenly burned as if she had just fallen into the sun. She screamed out in pain, as she felt her life force leaving her. She couldn't see through her eyes, and felt her entire head beginning to boil, and thought her skin was going to melt off. She tried to call out to the others but her lungs burned as she fell to the ground. She could feel herself dying.

Then it stopped.

Hawke couldn't move, but it was as if someone threw a bucket of cold water on her, and she shivered. She laid there, trying to get the sensation back of breathing and seeing and feeling again. She took slow deep breaths, her eyes shut tight. Her lungs were beginning to feel normal, but arms were still hot. She felt incredibly tired. She then felt a pair of cold hands on her arms, and she shuddered again at the sudden difference between burning and cooling.

"Hawke." said a deep voice, sounding very anxious. "Hawke, please."

Hawke didn't open her eyes, but slowly turned over, feeling as if all her energy had left. She tried to speak, but her throat was dry.

"Open your eyes, Hawke." she heard Aveline say. "Everything's fine, now."

With effort, Hawke opened them. It took a few moments, but she was able to focus on Aveline and Fenris's very relieved faces. She was leaning against Fenris's chest on the floor and she could feel his hands tightly around her arms. Aveline was crouching beside her, a piece of parchment held tightly in her hand. She felt normal again and stood up with help from them both.

"I'm alright." Hawke said, giving them a reassuring nod. "I suppose we know the sort of mages they are."

"No question." Aveline said, watching her carefully. "Should we see Anders?"

"No." Hawke said, looking at the others. They seemed relatively fine. "Are you hurt?"

"Bruises, mainly." Aveline stated, then nodded her head at Fenris. "He got a nasty burn."

"Maybe you should, Fenris." Hawke replied worriedly, turning to look, and saw a deep gash from his arm heading toward his back, skin exposed. She frowned, reaching for a healing poultice and placed it on his back.

"I'm fine." he said shortly, but allowed her to help him. He was looking at her, worry apparent on his face.

"What is that, Aveline?" Hawke said, clearing her throat, still dry. She nodded her head at the parchment in the Guard-Captain's hand, her hands busy with Fenris.

"Evidence of a meeting place." Aveline said, opening the parchment again and reading it. "In Gardibali's Warehouse, every night, it seems. I can have the guard take care of this, tomorrow."

"No." Hawke said, shaking her head satisfied for now with Fenris. She began walking toward the Docks. "We need to take care of this, now."

"Are you sure, Hawke?" Aveline said, her voice slightly worried, in-step with her. "You were convulsing in pain when we found you."

"They're blood mages, Aveline." Hawke said now running. "Knight-Commander Meredith was right."

Fenris said nothing, but she could see his eyes boring into the back of her head.

They hurried their way to the docks and Aveline lead them to the warehouse the meeting was supposed to take place, still watching Hawke suspiciously. Hawke opened the door determinedly and stepped in, looking around. It did not take them long before they found more mages and templars standing about speaking.

"I told you she was after us!" said a mage, pointing toward them.

The templar he was talking to turned his head and opened his mouth in surprise. Hawke recognized that templar. Keran. "No….Not her. I can't do this."

Other heads turned and unsheathed their swords and staffs. Not wanting to go through the attack she had before, Hawke ran toward the mages, throwing her blades and flinging her grenades. Fenris and Aveline attacked as well with incredible force, faster than before, probably to prevent any other possible outcomes involving blood magic. The fight was over, but Hawke was angry. Sh marched over to to the templar who was emerging from the shadows. She took a hand and shoved him hard in the chest, pushing his against the wall, and he did not fight back.

"I told them not to do it, I swear!" he said, his head hitting the wall. "If I knew you were the one they were talking about, I'd have warned you. I don't hold with kidnapping. Not after what I went through."

"Didn't I save your life?" Hawke asked, furiously.

"You did. Belive me, I still dream about those blood mages." Keran said, looking at her wearily. "I don't know where I'd be without you. I'd never let them kidnap anyone I knew was one of yours."

"I don't like where this is heading." Hawke said crossing her arms, her anger subsiding somewhat.

"They said someone was spying, we needed leverage, someone you care about." Keran paused, looking toward the ground. "As a hostage. A mage, someone from the tower."

"Bethany!" Hawke yelled out, her anger back. "You bastards will pay if anything happens to her!"

Keran shook his head, his eyes wide and said hurriedly. "We weren't going to hurt her. Just make sure you left us alone. Do you understand? Thrask says Meredith will cause open war with the mages if she stays in charge. We have to take her down."

"Thrask?" Hawke asked. "The templar?"

"You've worked with him." Keran replied with a nod. "He's a good man. You should help us, not hinder us. All we want is someone sane in Meredith's place."

Hawke said nothing, narrowing her eyes.

Keran paused, then, "What are you going to do to Thrask? To me?"

Hawke looked at him, revenge strongly on her mind. However she sighed and said, "This isn't going to end well. If I were you, I'd stay out of the way."

"Thank you." Keran said looking highly relieved. "Our main base is on the Wounded Coast, an old ruin. They should all be there, if not today, tomorrow. Your friend, too. I promise you, Meredith is the only one we're trying to harm."

Keran paused again, licking his lips nervously, slowly walking away, giving Hawke a wide berth. "I-I'll go back to Macha's. Please, don't tell Meredith about me. It would kill Macha if I got in trouble."

Hawke watched him leave, his arms still crossed.

Hawke rubbed her eyes, becoming worried.

"We need to get your sister back." Aveline said.

"What about Cullen."

"He can wait." she said firmly.

Hawke hesitated, but nodded, humbled by Aveline's determination.

"With Anders, Hawke." Aveline continued firmly. "If things go wrong, we'll need a healer."

* * *

><p>Hawke, Aveline, Fenris, and Anders were running through the Wounded Coast, looking for the ruins. It was a quiet, tense sort of air, as the four of them were secretly thinking of their own things. Anders, as it turns out had finished the potion and was looking anxious when he saw her, however he agreed to stay with Hawke for the journey. Hawke could only worry about her sister and focused her attention on finding her. Her stomach leapt every time she thought of what might happen, not forgetting her promise to her mother, but she also had to tell herself that Keran had reassured nothing was going to happen. It did not take long for them to come across three templars, keeping watch for any outsiders. Without hesitation, Hawke and her friends attacked, dispatching them easily.<p>

"Well, here you are." Hawke heard.

Hawke turned her head and squinted as she saw a man walking over to them, a smirk on his face. Another person she recognized; eyes glazed, face worn, and smelled strongly of the Hanged Man. She frowned.

"You've been sticking your nose in every problem in Kirkwall since you stumbled off the boat." He continued.

"Ah, Samson." Hawke said, raising an eyebrow. "The sacked templar and lyrium addict."

"Yeah, that's me." Samsom said, his eyes blazing. "I'm off the stuff, so you can stow the jokes up your ass."

Ignoring this, Hawke said, "Are the mages here using blood magic?"

Samsom shrugged his shoulders. "They claim innocence, demand equality, but back them into a corner and they got options we don't. Haven't found a mage yet who won't take it."

"So what can the upstanding citizen tell me?"

Samson smirked again. "It shouldn't surprise you see me here, right? One more blockhead move that's gonna keep me in the gutter. I just wanted to see Meredith out on her ass, like she did to me."

"She does seem to have a serious case of the crazies, yes." Hawke replied.

"That's not half of it." she heard Anders say behind her.

"Well, is she wrong?" Samson replied. "I'd hope with Meredith gone, I can take up the shield again. But maybe she was right-give them a hint of freedom, mages go bad."

Anders growled from behind, "It's Meredith that needs to go. That will bring peace."

"It is never that simple." Fenris said to him.

"Say all you want," Samson said looking at Anders. "But I've seen it with my own eyes."

Samson turned back to Hawke. "I'd cheer to see her shipped to Val Royeaux. But I don't have to stomach to turn against all that's right and natural to do it."

"Coward." Anders said, angrily.

Samson merely shrugged and let Hawke and the others pass between rocky hill and found Thrask among other templars and mages all looking around anxiously or talking mooing each other nervously. She saw Bethany lying on the ground, her eyes closed. She looked peaceful, and Hawke felt relieved to know she was still alive. Thrask saw her first and walked up to her, a sad look on his face.

"I suppose it was too much to hope that you wouldn't have come here." Thrask furrowed his eyebrows. "Though I can't understand why you side with Meredith now. You showed me we can stand up to her. When I realized you had risked your life lying to protect those mages….Please, Champion. I have nothing but respect for you. It's Meredith we must see gone."

"I don't care about your battle with the Knight-Commander." Hawke said, staring him down. She pointed toward Bethany. "How dare you take away my sister. Let her go!"

Thrask sighed, looking down. "Perhaps it was not in our best judgment. We should have realized you would come after her. Very well. Let the hostage go."

"No!" said a mage beside him. Hawke recognized her as Grace, one of the mages she rescued. "The girl dies. Then the Champion."

Thrask turned on her angrily. "Stand down, Grace. We will not kill an innocent to achieve our ends. It gains us nothing to become Meredith."

"Meredith!" Grace spat, throwing her hands in the air. "What do I care for Meredith? I'm here for the Champion."

Hawke made an impatient sigh. "I've been wondering when you'd come back and bite me in the ass."

"Decimus was right." Grace said, glaring, taking out her staff. "There is no way for a mage to live by the Chantry's laws. You killed the best man I ever met. But I learned all he had to teach. Alain! Kill the hostage."

Another petrified mage stood on the other side of Thrask, wringing his hands nervously. "I-I don't know, Grace…"

"Alain?" Hawke said, staring at him and sighed again. "Try to do a blood mage a favor…"

She heard Fenris grunt beside her.

"Don't, Alain." Anders said, suddenly. "Don't do this. Don't give in to temptation."

Alain turned his eyes to Hawke and the others then looked at Grace. "This isn't right, Grace. The Champion tried to help us."

Grace's face turned in ugly shade of puce and her eyes narrowed as Alain backed away. "If you're too squeamish, I'll do it myself!"

Thrask stepped in, holding out his hand. "No! No one has to die here! Restrain yourself!"

Grace laughed, rising in the air. "That's where you're wrong."

Before Thrask could unsheathe his sword, Grace had already stabbed herself and forced Thrask in the air. Still laughing manically, she forced him upwards and Hawke heard the terrible crunch of his bones breaking as she folded him in half, backwards.

"Forget the hostage!" Grace yelled, turning her ferocious eyes on Hawke. "Kill the Champion."

Grace was certainly a skilled mage, but having Anders prevented her from having too much of an advantage. The other mages and templars seemed rather hesitant about facing Hawke and her friends now that Thrask was dead, but they did not have a choice as the others went after them. All Hawke could think about was her sister, and she had no intention for Grace to come out of this alive, and neither, apparently did Grace of Hawke. She went straight for Hawke, her eyes glaring, a lingering laugh still echoing in the sandy hills. Grace threw a spell at Hawke who moved away, but Anders, looking uncharacteristically aggressive ran after her, muttering and crying out curse after curse angrily. Hawke let them battle it out for a time as she ran after the other mages and templars who dare threaten her with her sister. It did not take long to kill them all, and soon Hawke turned to Grace and Anders still at each other. Grace had Anders at a corner, however, and seemed to be draining him in a similar fashion to what Hawke had recently felt. She ran over, but Fenris was already there, his sword, cutting her staff in half before Grace saw him from the corner of her eye. Yelling in frustration, she threw down her staff and muttered a curse, but did not see Aveline as she rammed her shield into Grace, interrupting her spell, then plunged her sword into Grace's torso.

Hawke ran over to Bethany, but saw Alain emerging from a rock. She stopped, her weapons still in her hand, poised to strike.

"Wait!" Alain said running to her. "Wait!"

"Don't trust him, Hawke." Fenris said, by her side.

"No, no," Alain said shaking his head going onto his knees. "You've got it wrong. I never agreed with what she did. I knew she was still alive, but I didn't know Thrask was working with her."

Hawke dropped her weapons, but eyes him suspiciously.

Alain sighed looking at Grace's corpse. "When I saw her today, it brought everything back, everything I saw Decimus do."

"Can you help my sister?"

Alain looked at Bethany, then at Hawke. "I…I'm sorry. Grace used blood magic to hold her. That's the only way I can bring her out."

He took a knife from the inside of his belt and sliced his wrists, muttering something. Hawke watched as Bethany began to stir. Hawk ran over and bent down, placing her hand on her sister's back, feeling anxious. Bethany turned and saw her sister. Giving Hawke a fleeting smile, she stood up, her hand her forehead.

Bethany sighed looking at the others, then Alain, then to Hawke, "What happened? The last thing I remember are these templars coming into my quarters."

"I thought you were better than this, sister." Hawke said giving her a hug. "A couple of templars and you're down."

Bethany chuckled, hugging her back. "I never thought fighting templars was a good policy in the town. Thank you. It's good to know you're still looking out for me." She pulled away, but her smile turned into a frown as she looked up.

Hawke turned and saw Samson with more templars behind him, Cullen amongst them.

"They're meeting in here, Ser Cullen-" Samson was saying, and looked up to see Hawke, his eyes over the corpses. "Oh! I guess you didn't get on so well with these mages as you thought?"

Hawke frowned at him.

"Champion." Cullen spoke up, skeptical. "Samson never said you were involved in this."

"The Champion is a good woman, seer." Alain said timidly from behind, walking forward to face Cullen. "She tried to solve things peacefully."

Cullen did not address him, but looked behind and ordered, "Put the mage to questioning."

"The boy stood up to his elders," Hawke said, moving forward to force Cullen to look at her as the templars moved forward to reach for Alain, "when they would have killed an innocent hostage."

Cullen narrowed his eyes, looking from Hawke, to Bethany, to Alain, then back to Hawke.

"Hmph." Samson started. "You mean he was one of them, save for a convent last-minute change of heart."

"I'll encourage Meredith to take it easy on him." Cullen said, ignoring Samson. "Any recommendation you would have me bring Meredith, Champion?"

"Stop killing everyone who doubts Meredith." Hawke replied, looking at him. "There won't be much of Kirkwall to protect."

Cullen crossed his arms and cocked his head. "You think that reason enough to spare blood mages and with willing dupes? Perhaps some of them might still be saved."

"Oh, and Knight-Captain…" Aveline called out, before Cullen could turn around.

"Ah, Guard-Captain Aveline." Cullen said with a smile, turning to look at her. "None too happy about the accusations against you, I'm sure."

"You could say that." Hawke said, giving her a nod. She looked back at Cullen. "I have successfully wasted my time, and there is no merit to the claims."

Cullen nodded, "As I suspected."

Aveline looked at him, annoyed. "Then why press this?"

Cullen sighed. "Some feel the solution to the current crisis of leadership is to…consolidate authority. As long as these complaints continue, baseless or not, they serve as justification for eliminating the position of Guard-Captain. It's the simplest fix, whether or not I agree."

"Point me in the right direction, and I'll give you some peace and quiet." Hawke said, laying a hand on Aveline's arm.

"I have no answers for you other than to say that all of the complaints have come from Lowtown." Cullen told them.

Aveline furrowed her eyebrows. "Guardsmen Brennan. Why wouldn't she tell me of this?"

"I don't know," Cullen said looking very sorry. "but I do apologize for the assumptions of this incident, Guard-Captain. It has been…unfortunate."

"It's not done." Aveline said, looking at him. She turned to Hawke. "We need to speak to Brennan. She'll be there before we get back."

"I'm afraid I will have to escort your sister and Alain, Champion." Cullen said, looking at Bethany.

"We're all heading the same way." Hawke said, pleasantly. "Bethany can stay with me until then, can't she?"

Cullen hesitated for a moment, but gave Hawke a short nod then turned away.

Kirkwall came to soon for Hawke, Cullen allowed them to say their goodbyes at the Gallows before escorting Bethany before the Circle. Promising to write to each other, they waved, Hawke feeling tearful.

"We'll need to head to Lowtown tonight, Hawke." Aveline said after a pause looking up at the sky. "It'll still be Brennan's patrol."

"Alright," Hawke said with a yawn. "I need to speak with Orsino, right now."

Aveline nodded walking out of the Gallows. "I'm heading back to the Barracks. I'll find you, later."

"I must part as well." Fenris said, looking at her with a small smile. "There is...something I must do. If you need me, Hawke…"

Hawke nodded, squeezing his hand and watched him leave as he ignored Anders.

"I'd like to join you in speaking with the First-Enchanter." Anders said. "I want to hear what he has to say."

Hawke shrugged, with a smile and walked over to Templar Hall. "Are you all right, Anders?"

"Better than ever." Anders said, not really looking at her.

"Have you finished the potion, then?"

"Yes." Anders said, looking awkward.

"Anders?" Hawke looked at him questioningly.

Anders merely shook his head and fell silent.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Hawke walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of the First-Enchanter's door. She heard a soft "come in" and there stood Orsino looking at her, an uneasy look on his face.

"Your mage-templar group was conspiring to overthrow Meredith." Hawke said closing the door behind her.

Orsino gave a defeated sigh and rubbed his eyes. "You know, I was half-convinced Meredith had engineered the whole thing, to trick me in incriminating myself."

Hawke gave him a smile, not really knowing what to say.

Orsino turned and fell into his chair, a hand to his head. Then he looked at her. "Thank you, Hawke. For your help."

Hawke nodded, knowing the meeting was finished. She turned and opened the door, closing it softly behind her.

"Meredith is going this run this place to the ground." Anders said to Hawke.

"Speak softy, Anders." Hawke said, looking behind her, uncomfortable. "Saying things like that in Templar Hall is not the wisest thing to do. Anywhere for that matter."

"What's your stance, Hawke?" Anders asked suddenly.

"I have none." Hawle replied stubbornly. She led him quickly out of the Gallows.

Anders grunted. "You're just like everyone else, Hawke. You can't make a decision, because you're too bloody scared."

"What?" Hawke hissed angrily, stopping him. "I'm being dragged into a political fight that has nothing to do with me."

"You're going to have to make a choice, Hawke." he said, no relenting, walking toward Darktown. "People are depending on you to make a decision."

"Why is this _my_ choice?" Hawke asked incredulously, following him. "I shouldn't even be involved."

"But you are!" Anders yelled angrily. He was brushing past the crowded camps around Darktown for his clinic. "And it's only delaying the inevitable."

"Such as?" Hawke asked, angrily.

Anders said nothing until he made it to his clinic. Ignoring the other patients, he slammed his staff on the table and turned to look at Hawke's irritated face. "That there is going to be war in Kirkwall."

Hawke frowned. "What are you talking bout, Anders?"

"There's something else I wanted to ask you…, " Anders told her, "but I can't tell you why."

"What?" Hawke said, raising her eyebrow.

Anders exhaled heavily and said in a rush, "I need to get inside the Chantry, without being seen. Will you talk to the grand cleric for me? Distract her long enough for me to do what needs to be done?"

Hawke stared at him for a moment then said slowly. "Tell me your plan."

Anders shook his head. "You would not thank me if I told you. I will only say, that if you support the freedom for mages, you will do this."

"No, Anders." Hawke said shaking her head. "What is it you don't want me to see?"

"You believe in me, right, Hawke?" Anders said. He was now standing in front of her. He placed his hands on her arms and looked into her eyes. He reminded Hawke strongly of the crazed drunks she often saw in here in the clinic. "Do you believed mages deserve to live free of the templars' grasp?"

Hawke said nothing, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Trust me, Hawke." Anders said, holding her arms tightly. "I am only doing what is necessary."

"Was this ever about you and Justice?" Hawke asked, realization dawning on her. "Or have you lied this whole time?"

Anders paused. "I lied. There is no potion."

Hawke narrowed her eyes and pushed him away to force him to let go. She walked around the table to keep it between him and her. She did not like being lied to.

"But what we have gathered will bring freedom for more than just me and Justice." Anders continued, leaning against the table. He looked slightly hurt but he quickly overlooked it, staring at her. "It will help mages throughout Thedas. In the face of that, one lie means little."

Hawke clenched her jaw. "I will not act blindly, Anders. Tell me your plan."

"I am taking a risk. I would not see you drawn into it." Anders said, shaking his head. His hands were in fists. He suddenly looked at her angrily again. "But maybe your support of mages ends at talk. It's easy to support freedom if no one must die to achieve it. If you are my friend, you will not turn on me, now."

"What do you mean 'die', Anders?" Hawke said, upset. "We are friends, but that doesn't mean I agree with your every decision!"

"You cannot care for me and despise what I stand for." Anders said, slamming his fist into the table, making many of the patients in the clinic look their way. He too a deep breath and continued, hissing. "I am the cause of mages. There is nothing else inside me. Will you aid us now? Or does your supports stop at the chantry door?"

"That's completely unfair, Anders." Hawke told him, unbelieving. "I will not be blackmailed into aiding another mad scheme. You're on your own."

Anders's nostrils flared and he gave her a cold look. "I've always been on my own. For a time, I just forgot."

Hawke narrowed her eyes at him. With her jaw clenched she turned on her heal and slammed the door to his clinic behind her, fuming all the way to her home.

* * *

><p>Hawke was still angry that night when Aveline picked her up to head to Lowtown, Varric and Fenris both with her. "Hawke?" Fenris asked, curious.<p>

Hawke shook her head and followed Aveline not wanting to speak to anyone, and it was quiet on their trek, the air intense as Aveline headed straight for Brennan's post.

"Guardsman!" Aveline yelled out, marching over to Brenna, who was looking quite apprehensive at Avelin's towering temper. "Why did a templar have to tell me there is unrest in this district? What's going on?"

"Better make it good." Hawke said crossing her arms, irritated.

Brennan looked remorseful as she spoke. "It's Captian Jeven. I didn't report his return because…I'm ashamed for him. He's trying to rile the guards against you, but none of us will follow him. You lead better than he ever did."

"He wasn't that impressive, Aveline." Hawke said, her anger somewhere subsiding. "We've met so many other enemies much better."

"Jeven deserved to be forgotten." Aveline said, calming herself. "He abused his position, and blamed me when we caught him."

"He was well-liked by some, but not once the truth was known." Brennan said, shrugging.

"Well, let's go have a chat with the man." Hawke said, looking at Aveline.

"The guards will have nothing to do with him, so he found others. Militia, mostly, anti-Fereldan." Brennan said, handing over a piece of parchment to Aveline. "The same kind who were against the Qunari. I guess it's been long enough they've forgotten how many the Champion killed."

Aveline took the parchment and read aloud. "'A rally. Against the tyranny of the guard, and foreigners who infest Kirkwall.'"

"I'm sorry, Captain." Brennan said, with a sigh.

Aveline raised a hand to her forward and looked at the dark sky. "Return to the Barracks." she ordered Brennan.

Brennan nodded and ran.

Aveline led them away and said, "The rally is in Darktown, Hawke. I need to be there."

Hawke followed quickly with the others. Darktwon was unusually quiet and with a determined calm the guard-captain walked quickly, apparently with an idea of where the rally was being held. She moved fast, and soon found what she was looking for. There was Jeven, standing in front of others, talking the crowd. Aveline made her way down a few steps and stopped right behind Jeven, her arms crossed and her face heated.

"The Champion? Here?" said one who noticed Hawke first.

"It's the Captain!" said the other. "Are we ready for this?"

Jeven turned, a malicious smirk on his face. "Too long, Kirkwall! You did not throw off all others only to fall under Fereldan influence." He began to pace. "Leaderless, displaced! Alien hands on the most basic authority. Foreign elite bleeding you!"

"Jeven!" Aveline yelled, walking over to him. "You…disgrace yourself."

"The Fereldan with the Orlesian name!" Jeven sneered. "Is there anyone else who embodies how far this city has fallen?"

"Captain?" Hawke said, watching Jeven carefully.

"Do they know how you sacrificed your men?" Aveline yelled. "Have you alone disgraced your name?"

"Bitch!" Jeven said, for the first time looking infuriated. "You everything from me!"

"You took it from yourself!" Aveline said, moving closer to him. "The guard know this and none stand with you!" Aveline turned to the others around her, who were shifting their weight uncomfortable. "He stands alone! This is no rebellion. It is delusion! A joke inflicted on Kirkwall. Your home, and mine."

Jeven paused, then said softly, pulling out his weapons. "I will not be left with nothing again."

Hawke watched as Aveline took out her shield and slammed it against his jaw, forcing him backwards. He growled then ran after her with his blades. Hawke felt a strong shoulder move into her and she fell to the ground. She looked around and saw Fenris fighting off two of Jeven's supporters. Hawke reached for her throwing knives and threw it at one of Fenris's attackers, killing him. Fenris easily killed the other and heled Hawke up, giving her a look. She squeezed his arm and ran after Varric who was quickly being surrounded. As he cocked an arrow, Hawke jumped over him and rammed her blades into the chest of a supporter and saw Varric's arrow fly into another. An easy fight, to say the least, but it was exactly what Hawke needed t calm her nerves. Soon, it was only Aveline and Jeven fighting. Aveline clocked his quick movements with her shied and sword, but Jeven was fast. Aveline had to roll away, before he tried to force his blade in her back. She used her shield again and used it's edge to hit him hard against his ribs. Grunting, Jeven fell backward, and Aveline brought the tip of her sword to Jeven's throat.

"Ferelden bi-" Jeven started but did not finish as Aveline pushed her sword.

"You fool." Aveline said, softly, looking at him. "Why would you do this?"

Aveline sheathed her shield and weapon and looked at Hawke. "If I ever live to a hundred, I will never understand his kind. You build a good thing, work your hardest, and the past just claws at you."

"Jeven failed before he started. " Hawke said, staring at her face, as Aveline walked away from the mess. "You know this."

"I do," Aveline nodded, "and he doomed himself. But it smears all the guard. I wonder what I would do if my captain lost my respect."

"Seems like you've had enough." Hawke said following her out of Darktown.

"You don't know the half of it, Hawke." Aveline said, then she looked at her, suddenly cross. "And why don't you, by the way? Why aren't you tall deep in the problems of this city?"

Hawke opened her mouth slightly, not sure what to say.

"Sure, you do good, but petition a title, take a job. The guard is always looking."

"I'd make a terrible guard, Aveline." Hawke said, feeling slightly hurt.

"Maybe I'm just sick of being the first stop for complaints about people like you." Aveline replied grouchily, walking through the dark streets of Lowtown.

"People like me?"

Aveline sighed. "Bran's on about fortune hunter. Mercenaries. 'Disreputable professions without purpose'. He's a clod, but sometimes…well, it might be good if the city was a little more stable."

"You'd be bored, Aveline." Hawke said, "Come on now, you'd really prefer the troublemakers stay home?"

"All right, so maybe I don't want to be completely put out of business." Aveline said, giving her small smile. "And I don't even really mean you. But some people, they go o without regard and then act as surprised when someone starts a Circle. There are warning signs, you know? It's worth saying."

"You'll be fine, Aveline." Hawke said, looking at her. "You always are."

"I have you to thank, Hawke." Aveline said looking at her with a sigh. "I need to speak with my Guardsmen."


	16. Anders' Secret

Hawke was conflicted. She had left Anders on a sour note, but she felt right for it. She hadn't seen him since then. He no longer joined the others at the Hanged Man. No one knew where he was, and even absent from his clinic. Varric, who Anders felt close to, hadn't seen him any longer than Hawke. Varric told Hawke that Anders stopped by only once just for a drink and conversation. But he neither drank or spoke, simply stared at the wall in silence which in turn made Varric incredibly uncomfortable that he was forced to get drunk to entertain himself.

Hawke sighed, biting her thumbnail nervously staring into the fire of her study, Anders's manifesto in her hand. She had walked in there and was reaching for a book on her shelf when her eyes spied another copy of his declaration. What was he planning? Why speak to the grand cleric? She tightened her jaw. Elthina. Elthina hadn't a clue. Was a warning necessary? Anders had told her as much something was going to happen, and not the pleasant things that everyone else but Kirkwall favors, but inevitable destruction. Hawke sighed again.

Hawke threw Anders's book onto her divan and began to pace. Anders was her friend, yes? He's helped her, as much as she has helped him. She shook her head, doesn't matter. It isn't the secrets he keeps, but the sort of secrets that give off an air of increasing danger that was fast approaching was a problem. She stopped and stared at the manifesto lying precariously on her divan. It was open, one side hanging off the edge, its parchment inside the covers were bundled up and bent. She frowned at it, hating it. She turned away and headed for the door of her estate.

Hawke walked as quickly as she could toward the chantry. She stopped short and hesitated before reaching for the handle. She looked up at the rather ostentatious decoration that bedecked the double doors. She didn't come here often, she didn't really like it. Hawke found the constant chants of the sisters to be disturbing and felt rather perturbed by it. She did have a small fondness for Elthina, though, she had a grandmotherly peace about her that Hawke would like to think the Amells were like. The few times she had set foot inside this place was so that she could hear stories of her family Elthina knew and the woman knew a lot. Hawke walked down the long hallway her mind unfocused and nearly ran headlong into Sebastian.

"Oh, Hawke!" Sebastian said happily, reaching to help her balance on her feet.

"Sebastian." Hawke said with a feeble smile. "Sorry."

"Are you alright?" Sebastian said, staring at her with concern. "You look live you've seen a ghost."

"I need to speak with Elthina." Hawke said, turning away from him and moving up the set of stairs leading to the chanter's podium.

Elthina stood there silently, turning the pages delicately amongst various books.

"Elthina." Hawke said looking at her.

"Champion Hawke." the grand cleric said with a pleasant smile, but it faltered as she looked at her. "You look concerned, child. Why?"

"There are apostates plotting something against the Chantry." Hawke said in a rush, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"Hawke?" Sebastian asked incredulously, looking at her.

Elthina said nothing as she stared at her. She turned away from the podium, letting the pages of the book fall, turning fully toward Hawke. "What you are telling me is no surprise; the sky is blue and the rains will come in the spring. Mages have threatened me before and it is no secret that some of your friends are apostates."

Hawe blinked and raised her eyebrows, not sure what to say.

Elthina's eyes usually twinkling and her lips often pleasantly smiling turned down and she frowned. "I cannot turn my templars on the very words of Andraste for fear. No matter how justified that fear might be."

"You are being unreasonable, Grand Cleric." Sebastian spoke up, walking over to her. "You-"

"I will not hear of it, Sebastian. Leave it be." Elthina said with a firm finger. Sebastian opened his mouth in protest but said nothing.

"There are more pressing matters at this time," the grand-cleric said with a firm nod and turned to Hawke, "and you have saved me the time of sending a message, Champion."

"I can't imagine any way this will go wrong." Hawke said, finally finding her voice.

"And Sebastian…?" Elthina said, turning her eyes onto the prince.

"Anything, your grace." Sebastian said, firmly.

Elthina nodded, sighing. "I did not expect things to deteriorate so fast. I thought after the Qunari, no one would wish for more violence."

"What is it, Elthina?" Hawke asked.

"The Divine is concerned about the situation here. She does not want to see the Free Marches become another Imperium." Elthina said, looking quite desolate. "She has sent an agent to…assess the danger. Meet with her, please. Tell her drastic measures won't be required."

"If the Divine is involved, wouldn't all this end more quickly?" Hawke asked, frowning.

"Had Kirkwall suffered enough? Should it be declared anathema and an enemy of the Chantry?" Elthina said shaking her head. "Imagine Hightown's streets, filled not just with Meredith's templars, but all the forces the Divine can command."

"Surely the Divine wouldn't treat the whole city as enemies!" Sebastian said, disbelieving.

"She is concerned." Elthina said with a shrug. "It is never wise to draw the concern of the powerful."

"She is the voice of the Andraste." Sebastian replied, crossing his arms. "She cannot turn the might of the Chantry against the innocent due to…proximity."

"Were no innocents harmed in the Exalted Marches?" Elthina said, raising her eyebrows. "She will do her best, Sebastian, but must act first to protect the faith."

"What can you tell me about this servant of the Divine?" Hawke interrupted, not wanting to entice an argument further. Hawke didn't like the sound of how powerful this Divine was.

Elthina looked at her briefly before responding. "I was not told her name, only to call her Sister Nightingale. She is said to be the Divine's left hand, send to do work that might blacken the Divine's name."

"What is a good argument?" Hawke asked, feeling skeptical.

"My protests have already been heard." Elthina said, putting a hand to her chest, looking defeated. "I must trust your own powers of persuasion now."

Hawke nodded her head, "Alright. We'll go, now."

"Thank you, Hawke." Sebastian told her. "We cannot allow this…ridiculous mage rebellion to turn into a holy war."

Looking very relieved, Elthina said, "The agent, Sister Nightingale, will be waiting in the viscount's throne room tonight. She wishes to remain unseen. She might be there now." she added, squinting through the window at the dusk sky.

"The room has been sealed since the Qunari incident." Sebastian said, frowning, as he followed Hawke out of the Chantry and toward the Keep. "It may be difficult to get in without attracting attention. Strange for an agent of the Divine."

"We'll be careful, Sebastian." Hawke said, reassuringly.

"I must speak with you after this, Hawke." Sebastian said, suddenly as they quietly opened the doors of the Keep. "Will you indulge me?"

Hawke nodded, silently, knowing full well what he wanted to speak about. The continued moving through the very quiet Keep for the Vicount's throne room. She hurried up the stairs, and Hawke pulled out her set of tools, and got to work unlocking the doors. She heard a click and turned the handle, stepping in with Sebastian close behind. She felt a sudden rush of cold throughout her body as she looked around for Sister Nightingale.

"So, even the Divine fears us."

Hawke looked up and saw a tall mage woman with a menacing glare and a vengeful leer walking away from the throne room, almost regally. She brought out her staff and smiled.

"Good." the mage said contemptuously. "She should. Kill the spies!"

A rumble echoed throughout the empty hall and more mages appeared out of thin air, pulling out their staffs and muttering under their breaths. Hawke pulled out her daggers and heard Sebastian pulling out his bow. He aimed it high, and skillfully found his mark in the chest of one of the less experienced mages. The woman was already throwing a curse in Hawke's direction who managed to jump and roll out of the way before she could be hurt. She took a dagger from behind and threw it, but it disintegrated in a ball of fire. Hawke cursed, and ran over to the mage, her daggers aimed for the woman's head. The woman looked at her in surprise, but managed to block Hawke with her staff. With her other hand, Hawke circled her other blade underneath the mage and trip her. The mage grunted, but not before sending out a blast of air, violently pushing Hawke away from her and into a wall and crumpled. Expecting an after-effect of pain to occur, Hawke was surprised when she looked up, and saw the mage not moving. Grunting, she slowly stood up, looking around. Sebastian was running toward her to help her up. She looked at him questioningly and he pointed to a set of columns.

From their shadows, a figure began to emerge, heavy boots echoing in the now quiet hall. A tall young woman, with bright red hair was walking toward them, her face calm, cooly looking on them, gracefully walking over the corpses, bloody daggers dangling lazily in her hands. She sheathed her daggers when she stood a few feet in front of Hawke and Sebastian, and smiled sweetly; an odd look in the midst of the dead bodies.

"The Resolutionists." she finally said with a delicate sigh, looking around her. "I might have known they would be part of this."

Hawke narrowed her eyes, curious, then said, "Are you...Sister Nightingale?"

"I am." she replied with a small nod, a few hairs falling down her pale face. "Or you may call me Leliana."

"You're Orlesian." Hawke said to herself.

Leliana smiled again, then her face turned serious. "The Divine sent me to investigate the possibility of a rebellion here in Kirkwall. I have…some experience in unconventional situations."

Something clicked in Hawke. "Wait. _The_ Leliana? Who accompanied the Hero of Ferelden to slay the archdeamon?"

"Ah, I see it will be harder to remain anonymous so near the Fereldan border." Leliana's eyes turned soft and gave Hawke a grin. "Yes, I knew the Hero of Ferelden. Perhaps you have heard the songs I wrote of our time together. But that…was many years ago."

Leliana sighed and crossed her arms. "I am working for the Divine now. In Orlais, I had not thought to return to this part of Thedas."

"So, what are the Resolutionists?" Hawke asked, looking at her.

"An off-shoot of a fraternity within the Circle of Magi." Leliana said, furrowing her eyebrows. "They have always been factions that support freedom from the Chantry and the abolition of the Circle. We have…tolerated them. But the Resolutionists have become violent. They are likely behind the unrest here."

"I hardly imagined the Divine's secret agent looking like you." Hawke said, skeptical. The woman had a kindly pale face and a skinny frame. Hardly anyone to be suspected of espionage and schemes.

"That is why I am effective." Leliana said, shrugging, flashing a smirk. She frowned again and began to pace. "The Divine has long suspected that Kirkwall's problems were spurred by an outside group. This attack proves she is right."

Hawke crossed her arms this time, frowning. "Are you saying you set this whole thing up?"

"I let slip that an agent of the Divine was coming to investigate the mage troubles." Lelian said, who stopped pacing and stared at Hawke. "It is how they chose to react which condemns them."

"Will the Divine send soldiers?" Sebastian finally spoke up.

"Divine Justina takes the situation here very seriously." Leliana said, looking at Sebastian curiously. "She believes it is the worst threat to Thedas since the Qunari invaded."

"A handful of apostates?" Sebastian cried out. "How can that possibly-?"

"The whole world is watching." Leliana interrupted, looking worried. "If it falls to magic, none of us are safe. Tell Elthina to leave. There is refuge for her at the Grand Cathedral in Orlais. She will not be safe here."

As suddenly as she appeared, Leliana ran out of the throne room and disappeared.

"These mages are out of control, Hawke." Sebastian said angrily, leading the way out at a run. "We must speak with Elthina."

Sebastian did not stop until they were are the Chantry's doors. He wrenched it open with such force, the heavy door slammed into the wall before it began to creak shut again. Breathless, Hawke followed, unaware that he was this strong. Sebastian continued jogging through the hall, ignoring the scandalized stares. He stopped short in front of Elthina.

"Sister Nightingale says you must leave Kirkwall." he told her. "You were right. The Divine will be taking action against Kirkwall, though the sister didn't say what. You must take the holy relics from the chantry and leave for safety."

"Sebastian!" Elthina said, her eye-s wide, her face furious. "I'm surprised at you. Andraste would not thank me for saving a few dusty finger bones and my own skin at the cost of people's lives."

"You keep dead people here?" Hawke asked, unable to stop herself.

"The Kirkwall Chantry has guarded the remains of the marry Deverina for eight hundred years." Elthina replied, looking at her, a small smile on her face. "They are to be protected."

"Which is why you must leave, your grace." Sebastian said, hurriedly.

"When I became grand cleric," she said, looking at him hard. "I took a vow to the people of Kirkwall and the Free Marches. I will not leave my flock."

"Would you let yourself die?" Sebastian asked, looking incredulous.

Elthina closed her eyes, and spoke softly. "'There is no greater devotion than to lay one's life at the Maker's feet. There is no better death than to take the blow for another.'" She opened her eyes and looked at Sebastian who was speechless, a sympathetic smile on her lips.

"A quote?" Hawke asked. When Elthina nodded, she said, "You don't hear that one recited often do you?"

"Please, your grace." Sebastian said, walking over to her and holding her hand. "Sister Nightingale thinks there will be war."

"Then I must make peace." she said calmly, placing a hand on Sebastian's. "Settle yourself, Sebastian. I'm in no personal danger. I am grand cleric-who would dare attack me?"

Hawke sighed softly to herself, thinking of Anders. _Stubborn, stubborn woman, _but she said nothing.

"If you will not shield yourself, then I will be your shield." Sebastian said, firmly. "You will come through this safely, by the Maker's name. I swear it."

* * *

><p>Hawke managed to slip away before Sebastian could question her about possible threats by apostates and headed home for her estate, only to find a visitor.<p>

"Merrill."

Merrill was sitting cross-legged beside Hawke's mabari, her back to the front door, stroking the back of his ears distractedly. Hawke's hound throughly enjoyed this as he was laying on his back, his eyes closed. He didn't even notice Hawke coming home, and neither did Merrill, apparently. Hawke took a few steps forward, but Merrill still didn't notice. It wasn't until Hawke sat in front of Merrill that the mage looked up in surprise.

"Hawke." she said, her eyes bright. Had she been crying? "I didn't hear you. I hope you don't mind my intrusion."

"When have I ever, Merrill?" Hawke asked, feeling concerned. "What's wrong? Are you ill?"

Merrill paused before replying. "Lethallan, I need to ask you for a favor." She stopped again, moving her hands onto her lap and took a deep breath. "I thought the arulin'holm would be the last thing I needed, but the eluvian still won't work. I think…I think I have to go back to the…spirit that helped me at the start of all this."

"What do you mean 'it doesn't work'?" Hawke asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Merrill sighed frustrated, wringing her hands. "Well…my mirror…it just sits there and shows nothing at all. I can feel the power in it, but it's like it's asleep. I can't seem to wake it."

"A daemon, Merrill? That sounds like a terrible idea." Hawke said, warily. "Summoning one can't be the only way to help you. There must be someone else that knows…something."

"The eluvian was lost before Arlathan fell." Merrill said, shaking her head. "The only creatures that would know anything about it are in the Fade. I've called to the spirit, but he doesn't seem to hear. He was sealed in artifact in Sundermount. I have to look for him there."

"Merrill?" Hawke asked, alarmed. Merrill's lips were quivering and tears were forming in her eyes.

"If things go wrong, Hawke." Merrill said. "If he possesses me, I need you to strike me down."

"What? Are you insane?" Hawke cried out. Her mabari sat up straight from the noise and looked at Hawke irked. She didn't care. "You want to summon a daemon that might possess you, then have _me_ kill you. How is _that_ a plan?"

"Please, lethallan." Merrill said, taking Hawke's hands in hers. "I owe it to my people to finish this. There's no one else I trust. Please. I don't want to go into this alone."

Hawke felt her stomach churn and shuddered, thinking of all the possibilities that this could go horribly wrong. She sighed, exasperated. "Talk to the Keeper first, Merrill. She might know something you don't."

Merrill frowned, looking down, but nodded and said grudgingly. "Fine, Hawke. I will talk to the Keeper."

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Hawke stood up to open it. Fenris stood there silently, half covered in shadow, with the smile that always made Hawke's heart skip. She sighed, happy to see him and reaching for his hand, she led him inside. He was about to say something as as they walked into the main room but stopped short, pulling his hand back and grunted.

"Oh." Merrill said, standing as she looked at Fenris then Hawke. "You have company. Thank you, Hawke. Shall I find you in the morning?"

"I'll be here, Merrill." Hawke said, quietly, watching her.

Merrill gave her a smile, a nod at Fenris and lightly stepped her way through the foyer and out the front door, Hawke's door closing without a sound.

"What was she doing here?" Fenris asked, gruffly.

"A favor." Hawke said, scratching the back of her head nervously. She saw Fenris's questioning stare and moaned before she explained everything, correctly predicting his reaction.

"How could you agree to that, Hawke?" Fenris yelled, waking up Hawke's mabari again. Hawke watched the hound look at them both with a penetrating glare then walked away, heading for Hawke's bedroom. She was unaware Fenris had stopped shouting.

"Are you listening to me?" Fenris said, grabbing Hawke's shoulders. "Do you understand the implications? The consequences? You're going to get yourself killed for a blood mage!"

"I'll be fine, Fenris." Hawke said, looking at his furious face. "It's Merrill that needs protection."

"I don't care about her!" Fenris said, letting her go, his hands in the air, exasperated. "You've taken too many chances for that Dalish elf, and she's taken advantage of you, because of it. She's using you, Hawke."

"_I_ care about her, Fenris." Hawke said, softly, watching him. "And I don't think she's using me."

Fenris stared at her, at a loss for words. "You're actually going to go through with this, aren't you? You are going to help a blood mage summon a daemon."

Hawke didn't say anything, and stared into the fire. She heard Fenris make a noise of discontent and frustration then turned on his heel. Hawke watched Fenris open the door to her estate and slam it behind him so hard the windows rattled.

Hawke swallowed and sighed, wanting to start the night over. Rubbing her face, she turned away from the fire and marched for her study. All the pent up annoyance and conflicted feelings she has been struggling with for the past few weeks finally let loose. She reached for her copy of Anders's manifesto and ripped it apart, screaming silently in her head. _Bloody mages. Bloody Templars. _

Tear.

_ Foolish grand clerics, and their ineffectual beliefs. _

Rip.

_A tyrannical knight-commander with her line of puppets falling behind her. A powerful and desperate first-enchanter on the side. _

Hawke tugged and pulled, and Anders book was in half between her two hands.

_ I hate them all. _

With that last word, Hawke threw the book into her fire with such force, ashes splashed on the carpet that sat in front of the fire. Smoke began to emerge and she stomped heavily on it before a fire could spread. She heaved another great sigh, and fell back onto her divan, breathing hard from the adrenaline rushing through her, staring at the parchment in the fire that was quickly turning black. She narrowed her eyes, feeling somewhat relieved, but thoughts still weighed heavily on her mind. She stood up then and walked out of the room, to head for bed.

Hawke heard her door open again and looked around.

"No, Hawke." a deep voice, growled. "I won't let you do-"

Fenris stopped, noticing Hawke on the stairs. He seemed to have calmed a great deal, as she did. He still looked quite furious, but his muscles were relaxed, not tense as he was a few moments before. Hawke had stepped down and sat on the first step of her stairs, her chin resting on her hand, looking up at him and feeling defeated. She watched him make his way over to sit beside her. His arms resting on his knees. Neither of them said anything for a few moments.

"I won't leave you alone with her, Hawke." Fenris finally said.

"Will you be joining me?" Hawke asked, carefully.

Fenris nodded. "It is suicide and against my better judgement, but I will stay with you."

It was all Hawke could ask for and she reached for his hand, cradling it in her lap. She lifted a finger and began tracing the markings on his hand.

"Shall I stay here, tonight?" Fenris asked, watching her.

Hawke nodded and stood up, his hand in hers. "I'd like that."

Fenris silently followed Hawke up the stairs and into the baths. They dressed into comfortable sleep ware and fell under the covers, both feeling wary and tired. Hawke had her back to Fenris and he proceeded to wrap his arms around her. He moved a hand to her forehead to move away roving hair and kissed her hard on it as if trying to be rid of any left over aggravation. Hawke squeezed his arms and relaxed, closing her eyes.

"Everything will be fine, Fenris." Hawke said, trying to reassure herself more that trying to persuade Fenris.

Fenris grunted. "I'm not the one you should be convincing, Hawke."

"You think Aveline will come along?" Hawke asked, realizing she has not see the woman for quite some time. "I'd like her to."

Fenris shrugged and Hawke heard him yawn. "I doubt it."

* * *

><p>Aveline was not pleased on a trek to Sundermount to summon a daemon, but agreed nonetheless to Hawke's great relief. The four of them headed out in silence the next morning toward Sundermount. It took a few days to get there from Kirkwall but Merrill seemed to not want to waste anytime to Aveline's and Fenris's displeasure, but they followed without any complaints. Hawke had to admit how very curious she was as she followed Merrill's determined steps toward the Dalish camp.<p>

As she promised, Merrill headed straight for the Keeper, ignoring the stares from the other elves.

"Welcome home, da'len." The Keeper said pleasantly.

"This is not a homecoming, Keeper." Merrill said, annoyed. She crossed her arms looking at the Keeper. "Why is the clan even here? You should have moved on ages ago!"

Merethari blinked and placed her hands behind her back. "The clan still has business here, da'len. We will leave when it is time."

"It was time years ago!" Merrill said, upset. "You can't stay here! Eventually, the humans will force you to leave."

"There are plenty of hiding places in these mountains." The Keeper said, frowning. "We will stay until my business is done. Now, if you are not returning to us, what has bright you back?"

"She plans on summoning a daemon for advice on her silly mirror." Fenris spoke up, glaring at Merrill. "Your thoughts?"

"Did you really have to say it that way?" Merrill said to him, mimicking his glare.

"I've already done everything in my power to stop this." The Keeper said, looking at Merrill, then at Fenris. She sighed, placing a hand to her head. "And some things that were beyond my strength."

Marethari turned to Hawke. "I had rather hoped you might succeed where I failed. I'll do what I can to buy you time. Talk to her. Save her from this."

Hawke saw Merrill shaking head and continue to jog, her face in an angry frown. "She doesn't understand."

"Where are we going, Merrill?" Hawke asked, following her.

"There's a cave where the spirit is sealed." Merrill said, moving fast down a path away from the elves and toward the mountain. "He should still be there."

"Deamon, you mean." Fenris said, behind her. Merrill ignored him.

"Merrill," Hawke started, trying to choose her words carefully. "You're positive about this? This is the only thing you can possibly think of to help you?"

"Yes, Hawke." Merrill replied, slowing down as she led them down the side of the mountain, her eyes peering around her. "I've told you, he'll be the only thing that could help me."

Aveline spoke up then. "What should we be prepared for if something goes wrong?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I've never seen an abomination myself." Merrill said, turning to look at her. "The Keeper said they... warp and change before your eyes.

Aveline raised her eyebrows. "So you want us to come along and watch for something, but you don't know what?"

Merrill shrugged. "It's just a precaution, Aveline. Nothing will go wrong."

"Oh. That's reassuring." Aveline muttered. Hawke head her, not sure if Merrill did.

"You are more naive than I thought." Fenris snarled, looking at her.

Merrill sighed, not looking at him, as she turned a sharp left into a clearing, the entrance of a cave clear. "What have I done to you, now?

"To me?" Fenris replied. "Nothing. Not yet. To others, a great deal."

"Fenris-" Hawke began, but he interrupted her.

"And to yourself—you can't even begin to imagine the number of mages that have walked down the path you're now on."

"My clan didn't believe in me. If you don't believe in me either, I won't mind." Merrill said simply, stopping in front of the cave. "It's here. He was sealed in here."

Hawke looked up at the cave walls. Even for Sundermount, the cave gave off an eerie feeling making her hair stand on end. Mist swirled about the cave entrance as if it were breathing and Hawke shuddered, thinking of the prospect of what might occur in the cave. The hillside was barren beside it, looking nothing like the green valley where the elves were. Merrill stopped for a moment and went on her knees.

"Mythal, all-mother, protector of the People, watch over us for the path we tread is perilous. Save us from the darkness, as you did before, and we will sing your name to the heavens."

Merrill stood then and looked at the others then at Hawke, a small feeble smile on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hold us. You just-It's never wise to ignore Mythal."

"Who or what is Mythal?" Hawke asked, raising her eyebrow.

"She's the protector, the mother of the Creators." Merrill explained. "The one who put the moon in the sky. Wisest of all the gods. When Elgar'nan defeated his father, the sun, the earth was plunged into darkness. Everything was about to perish. Mythal appeared then, calmed Elgar'nan, and restored the sun to the heavens. The people always look to her for help."

"Prayed isn't going to help anything." Fenris told her.

"No, it's not that." Merrill said looking at him. "Even though she may not be listening, you mustn't provoke her."

Merrill sighed and with a determined face, Merrill walked in and the other following close behind, speaking.

"They say if Mythal smiles on you, then you need fear nothing at all. But those who anger her, they're struck from the earth…as if they never lived at all."

No one spoke as she led them in the cold cave, and Hawke felt like she was jumping into a icy bath and shuddered again. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and narrowed her eyes to keep Merrill in her eyesight. She led them down a narrow passageway and into a large cavern of ruins, speaking. Nothing Hawke had seen before but coulees still see bits and pieces through the cracks in the cave walls and ceilings of sunlight. She continued to follow Merrill and saw her leading them to a strange looking statue that strongly reminded Hawke of a particularly ugly toad.

Merrill looked at it for a moment before she lifted her hand and placed it on the statue, her eyes closed. Her eyebrows furrowed, however, and she opened them again, looking at it, apparently confused.

"Something is wrong." she said softly. She turned around to face Hawke. "This was where the spirit was bound. But now, it feels…empty."

"Who bound the daemon here and why?" Hawke asked crossing her arms.

"There was a war, long ago. Between my people and the Tevinter Imperium." Merill replied, scratching her head. "After the magisters sunk Arlathan, my people made a last stand here, fighting on the graves of our elders."

"I've heard of this…a vengeful strike." Fenris replied, looking closely at the ruins. He brought a hand up and hovered it over a fallen column. "They unleashed chaos upon this mountain to teach our people that resistance was futile."

Merrill shrugged at this and turned back tot he statue. "I don't know if it was the Elvehenan or Tevineter who bound the spirit, but he was left here from the war."

"Maybe it freed itself?" Hawke asked, standing beside Merrill to look up at the ignobly statue.

Merrill shook her head. "It would have taken powerful magic to break him free of this prison. You couldn't just set him loose. Nobody could. Not without doing something terrible. This is very wrong."

"It couldn't have just vanished." Hawke pointed out, grimly. "We'll track it down."

"He shouldn't have been able to leave!" Merrill cried out, looking desperate. She paced. "What happened to him?"

"I happened."

All heads turned toward the entrance of the narrow passageway. There was Keeper Marethari, making her way to them with light footsteps. She stood tall and strong, with her head held just so; almost like royalty. She had a disapproving frown on her face, but her eyes were forlorn and desperate.

"Keeper," Merrill said, rushing over. "what have you done?"

"The deamon's plan was always for you to complete the mirror." Merathari replied, clenching her jaw. "It would have been a doorway out of this prison and into our world. You would have been his first victim. I couldn't let that happen, da'len."

Merrill brought her hands to her face, covering her eyes as she looked at the Keeper.

"Did you destroy the daemon?" Hawke asked, walking over.

"No." The Keeper said with a sigh. She placed a hand on Merrill's. "The daemon hasn't been destroyed. Not yet. It's still here."

Marethari turned away and walked over to the statue, her hands in fists. "I couldn't fight it in the Fade while it was trapped. And I couldn't banish it without making it stronger. So, I made myself its prison. Kill me, and it dies too. Merrill will finally be safe."

"No!" Merrill said, crying. She walked over to Marethari and stood in front of her, angry tears on her face. "You can't ask…I won't do this!"

"You always knew your blood magic had a price, da'len." The Keeper said, shaking her head and taking a step back. "I have chosen to pay it for you. Dareth shiral."

Just as Hawke remembered a daemon in Marethari's image changing into a daemon from Feynrial's dream, she saw it again in front of her. A massive daemon roared as he entered out of the Keeper, his teeth barring and his claws in fists.

Merrill gave a small gasp, but took out her staff, ready to attack. Hawke was right beside her, pulling out her daggers and saw Aveline and Fenris running forward. Aveline brought her sword down and plunged it deep into the deamon's leg. It let out a roar and with one swipe, it pushed her hard with a clawed hand, but Aveline was ready as she held out her shield to stop most of the impact, but still slid back quite a bit. Fenris was also able to hack into the deamon's back with Aveline distracting him, and Merrill threw a number of spells and curses at the creature. Hawke threw a few of her daggers and the deamon's chest and shoulder. She could feel frustration coming from the daemon. With a roar, the daemon lifted one heavy foot and slammed it into the ground as hard as it could, throwing Hawke and her companions off their feet. The daemon let out another roar, but Fenris was the first to recover. With a yell that could shake the very earth, he jumped in the air and pushed his weapon into the creature's back and used his sword as a support to pull himself higher on the daemon. He pulled out one of Hawke's knives still in its shoulder and stabbed it into its neck. The creature roared and tried to reach for Fenris, fruitlessly clawing at his back. Fenris yanked at his sword and jumped to the ground, rolling away from the daemon. Hawke had half the mind to chide him for this recent risk, but he smiled at her widely, and she couldn't help but disregard it.

"How many glib words have dribbled from you lips, all testament to your cleverness?" The daemon mocked as they fought. "Everyone has fed me…"

With renewed strength, because the creatures seemed to be fading, the others attacked with such force, the daemon had no choice but to be defeated and with one final spell from Merrill, it was gone. All was left was Marethari, looking used. She felt to her knees and collapsed.

"Keeper!" Merrill said, breathing heavily and ran over. She crouched beside Marethari, placing a hand delicately underneath her head and the other under her arms, t help her up.

"You've beaten it, da'len." The Keeper said, standing. "You are so much stronger than I imagined. The daemon is dead."

"Keeper," Merrill said, looking ashamed. "I…"

"Let's leave this awful place." Marethari said, a smile on her face. "The clan should hear the good news."

Something was bothering Hawke. "You told us that the daemon was bound to your life. It would only die with you."

Merrill opened her mouth and her eyes were wide as she looked at Hawke, then she turned to face the Keeper, who was looking at them calmly, until Merrill pulled out a small knife from her belt. Tears falling she said, "Ir abelas, Keeper."

Marethari started crying out in protest, but Merrill ignored this as she stabbed the elf in the stomach. She caught the Keeper before she fell to the ground and laid her gently down, staring as the elf struggled to breath, and finally lay still. Merrill sat there staring at the corpse, silently. Then she shrieked, slamming her fists into her thighs, her voice echoing the cavern walls. Hawke walked over and placed a hand on Merrill's shoulders and crouched beside her, looking at the dead Keeper.

"What have you done?" Merrill said, crying. "I don't want this. I never wanted this! Creators, please let this be a bad dream…I'll wake up and feel like an idiot, and she'll scold me for not listening…"

"Stop it, Merrill." Hawke said with a sigh, feeling angry. She was not going to be gentle. Merrill was not accepting what she had done was wrong. "Exactly which part of, 'Don't talk to daemons or awful things will happen' did you fail to understand?"

"If there was a price to pay," Merrill said looking at her, her face a mess. "I should have paid it! She had no right to interfere!"

"You took a terrible risk," Hawke said standing, folding her arms. "and you don't get to choose who suffers because of it."

"I left the clan!" Merrill said, angrily. "I went away so that she'd be safe! This never should have happened."

Merrill stood up then, and wiped furious tears away from her face. She turned away from the Keeper and walked past Hawke and the others. "I…I should go to the clan. Someone needs to know, needs to come…take care of her."

It was silent as Merrill walked out with Hawke, Fenris, and Aveline following behind. Hawke gave Fenris a side-glance surprised he had said nothing. He saw her watching and gave her a grim nod. He seemed to think the Keeper's death was punishment for her stupidity. Hawke wasn't sure she felt the same, but was not sorry that Merrill finally learned a lesson in blood magic, as tragic as it was. Aveline looked irritated, and for good reason, but she kept her mouth shut, unusual, but for good reason. At the entrance, Hawke and the others saw more Dalish elves, standing and waiting for them.

"We know the Keeper came here." said one fiercely. "What's going on? Where is she?"

Hawke and the others looked at Merrill, more tears falling. "Fenarel, the Keeper, she…"

"Look at her, Fenarel!" said a dalish female, her arms crossed. "She's covered in blood!"

"What have you done, Merrill?" Fenarel snarled, walking over to her, close enough to touch his nose to hers. He looked behind her and yelled into the cave. "Keeper! Can you hear me?"

"She's dead." Merrill whispered, but everyone in the clearing heard her.

"I should have guessed you'd turn on her, you monster." The female warrior said nastily, baring her teeth.

"This was a tragedy." Hawke said to all the other elves. "I promise you, I'll make sure no one else is hurt by Merrill's blood magic."

"You expect us to take the word of a shemlen?" The female said, angrily.

"Stand down, Ineria!" Fenarel yelled. He sighed and looked at Merrill with disgust. "She was our first, once. The Keeper lover her. More than she loved the clan, it seems."

"Fenarel…" Merrill started, looking at him, completely distressed. "I'm sorry. I never wanted this. If I culled have saved her…if I could have died instead, I would have."

"Words are cheap." Ineria said, marching over to Merril and pushing her shoulder. "That you're still breathing says enough."

"Enough, Ineria!" Fenarel said, standing in front of Merrill. He turned his head to face Merrill again, then looked at Hawke. "Human, take Merrill away from here."

Hawke felt their eyes on her as she walked on leading the others from the clearing. She could hear soft sniffles and moans coming from Merrill, but this was not the time or place to talk. Silently, they walked down the path toward the Dalish camp and more eyes fell on them, some curious, most angry and annoyed. Hawke rushed out of their not liking the looks and headed for Kirkwall.

Merrill was silently crying the whole way toward the city and no one said anything to her. Soon, they found themselves in front of the alienate. Merrill, unfocused, opened her door and walked inside, unaware of her surroundings as she stumbled around books and other thing slaying on the floor. Hawke followed her inside with Fenris behind her. They both watched as Merrill made her way into the room and Hawke heard her fall onto her bed. Hawke gave her a minute and walk in, Fenris waiting by the door. Aveline had already left for her home, not wanting to be involved in what Hawke might potentially do with Merrill.

Hawke softly knocked on the doorway of Merrill's room, but she said nothing. Merrill was curled in her sheets in a ball, her back facing the door. Hawke licked her lips then sat beside Merrill, silently. She could hear Merril crying, but could say nothing in comfort.

"She's gone." Hawke heard between sniffles. "She's really gone…"

"Merrill?" Hawke said softly.

Merrill turned around and looked at Hawke. Her face bright and the usual cheery disposition gone. "How did all of this happen?"

"A misunderstanding?" Hawke replied. "I know you don't want to hear it, but that's all it is. You can't dwell on it, Merrill."

Merrill paused, looking at her ceiling. "Why didn't any of the them listen to me? All this time, I thought…I could help them. Save them. But they won't let me, will they? They'll destroy themselves to escape my help."

Hawke raised her eyebrows at Merrill's sudden anger. "You can't help people without their consent."

"No, I suppose I can't." Merrill said, heaving a great sigh. She looked at Hawke. "All this time I've wasted…Maybe…maybe it's time I stopped living for them. My people will kill me if I go back. I'm all alone. What will I do now?"

"There are plenty of elves in Kirkwall who could use your help." Hawke said with a shrug. "Keep studying elven history."

"That's true…" Merrill said looking thoughtful. "The Dalish always say we're the only true elves. And I've lived here for years, and never thought…Thank you, Hawke."

Hawke stood then, and gave her a smile, watching as Merrill sat up. She wiped her tears away and stood up. She wrapped her skinny arms around Hawke giving her a hug, then reached down to pick up a pile of clothes on the floor.

"I should clean first."

* * *

><p>Hawke placed her hands on her hips, squinting at the dusk sky through the window of her estate. She sighed and said, "Aveline was supposed to be here, hours ago. Something happened."<p>

"Aveline is more than capable of taking care of herself, Hawke." Isabela said with a hiccup and a giggle. "She's fine."

"Drunk already, Isabela?" Hawke said looking at her, a wary smile on her lips. "I thought you were better than this."

"This is Varric's recipe." Isabela said with another insane giggle. "It's incredible."

Varric chuckled as he watched her. "Only for you, Ravini."

Hawke shook her head humorously, giving another sigh. She had invited the others to her place as a way of a social gathering, really. She hadn't seen any of them for so long, they were often dealing with their own problems, but it seemed a time where everyone needed to take the tensity in the air off their backs, and sitting back making fools of themselves seemed the perfect idea, which Isabela and Varric took to straight away. Kirkwall's fair share of problems have increased and faster than anyone could predict, especially the grand cleric. There were now factions within all parts of Kirkwall, choosing sides between Meredith's protection, or Orsino's petition for more freedom. The few who decided to not take sides, like Hawke, were quickly becoming the minority.

But now was not the time to think of such things. Hawke looked around at the rest of friends, with an amused smile. Merrill was sitting beside Isabela looking a great deal happier since Hawke had seen her last. She had taken Hawke's advice to heart and started something like a school with the younger elves in the alienage. The parents were reluctant at first because of her heritage but the children took to her quickly and the parents had to give in. She was laughing at Isabela's silly behavior as she was playing cards with Varric. Sebastian was sitting quietly watching the scene, looking highly embarrassed for them all. He also became highly red in the face when Isabela stood up and walked over to him, bending low so that her chemise pushed up her breasts heavily, and offered a sip of Varric's ale. Hawke had to laugh at Sebastian's incredibly polite decline for her offer. Anders was nowhere to be seen, as usual. He hadn't been seen for months, and even Varric, with all of his underground knowledge and networks could not find the man.

"Hello." Hawke heard a soft growl in her ear and shuddered at the sound against her ear. She felt strong arms around her waist and she smiled.

"Fenris." she said, amused, turning around, placing her own arms on his shoulders. "You're drunk."

"Not yet." Fenris said huskily, staring at her, his face very close to hers.

Hawke moaned with a smile and lifted her chin up, almost touching her lips to his when she heard the door slam open.

"Aveline!" she said turning her head to look, but frowned when she saw the Guard-Captain looking very serious. "Aveline?"

"There's a problem." she said, walking toward the table. The rest of the room went quiet as they stared, understanding Aveline's face. "I'm glad everyone is here, and Hawke, it's important you come with me."

"Aveline?" Hawke said again, reaching for her blades. She could see the urgency in Aveline's face as the woman turned on her heel and walked out quickly. Hawke followed and heard the others shuffling their chairs and rummaging for their things, before they ran after her.

"There is a commotion at the Gallows, Hawke." Aveline said with a sigh. "It's Meredith and Orsino. They're at it again."

"Have they decided to wrestle?" Hawke asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Unfortunately not." Aveline said. "It's a bit more drastic than that. I don't think this bout with end peacefully."

"What do you mean?" Hawke asked, frowning.

"The Knight-Commander, she…she brought her templars with her to the Circle. The First-Enchanter must have seen her because he nearly attacked Meredith."

"What?" Hawke exclaimed.

"See for yourself, Hawke."

They had all made it to the Gallows and Hawke could hear shouting at a distance, but no night of the Knight-Commander or the First-Enchanter.

"Champion!" said someone running up to her. An older mage was looking breathless as he stopped in front of her. "Thank the Maker you've come!"

"Slow down." Hawke said calmly. "What's this about?"

"First Enchanter Orsino got into a terrible argument with the Knight-Commander." the mage said after taking a deep breath. "He stormed off to bring the matter before the grand cleric, but the Knight-Commander gave chase. I fear there will be blood!"

Hawke made a face. "Wonderful. Take me to them."

The mage nodded and turned to run again back toward Hightwon. There was an awful chill in the air as night descended on them, quickly. She shuddered against the cold night air. If she brought her blade through the air, she could have sworn it would have cut through. The mage led them further into Hightown and soon Hawke could heard a heated argument amongst her two least favorite people.

"I will have the tower searched." She heard Meredith screech. "Top to bottom!"

"You cannot do that!" Orsino retorted, his hands in fists. "You have no right!"

"I have every right!" Meredith yelled, and pointed an accusatory finger at Orsino. "You are harboring blood mages, and I intend to root them out before they infect this city!"

"Blood magic!" Orsino spat, slapping Meredith's finger away. "Where do you not see blood magic? My people canny sneeze without you accusing them of corruption."

"Do not trifle with me, mage." Meredith said, dangerously quiet. "My patience is at an end."

Orsino laughed mockingly. "A wonder that I never saw it begin."

"They way you two carry on, people will talk." Hawke said, surprising them both. They did not hear her approach. She had crossed her arms as she looked at them, annoyed with the both of them. "This has gone to far."

Orsino gave her a small nod in a greeting and Meredith narrowed her eyes. "This does not involve you, Champion."

"I think it does." Orsino said. "I think the people deserve to know just what you've done."

"What I have done," Meredith said, looking at him coldly. "is protect the people of this city, time and again."

Orsino made a noise of contempt.

The Knight-Commander ignored this and continued to speak. "What I have done is protect you mages from your curse and your own stupidity." She looked at Hawke, almost threateningly. "And I will not stop doing it. I will not lower our guard, I dare not!"

"Is there truth to what she's saying, Orsino?" Hawke asked looking at the First-Enchanter. "Are there blood mages?"

Orsino looked uncomfortable for a moment, but his eyes blazed as he said, "These are only her latest accusation, nothing more!" He growled angrily, continuing. "And what if she does not find what she's looking for? How much further will she go to root out something that isn't there?"

"The Champion knows better than anyone how deep the Circle's corruption goes." The Knight-Commander answered, yelling at him. "I must find the source!"

"This fighting needs to stop." Hawke said, stepping between them. "You both set quite the example for your people, you know that?"

"What other options do we have?" Meredith said, exasperated. "Shall we look the other way? Tell the poor victims of a possessed mage that we meant no harm?"

Meredith paused looking at Hawke almost pleadingly. "Tell me, Champion, that you have not seen with your own eyes what they can do, heard the lies of mages that seek power?"

Hawke shook her head, staring up at Meredith. "No, they're not the only ones that lie and seek power."

"You would cast us all as villains, but it is not so!" Orsino spoke, up angrily.

Meredith stopped again, and looked at Orsino. She sighed softly, and shook her head. She looked sad, and weary. Two emotions she had never dreamed to see on this woman's hard face.

"I know, and it breaks my heart to do it, but we must be vigilant." She became upset. "If you cannot tell me another way, do not brand me a tyrant."

Orsino let out a noise of frustration before saying, "This is getting us nowhere, Grand Cleric Elthina will put a stop to this."

"You will no bring her grace into this!" Meredith yelled, grabbing Orsino's arm.

"The grand cleric cannot help you!"

Hawke turned at the familiar voice she had no heard in a very long time. "Anders?"

Anders walked over to her, looked at her for a small second, then faced Meredith and Orsino, his head held high Hawke looked at him, opened mouth. He had eaten or slept in days. His robes that used to fit him nicely were now hanging loose over his chest. His face was gray and drained, his lips parched and a dull pink. His eyes were no longer the bright blue as before, but now dead and hollow. His hair, usually neat, was now tangled and hung loosely around is shoulders in a mess. She furrowed here eyebrows at this sight, feeling concerned. She exchanged glances with the others, who were also staring at him in disbelief.

"Explain yourself, mage." Meredith replied, looking irritated.

"I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals…" Anders said, swallowing, his face determined. "…while those who would lead us bow to their templar jailers."

Orsino frowned, cocking his head to look at him, clearly thinking this man was not quite right in his head. By the looks of him, Hawke had to agree. "How dare you speak to-"

"The Circle has failed us, Orsino!" Anders continued, gripping his staff like a sword. "Even you should be able to see that!"

Hawke watched as Anders began to glow. She cursed in her head and reached for his arm, gripping it, trying to make hemlock at her. She did not like the way his eyes held a small blazing fire in them. This always meant something drastic was going to happen.

"Anders?" Hawke said softly.

"The time has come to act." Anders said, looking at her, his eyes softening somewhat, then turned back to its original hue. "There can be no half-measures."

"Anders, what have you done?" Hawke asked, feeling a pit in her stomach, and her heart beating rapidly, her hands still on his arm.

Anders moved away from her and turned around. "I'm sorry, Hawke. There can be no turning back."

There was a sudden explosion behind them all, and everyone in the area jumped and turned to look. Hawke was not aware of her mouth and eyes opening wider and wider as she turned around in horror.


	17. Kirkwall's Fall

It was as if time had completely stopped and sound was muted. Hawke could feel her skin tingling as she watched the chantry explode into brilliant reds and oranges of fire that shot into the dark sky, lighting it up so brightly, it was as if the sun had decided to forgo sleep for a night. Bit and pieces of rock and debris shot so high into the sky Hawke could swear they touched the moon before falling back again. She could could feel the heat from the fiery explosion from where she stood, watching in silence, unaware of the screams in the distance or the detritus falling around her. A cloud of black smoke emerged, covering the fire, but sparks could still be seen shooting out of it. Then, nothing.

Hawke shuddered, suddenly feeling the rush of time continuing and sound returning. She felt herself being pulled to the ground, and ducked her head when she saw a piece of the chantry door landing heavily, forming a crater where she stood just moments before. She looked around and saw Anders's arms around her, protecting her. She scrambled away from him, pushing him, unable to speak, her mouth still wide. She didn't want him to touch her, to be near her. Was it hate? Was it fear? She couldn't answer these questions. All she understood was that being far away from him was the best course of action for the moment.

She stood up, slowly watching him, and he followed, hurt and despondent as he looked at her. A sudden hand emerged, pushing Anders in the chest, hard. Hawke recognized the markings on the hand and saw Fenris stepping in between Anders and herself. He had already unsheathed his weapon and held it in a tight fist, his face full of raging vehemence.

"Elthina!" Hawke turned her head to see Sebastian looking up at the sky in despair, tears in his eyes. "No! Maker, no! She was Your most faithful, Your most beloved…why didn't she listen to me?"

He then did something Hawke never thought she would see. He slowly turned his face toward Anders, his hands in fists and his face contorted into a face full of hateful passion. He growled, running to Anders. He took him by the collar and raised a fist.

"There can be no peace." Anders said sadly, not looking at him, as Sebatian squeezed the mage's collar in a tight fist.

Sebastian began punching him, over and over again, and Anders did not stop him. He fell to the ground and allowed Sebastian to smash his fists into his face, into his torso, anywhere that could be reached. Hawke could see Anders's begin to bruise and break and knew Sebastian meant to kill him, and perhaps it was that pain, or perhaps she didn't want Sebastian to forget his vow, or perhaps, deep down, she felt Anders was still her friend; whatever it was, she moved over in front of Sebastian, receiving his next blow to her cheek, but she did not move, and Sebastian stopped suddenly, looking at her in surprise. He was breathing heavily, pushing Anders away from him, a cut and bloody fist still raised. He took a step back.

"You don't want to kill him, Sebastian." Hawke said, with forced calm, ignoring the increasing pain in her face. "You've taken a vow. Revenge is not the answer. Don't do this, Sebastian."

The prince furrowed his eyebrows, then sighed looking down at his hands. With one last piercing look at Anders, Sebastian squared his shoulders and walked a few feet away, falling to his knees. He raised a hand and began to pray, "Blessed be the souls of the faithful that they ascend to Your right hand…"

"Hawke…" Anders said behind her.

She ignored him and walked over to Fenris; she needed him. He reached for her face to examine her cheek, carefully, cool fingers touching the wound gingerly. It hurt.

"Why?" The First-Enchanter said incredulously, looking at Anders. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I removed the chance of compromise," Anders said, standing again slowly, wincing from the blows he received from Sebastian. "because there is no compromise."

"The grand cleric had been slain by magic, the chantry destroyed." Meredith began, softly and angrily. She stepped forward to make sure everyone heard her. "As Knight-Commander of Kirkwall, I hereby invoke the Right of Annulment. Every mage in the Circle is to be executed…immediately."

Hawke looked at her, her eyes wide, thinking of Bethany. Her promise. "What?"

"The Circle didn't even do this!" Orsino yelled out, looking desperate. He made his way over to Hawke, placing a hand on her arm, gripping it, she moved away from him. "Champion, you can't let her! Help up stop this madness!"

"And I demand you stand with us!" Meredith yelled, over Orsino. "Even you must see that this outrage cannot be tolerated."

"Why are we debating the Right of Annulment when the monster who did this is right here?" Sebastian said, marching over to them, finished praying. He pointed an accusing finger at Anders. "He must die!"

"It can't be stopped now." Anders said quietly, but everyone heard him. He looked more a mess than ever. His nose was bloody and broken, and he was supporting two black eyes. There was a deep gash across his lips and his cheeks held large blue bruises. He stared at Hawke. "You have to choose."

Hawke ignored him again, and glared between the Knight-Commander and the First-Enchanter. "Both of you had forced rebellion amongst the people of Kirkwall, instead of keeping peace. You have both decided to argue amongst yourself as children, only children do not have magic or forcible numbers under them to control. You should both be ashamed of yourselves for your own negligence and disreputable habits."

Meredith opened her mouth, her eyes flashing but Hawke pulled her hand up to shut her up.

Hawke took a deep breath and said, "However, as far as I'm concerned, Orsino seems to be the better of two evils. It will not be easy, but I will defend you, First-Enchanter."

"And of Anders?" Sebastian interrupted, staring hard at her. "What will you do with him?"

"Hawke…" she heard Aveline say looking at her. She was hesitating and unsure. The Guard-Captain looked at her, then shook her head, exhaling heavily. "I'm with you."

"Shit, Isabela." Hawke turned to look at her. She had her daggers in her hand, and was nervously playing with them, "what have you gotten yourself into, this time?"

The others were exchanging glances but all of them gave her reassuring nods, telling her they were all with her, all except Fenris. He was standing, quietly watching her, as if studying her with a vicious and apprehensive glare. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but she knew his stance. Now, she had decided her choice after years of stubborn neutrality. She had to save her sister, and that was it. Feeling a rush of relief as her tense shoulders relaxed and a wave of warmth washed over her, she smiled softly as he gave her the smallest of nods.

"Think carefully, Champion." Meredith began, staking a step to her. The woman was much taller than Hawke, but she stood her ground as the Knight-Commander glared down at her, strength emerging because of Fenris' support. "Stand with them and you share their fate."

Hawke, not quite feeling as brave as she fronted, gave her a curling smile and said, "I can live with that."

"Thank the Maker." she heard Orsino say softly.

"You are a fool, Champion." Meredith said, giving her one last look than turned away addressing the other templars. "Kill them all. I will rouse the rest of the Order!"

"Get to the Gallows!" Orsino bellowed to the other mages.

Hawke barely had her daggers out when a powerful blast of energy flew past her, and saw a number of templars convulsing and seizing as they felt Orsino's powerful spell fall over them. Giving Hawke a grim smile, he ran forward, casting curses at other templars. Hawke rolled away from an incoming attack and brought out her grenades, throwing them around her to hide from incoming swords. She twisted and turned between the coughing templars and rushed through them with her blades, glinting in the fire and moonlight. She could hear Isabela's laughs through the clashing between weapons and Varric's mocking tones. This made her smile to herself, suddenly feeling at ease amongst the battle, with something familiar.

When the fight was over Orsino sheathed his staff and sighed, looking at the Chantry. "So, it's come to this." He sighed again and turned to Hawke who was watching him, carefully.

"I don't know if we can win this war Champion…but thank you." he turned his head again, noticing Anders, who was quietly sitting by himself on the floor, looking at his hands. "I will leave your…friend for you to deal with. I must return to the Gallows. Meet me there as soon as you can."

With a swift nod, he vanished where he stood with a swish of his robes.

Hawke looked at the others and turned over to Anders. She took a few hesitant steps forward, but felt no anguish, in fact, she felt nothing all. She stood over him, her shadow against the fire still billowing out of the chantry. She didn't know what she would do with him. She didn't know whether she hated him, whether she wanted to kill him. He betrayed her, to a level of unspeakable, unknowable understandings between friends. Friend. Did that word even exist between them? No, she decided, that's over.

"There's nothing you can say that I haven't already said to myself." he said glumly, before she could speak, noticing her presence. "I took a spirit into my soul and changed myself forever to achieve this. This is the justice all mages have awaited."

"You didn't think I would have understood, Anders?" Hawke said, crouching beside him, trying to feel something for the man who had helped her so many times before. Who had laughed and joked with her and helped her. Who had only just saved her, moments before. Even with tears in his eyes, Hawke felt nothing.

"You condone this?" Sebastian yelled, walking to her, his eyes on fire again. "The brutal death of an innocent woman of faith? Someone you knew? Someone who knew your mother! Who trusted you!"

"Did that spirit tell you to do this?" Hawke asked carefully, ignoring Sebastian. "Is he to blame?"

"No." Anders said after a quiet moment, turning away. "When we merged, he ceased to be. We are one now. I can no longer ignore the injustice of the Circle than he could."

"_Justice.__" _Hawke heard Sebastian spit.

"I wanted to tell you." Anders continued, looking at Hawke, his eyes soft and desolate. "But what if you stopped me? Or worse, what if you wanted to help? I couldn't let you do that."

Hawke stood up, looking at the others. Her friends were watching Anders and Hawke nervously, neither wanting to be part of this argument. Sebastian, on the other hand was fuming.

"The world needs to see this." Anders began again. "Then we can all stop pretending the Circle is a solution. And I pay for that with my life…then I pay. Perhaps then Justice would at least be free."

Hawke said nothing for a moment, placing one of her hands on a knife on her belt. She moved closer to him, pulling out the blade. "You'll pay for what you've done."

Anders nodded slowly, still not looking at her. Hawke crouched beside him again to look into his face. This was a different man, someone she had never met, and Anders was never coming back. She sighed softly, making her decision and sheeting her weapon.

"But not by me." Hawke finally said standing again, and looked away from him. "Leave, Anders. Now."

Anders looked at her again, his face surprised as he stood. "You won't kill me?"

"Leave!" she crossed her arms and sqauared her jaw. She watched him stand, then ran, away from Hawke and the others.

Sebastian was beside himself with anger. He pulled Hawke's shoulders to face him. "No! You cannot let this abomination walk free! He dies, or I am returning to Starkhaven, and I will bring such an army on my return that there will be nothing left of Kirkwall for these maleficarum to rule!"

"Do not interfere, Sebastian." Hawke said to him, furiously.

He paused, his eyes livid, but stepped back. "I will not fight you, Hawke. Death now will serve nothing. I will return to Starkhaven, but I swear to you, I will come back and find your precious Anders. I will teach him what true Justice is."

Hawke watched him stalk away, in silence.

"Hawke, we need to get to the Gallows." Varric said, suddenly, interrupting the tense silence. "Quick. It's going to be quite a show."

She swallowed and nodded, glad someone could still keep a cool head. She lead them at a run, but sadly, because of the recent events, there were outcries of anguished voices and screams in the distance, hordes of people were not running through Hightown, so thickly, it was near impossible for Hawke and her companions to maneuver themselves through the crowds without having to push some people, sometimes forcibly, away from them, most ending on the ground. It did not help that Meredith had also decided to drop down gates around Hightwon to prevent anyone from leaving. Hawke cursed under her breath at this realization but Isabela and Varric were aptly aware of secret routes that could take them anywhere throughout the city. Unfortunately, the only way to the Gallows was through the Docks, which meant the long march through Lowtown, which probably meant more fighting.

Meredith also had the brilliant idea to send her templars out to execute who they believed to be escaped Circle mages. It was pure pandemoniom, and Hawke and her friends were in the midst of it. More than once, Hawke and her friends had to go after a group of templars who had cornered a mage, ready to help, but the mages decide to turn themselves into abominations. Fruitless battle after fruitless battle, Hawke could feel her very short temper rising to boiling point, ready to drop everything and run for it. The only thing that kept her going was Bethany. Her priority was always Bethany.

It was well into the night when Hawke and the others finally pilfered a boat that Isabela gleefully acquired, and no one questioned her on steering. Hawke could feel her stomach churning as she looked up to see Kirkwall well in view. Isabela was forced to pull away from Kirkwall on the southern end and drive it back around in order to avoid any potential threats Meredith might have contemplated for just this reason. It was a quite ride among Hawke and her friends. Some would start talking aloud only to cut themselves short because of how very unnatural it felt. Instead, only nervous glances and reassuring smiles were flashed. Hawke swallowed, forcing her mind on Bethany. Hawke soon stood, watching the Gallows coming closer and closer and as soon as the boat hit dock, she jumped down and ran, hearing the others closely behind.

She saw a blast of fire flying in the direction of Templar Hall and heard Orsino's voice.

"Quickly! Quickly!"

Hawke ran as fast as she could, and watched as the First-Enchanter was standing in front of the other mages, keeping himself between threatening templars and his scared pupils. As the mages ran past him, Orsino slammed his staff to the ground, shooting out another blast of fire at a templar. As he screamed in pain, Orsino held his staff with two hands like a sword and rammed it hard into the other templar with such force, the templar rose into the air and landed with a heavy thud, his helmet and body cracking agains the pavement.

"First-Enchanter!" Hawke yelled out, looking at him.

Orsino turned around to see who was talking to him and waved urgently for her to come forward as he ran to her. "Champion! You survived, thank the Maker! We must-"

"And here you are."

Orsino opened his mouth wide as his eyes narrowed over Hawke's shoulder. She turned and saw Meredith marching forward, her sword unsheathed, with an entourage of templars following close behind. She had a malicious smile on her face as looked at Hawke and Orsino.

"Let us speak, Meredith!" Orsino said, walking toward her, holding up a fist. "Before this battle destroys the city you claim to protect!"

"I will entertain surrender," she replied, smiling still, her back straight and her chin high, "nothing more."

Orsino snarled, baring his teeth.

"Speak, then," Meredith said, almost lazily, "if you have something to say."

"Revoke the Right of Annulment, Meredith," he said, his voice quavering as he tried to force himself to calm, "before this goes too far. Imprison us, if you must. Search the tower. I will even help you. But do not kill us all for an act we did not commit."

"The grand cleric is dead, killed by a mage." Meredith said, her sword raised threateningly. "The people will demand retribution, and I will give it to them."

Orsino turned away from her, looking to Hawk for help.

"Your offer is commendable, Orsino." Meredith continued, then smiled again, "but it comes to late."

"I was really hoping for a happy ending." Hawke said serious, interrupting them and looking between them. "With pie."

"I doubt we'll be seeing that." Orsino told her with a sad smile. He sighed and looked at Meredith. "So, what is it to be, Meredith? Do we fight here?"

The Knight-Commander shook her head, the crazed smile still on her face. "Go, prepare your people. The rest of the Order is already crossing the harbor."

"This isn't over." Orsino growled, and turned away swiftly.

Hawke followed behind, with one last look behind her. She did not like the way the woman was staring at her.

* * *

><p>"My fellow mages, heed me!" Orsino said to the crowd. "The templars will come. For all our power, we cannot defeat such an army. There is only one option for us all. Survive. Do not submit! Do not fall on your knees before them! Get out of Kirkwall! Spread word to the other Circles. They will not get away with this."<p>

"An encouraging speech, First-Enchanter." Hawke said to him, looking around at the other mages who were looking quiet scared just moments before were now looking determined.

"Please, just Orsino." he replied. He held up a hand gave a small smile, as he looked at her. "I doubt that title holds merit any longer."

"We will win." Hawke said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We have to."

He gave her a firm nod and said, "Prepare your people, Hawke and I'll come fine you. If we have any chance of surviving, it will be with your help."

Hawke turned and saw her friends talking quietly amongst themselves within a small circle, looking nervous. They had settled themselves on a pile of supplies, that the people of tower were able to scrounge up. Hawke walked over to them and saw their eyes watch her as she approached. She gave them an encouraging smile and sat on a crate beside Fenris and Bethany, looking at them. Bethany and Hawke had quickly found each other when Hawke made her way into the Circle with Orsino and everyone else. She took Hawke's hand and squeezed it, smiling.

"The Hawke sister's together, once again."

Hawke and the others laughed at this. The tension in the air seem to lighten considerably.

"You know, sister, with Carver," Bethany continued, with a sad smile. "I never got the chance to say goodbye. I won't let that happen now. If we don't…make it, just know that I love you. All these years, I fought to understand what Andraste saw. Why she had to lock us up. But my powers come from the Maker. I just cannot believe that is His will."

Hawke reached over and wrapped her arms around Bethany, tears falling down her cheeks. "I couldn't ask for a better sister."

"May the Maker keep and take you, sister." Bethany whispered.

"Of all we did, if you could change one thing," Hawke asked, leaning back and wiping tears from her cheeks, "what would it be?"

"I'd have thrown Carver on his stupid ass so he wouldn't attack that ogre." she said right away, and the others laughed. "He was always such a showoff. Everything else…the Maker is wiser than we can be in a lifetime. Who am I to question His plan?"

"Being in the Circle must have been hard." Hawke said quietly. "Do you ever wish you'd come on the expedition?"

Bethany made a noise. "If I had, who knows where I'd be now? I always thought it was hard growing up outside of the Circle. Always on the run. I never realized how free I was. Myabe it took to being locked in the Gallows to understand my place in this world. To see the need to free my fellow mages. I wish mother lived long enough to see this. I hope she's found peace."

"I'm sure she has." Isabela said, a twinkle in her eye. "She was a wonderful woman."

"Nervous, Hawke?" Varric asked suddenly. Other heads turned to her and she nodded, sighing.

"Only when you look at me that way, Varric."

Her friends feebly chuckled and she shook her head.

"I know we have to do this, but I don't want to lose anyone." she said truthfully, looking at the others.

"But what a way to go, huh?" Varric said with a smile. "A heroic sacrifice for the good of Kirkwall? There are worse endings, you know. You know me, Hawke. I'm not one for long goodbyes, and I'm not sure we should be doing this: helping dangerous people run amok. But I'm with you."

Hawme smiled. "We've faced worse things than this, Varric. What could possible go wrong?"

Varric grunted and more laughs followed after he said, "I hate it when you say that."

"You know, I feel like I'm forgetting something." Merrill suddenly said, looking at Hawke, then Isabela. She scratched her head. "…or there's more to do or…does all this feel like a dream to you, too?"

"Oh, Merrill." Isabela said patting her hand. "If this was dream I would be sailing on my own ship, with the waves splashing across my face and the wind riding through my hair."

"How exciting." Merrill said, "I hope I have that dream next. But I know this isn't a dream…I just, Hawke, before we go…I-"

"Nothing to worry about, Merrill." Hawke told her. "In a moment, I'll look down and see I have no pants on."

Merrill nodded her head, laughing. "The Champion of Kirkwall going to battle naked…why can't I ever have that dream?"

"I need a drink." Isabela said suddenly, leaning against her hands.

"Didn't you just have one?" Hawke asked, looking at her.

"Pssh. Hours ago." Isabela said, with a wave of her hand. "I'm thirsty, now."

"Shouldn't you be halfway to Tevinter by now?" Hawke asked her, pretending to sound annoyed. More chuckles followed.

Isabela made a face, sighing heavily. "Maker's breath. Take off with a priceless relic once and you never hear the end of it."

"Don't forget that incident in the Fade."

Isabela smiled at her. He face turned into seriousness Hawke had never seen. "Your life would have been easier if you had just cut me out of it. But you stood by me. You defied the Qunari and fought their Arishok for me, even after I betrayed you."

"If you'd gone with them, I wouldn't have been able to yell at you." Hawke pointed out.

"Oh. Well," Isable said with a small laugh and reached out of Hawke's hand. "I'm glad you wanted to yell at me so badly then. I know I don't exactly inspire confidence, but I swear I'm going to come through for you, this time. When you look for me, I'll be fighting at you side."

"I appreciate that, Isabela." Hawke said, somberly, squeezing her hand.

She waved her hands then, dismissing it and looked away.

"Hawke."

"Captain." Hawke said, turning to face her very good friend.

Aveline gave her a small laugh that turned into a sigh. "Not for much longer if this goes bad. What a mess. You really put loyalty to the test, you know."

Hawke bit her lower lip, feeling ashamed but gave her a smile.

"Donnic has the guard working to protect civilians." she said, waving her hands at Hawke's apology. "Meredith will have no support from them. With luck, well, let's just say we need some luck."

"I have Aveline, the Captain of the Guard." Hawke said looking at her with a smirk. "I'm not worried."

"Somehow I think our troubles are just starting." she said, looking defeated. "I hope you're right about all of this. History doesn't care about good intentions."

"Are you alright, Aveline?" Hawke asked.

She sighed once again and gave her a firm nod. "I'm ready. Just say the word."

Hawke heard Merrill give a small gasp, looking somewhere to her right. She followed her gaze and blinked.

"Hawke…"

She furrowed her eyebrows, watching Anders for just a moment. He stood quietly, away from the others, his face still a mess. She vaguely wondered why he did not bother heal himself. Hawke stood up slowly, and Fenris stood, watching him. She placed a hand on his arm and shook her head. Fenris gave her a look, but did not follow as she walked over to him, stopping a few feet away from him, her hand holding on to her belt knife's hilt.

"I underestimated you, Hawke." he started, looking nervous. He eyed the other, who were watching him, curiously, "I really thought, when it was put to the test, you would have to kill me."

"Why are you here, Anders?" Hawke said softly, swallowing. "What do you want?"

He stopped, looking confused. "I thought I could help. You're fighting for mages rights, for their freedom. I'll fight for you. I'll-"

"Anders." Hawke interrupted loudly, staring at him, squarely. He stopped, watching her. "Anders, you killed an innocent woman. Innocent people. Your crimes are for you to live with. Do what you will for yourself, but nothing for me. I do not wish to owe you anything, and if I see you again…do not expect my aid. I will not give it to you."

Anders stared at her, his mouth slightly opened, he closed it then, and his whole body seemed to deflate. He looked to the ground then at her, but he seemed to finally understand. He nodded his head slowly, and turned around. Hawke watched him walk away, fading into the shadows. Hawke exhaled, not realizing she was holding her breath. Her heart was pounding and she had to wonder if what she did was right.

"Are you alright?"

Hawke looked up to see Fenris watching her, carefully.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

He said nothing, but reached for her hand and pulled her toward a darkened corner, far from the other's piercing glances. He dropped his hand from hers and leaned against a column that was part of the wall, holding up the roof. His arms were crossed and he seemed inscrutable and guarded, almost the same elf she had met so long ago.

Hawke raised her eyebrows, slightly. "What is it, Fenris?"

"It's ironic." he said looking at her, his eyes unreadable. "Here I am, about to defend these mages in hopeless battle." He paused, looking at her, a small smirk forming on his face. "You lead me to strange places, Hawke."

"I'll take you to stranger places, than this." she said with a teasing smile, moving closer to him. "Just watch."

"A tempting offer." he said, reaching to take her in a strong hug. He pulled away suddenly, to look at her in the eyes again, frowning. "I…may not get the chance to say this again..."

"Fenris?" Hawke asked when he did not continue, feeling concerned.

"Meeting you was the most important thing that has ever happened to me, Hawke." he brought her head to his chest and cradled it. His heart was pounding against his chest, her arms tightly around his waist, enjoying his warmth. "Promise me, you won't die. I can't bear the thought of living without you."

Hawke smiled to herself and moved away. Raising an eyebrow and putting on a face as serious as she could muster, she placed a hand to her ear, and leaned forward. "I didn't quite catch that. Could you speak up?"

"Then let me make it clearer for you." Fenris said huskily, lifting up her chin and fiercely placing his lips against hers.

She felt a new sensation wash over her as they stood there in a strong embrace, unaware of the amused stares they were both getting from their friends. At that moment, she felt completely care-free; it was an intense, sensual kiss as they stood there. Hawke felt breathless when Fenris slowly parted away from her. He looked very serious then, and she watched as he turned his face down to fumble with something on his wrist. It was the curious red cloth he always wore. She cocked her head, looking at it, remembering indistinctly what it meant, "a reminder", he told her. She never did question him what sort. She watched him untie it then place it on her own wrist.

"A reminder." he said gruffly, as he bound it gently. "Stay with me, always, Hawke."

She stared at the cloth for a moment, then raised her eyes to his, smiling. "Of course, Fenris."

He looked happy, then. Truly happy, and was leaning forward when there was a sudden barrage of bangs and thuds coming from the other side of the locked doors leading into the circle. Hawke and Fenris exchanged glances and ran toward the others, her friends, that were still with her after so many years. They were now standing, looking defiant but still nervous as they shifted their weights or rung their hands together, their eyes flashing between the doors and Hawke, as if wondering what to do next.

She took a deep breath and stood in front of them and spoke, "So, this is it. Some of you are worried. Maybe I am too, but I'm not staying long enough to find out. What I know is that I don't like being cornered, and I can fight harder scared than they can angry. We're getting out, and I'm buying when we do."

Small smiles appeared across their faces, and Hawke felt quite relieved to know that she could count on every single one of her companions to stay by her side, no matter the cost. She not be any more grateful to them; she had gained their trust and loyalty, and until that moment did she truly understand and appreciate them.

"Are you prepared, Hawke?" Orsino had moved beside Hawke, placing a hand on her shoulder. He looked over his own shoulder, hearing the defeaning breaks of the solid doors and turned away from it. The opposition against Meredith he had on his face was gone, and he looked completely and utterly hopeless. "The battle is almost upon us."

Hawke moved away from the others, motioning Orsino to follow. He complied and she spoke to him a in a low voice. "You don't believe there's a chance of winning this fight?"

"With you on our side? Perhaps." he replied, but he did not look convinced. He brought a hand up to his head and nervously cast his eyes around the other mages. They had prepared themselves outside of the doors, their staffs in their hands, ready to fight. Orsino gave a frustrated noise. "But even if we win, what then? More templars would come, with even larger armies. We are apostates now."

"You are not alone, Orsino." Hawke said firmly, seeing the desperation in his eyes. "My sister is here, and she is willing to defend what she believes in."

He looked at her for a moment, a small glimmer of motivation rising in his eyes, "Our only hope lies in the Circles elsewhere in Thedas. They could rise up with us against this injustice."

But he frowned, all the same. "I assure you, however, we will find sympathy nowhere else."

"Do not give up, First-Enchanter." Hawke said deliberately. He gave her a small humorless smile, and she continued. "Let the games begin."

He sighed, looking up at the night sky, a dark cloud of smoke had risen up, obscuring the light from the moon and stars. "Very well. You will need to give orders to your friends, and I will do the same for my people."

Hawke gave him a nod and turned around to see the others watching her carefully.

"Alright, my friends." she said looking at them. "Fenris, Aveline, and Bethany will stay close to me. Isabela, keep to the shadows and distract them a rude-awakening."

"Ooh, I like surprises." Isabela said with a glint on her eye and a wide smile on her lips.

"Varric," Hawke continued. "Keep at a distance, stay out of reach of those swords. Bianca will do wonders away from them, and I hear those weapons are nasty."

The dwarf nodded and cocked his crossbow. "Ready and waiting."

"Merrill, your curses be needed most of all." Hawke said looking at the elf who had looked up expectantly and rather excitedly. "If any of the templars surround us, make sure you do whatever it takes to give us the advantage."

"Anything you say, Hawke." she said with a jubilant smile.

A sudden burst of noise came from behind and Hawke turned to see a storm of templars running through, theirs swords and shields high in the air. Arrows flew from behind them and Hawke ran forward, trying to ignore the fallen mages who were not fast enough to stop the arrows from striking them. Fenris ran past her, swinging his massive sword in a wide arch, making three or four templars jump out of harm's way, but within Aveline's reach. She brought her shield around, smacking it hard against their helmets and then swung her weapon down into them. Hawke also saw Bethany from the corner of her eye. She watched as her sister lifted a handful of templars into the air than forcefully brought them back down to the hard floor. She saw Hawke and smiled, then turned her attention to the others. Hawke looked away and reached for her grenades, shaking her head, amused.

She ran forward to the archers and threw her bombs, impeding their view. Some coughed and Hawke reached for those two. She felt another presence beside her and a familiar laugh. Isabela had also taken advantage of Hawke's trick as she moved quickly between the attackers. When the smoke cleared and most of the archers were gone, she gave Hawke a wink and disappeared into shadow. Hawke heard the strong of a bow creak and she turned to see a man pointing it straight at her. She ducked her head as he shot and brought out her dagger to throw it at him. He rolled out of the way, but unfortunately right into Varric's foot. Varric grunted feeling him and looked down. With an amused grunt her kicked the man hard in the face and stabbed him with a bow that he had cocked already.

It was pure chaos as she heard the many cries of screams and yells of spells and curses from different mages she ran past, including Merrill's whom she could not find. Hawke couldn't help but look around some more, noticing that more mages were down than were killing. They were not fighters, they were students who knew spells but probably never had to use them in self-defense. They were losing.

But the fighting stopped when the First-Enchanter killed the last templar. He thew a curse at him that left him withering in pain, ever after he died. With a heavy sigh, Orsino fell to his knees, staring at a corpse of a very young mage woman. Her eyes were wide in shock, her mouth slightly open, and her body life-less. She had bright yellow hair that had fallen all over her face. There was a giant gash through her torso from a sword being cut through her and several arrows were embedded into her back.

"Why don't they just drown us as infants?" Orsino said softly, when he heard Hawke come closer. "Why wait? Why give us the illusion of hope?"

He slammed his fists into his thighs and stood up, turning around to look at Hawke. She had never seen him this angry, this full of hate and rage.

"I refuse to keep running!" he yelled at her. He took out his staff and looked at it fro a moment and threw it to the ground. He turned his attention back at Hawke. "I won't wait for her to kill me."

Hawke furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head slowly. "This isn't the time to surrender. I hope you aren't giving up without taking a shot at Meredith."

He said nothing for a moment, staring at his staff. Then he reached behind him and took out an ornate blade. He watched it, as if mesmerized by it's markings and spoke to her softly. "I am not giving up. I am giving in."

"What are you doing, Orsino?" Hawke said, staring blankly at the knife in his hand he was gripping very tightly.

"Quentin's research was too evil, too dangerous, so I put it aside. But I see now there is no other way." he said, speaking softly to himself and ignoring the stares from the others. He was looking quite mad as he ignored everything around him, his eyes growing wider. "Meredith expects blood magic? Then I will give it to her. Maker help us all."

"No!" Hawke yelled, reaching for him, but it was too late.

"First-Enchanter!" Bethany yelled, her eyes wide.

She watched as Orsino brought the blade deep into his chest and blood flowed out of him. He began to thrash about violently as he rose in the air with four or five dead mages. As if still alive, their arms reached forward and caressed him. The First-Enchanter began screaming in agony and pain as his body began to morph, growling larger and larger. A horrible screech emitted through the air, echoing across the hall and all was silent as they watched the First-Enchanter become something hideous and wretched. A giant, monstrosity was towering over Hawke. Her mouth was open as she saw limbs and heads of different creatures appearing under folds of slimy skin. It screeched again, vast amount of spit falling out of its mouth as it tried to keep balance with two stubby legs and flailing arms that tried to grab for her.

"Why would he do this?" Bethany whispered frightened.

She heard a clanging of metal and looked behind her. Aveline was holding her shield high to stop a templar from cutting her down. A new wave of Meredith's men had emerged from the broken doors. Hawke cursed under her breath, at Orsino, at Meredith, and all of Kirkwall. She looked back at the creature and took care not to be caught by his arms. Jumping out of the way she looked around her and saw a templar sword. She reached for it and ran after the thing, its arms still grabbing. Bethany was his hands and the abomination looked as if about ready to bite her head off. Hawke cursed again and ran forward to hack at the arm as hard as she could. The creature yelled out, dropping Bethany who scurried quickly behind Hawke. It turned its attention to her who only managed to merely scrape the skin off revealing bone and muscle. It was stronger than it looked.

The creature reached down and slapped the sword out of her hand. Hawke grunted, almost losing her balance. The abomination roared lifting up its foot to stomp on her. Hawke rolled away and heard the creature shriek in pain again. She looked around and saw her sister with an angry rage over her face, throwing curse after curse at the abomination. Hawke scrambled to stand and reached for her daggers. Unsure of what to do. She heard Fenris and saw him along with Aveline running forward toward the creature. Isabela and Varric were right behind them along with Merrill who stood beside Bethany, to throw the creature off-balance, along with other mages who shrived the first wave. Fenris went on to finish the job Hawke started, and Aveline worked on his legs. The creature seemed to be losing and Hawke ran forward, throwing her daggers as hard as she could at the creature's face. The thing roared in the air and fell over with a loud thud. A wide circle surrounded it hearing a death rattle.

However, before anyone could say a word, the head of the creature fell out and everyone backed just a little. WIthout warning, the creature stood on skinny little hands and arms and ran forward. Hawke stood dumbstruck as she watched the head jump onto the face of an unsuspecting mage. Only the scream of the mage did Hawke come out of her waking dream and ran forward to pull the creature off, but it was to late and shuddered as she heard the sound of the mage's skull crunching. Only then, did it let go and scurry away from them.

Hawke threw a dagger toward it, but it howled and jumped out of the way. Bethany and Merrill threw curses at it to try and capture it, but it moved to fast. Nether did anyone else have any luck. Hawke could see how ridiculous this probably looked from an outside point of view, if things were not so dire. The creature found an opportunity, however, and moved back onto the large abomination, reattached itself once again. Hawke ran forward again, throwing her grenades at it, but they did not seem to hinder, just annoy. They all started the battle again, better prepared as they moved forward. Hawke pulled out her throwing daggers and flung them into its face. One stuck intsielf into it's mouth and the abomination began flailing around trying to pry it out. Feeling lucky or stupid, Hawke ran forward weaving her way in and out of its arms and jumped out reached for one of the arms off the head. She placed it under her arm and with a twist, she felt it crack from the pressure. It roared, and she reached for her dagger, not to pull it out, but push it further back. Pushing with all her might, trying to keep her balance as the abomination began moving around frantically, she managed to eventually pull the head oof the creature and out it fell to the ground, along with Hawke and landed hard into Aveline's shield, blocking Hawke's fall.

"Get it!" Hawke yelled.

Merrill reacted first and shouted a curse, pulling it back towards them and Varric aimed Bianca shot it straight threw as it was flying threw them. Varric rolled away as the head fell against the creature's massive frame and landed on the pavement, lifeless. Aveline moved forward cautiously, and pushed it with her foot. She turned it's ugly face over, but it did not move.

"Ugh." Varric said, reaching forward, about to grab his arrow. He shook his head, thinking better of it. "I don't want it."

"We need to find Meredith, Hawke." Aveline said.

Hawke and all her friends made their way fighting through the Circle and into Templar Hall. There they were quickly found by abominations, frightened mages, and templars. Hawke could see the dread in everyone's eyes. Was is still a sense of duty the templars still fought? What were they fighting for anymore? What were any of them fighting for? All of this killing and murdering, all in the name of what? Freedom for mages? Templar control? Hawke doubted anyone could answer that truthfully and longer and was quickly becoming weary of all the unnecessary fighting. She just wanted out. She had Bethany and Fenris. All her friends. She just wanted out.

"And here we are, Champion. At long last." Hawke heard as she ran down the stairs from the Gallows. She stopped short with her companions, seeing Meredith with an army of templars waiting with her.

The woman looked more menacing as her bright blue eyes surveyed over Hawke with growing distaste. Hawke couldn't say she felt any different.

"Monster." Hawke told her, taking a step forward, and closing her hands into fists.. "You'll pay for what you've done."

"I will be rewarded for what I've done here," Meredith said, with a sneer. She puffed out her chest and smiled at her insanely. "in this world and the next!"

Hawke furrowed her eyebrows, watching her.

"I have done nothing but preform my duty." Meredith said, with a cackle, her eyes growing wide and pointed a finger at Hawke and the others. "What happens to you now is your own doing. I tolerated your name and the reports in the city, but in defending them you've chosen to share their fate!"

"Knight-Commander." Hawke was surprised to see Cullen stepping in front of her, his face confused. "I thought we intended to arrest the Champion."

Meredith turned her eyes on him, watching his carefully. She spoke harshly. "You will do as I command, Cullen." Cullen took a step back toward Hawke, his eyes moving between her and Meredith. He shook his head. "No."

Hawke raised her eyebrows and saw Meredith do the same.

"No?" she said in a hissed whisper.

"I defended you when Thrask starting whispering you were mad." Cullen said, more determined than ever. "But this is too far."

"I will not allow insubordination!" Meredith suddenly yelled unsheathing her weapon and pointing it threateningly at Cullen. Her eyes were burning with an insane fire and her mouth open in anger. "We must stay the truth path!"

The other templars were quickly backing away from Meredith as they saw her sword begin to stutter and burn the very air with an eerie red glow that strlong reminded her of a certain eerie artifact she had found in the Deep Roads.

"Andraste's dimpled buttcheeks, Hawke!" Varric said, pulling at her elbow . "That's the idol. Bartrand, the bastard…he…he sold _her_ the bloody idol."

Meredith began laughing. Laughing hard and uncontrollably, after she heard Varric. She gripped her sword and slowly turned her eyes on Hawke, her teeth barred as she spoke through them. "You recognize it, do you not? Pure lyric taken from the Deep roads."

She straightened up and moved her hands over it, the sword glowing brighter still. Hawke gripped her daggers in her hands stronger still, shuddering involuntarily.

"The dwarf charged a great deal for his prize." Meredith continued.

"Turning the idol into a fancy sword will not save you." Hawke said, staring hard at the Knight-Commander.

"All of you!" Meredith cried out to the other templars, now pointing her sword at Hawke. "I want her dead!"

"Enough, Knight-Commander!" Cullen suddenly said, his own weapon in his hand, standing ready for an attack, "I'm ending this, I should have done so long ago."

Meredith looked at him in utter surprise, than turned to the other templars who were backing away fro her cautiously, their eyes moving between Cullen, Hawke, and Meredith. The Knight-Commander laughed again, when she realized no one with help her. Then she stopped, and growled into the air, brandishing her weapon.

"Enough!" Cullen said again to her, raising his weapon. She stopped moving, but a deranged smile still stayed on her face. "This is not what the Order stands for, Knight-Commander. Step down, I relieve you of your command!"

Meredith stopped to look at him. She put a hand to her mouth and looked as if ready to cry. "My own Knight-Captain falls prey to the influence of blood magic."

Her face, now suddenly red and full of hate, turned around to see the other templars around her. "You all have! You're all weak, allowing the mages to control your minds, to turn you against me! But I don't need any of you! I will protect this city myself!"

"You will have to go through me, Meredith." Cullen said, standing straighter in front of Hawke, his eyes narrowed and his sword raised.

"Traitor!" Meredith screamed. "I shall have your head!"

Meredith turned suddenly and ran toward the gate of the Gallows, as Cullen, Hawke, and all her friends ran after her. They stopped short, however, when they saw Meredith down on one knee, a red glow surrounding her like a ball. Cullen moved forward, but could not penetrate the red shield. Hawke and Cullen exchanged glances before staring back at the Knight-Commander began to prey.

"Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter!"

Hawke watched as Meredith stood, pulling her sword off the ground, the pavement cracking where she stood. Cullen ran forward first, his sword out and ready. Meredith yelled into the air, easily blocking his movements. She heard Bethany move forward and throw a spell at Meredith causing her to fly into the sky and land hard on the pavement, however the Knight-Commander stood on her feet quickly and ran forward toward Bethany. Hawke moved in front of her sister and threw her blades, but Meredith easily swiped them away with her sword and shoved her shoulder into Hawke.

Hawke felt herself flying back and grunted as she landed hard. The idol made her stronger, Hawke had to take the sword away. She ran forward again, and saw the Knight-Commander covered in smoke. Meredith was not all entirely invincible, as Hawke heard the woman coughing from the bomb. She could see the red blade through the glow and ran toward it, her goal coming closer and closer, Hawke could heard Fenris and Aveline yelling into the air as they busied themselves with Meredith. She was too fast and Aveline's grunts were not ones she wanted to listen to. The smoke however, quickly subsided and Hawke found herself standing face to face with Meredith. The Knight-Commander raised a foot and kicked her hard in the stomach. Hawke fell back again and saw Meredith raising her sword in the air, a terrible smile on her face. She brought her glowing weapon hard and fast, however, Meredith suddenly howled in pain, as something smashed against her face. Hawke turned to look at saw Cullen right beside her, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed. He brought his shield down on the Knight-Commander hard. Hawke turned back to Meredith who had a nasty cut along her cheek from Cullen's pointed end of his templar shield. She reached for it, feeling blood and Hawke swiftly turned tripping Meredith to the ground.

Before any other movement was made, she growled again and some sort of explosion emitted from her and anyone around her went flying away. Once more, Hawke found herself on her back, and with effort, she stood up slowly, looking around. Everyone else was slowly getting to their feet, their eyes fixed on Meredith. Hawke turned to look at the Knight-Commander. She was on her knees again, breathing heavily. Her sword still in her hand. Hawke reached for her daggers that had fallen to the floor and ran toward Meredith, her friends, Cullen, and other templars right behind her.

"Maker, your servant begs you for the strength to defeat this evil!"

Hawke watched as Meredith stared at her with glowing red eyes, the wound on her face had turned black. She jumped high into the air and landed hard on the high steps leading into the Circle. She brought her hands in the air. A storm was brewing overhead and a red bolt of lighting came down and struck Meredith. She opened her arms wide and around her the slave statues of the Gallows turned a bright red. A slow steady noise of rock crumpling came out from under them and Hawke eyes wider as she watched the statues begin to move. The large statues flanking the walls of the Circle jumped down and began heading for Hawke and the rest.

"Shit!" Isabela yelled, looking up. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"They're statues, Hawke!" Aveline yelled out. "They cannot falter."

"We can do this!" she yelled back, trying to reassure herself. "Bethany! Crush them!"

Bethany gave her a nod and began yelling out her spell, successfully, crunching the hand of the statue, but another was there to take its place. Bethany could not do this forever, there had to be a better way. She could hear Merrill also using various spells on the statues, but it was proving difficult. These things were near impenetrable. Using their weapon would do nothing, merely break them.

"Go!" Aveline shouted to the rest of them.

"Coward!" Hawke said, provoking at Meredith, who was staring down at them.

"Coward?" Meredith cried back angrily. "Coward!"

She jumped down, landing hard in front of Hawke. Meredith began walking forward, her entire body glowing the idol red. She was dragging her sword on the ground, a horrible scraping sound resounding against the walls and pavement. Hawke was scared of her, scared of what she was capable of doing, but she wanted this. She needed to take the sword away, or die trying.

Meredith began running, her sword gripped tightly in her hands. "It's not enough that they make innocents suffer, no!"

Hawke ignored this, trying desperately to block Meredith's fast movements. It was tiring her out, heavily as Meredith continued ranting in a disordered manner, crescendoing and then suddenly lowering her voice, between halted laughs. Hawke was even entirely sure the woman knew what she was talking about.

"We must also have insult added to injury! Spare the mages? Give them freedom? And they would use it to tear down everything we hold dear! No! No, it cannot be allowed! I will stop it!" She looked back at Hawke and with a finally sweep, she brought her sword down.

Hawke cried out in pain, reaching for her arm. Meridith managed to cut Hawke with the edge of her blade. Hawke didn't have the energy to continue as she looked up at Meredith's red eyes, her breathing erratic and her heard beating rapidly in her throat. She could feel the blood flowing out of her wound mixing with her sweat, and flowing throughout her body against her heart.

"Do you hear me, Champion!" Meredith yelled, raising her sword. "I will defeat you!"

"No!"

Hawke turned and saw Fenris throwing himself into the Knight-Commander. Meredith grunted as she landed but was quick to stand and turn her attention to Fenris. They were both equal in skill and Hawke could not help herself as she stared at their fast movements. In most fights, Fenris looked as if he was merely playing with their enemies, now, however, he looked hurried and almost desperate as he tried to match the Knight-Commander's powerful moves. Hawke blinked a few times to come out of her reverie and ran toward them, trying to find a good place to attack. Before she could however, Meredith managed to throw a fist into Fenris's nose and kicked him hard in the chest. She bent down and pulled him by the neck with one strong grip, her sword pointing at him. Hawke felt her body turn cold as she saw his face turning red and eyes building as he gasped for breath, his weapon laying forgotten on the ground.

"How does it feel, Champion?" Meredith yelled out looking at her, "to know I hold the life of one you love in my hands?"

"Fenris!" Hawke called out, throwing her daggers at the woman, taking care to aim away from Fenris. Meredith threw him away from her with an anguished cry. Hawke ran over to Fenris to quickly lift him to his feet. He allowed her to help, coughing, one hand around his throat and the other reaching for his weapon. He roughly pulled Hawke behind him, vengeance on his face as he turned his attention back onto the Knight-Commander. Hawke could see Meredith's grip still around his neck.

Meredith began to laugh again. Squealing in malicious delight as he stared at them. She let another yell and ran at them, but was thrown back with a curse. Bethany was standing beside Hawke, the statues finally down, her face just as angry, or angrier than Fenris's. Meredith was no long smiling as she ran at them again, blocking the arrows from Varric's weapon with her sword. It was Merrill that caught her off guard, muttering a spell that had her floating in the air.

The pavement beneath Meredith's feet began to crack. She fell through it, but caught the ground with her elbows. Faster than Hawke could have seen, a tree of thorny vines shot into the sky, bringing Meredith with it toward the moon. Hawke heard Meredith screaming all the while she flew higher and higher. The veins then fell back down, Meredith still in its clutches ad she began to fall faster down, landing hard on the pavement. The veins slinkily made their way back into wherever they came from. It was silence as everyone watched. Hawke saw Isabela run over to Merrill who had fallen to her knees from exhaustion, but she was fine as Isabela's relieved face revealed.

However, Meredith was not done. She was standing again, the red glow surrounding her, once more. She didn't even seem aware of anyone else around her as she kneeled before her sword again.

"I will not be defeated!" she yelled, breathing hard, and she stood, her face contorted with black cuts and bruises along her face. She pointed her weapon at Hawke than at the sky. "Maker! Aid your humble servant!"

The Knight-Commander's sword shattered in front of her and Meredith began to scream. Her voice echoed throughout all of Kirkwall, full of suffering and anguish. Hawke watched as she brought her hands to her head as if trying to crush her very skull. The cuts on her face began to glow red and her eyes and wide-open mouth became brighter and brighter the longer she screamed. She felt to her knees, and as if being lifted by her naval, she was pulled into the sky and Hawke could see soft wisps of blood-red smoke flying out of the Knight-Commander's mouth and eyes. The woman glowed flashed red and suddenly nothing.

Hawke blinked a few times seeing what was once the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall was now a block of…whatever the idol was. Hawk could not fathom to guess, nor did she care too. She had gripped Fenris's hand and was holding still as she made a move forward to inspect the Meredith and the others. However she stopped short when she saw whatever ever was left of the templars, still holding up their weapons in a threatening manner. One female templar that lost her helmet in the fray, ran forward and slowly looked at the red rock, touching it ever so lightly with her sword. She turned back to Cullen and half-shrugged, half-shook her head.

Cullen swallowed, and lowered his weapon as did every other templar in the vicinity. He looked at Hawke and gave her a small nod. She mirrored this and turned away swiftly, her hand still in Fenris's and with the others beside her, she walked away and out of the Gallows


	18. Epilogue

_Should have done this a long time ago, perhaps?_  
><em>...sorry.<em>

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Hawke and Fenris were still running, but not as fast anymore. Ever since the fall of Kirkwall, the two of them have been leading nomadic lives; not staying anywhere too long enough for anyone to notice their presence, and if they had an inkling someone, possibly a mage, a templar, or a recent citizen of Kirkwall, recognized them, they disappeared as silently as they came.

They often stayed in forests, caves, or ruins, even the Deep Roads at one point; anywhere that allowed then to be alone and away from the eyes of Thedas. They had no interest in explaining their lives to anyone, more intent on keeping their secrets shared between themselves.

They had to admit they missed their friends and it was only a matter of time before they left. Isabela was the first to leave, always fleeting, but her loyalty never wavered. She eventually ended up staying in a small town that needed a strong captain, save the last one was rumored to have been killed. As far as they knew, she was out sailing, the salty sea spraying on her face and the wind in her hair. Merill missed her the most and cried at her departure.

Poor Merrill was never quite the same after Kirkwall. She was jubilant as ever, but her thoughts were elsewhere. She stayed to herself most days, contemplating and thoughtful. She had admitted to Hawke that her used of blood magic was indeed a mistake, but she had learned quite a bit, and would never stray away, again. She decided to leave the group, intent on finding alienages around Thedas. She wanted to teach them, she said, so they could learn what her ancestors taught so long ago.

Varric left under hurtful circumstances, however. On one of his own excursions, he had run into Anders, and he needed help. Varric wasn't sure what to do, but thought of the only person that could help him was Hawke, so he asked. This turned into a massive explosion between the two of them. They both said things to each other they never would have otherwise. Hawke turned her back on him and Varric left in search of Anders in the mountains.

In truth, Aveline and Donnic never intended to run from the law for so long, and they told Hawke this. They wanted to settle down and have a family. Now, that news of Kirkwall had calmed a bit, they wanted to live alone, away from Kirkwall, away from mages and templars. They wanted to put the past behind them and they were so tired of running. It was a tearful good-bye between Hawke and Aveline, their lives shared for so long and their friendship as solid as ever. Eventually, the remaining group deterred as far west as they could manage, Aveline and Donnic settling on small hills, away from prying eyes.

The saddest was perhaps Bethany's departure. After the attack on Kirkwall, she never did find Eaton, she had no idea where he was and it was believed he had died during the attack. She was often seen crying by herself, and it only took small talks with Hawke for her to finally settle down. Eventually, Bethany seemed better, but her eyes were hollow and when she spoke it was soft and often bitter. Bethany was not like the Bethany who first arrived in Kirkwall, nor was she the same when she left. Then, she disappeared. She had gotten up in the middle of the night and left without a word to anyone. Hawke was devastated, but could do nothing about it. She would miss her sister.

Fenris stayed with Hawke, through everything and she was grateful. Times were tough, but he stayed with her. She depended on him, now that they were by themselves. She learned how to act invisible and unimportant in crowded streets, and she learned how to escape, albeit, narrowly at times and sometimes even traumatic. They loved each other, and found themselves to be comfortable only in each other's presence. Hawke wasn't sure how long they would run, and she wondered what happened to their friends, especially her sister, but she rationalized she would run into them again. Hopefully. Thedas wasn't _that _big.

* * *

><p>ヽ(´ー｀)ﾉ <em>A thank you to all the readers and the comments.<br>I enjoyed writing this._

_"The return makes one love the farewell."_


End file.
